Real Women Have Curves by Truefan20
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella chega a Forks com excesso de peso.Nenhum garoto quer ter alguma coisa com ela. Edward Cullen é o atleta popular com um segredo.E se Bella realmente tivesse um motivo para ter problemas de alto estima? Ela pode superar o estigma de gordura?
1. Chegada

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

**Autora:** Truefan20

**Tradutora: **Ingrid Andrad, Jacqueliny de Melo, Lary Reeden, MiliYLJJ, Solfiane_____  
_

Inicialmente traduzido por Robcecada.

* * *

Esta fanfic pertence a _TrueFan20_e os personagens são_de__Stephenie Meyer._A mim_Lary Reeden__s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Chegada**

_Tradutora - Robcecada_

**B POV**

A chuva caía na janela, cobrindo as formas de árvores, pessoas e edifícios que estavam do lado de fora. Tudo se parecia com um sufocante borrão verde.

Então de novo, assim é como eu sempre me lembrei desta parte deslocada do país. Verde, sufocante e nebulosa. Minhas memórias do meu pai consistiam nele me levando em acampamentos molhados e viagens de pesca.

A pior parte sobre Forks era a pequena biblioteca abastecida com nenhum livro, obrigando-me a amontoar a minha enorme mochila com tantos livros quanto eu pudesse carregar, e só então arrumar espaço para algumas roupas.

É claro que todas as minhas roupas eram tamanho GG, as blusas eram de manga comprida ½, calças tinham que passar do meu joelho e eu tinha pelo menos meia dúzia de pares de calças de moletom. Qualquer coisa para cobrir o corpo que eu tinha tanta vergonha de mostrar.

Essa era a pior parte de viver em Phoenix. Ver todas as garotas vestindo blusas de alcinhas, biquínis e shorts curtos que eu nunca poderia ou iria ser pega dentro. Eu nunca me encaixei, simplesmente por causa desse fato. Eu sempre estava invisível, exceto quando alguém estava gritando algo como "Ei, bunda gorda! Saia! Você está bloqueando a vista!"

Eu aprendi a me sentar nos fundos, a não chamar atenção para mim mesma e a manter minha cabeça em um livro. Nesse ponto, eu provavelmente sou uma melhor leitora do que a maioria dos professores de inglês.

Eu nem preciso dizer que eu nunca tive distrações para os meus estudos, e quando eu digo distrações, eu quero dizer namorados, noites de garotas, atividades escolares e eventos sociais de qualquer tipo.

Minha mãe sempre tentou me dizer que eu sou linda do jeito que eu sou, que um dia algum garoto iria me enxergar por quem eu realmente era, que o meu peso não importava, que isso era apenas um número. Algo sentimental e menos sincero do que uma prostituta dizendo ao seu cliente que ele a deu o melhor sexo que ela já teve.

Eu não sou uma completa idiota. Eu sou gorda, eu sei disso. Nesse ponto, embora eu já tenha tentado de tudo para perder peso, isso nunca funciona comigo. Dietas, já fiz todas elas. Pílulas, tive mais do que Robert Downley Jr. (pré-desintoxicação). Exercícios funcionavam por uma semana, depois, nada. Isso tudo simplesmente não funciona e não importa o quão saudável eu coma, eu nunca perco peso.

Algumas pessoas dizem que é porque eu sou muito preguiçosa, mas a maioria diz que é porque eu estou acostumada a ser desta maneira e que, mudando, eu só iria estar arruinando o que eu tenho sido, que é ser uma leitora ávida invisível, coisa que combina comigo. Por agora, vou apenas continuar desse jeito.

"Hey, Bells. Estamos aqui." Charlie me tira do meu estado hipnótico. "Eu tenho algo para você, como um presente de boas-vindas, eu acho."

Ele me leva para a lateral da nossa casa, onde está a coisa mais terrivelmente espetacular que eu já vi.

Ter 17 anos e morar com Renée não era viver no luxo. Com todas as multas de excesso de velocidade e acidentes de carro que ela teria mensalmente, manter minha segurança e conseguir um carro pra mim nunca foi realmente uma opção, já que minha mãe quase não fazia o suficiente por mês para manter o dela. Bem, isso foi até ela encontrar Phil, mas aí é outra história.

Então, ver o monstro vermelho da caminhonete parado lá, piscando pra mim com a liberdade que todo jovem de 17 anos anseia por ter foi uma grande surpresa. Eu aceitei a caminhonete com tanta graça quanto um bebê passarinho tomando o vôo pela primeira vez poderia ter. Eu sou terrível aceitando presentes, especialmente se eu não tenho nada para dar em retorno.

"Sem problemas, Bells." Charlie grunhiu, "Apenas queria ter a certeza de que você tinha algo com que ir e voltar da escola."

"Obrigada," murmurei.

Tomamos nosso caminho de volta para a viatura para pegar minha mochila e bagagens de mão. Nós rapidamente deixamos tudo no meu quarto sem outra palavra ser dita.

"Bem..." Charlie soprou seu fôlego em curtos ritmos, então se virou e saiu sem dizer outra palavra. Eu amava esse homem de poucas palavras.

Eu sacudi a chuva do meu casaco, o pendurei na parte de trás da porta e continuei a desempacotar meus livros e as poucas peças de roupa de minha posse. Uma vez que eu tinha acabado, eu olhei ao redor do cômodo notando que as paredes ainda eram do triste tom de amarelo que eu me lembrava, a cama estava no mesmo exato lugar que ela sempre esteve, a estante, embora que agora sobrecarregada de livros, ainda tinha a sua falta de integridade estrutural e a escrivaninha que mantinha o idoso parecido com um computador estava mais empoeirada do que eu lembrava, mas ainda parecia web-digna.

Olhei para o relógio, 3:45. Tempo o bastante para que eu terminasse mais um par de capítulos no atual livro que eu estava lendo e então começar o jantar. Como uma garota que tinha uma relação de amor/ódio com a comida, fazia sentido que eu soubesse cozinhar.

Enquanto eu entrava no mundo de pessoas e lugares fictícios do meu livro, a chuva realmente caiu, me fazendo olhar para fora pela janela e rolar os meus olhos. Ah, Forks, você não mudou nada. E eu também não.

* * *

**N/A - **_E__sta história é um pouco diferente do que a maioria das histórias que eu li. Eu queria escrever algo que os fãs realmente não tinha tocado. Peso, assédio moral e auto-estima são coisas que têm afetado a mim, pessoalmente, e eu estou aqui para ajudar a espalhar a mensagem e tem meninas e mulheres que vão entender as repercurssões destas questões. Se você gostar dela, eu vou me sentir lisonjeada. Se você odiar, então desculpe, vá procurar outra fic._

_**TrueFan20**_

**N.T**- A fic foi inicialmente traduzida pela Robcecada, mas ela não posta desde dezembro de 2011 e após conversar com a autora ela me repassou a autorização. Como já deu pra perceber a fic fala sobre bullying e tenho certeza que muitos que vão ler, já passaram por algum tipo de transtorno. Espero que gostem, é uma fic bem longa... comentem, pois isso é o meu combustível para continuar.

**Lary Reeden**


	2. Conhecidos

Esta fanfic pertence a _TrueFan20_e os personagens sãode_Stephenie Meyer._A mim_ nó_s só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conhecidos**

_Tradutora – Robcecada_

**_*A Bella usa manequim 44/46_**

**BPOV**

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei às 05:30h. Ótimo, agora eu tenho tempo não só para tomar banho como também para chegar à escola antes de todo mundo, assim, mantendo minha capacidade de não ser notada.

Peguei minha bolsa de higiene pessoal, minha calça jeans escura, camisa azul escura de manga comprida, Boyshorts¹ e um dos três sutiãs tamanho D que eu tenho. Eu já mencionei que sou peituda? É, isso acrescenta à imagem de garota gorda.

Liguei o chuveiro em plena explosão de calor e entrei no banho, evitando me olhar no espelho a todo custo. Eu rapidamente me lavei, raspei, e escovei os dentes. Saí, me vesti rapidamente e então limpei o vapor do espelho com uma toalha. Olhei de volta para o meu reflexo pensando no que fazer com os meus cabelos castanhos. Por um segundo eu imaginei que reação eu provocaria se o deixasse como o da personagem de Nikki Blonsky² no filme Hairspray. E então deixei isso de lado e fiz um rabo de cavalo como sempre. Apliquei pouca maquiagem, somente alguma máscara e blush.

Chequei o relógio, 06:00h. Será que é cedo demais para ir à escola quando a aula começa só às 8:15h? Hmm, talvez eu deva tomar o café da manhã primeiro.

Peguei minha capa de chuva – uma masculina de tamanho grande – e a mochila, e os coloquei numa cadeira vazia. Charlie havia saído enquanto eu ainda estava no chuveiro, então eu não tive que me preocupar em fazer alguma coisa para ele. Peguei uma tigela, uma colher, o leite, cereal Cheerios e uma banana. Servi-me uma tigela de cereais e piquei a banana em pequenos pedaços e a joguei no cereal. Misturei e comecei a comer lentamente. Peguei o livro que eu havia começado a ler no dia anterior e o li enquanto comia. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Tão logo minha colher saiu da tigela sem nada nela, eu joguei fora o lixo e lavei a tigela, pus o cereal de lado e me sentei para terminar o capítulo.

Eu li até terminar os três capítulos seguintes. Olhei para o relógio só para vê-lo me mostrando desafiadoramente 07:15h. Deveria ser tempo o bastante para chegar à escola, pegar meus horários e chegar à aula com tempo de sobra.

Levei cerca de dez minutos para chegar à escola e encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento em um lugar que eu achasse que não fosse muito visível e me dirigi para o prédio. Achei a secretaria e peguei meus horários muito bem. No entanto, a arrumação da escola não fez nenhum sentido pra mim.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Uma voz soou atrás de mim. A voz em questão pertencia a uma menina morena de cabelos enrolados que vestia uma capa de chuva rosa e tinha um grande sorriso.

"Ah... Mm... Claro. Onde fica a sala 135?" Perguntei timidamente.

"Ah, eu estou indo pra lá também! Que coincidência! Por que eu não lhe dou uma pequena amostra da escola, e aí você vai saber para onde ir para as outras aulas também. A propósito, eu sou Angela Webber. Você deve ser Isabella Swan."

"Uhh, sim. Só Bella. Obrigada." Aceitei sua oferta. É claro que ela me conhecia. O Chefe Swan é um homem honesto e importante para Forks. Ele ter uma filha voltando a morar com ele depois dela ter sido levada embora por sua mãe 15 anos antes era uma grande notícia.

"Ok. Bella. Bem, seja bem-vinda a Forks High School! A casa dos Troianos!"

Fingi uma risada como faço quando Phil tenta me contar uma piada que nem uma criança de 5 anos gostaria.

Angela é uma garota legal. Ela me explica como as classes são organizadas, por número do andar, corredores fragmentados e então sala de aula. Não admira que eu não tenha encontrado a sala sangrenta. Entramos e nos sentamos próximas à janela, quase nos fundos. Por mim tudo bem, menos gente para passar por mim e me encarar.

Os estudantes começam a entrar lentamente. Angela conhece todos, é claro. E em vez de ela apenas deixá-los se sentar, ela me apresenta a eles. Fabuloso. Lá se vão os planos de ser imperceptível. Eu sorrio educadamente e apenas aceno com a cabeça. Uma loira chamada Lauren me dá uma olhada, joga os cabelos e olha em outra direção. Obviamente ela sente que eu não sou uma ameaça pra ela. Sua amiga Jéssica tem um interesse um pouco maior, mas só porque ela percebe o quão pálida eu sou.

"Você não é de Phoenix? Não é ensolarado lá?" Ela pergunta no estilo garota do vale³.

"Sim, é. Muito. Mas eu me queimo muito facilmente para tentar pegar um bronzeado." Respondo timidamente.

"Bem, você não terá que se preocupar com isso aqui." Angela dá de ombros. "Nós temos sol, sei lá, umas doze vezes por ano."

Jessica apenas sorri e então se senta ao lado de Lauren, que se vira para ela e começa a sussurrar. Eu sei que elas estão falando sobre mim porque a cada minuto e meio elas duas me olham e então explodem em risos.

O professor entra e começa a passar o programa de estudos. A aula passa num borrão, bem no estilo Forks. Antes que eu percebesse, o quarto tempo de aula já tinha acabado. O sinal do lanche toca e Angela está andando comigo para a cantina. Ela está falando sobre algo que eu nem mesmo estou prestando atenção. Eu intercepto a palavra baile e também um garoto chamado Ben. Percebo que as pessoas se mantêm me encarando. Acho que a coisa da invisibilidade só funciona quando existem outros 4000 alunos andando pelos corredores.

Nós nos sentamos e eu sou apresentada a Ben, Tyler, Eric e Mike. Jessica e Lauren estão lá também. Ben e Angela sentam do lado um do outro e trocam sorrisos. Mmm, talvez eu devesse ter dado mais atenção a Angela. Jessica está tentando engatar numa conversação com Mike, mas ele está ocupado demais fazendo um vulcão com seu purê de batatas para ligar. Lauren está conversando com Angela, e Eric e Tyler estão debatendo alguma coisa sobre Star Wars.

Escolho esse momento para dar uma olhada ao redor. Tento identificar as panelinhas ou grupos de pessoas, mas, diferente de Phoenix, parece que não são tantos assim. Vejo um grupo que definitivamente parece ser dos intimidadores e durões. Um loiro magro que parece criança tem seu braço ao redor de uma ruiva vibrante com características de gato. Eu me viro para perguntar a Angela, mas ela está dois passos à minha frente.

"Me deixe apontar para você algumas das pessoas ou grupos que também estão aqui. Aquele casal ali que você estava olhando, é James e sua namorada Victoria. Tente ficar longe deles. Esse grupo ao lado da saída de incêndio são Aro, Marcus e Caius. Eles são músicos. Eles acham que vão ser estrelas de rock e que são os donos da escola. Seus _groupies_ são Jane, Alec, Demetri e Chelsea. E aquele grupo ali perto da janela, aquele são os Cullen e os Denali. Eles são os atletas e as lideres de torcida."

Eu me viro e olho para onde ela está apontando e noto alguns dos garotos mais bonitos da escola.

"O grandalhão é Emmett, ele é um linebacker. Jasper, o loiro, é o quarterback e Edward é o runningback. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate e Irina são as líderes de torcida aqui da escola. Rosalie é a que está com o braço de Emmett ao redor dela. Alice, a de cabelo preto espetado, está junto com Jasper. Kate e Irina estão atrás de novos garotos a cada semana, e Tanya está constantemente correndo atrás de Edward."

"Oh, ok." Assinto. Tanya está correndo atrás dele, então isso significa que eles não são um casal? Eles com certeza parecem que seriam perfeitos um para o outro.

"Ah, e Emmett, Edward e Alice são irmãos. Seus pais são o doutor e a senhora Cullen. O pai de Jasper e Rosalie Hale é dono da garagem de reparação de automóveis do local. E Tanya, Kate e Irina são trigêmeas. O pai delas é o prefeito da cidade e a mãe é a diretora da escola."

Enquanto eu observava os Cullen e os Denali, percebi que eles eram algumas das pessoas mais bonitas da escola. Todos pareciam estar rindo de algo que Emmett estava dizendo e Tanya estava aninhada a Edward, tentando o mesmo comportamento de paquera espelhado por Jessica. Edward olhou para cima e nós trocamos olhares. Eu sorri um pequeno sorriso e olhei para baixo para o meu almoço. Olhei para ele sob meus cílios e o vi se inclinar para Jasper e apontar pra mim. Jasper riu e eu soube então que Edward seria um dos idiotas que me provocam quando pensam que eu não posso ouvir.

Ótimo, o gostoso de cabelo cor de bronze tirou isso de mim. Maravilha de primeiro dia.

**Boyshorts¹:** Calcinha estilo short. _Imagem:_ blog. timesunion kristi/files/2009/08/boyshorts. jpg

**Nikki Blonsky²:** c0181301. cdn. cloudfiles. rackspacecloud NEDmAFHFMiGIHJ_1_1. jpg

**Garota do vale:**Valley girl – Estereótipo de mulheres "cabeça-oca" com um comportamento assumidamente mimado, que mostra mais interesse em fazer compras, aparência pessoal e status social do que no desenvolvimento intelectual ou realização pessoal.

* * *

_**N/T : **Fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação dessa fic, muitas de nós, nos identificando com a Bellinha._

_Eu ganhei ajuda de 3 tradutoras, a Ingrid, Jacqueline e a MiliYLJJ, e da Kessy Rods como beta, então a fic será atualizada toda semana, as sextas feiras se chegar no mínimo pedido de reviews :D _

_Essa semana é de 28. Beijos, espero que gostem e continuem nos acompanhando._

_**N/B: **Tadinha da Bella, já não tem uma boa autoestima e ainda tem que ouvir cochichos... Será que Edward é um dos que vai ficar tirando sarro dela?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	3. Almoço

Esta fanfic pertence a _TrueFan20 _e os personagens sãode_ Stephenie Meyer. _A mim_ Lary Reeden s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Almoço**

_Tradutora – Robcecada_

**EPOV**

O sino do almoço toca, Jasper e eu pegamos nossos livros e seguimos pelo corredor.

"E aí, veados." Emmett se lança para o meu ombro, nos batendo no armário, efetivamente assustando duas garotas próximas. "Já viram a garota nova? Ela é um olho completo." Ele ri.

"Ainda não", Jasper responde, "O que você quer dizer com um olho completo?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que o Air Force One¹ pousou." Ele bufa. Chegamos ao meu armário e eu mudo os meus livros.

"Falando sobre a garota nova?" Rose pergunta entrelaçando seu braço ao de Emmett.

"É. Emmett nos disse que ela é da maior espécie." Jasper responde.

"Isso é colocar suavemente", Rose zomba.

"JAZZ!" vem o grito estridente seguido por uma bola de energia em direção a Jasper menos de um segundo depois.

"Hey" Jasper murmura a agarrando pela cintura e a puxa para um beijo. "Como foi a aula?"

"Boa. Do que vocês quatro estão falando?" Alice pergunta.

"A garota nova: Isabella." Respondo, "Você já a viu?"

"Ah, sim! Ela está na minha classe de história. Ela parece ser uma garota legal, só um pouco desconfortável com toda a atenção que ser a garota nova confere." Ela dá de ombros.

"Ha, eu não acho que os olhares nos corredores tenham alguma coisa a ver com ser a garota nova", Rose ri.

"Isso é porque ela é gorda," Emmett ri. "OW!" Ele estremece quando esfrega o lugar onde o punho de Alice encontrou sua costela.

"Chega!" Alice o repreende. "Ela já tem problemas o bastante sem vocês fazendo piada dela!"

"Jesus, Alice, tome um calmante. Nós só estávamos brincando." Emmett geme ainda esfregando a costela.

"É, bem, fazer piada do tamanho de alguém, especialmente de quem não fez nada para você, é cruel. Eu posso ser a sua irmã mais nova, mas eu posso, e vou, fazer você lamentar se eu ouvir alguma outra coisa dessa saindo da sua boca de novo."

Chegamos ao refeitório que estava enchendo rapidamente e pegamos nossa mesa de sempre perto da janela. Sento-me de costas para a janela e Jasper senta-se à minha direita. Tanya se aproxima seguida por Kate e Irina. Quando essa garota vai pegar a dica? Eu não a quero, ela está começando a ficar desesperada agora. Semana passada ela me convidou para ir à casa dela estudar francês. Ela está aprendendo espanhol.

"Olá," ela ronrona enquanto senta ao meu lado. Nota mental: sentar entre Jazz e Emmett da próxima vez.

"Oi," respondo rudemente, torcendo para que ela perceba o meu tom de voz e caia fora.

"Estou feliz de vê-lo de novo. Como vai o seu dia?"

"Bem. Nada novo." Me viro para começar a conversar com Jasper, mas sua boca está um pouco ocupada com Alice. Maldito. Volto para Tanya.

"Então, está preparado para o grande jogo de sexta-feira?" Tanya pergunta agarrando meus bíceps.

"Yeah, totalmente", diz Emmett, "Eu estou pronto para vencer aquelas bichas de La Push!"

"Eu estou pronto", respondo friamente. O que é verdade porque com Emmett como tackle e Jazz como quarterback eu sei que estou seguro. Sem mencionar que eu tenho as 100 jardas mais rápidas desse lado do estado.

"É claro que você está, baby", Tanya murmura se aconchegando ao meu lado.

"Hey," Jazz sussurra, "Não olhe agora, mas a garota nova está olhando pra você."

Eu examino a lanchonete e a encontro em minutos. Ela está sentada perto de Angela Webber. Ela tem cabelos castanhos que combinam com seus olhos, pele pálida e está vestindo uma camisa azul escura. Tão logo ela percebe que eu a estou olhando de volta, ela abaixa a cabeça. Wow, ela é tímida. Ela é, como colocar de forma agradável?... Uma figura cheia, mas não necessariamente gorda. Ela é muito bem distribuída e a coisa toda da timidez é meio que fofa.

"Parece que ela está saindo com o pessoal ASB. Pobre garota, não sabe onde está se metendo." Aponto rindo para o fato de que o pessoal ASB são um dos mais vistos e reconhecidos publicamente da escola. São eles quem organizam todas as funções da escola, arrecadadores de fundos comunitários, anuários, etc. Ser tão tímida como ela é, provavelmente não seria muito útil para a coisa toda de ser encarada como parte do órgão da escola.

Seu rosto cai um pouco e eu me pergunto o que causou essa reação nela.

"Essa é a garota nova?" Tanya pergunta.

"Yeah!" Emmett grunhe. "Ela é bem..." Alice faz uma carranca pra ele, "...tímida." Ele se safa.

"Bom, isso é... legal. Mas ela também é gorda. Acho que ela é maior do que essa caminhonete vermelha horrível parada aí no estacionamento."

"Isso é rude, Tanya." eu digo, "Primeiro, eu notei essa caminhonete, ela é um clássico. Em segundo lugar, o que ela fez pra você? Eu sei que Alice já falou que ela não aprecia fofocas sobre a garota nova, e eu, certo como o inferno, não aprecio isso também."

"Bem, me desculpe", Tanya estourou. "Eu não sabia que isso era uma grande coisa do caralho." E com um movimento do pulso, ela faz um movimento para seu séquito segui-la e rapidamente se afasta, sacudindo o quadril.

"Jesus, Eddie." Emmett xinga, "O que foi isso?"

"Esquece isso," resmungo.

Olho para baixo para a minha bandeja de comida sentindo os olhos de todos da mesa sobre mim. Por que eu fiz isso? Normalmente eu não deixo coisas como essa me aborrecerem. Normalmente eu mantenho a minha boca fechada e deixo as pessoas falarem o que elas querem. Normalmente eu evito situações como essa.

O que há de errado comigo?

* * *

**Air Force One¹:** Avião grande que leva o presidente dos Estados Unidos.

**N/T:**_ Vocês e as conclusões precipitadas hem hahaha todo mundo julgando o Edward no capítulo anterior. Nos vemos sexta que vem, por favor comentem. _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Oh, Edward, não tem nada de errado com você. *pisca*_

_Ao menos agora sabemos que Edward e Alice não vão zoar a Bella né? Que bom! E eu fiquei muito satisfeita com o fora que o Edward deu na Tanya, haha._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	4. Biologia

Esta fanfic pertence a _TrueFan 20_e os personagens sãode_Stephenie Meyer._A _nó_s só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Biologia**

_Tradutora ~Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

Após as primeiras introduções ao resto do grupo eu fui deixada sozinha. Mike me perguntou algumas coisas sobre Phoenix, mas eu fui capaz de me agarrar a minha sanidade mental mais um pouco. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não tenho mais interesse em Edward Cullen. Depois que ele fez a sua piada às minhas custas eu vi a loira morango e ele entrarem em desacordo sobre algo e então ela foi embora. Pelo resto do almoço, ele manteve os olhos colados em sua bandeja e não disse uma palavra a ninguém na mesa. Tanto faz.

Eu fugi rapidamente do almoço para que eu pudesse chegar na aula mais cedo. Eu não queria ficar presa na frente da classe. Eu gostava de me sentar longe da porta, mais ao fundo, onde menos pessoas seriam capazes de olhar para mim, e se eles olhassem eu podia vê-los esticando o pescoço.

A classe foi arranjada com mesas de laboratório em três fileiras de cinco carteiras, com 2 pessoas por mesa. Eu agarrei a mais próxima da janela na parte de trás e vi quando outros alunos começaram a entrar; notei alguns que Angela tinha apontado no almoço. James era um deles e sua namorada Victoria, claro que eles se sentaram em uma mesa no fundo, mas do outro lado da sala. Um par de alunos da banda entrou também. Todos pareciam estar me evitando. Eu estava esperando que ninguém fosse se sentar ao meu lado, mas como eu disse a sala estava se enchendo rapidamente e os assentos foram se esgotando.

O professor entrou e começou a distribuir o programa de estudos. E em seguida, duas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro, o sinal tocou. Depois, Edward Cullen entrou na classe. Ele ficou sem jeito na porta e olhou em volta. Merda, ele me viu. Na verdade, olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, me encarando. Ainda havia algumas cadeiras vazias, uma delas era ao lado da Tanya. Ela sorriu e acenou entusiasticamente. Ele acenou para ela, e em seguida, passou por ela. Se virou no corredor seguinte e foi direto para o fundo, na minha direção.

"Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui?" Ele apontou para a cadeira ao meu lado, deu o sorriso mais sexy e maravilhoso que já tinha visto e se sentou.

"Uhhhh..." foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Ok todos, sosseguem e sentem." O professor anunciou.

Olhei para o professor, em seguida, para Edward, depois para Tanya que não tinha tirado os olhos de Edward. Seus olhos arregalados me incomodaram enquanto eles passaram rapidamente entre ele e eu.

"Eu tomo isso como um sim?" Ele sorriu de novo, desta vez adicionando uma piscadela.

"Ok classe", afirmou o professor, "eu vejo que todo mundo já tem parceiros de mesa. Tanya, por favor, sente-se ao lado do Marcus. Agora, virem-se para a pessoa ao seu lado e se apresentem. Essa pessoa vai ser o seu parceiro de laboratório permanente pelo resto do semestre."

Houve alguns gritinhos de deleite e alguns gemidos de desespero. Eu me virei para Edward e mordi o lábio.

"Oi," eu consegui chiar.

"Ei, Bella", ele respondeu. "Eu sou Edward Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Prazer," eu consegui ganhar alguma compostura. "Como você sabe o meu nome?"

"Bem, você é a carne fresca aqui em Forks, todos sabem o seu nome."

Ótimo, ele se referiu a mim como carne fresca. Este seria um semestre muito longo. "Eu não quis dizer como é que você sabe o meu nome, eu quis dizer como é que você sabe que eu gosto de ser chamada de Bella?"

"Ah", ele zombou, "Minha irmã Alice ouviu você dizer isso a alguém em alguma aula que vocês tiveram juntas, ela disse que você corrigiu a pessoa e disse que preferia ser chamada de Bella."

"Ah," foi tudo o que pude responder.

"Classe, ouçam!" O professor começou. "Hoje nós vamos estar aprendendo sobre a estrutura celular."

Que ótimo, eu já conhecia isso, tinha aulas avançadas de Biologia em Phoenix. Eu vi Edward virar e olhar para mim pela minha visão periférica. Eu virei lentamente a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, desculpe, nada." Ele se virou para olhar para o professor.

Eu me virei para olhar para o professor que agora estava passando as imagens de uma célula.

Edward me passou uma cópia, e nossas mãos se tocaram. Sua pele era quente, macia e robusta ao mesmo tempo. Eu peguei minha cópia rapidamente e escrevi meu nome no topo.

"Bem, trabalhem com seu parceiro usando o diagrama do livro para identificar as partes das células em ambos os lados do papel."

Eu virei a folha e notei que havia tanto células de um animal, quanto células de planta, uma em cada lado do papel. Isto seria fácil. Eu comecei imediatamente a preencher as respostas.

"Owwwww," Edward tocou a última linha que ele estava escrevendo, "Percebo que você já sabe essas coisas."

"Hein? Oh, uh... sim. Tinha aula avançada de Biologia no meu último semestre em Phoenix."

"Oh, isso é legal. Então você já fez tudo isso. Você gosta de Biologia?"

"Sim", eu respondi.

"Ok, legal. Porque eu não sou bom nisso."

Oh então foi por isso que ele se sentou ao meu lado, para que pudesse tirar nota em cima de mim. Eu acho que ele pensou que a menina gorda não teria nada melhor para fazer, além de estudar nas noites de sexta-feira. Então, ele poderia se divertir nos finais de semana e eu fico com todo o trabalho. Isso só fica melhor e melhor.

Eu continuava a trabalhar, em silêncio. Ele abriu a boca um par de vezes como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, então a fechou novamente. Então abriu. E depois fechou. Ai se voltou para o seu livro e começou a olhar através das páginas.

Pelo resto da aula nós ficamos em silêncio, ambos preenchendo nossas planilhas individualmente.

**EPOV**

Como é que eu estou sentado aqui? Melhor ainda, _por que_ é que eu estou sentado aqui ao lado desta menina tímida e intrigante?

Passei o resto do almoço olhando para a minha bandeja de comida, olhando apenas algumas vezes para a menina de cabelos castanhos que tinha causado a minha explosão. Quando o sinal do fim do almoço tocou tentei espiá-la novamente, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

"Hey Jazz, por que você não vai em frente nos salvar um par de carteiras na sala, eu preciso falar com Edward por um segundo."

Jasper balançou a cabeça, beijou o templo de Alice rapidamente e seguiu pelo corredor. Alice se virou rapidamente para mim com um olhar que eu reconheci. Era o olhar que ela usa quando está preocupada e quer informações.

"Edward, você está bem? E não me diga que sim, porque até mesmo Emmett percebeu que você ficou chateado, e ele é particularmente distraído."

"Alice, eu estou bem. Eu prometo", eu estava dizendo a verdade. "Eu estava cansado das pessoas destruindo a nova garota. Parece que isso foi tudo o que eu ouvi hoje. Ela é nova na escola, é tímida e sim, talvez ela seja um pouco 'grande'," Eu citei no ar com os dedos quando eu disse a última palavra. "Mas isso não significa que as pessoas tem que desprezar e menosprezar ela."

"Eu concordo completamente Edward, e eu posso ver que há algo diferente sobre a Bella. Eu não entendo porque as pessoas têm de tirar sarro dela pelas costas. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu não iria querer que as pessoas me tratassem desse jeito."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", eu concordei.

Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer, eu tinha passado o almoço inteiro me perguntando por que eu estava tão atraído por esta nova garota. Na realidade, eu sabia exatamente por que, mas eu não estava pronto para admitir isso, para mim, muito menos para alguém, porque, apesar do fato de eu ser um dos caras mais populares da escola, eu ainda estava vulnerável à merda constante que era jogada em mim na escola.

"Ótimo. Então é melhor eu ir para a aula. Boa sorte em Biologia. Vou te ver depois da escola!" Com isso Alice praticamente deslizou pelo corredor.

Eu chequei o relógio, faltava um minuto e meio para começar a aula. Andei rapidamente.

E cheguei um pouco antes do sinal tocar, então não havia muitos lugares sobrando. Tanya acenou para eu me sentar ao lado dela e acrescentou uma piscadela. Será que ela realmente acha que eu vou me sentar ao lado dela depois do que ocorreu no almoço de hoje? Droga, essa garota tinha problemas.

Meus olhos pousaram em Bella, e o empate foi forte, eu não pude resistir. Caminhei para o fundo da sala onde ela estava sentada.

"Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui?" Eu perguntei, lançando o meu melhor sorriso de cair calcinha para ela.

"Uhhhh..." foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Porra, eu era bom. Eu sabia o que aquele sorriso fazia com as meninas, é claro que usá-lo parecia trapaça. Mas ela não poderia ter tido muitos namorados, podia?

"Eu tomo isso como um sim." Eu deslizei no assento ao lado dela e atirei-lhe uma piscadela.

O professor começou a distribuir o programa de estudos e, em seguida, disse para nos apresentarmos à pessoa com quem estávamos sentados e que ela seria o nosso novo parceiro de laboratório permanente. Graças a Deus eu não sentei ao lado de Tanya, seu conhecimento de Biologia começa e termina com ela abrindo as pernas.

"Oi", sua primeira palavra foi tão fraca que mais parecia um sussurro...

"Ei, Bella, eu sou Edward Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Um olhar estranho veio em seu rosto. Ela perguntou como eu sabia o nome dela, o que era estúpido porque quem não sabia o nome dela?

"Bem, você é a carne fresca aqui em Forks, todos sabem o seu nome."

Ela fez uma careta. Foi algo que eu disse?

"Eu não quis dizer como é que você sabe o meu nome, eu quis dizer como é que você sabe que eu gosto de ser chamada de Bella?"

Ah, então foi por isso a expressão estranha, todo mundo a chamava de Isabella.

"Ah," eu zombei, "Minha irmã Alice ouviu você dizer isso à alguém em alguma aula que vocês tiveram juntas, ela disse que você corrigiu a pessoa e disse que preferia ser chamada de Bella."

"Ah", foi tudo que ela respondeu.

O professor anunciou que iríamos estudar a estrutura celular. Isso é bastante simples, eu sei sobre a estrutura celular desde que meu pai me comprou um livro sobre as bactérias, quando eu tinha 12 anos. Eu sempre fui interessado neste tipo de coisa desde que eu era pequeno. Eu queria ser um médico, seguir os passos do meu pai.

Olhei para Bella para ver se ela estava preocupada. Ela revirou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Ela estava entediada com o tema? Talvez ela soubesse dessas coisas. Uau, ela tinha uma pele linda, tão leve e sem máculas. Como ela escapou de ser bronzeada morando em um lugar como Phoenix?

"Sim?" Ela me pegou olhando para ela.

"Oh, desculpe, nada." Eu virei de volta para a frente.

Merda, ela deve ter pensado que eu estava observando. Eu agarrei a cópia da planilha que estava sendo passada para trás e entreguei uma a ela. Sua pele parecia tão suave, eu tive que tocá-la. E acidentalmente de propósito bati minha mão na dela. Bem, suas mãos eram tão suaves como a seda, minha mente vagou para que outras partes da sua pele devem se parecer como... Não, eu tinha que parar de pensar assim tanto pelo meu bem como pelo dela.

"Bem, trabalhem com seu parceiro usando o diagrama do livro para identificar as partes das células em ambos os lados do papel."

Como é que isto vai funcionar? Ela iria fazer um lado e eu o outro. Ela sabia sobre essa matéria bem o suficiente para ser capaz de fazer sozinha?

"Owwwww," Eu odiava momentos difíceis como este, "Percebo que você já sabe essas coisas."

"Hein? Oh, uh... sim. Tinha aula avançada de Biologia no meu último semestre em Phoenix."

Uau, inteligente também. Esta menina era diferente. Ótimo, isso me deixou ainda mais atraído por ela.

"Oh, isso é legal." Eu respondi. Merda, como eu iria manter a nossa conversa se eu não poderia nem mesmo ajudá-la com esse exercício? "Então, você já fez tudo isso. Você gosta de Biologia?"

"Simm.", ela estendeu o m. Porra, ela tem lábios bonitos. Eu gostaria que ela fosse menos tímida. Eu poderia observá-la falar o dia todo. Talvez se eu fingisse não saber nada dessa matéria ela se oferecesse para me ajudar. Aposto que isso vai fazer ela falar mais.

"Ok, legal. Porque eu não sou bom nisso."

Mas isso só fez ela se encolher mais e deixar o cabelo cair entre nós. O que eu poderia dizer? Merda, eu era um peixe fora d'água. Normalmente as meninas tropeçam tentando me fazer falar. Isso era novo e... difícil.

Bem, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer agora era fingir que eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo e olhar através do meu livro à procura de respostas. Eu não queria pressioná-la ou fazê-la se sentir desconfortável, tentando fazê-la falar.

Eu trabalhei silenciosamente respondendo as questões de forma errada, não todas elas, apenas aquelas que poderiam ser facilmente confundidas.

* * *

**N/T ~** Edward tão fofinho, tentando chamar a atenção da Bella, como eu disse eu já passei por algumas situações difíceis por causa do peso, assim como algumas de vocês, pelo que andam descrevendo nas reviews, mas o contrário também acontece, eu tenho um ex que é bem mais "gordinho" que eu, mesmo antes deu emagrecer, e muitas pessoas me perguntavam "o que você vê nele", como se corpo fosse a única coisa que uma pessoa tem aff...

Sobre os pedidos de postar mais capítulos por semana, só tenho a dizer que não é possível no momento, apesar dos capítulos serem pequenos e sermos várias tradutoras, todas nós traduzimos muitas fics, algumas que nem estão sendo postadas ainda. Então os posts continuaram a ser todas as sextas..

Comentem e até breve... beijos Lary Reeden

**N/B ~ **_Pelo que eu vi Edward gosta de garotas cheinhas, huh? Será que é isso? E muito fofo ele sem saber como chamar a atenção dela, awn. *-* Espero que a Bella perceba logo que o Edward não é quem ela pensa. _

_Comentem!_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy_


	5. Projeto

Esta fanfic pertence a _TrueFan 20_e os personagens sãode_Stephenie Meyer._A _nó_s só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Projeto**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

"Ok, classe", o professor interrompeu, "Hora de colocar os toques finais em seus exercícios e entregar."

Eu peguei a ficha no lugar que eu havia deixado dentro do meu livro e coloquei de lado. Eu tinha acabado a minha ficha há 15 minutos atrás, mas Edward estava se movendo laboriosamente através das páginas e das anotações. Talvez eu estivesse errada sobre ele não fazer o seu próprio trabalho e copiar de mim. Ele nunca me perguntou nada, nem mesmo uma sugestão.

"Já acabou?" Eu peço educadamente. Ele olha para mim e sorri.

"Sim", ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, "Mas eu me sentiria mais confiante com minhas respostas, se comparássemos os papéis."

"Ok," eu pego o papel no meu fichário e coloco ele perto do seu.

"Bem, você misturou o núcleo com o nucléolo." Eu indico.

"Oh," Suas sobrancelhas se juntam de uma forma bastante adorável. "Eu não tinha certeza sobre isso. Obrigado." Ele apaga rapidamente e corrige.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Ele bate com a borracha do lápis como um batuque.

"Você também trocou o vacúolo com o citoplasma. Você toca bateria?" Eu devaneio.

"Como? Sim, como você sabe?"

Faço um gesto para o lápis ainda batucando. "Você está tocando inconscientemente."

"Oh, haha! Hábito nervoso." Ele corrige seus erros novamente e coloca o seu lápis para baixo desta vez. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice e eu gostamos de jogar Rock Band. Jasper e Emmett tocam guitarra, Alice canta e eu toco bateria, principalmente porque eu chuto a bunda dos outros três."

"Oh," Eu aceno. "Eu gosto de cantar, mas eu não acho que eu poderia tocar bateria."

"Bateria não é para todos, mas uma vez que você pega o jeito que elas são super fáceis. Você canta hein? Algum dia eu podia ouvir uma música ou duas?"

"Haha. Umm, a não ser que você se esgueire para perto do meu banheiro, enquanto eu estou tomando banho. Eu realmente não canto em público. Mas eu não sou muito boa de qualquer maneira." Acabei de convidá-lo para tomar banho comigo? Oh Senhor, aqui vem o corar. Eu preciso parar de falar agora.

"Não fale assim. Aposto que você é ótima."

Oh merda, um elogio. A única coisa em que eu sou péssima é em levar elogios e ganhar presentes. Eu suspiro de forma audível e viro para me recompor. Por que ele está sendo bom? Espero que ele não seja um desses caras, que é apenas bom quando ninguém está olhando, esses são os piores. O tipo que ri e brinca e diz que você é bonita só quando está sozinho, e então quando ele está em torno de seus amigos e meninas muito mais atraentes ele é um idiota completo e ignorante. Eu tive muitas experiências com caras _assim. _E prometi a mim mesma que nunca iria deixar isso acontecer comigo de novo.

"Ok classe, temos cerca de cinco minutos antes da campainha tocar. Vou passar outra tarefa. Este é um projeto de classe que você e seu parceiro vão ter que fazer pelo próximo par de semanas. Duas semanas a partir de sexta-feira para ser mais claro, e vai contar como 20% de sua nota, tenha certeza de _não_ deixar para última hora. Vou avaliar o grau de criatividade, esforço e gramática, bem como conteúdo, tenham certeza de levarem tudo isso em consideração. "

A folha de papel amarelo foi passada para mim e eu passei uma para o Edward.

"Legal!" Ele acena com a cabeça. "Quando você quer começar?"

"Bem, eu sempre tenho tempo livre." Eu dou de ombros.

"Ótimo! Que tal hoje depois que eu sair do treino de futebol?"

Woah, isso é rápido. "Quanto mais cedo melhor", eu aceno. Ele, obviamente, só quer terminar isso e se livrar de mim.

Eu desvio o rosto, mas volto a olhar abruptamente para a mesa quando um braço segura a parte de trás do meu casaco.

"Então". Ele me para. "Onde você gostaria de me encontrar?"

"Eu não sei. Tenho carro, posso encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar."

"Que tal nos encontrarmos no Shack Dairy?"

"Ok," eu mordo meu lábio. Um lugar público? Ele está se atrevendo a me encontrar, onde as pessoas vão nos ver?

"5:45?" , Ele pergunta, "Meu treino termina às 5:15, mas eu tenho que tomar banho e me trocar. Você não quer que eu vá cheirando a suor." Ele ri.

"Claro." Concordo com a cabeça. Ele sorri aquele sorriso lindo de seu novo e desta vez, enquanto eu tento ir embora eu flutuo sobre meus próprios pés.

Acabei de concordar em encontrar Edward Cullen, o cara mais quente, e aparentemente o mais bonito da escola no Dairy Shack? O mesmo Edward que eu testemunhei sussurrando piadas sobre mim no almoço? O mesmo Edward que Tanya Denali come com os olhos? Eu me controlo quando lembro que é apenas um projeto da escola. Que ele está apenas me usando para conseguir uma boa nota. Que eu não sou nada mais para ele do que um peão, uma garota gorda que ele pode usar e jogar fora. Eu prometi a mim mesma que isso não aconteceria de novo, então por que eu concordei?

Bem, aqui estou sentada no meu caminhão, olhando para o relógio e desejando que eu consiga sair da garagem. Liguei para Charlie para lhe dizer onde eu estaria. Ele ficou emocionado porque eu tinha feito amigos tão cedo, especialmente Edward Cullen.

"Esse garoto é uma promessa Bella", ele delirou, "Ele tem o recorde estadual de jardas! Ele vai quebrar o recorde de touchdowns atual um dia! Uau, minha menina indo em um encontro- "

"Pai" Eu tento parar seu discurso.

"É o primeiro dia em que você está aqui. E sai com ninguém menos que Edward Cullen! Aposto que Harry vai odiar isso, oh e Billy! Ele não faz nada, além de se gabar de seu filho, o herói do futebol, sim, seu filho também é um herói do futebol. Eu não posso esperar para ver o olhar em seu rosto quando ele ouvir sobre isso! "

"Pai!" Eu interrompi bruscamente. "Pare! Não é um encontro. Somos parceiros em um projeto de biologia".

"Só? Mas Edward é um garoto bom! Ele não será capaz de resistir quando perceber quão doce e adorável você é."

"Ok pai, se você diz," eu cuspo, no entanto me sentindo pior sobre toda essa situação. Então agora eu posso fixar meu pai no Fã Club de Edward com todo o resto das meninas adolescentes hormonais da minha classe. Eu rolo meus olhos.

"Ok menina", ele ri, "Que horas você vai estar em casa?"

"Umm, eu não tenho certeza, espero que antes das sete. Eu vou deixar uma lasanha pronta para você. Vai estar no forno com papel alumínio para manter aquecido. Mas você pode esquentá-la se estiver muito fria."

"Aww, Bells obrigado. Você não tem que fazer isso, você sabe. Eu posso fazer o meu próprio jantar. Eu tenho sobrevivido há 15 anos antes de você chegar."

"Eu sei pai. Sinto-me mal por deixar você sozinho, na minha segunda noite aqui."

"Não sinta. Vou convidar Billy para assistir o jogo. Talvez eu derrame o feijão sobre o seu... não-encontro, haha!" Ele está agindo como uma criança que tem um brinquedo novo.

"Ok pai," Admito com outro rolar de olhos. "Te vejo quando eu chegar em casa. Amo você."

"Oh Bel-" Eu desligo, efetivamente cortando de vez mais alguns delírios que me fariam sentir ainda mais insegura e estúpida por ir lá.

Minha caminhonete engasgou quando eu dei marcha à ré e sai lentamente para fora da calçada. São 5:30, vou me encontrar com ele lá em quinze minutos. Os maus pensamentos fluem em minha cabeça enquanto eu dirijo meu caminho através das ruas. Eu pensei em virar e voltar para casa uma ou duas vezes, ok seis vezes, mas tive meus motivos. E se ele e seus amigos aparececem e me provocassem por realmente pensar que ele ia me encontrar lá? E se eu for e ele me fizer fazer todo o trabalho enquanto ele só critica? E se ele simplesmente não aparecer e eu me sentar lá olhando como uma idiota por uma hora?

Bem, se esse fosse o caso eu iria pedir comida e fingir estar lá por minha própria vontade. Se ele não aparecer até a hora que eu terminar de comer, então eu vou embora. Haaa , veja se você pode me controlar agora.

Eu rastejo meu caminhão até um lugar remoto, mas perto do Shack Dairy. Espere, é melhor eu estacionar mais próximo do Dairy Shack. E se eu tiver que fazer uma fuga rápida?

Eu pego minha mochila e pulo para fora da caminhonete. Vou até a janela de pedidos e folheio o menu na grande tábua.

"Bem-vindo ao Dairy Shack", a menina na janela me recebe com pouco ou nenhum entusiasmo. "O nosso especial de hoje é o Burger Moo." Eu me encolho, isso não soa apetitoso. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Hum, eu vou querer um Fish pequeno e um shake de morango."

"O tamanho do shake?"

"Pequeno?" Eu dou de ombros.

"Nós não temos _pequeno_, temos normal e grande. "

"Oh, bem... normal então, eu acho", eu sorrio timidamente e tiro minha carteira.

"Isso vai lhe custar 4,28 dólares" ela vira a palma da mão para cima enquanto faz um bola com seu chiclete.

Eu entrego uma nota de cinco e jogo o troco no pote. Eu odeio troco.

"Vai demorar um pouco", diz ela, "O shake precisa gelar."

Concordo com a cabeça e viro para encontrar uma cadeira no local. Acho uma mesa lá fora ao lado um aquecedor e um enorme guarda-chuva. Afinal eu odiaria que todos os meus papéis ficassem molhados.

Eu olho em volta antes de me sentar. Há um casal mais velho, comendo hambúrgueres e partilhando uma bebida. O homem coloca seu hambúrguer para baixo e coloca a mão em cima da dela. Ela sorri e ele se inclina para beijá-la. Isso aperta meu coração. Eu desvio meu olhar rapidamente do momento íntimo e puxo meu fichário da minha mochila.

A bandeja é colocada na minha frente e eu olho para cima. É uma das meninas que eu vi na hora do almoço hoje. Acho que Angela disse que seu nome é Jane.

"Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?" A voz dela é surpreendente, tão auto-tonificada e infantil. Eu balanço minha cabeça e ela vai embora.

Eu volto para a minha comida e destampo o shake. Pego uma batata frita e mergulho no sorvete rosa batido. Dou uma mordida e sorrio. Mistura perfeita de quente e frio, doce e salgado. Eu olho na direção do estacionamento, nenhum sinal de Edward. Eu verifico o meu celular, são 5:50. Bem, ele não está tão atrasado. Talvez o treino tenha sido mais longo.

Eu procuro meu iPod na bolsa. Eu encontro ele no fundo dela, enrolado nos fones de ouvido. Quando eu pressiono o play os tons suaves de Pachabel em D maior* enchem minha cabeça. Eu puxo a folha com os dados do trabalho e leio.

_*Nome de uma música clássica, que também pode ser tocada em Ré Menor._

Temos de criar uma apresentação sobre as células. A estrutura e função das células animais e vegetais. Fácil, mas há um porém. Não podemos simplesmente usar um par de diagramas de células. Nós temos que aplicá-lo em outra coisa. Algum outro objeto ou função. Ok, isso parece ser fácil de fazer.

SANTA MERDA! Eu salto de pé no ar quando uma mão agarra meu ombro. Eu arranco meus fones de ouvido e olho ao redor. É Edward. Ele ri da minha reação, e se senta.

"Desculpe," Edward engasga. "eu não quis... Assustar...Você". Ele diz isso entre acessos de riso.

Eu não respondo, a única coisa que posso fazer é corar.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta quando puxa o ar.

"Sim", eu aceno. "Você só me surpreendeu."

"Haha, bem, isso é óbvio. Desculpe o atraso. O treinador queria falar comigo sobre o grande jogo na sexta-feira."

"Oh, está tudo bem." Pelo menos ele veio. Não que ele fosse ser de muita ajuda, pelo jeito.

"Vou pegar alguma comida, você quer alguma coisa?" Ele aponta para a janela de pedidos.

"Não, obrigada", eu aponto para a bandeja na minha frente.

"Tudo bem, já volto. Estou morrendo de fome."

Eu assisto ele caminhar até o balcão. Ele se inclina para baixo para alcançar o buraco da janela de pedidos. Eu não pude deixar de notar o que ele estava vestindo. Ele estava com uma jaqueta preta North Face, uma camiseta cinza de algodão, shorts cáqui e um par de tênis Nike. Ele terminou de pedir e caminhou de volta para mim. Olhei para o meu fichário, quando ele se virou, a fim de evitar ser pega verificando ele.

Ele se estatela no banco em frente ao meu e puxa a mochila para cima. Eu desligo meu iPod e coloco ele em um bolso lateral da minha mochila.

"O que você está ouvindo?" Ele pede casualmente.

"Oh," eu dou de ombros. "Nada." Eu não quero que ele pense que sou uma aberração por gostar de música clássica.

"Bem, qual é a sua música favorita?", Ele pergunta.

"Umm, eu realmente não tenho uma favorita. Escuto um pouco de tudo. Country, clássica, rock, pop, alternativo, R & B, rap. Eu não discrimino nada."

"Legal! Eu amo tudo isso também. Minha banda preferida é o Needtobreathe. Eu gosto de como eles podem soar modernos, mas ainda incorporar um banjo e gaita em suas músicas."

Eu fico embasbacada com ele. Meu iPod tem cerca de 30 músicas do Needtobreathe e eu tenho ainda mais no meu computador. Eles são uma das minhas bandas favoritas porque soam como country, mas também como rock e alternativo e pop, tudo misturado em um. Eu imaginei que ele fosse um cara que escutasse apenas rock ou rap.

"O que?" Ele pisca seu sorriso torto com uma sobrancelha arqueada para mim.

"Nada," Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, "Eu amo Needtobreathe também."

"Eu vi em seu site que eles estão indo para a Spokane em breve. Se eu encontrar alguém para ir comigo, eu estava pensando em comprar bilhetes e viajar para lá."

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele provavelmente vai convidar Tanya, ou um cara do time de futebol para ir com ele.

"Mas isso é só daqui a alguns meses." Ele acena a mão na frente do rosto. "Ok, então eu li a tarefa e tive algumas ideias."

Bem, lá se foi a minha desculpa de fazer tudo sozinha, pela janela. Sério? Esse cara é bom demais para ser verdade?

* * *

_**N/T –**__ E eu achei que passar cheetos bola no sorvete de chocolate fosse doidera minha. –'_

_Mas Bella amiga bate aqui o/ ~ _

_No próximo vocês vão ver a IDEIA do Edward para o projeto de Biologia, eu achei o máximo :3 _

_Obrigado a todos os comentários. Bjos _

_Lary Reeden_


	6. Razão

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

* * *

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Razão**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

**BPOV**

Edward e eu tínhamos um plano muito bom para o projeto. Ele de alguma maneira conseguiu fazer uma comparação com as posições do time de futebol. Alguma analogia sobre como uma posição trabalha com precisão e como isso ajuda as outras diferentes partes, assim como uma boa equipe faz. Cada posição tem um determinado trabalho ou tarefa, mas todos eles trabalham em conjunto para a melhoria de um. Soava original e único pra mim, então eu concordei. Nós dois dividimos o trabalho uniformemente. Eu tinha que criar o diagrama, enquanto ele tinha que escrever as funções das posições e como eles auxiliavam o funcionamento de uma equipe de futebol.

Enfiei minha pasta em minha mochila e me levantei. Edward terminou de guardar. "Obrigado Bella", ele disse. "Desculpe por fazer você testemunhar a maneira como eu engoli minha comida. Normalmente eu fico com fome depois do treino, mas por alguma razão, hoje, eu estava morrendo de fome." Ele não estava mentindo, o cara tinha engolido três Cheeseburgers, uma tigela de batatas fritas e duas cocas-colas dentro de aproximadamente 10 minutos.

"Haha, não se preocupe com isso. Se você acha que isto foi ruim, você devia ver Charlie comer. Ele é como _o vácuo humano_".

"Eu aposto que, sendo o chefe de polícia, provavelmente, ele não se permita mais do que uma pausa além do almoço", ele ri.

"Eu acho que isto é mais um antigo hábito do Exército." Declaro.

"Oh, isto seria um truque também."

"Bem, obrigada Edward." Eu digo me virando para ir embora.

"Espere um segundo, Bella. Merda o que há com você sempre tentando fugir de mim?"

Eu paro e me volto pra ele. É claro que eu estou tentando me afastar dele, eu não sei como me sinto em torno dele e isso me assusta.

"Pode me dar o seu número de telefone? Você sabe, no caso de precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa. Você viu como eu fui terrível mais cedo."

"Uh, sim, claro." Eu dou de ombros.

"Legal", ele saca seu celular, eu fiquei surpresa de ver que era um pequeno celular modelo flip, nada muito caro ou chamativo. "Ok, eu estou pronto." Recito os números da minha casa pra ele e ele os insere no aparelho.

"É só isso?" Eu pergunto.

"Você quer o meu? Em caso de dúvidas ou preocupações sobre o projeto?" Ele pergunta com uma pitada de esperança na sua voz.

"Ah, com certeza." Concordo com a cabeça. Eu retiro o meu _Blackberry Pearl_ e programo o seu nome como parceiro da Bio.

Ele deve ter ficado olhando pra tela garantindo que eu digitava os números corretamente, porque a próxima coisa que ele perguntou foi: "Será que isso é tudo o que eu sou pra você? Um parceiro da bio?" Ele sorri, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

"Eu não sei." Eu dou de ombros: "Não é isso que eu sou pra você?"

"Por que você acha isso?", pergunta ele dando um passo mais perto de mim.

"Isso é o que eu sou para as demais pessoas". Eu coloquei minha cabeça pra baixo e mordi o lábio.

"Bem, eu não sou as outras pessoas", ele brinca.

Eu sinto sua mão acariciando o meu rosto quando ele empurra uma mecha de cabelo pra atrás da minha orelha. Eu olho para cima e estou presa em seu olhar, em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Há uma profundidade neles e eu me perco por um momento, em seguida me empurro pra fora deles enquanto eu repito as palavras que ele me disse.

"Eu tenho que ir" eu viro as costas e caminho de volta para a minha caminhonete.

"Eu vou te ligar, Isabella", ele grita quando eu rasgo a porta da minha caminhonete aberta e jogo a minha mochila com força suficiente para sacudir a porta do passageiro.

"Pois bem", eu sussurro para mim mesma ao bater a porta e girar a ignição. O carro ruge para a vida e as lágrimas de raiva picam meus olhos.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, eu entro na garagem. As lágrimas já começaram a inundar o meu rosto, deixando rastros gelados no trajeto. Eu desligo o motor e imediatamente ponho meus braços ao redor do meu peito e deixo a minha cabeça bater contra o volante.

O toque de sua mão acariciando meu rosto, as palavras que ele sussurrou pra mim ecoam em minha cabeça. Estas mesmas palavras foram proferidas meses atrás e tinham me dado tantas alegrias e esperanças. E tudo o que me restou com elas agora eram as sensações do vazio e da perda. Eu odeio essas palavras, mas acima de tudo eu odeio a voz que contaminou essas palavras em mim.

_Eu não sou as outras pessoas._

Eu soquei a minha mão no banco. Eu sei que Edward disse essas palavras sem saber o que elas significavam pra mim. Como ele poderia saber que essas palavras foram ditas pra mim antes? Como ele poderia saber que eu me apaixonei por elas antes? Como ele poderia saber que aquelas palavras eram a razão que me fizeram mudar pra Forks?

Aquelas palavras me obrigaram a deixar tudo o que eu conhecia e amava em Phoenix. Eu era covarde demais para enfrentá-los. Covarde demais para encará-lo, aqueles olhos azuis que tinham me humilhado e me enganado.

Drake Higgins era o seu nome. Ele era o cara mais bonito, o mais rico, o mais legal da escola. Ele era um veterano. Todas as meninas flertavam com ele. Todos os caras eram amigos dele e ele me escolheu. Ele me escolheu para ser a sua parceira para um projeto de história. Eu era a mais jovem da turma, mas eu tinha uma das melhores notas.

"Não foi por isso que eu escolhi você", ele me disse, "Eu não sou como os outros caras, Bells. Eu gosto de você já tem um tempo. Você é inteligente de verdade, mas você também é intrigante e bonita." Essas palavras me fizeram derreter, me fizeram desmaiar. Eu caí dura. Ele me elogiava, me enviava rosas, me levou para sair à noite e me fez sentir viva.

Não foi até eu tentar acenar pra ele no corredor, ou tentar me sentar com ele na hora do almoço que eu notei que algo estava errado. Ele me ignorava ou me perguntava o que eu achava que estava fazendo ali sentada. Depois disso ele viria à minha casa mais tarde, com flores ou um bicho de pelúcia, ou até mesmo joias e me dizia o quanto ele estava arrependido. Que isto era algo que não voltaria a acontecer.

Após um pedido de desculpas, ele me levava para um passeio. Nós terminávamos na colina, onde os meninos levavam as meninas, ele estacionava, colocava uma música suave e me puxava para o banco de trás.

_"Eu te amo. Você sabe disto certo, Bella?"__ele sussurrou._

_"Sim", eu o beijei "eu também te amo."_

_"Então por que você não me deixa avançar para a segunda base? Estamos namorando há alguns meses agora, eu acho que é hora de levar as coisas para o próximo nível."_

_"Eu não sei", eu sussurrei, enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.__"Eu só não acho que eu me sinto confortável de estar com você dessa forma ainda."_

_"É sobre você ter as alças do amor* novamente?"__Ele pergunta exasperado._

_***Alças do amor - love handles é uma gíria que significa Obesidade Abdominal **_

_"Talvez. Só não me sinto atraente."__Eu dou de ombros e olho pra longe._

_"Jelly Belly", ele cantarola o apelido que usa pra mim que eu odeio, "Você sabe que eu acho você linda. Certo?"_

_***Jelly Belly – Barriga de Geleia - Achei melhor não traduzir ia perder essa infeliz rima**_

_Eu dou de ombros.__O que está me prendendo?__Nenhum outro menino teve qualquer interesse em mim e disse ou fez qualquer coisa como Drake fez.__Seu senso de humor era terrível, mas ele sempre pede desculpas por ferir os meus sentimentos.__Eu sinto sua mão deslizar mais para cima da minha coxa enquanto contemplo onde isso vai dar.__Ele pode perceber que ele está ganhando e se aproveita disso.__Seus lábios encontram os meus enquanto ele abre o primeiro botão da minha camisa._

_"Vamos, baby, eu prometo que você vai adorar."_

_Concordo com a cabeça um pouco, dando-lhe a polegada que ele precisa para fazer uma milha.__Dentro de pouco tempo a minha camisa estava fora e eu estava nua na frente dele, eu nunca fiquei assim na frente de ninguém desde que eu era criança._

_"Isto", ele suspira. "não foi tão ruim?"__Eu coro enquanto ele se dirige para minhas costas para soltar meu sutiã.__Seus lábios deslizam do meu ouvido para minha garganta para os meus ombros.__O pequeno pedaço de tecido é descartado no chão do Lexus de seu pai e ele recua, para olhar o meu corpo._

_"Uau", isto soa mais como uma zombação do que um elogio.__Eu tento cobrir meu corpo com as mãos e os braços.__"Não. Não faça isso."__Ele pega as minhas mãos e começa a empurrar pra trás lentamente._

_"Espere," eu vacilo.__"Drake, eu...", ele cobre meus lábios com a mão e retira sua camisa por sobre a cabeça.__Seu peito bronzeado e musculoso fica iluminado pelo brilho da cidade._

_"Não", ele diz, "Agora estamos quites."__Ele puxa um pequeno pacote de sua carteira e se move pra trás em cima de mim e me beija muito persuasivamente.__Suas mãos estão mexendo com os meus jeans._

_Antes mesmo que eu perceba ele está pairando em cima de mim, o restante das minhas roupas esquecidas no chão do carro._

_"Pronta?", ele pergunta.__Concordo com a cabeça, não sendo capaz de encontrar as palavras que eu deveria dizer antes dele continuar, mas ele continua de qualquer maneira.__Ele empurra pra dentro de mim, eu agarro os seus ombros e aperto os olhos esperando a dor que eu sei que está chegando.__Isso não acontece.__ Isso me deixa... __desconfortável?_

_"Como está?"__Ele grunhe._

_Novamente um aceno de cabeça em silêncio é a única coisa que ele recebe.__Ele mói em mim, primeiro devagar, emitindo grunhidos pequenos com cada impulso.__Ainda nenhuma dor.__É o ângulo ou ele tem aquilo pequeno?__Ele acelera seus esforços enquanto seus grunhidos ficam mais altos.__Eu mordo meu lábio para me impedir de rir do ridículo.__Eu estou fazendo sexo, pela primeira vez, na parte de trás de um Lexus, com um cara que não tem ideia do que está fazendo.__Ele está praticamente se masturbando rápido e repetidamente em mim.__Eu posso sentir o carro em movimento, em resposta ao seu ato selvagem e descoordenado._

_Menos de dois minutos depois, ele solta um som que só pode ser descrito como a mistura do relinchar de um cavalo e o miado de um gato, logo caindo em cima de mim.__Sua respiração fica mais lenta, então ele tira seu abraço dos meus braços.__Ele desvia os olhos e eu o sigo até a posição sentada.__Ele puxa a sua cueca dos seus tornozelos e recupera sua bermuda e camisa._

_"Eu vou hm," ele tosse para limpar a garganta, "Vou deixar você se vestir, volte pra frente quando você estiver pronta."_

_Com isso, ele puxa a bermuda pra cima, abre a porta e salta pra fora.__Eu localizo as minhas roupas e as visto rapidamente.__Eu saio e o observo vendo que ele está digitando alguma mensagem de texto, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto._

_"Vamos", ele me fala sem entusiasmo em sua voz.__Eu deslizo no banco do passageiro e olho pra ele.__Ele não olha pra mim.__Ele liga o motor e coloca o carro em marcha ré.__Nós dirigimos de volta para minha casa em silêncio.__Quando chegamos, ele, de repente, encontra suas maneiras e caminha até a minha porta._

_"'Boa noite", ele ordena.__Eu me aproximo para um beijo, mas ele dá um passo pra trás.__"Vejo você amanhã Jelly Belly"._

_Concordo com a cabeça e vou pra dentro. Ele canta os pneus quando arranca se distanciando.__Eu me seguro por tempo suficiente para dar a Renée uma desculpa para ir para a cama.__Eu fecho a porta do meu quarto, viro e deslizo pra baixo da porta, enquanto as lágrimas me dominam.__Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim com soluços silenciosos rasgando por mim._

Depois disso, Drake mudou da noite pro dia. Ele me evitava sempre. Eu soube muito bem para não me sentar com ele na hora do almoço depois disto, mas eu precisava falar com ele sobre o que aconteceu. Minha oportunidade apareceu quando ele estava parado na frente da escola por algum motivo. Aproximei-me dele por trás e toquei seu ombro.

Ele se virou e se encolheu.

_"Olá," eu o cumprimentei.__"Como vai?"_

_"Tudo bem", disse ele enquanto se afastava de mim._

_"Drake", eu disse com firmeza.__"Nós precisamos conversar."__Ele relutantemente virou, colocando a cabeça pra baixo e uma mão sobre sua sobrancelha coçando a testa._

_"O que foi?"__ele perguntou assim que reuniu um bom senso suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos._

_"O que aconteceu na outra noite?"__Eu perguntei.__"Porque eu achei que as coisas iam bem. Então você me deixou, me largou e depois não falou ou olhou pra mim."__Ele balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, quando um El Camino* verde estaciona atrás dele._

*****_**El Camino é um carro no modelo antigo Chevrolet**_

_"Cara!"__Tim Mothman grita: "Vamos! Gostosonas estão nos esperando!"_

_Drake olha pra ele e faz um movimento pra ele para aguardar um pouco.__Ele se vira pra mim, me dá aquele sorriso estúpido e diz: "Ouça Jelly Belly. Eu não acho que devemos nos ver. Tenho uma reputação pra defender e você só não é um fator de contribuição pra ela."_

_"Cara!"__Tim grita novamente.__"É a garota que você ganhou a aposta? Diga a ela que ela me deve 20 dólares."__Eu olho pra ele.__Ele acena com a mão como se tentasse dissipar um mal cheiro._

_"Não o ouça...", ele começa._

_"Era tudo o que eu era pra você? Uma aposta? Um desafio que você poderia ter"__Um borrão de emoções queimam através de mim.__Dor, Insegurança, desconfiança, estupidez, raiva.__"Você é um filho da puta de um covarde."__Eu cuspi._

_"Wow!"__Ele coloca as mãos pra cima, "eu não sou o desesperado suficiente pra transar com a primeira pessoa que me diz algumas coisas agradáveis. Admita, eu fiz um favor pra você. Você nunca vai sentir prazer assim novamente em sua vida inteira. Nenhum homem se atreveria a transar com você se não estivesse tentando ganhar uma aposta ou um desafio."__Ele revira os olhos.__"Você deveria me agradecer, sua vadia gorda"._

_Eu recuei pra trás como se sua mão tivesse me dado um golpe.__O nó na garganta se amplia e eu engasgo._

_"Oh você vai chorar?"__Ele cantarola.__"Talvez você devesse informar ao seu namorado. Oh, espere, você não tem um."_

_A raiva em mim se intensifica.__"Você tem o pinto pequeno."__Eu grito.__"Eu não preciso ter experiência para saber disso."__Eu o esbofeteio no rosto e me distancio._

Estar em Midland High School só piorou depois disso. Drake fez da minha vida um inferno. Ele e seus amigos não podiam mais me ignorar nos corredores. No entanto, em vez de falar comigo, eles só bufavam como porcos e fingiam chorar. As meninas que jamais haviam tomado conhecimento sobre mim apontavam e riam uma para a outra. 'Vagabunda Gorda' foi escrito em meu armário, por uma ou duas vezes. Eu não podia enfrentá-los mais. Foi então que eu liguei para o meu pai e pedi para morar com ele. Eu dei a desculpa que Renée e Phil eram recém-casados e queria dar a eles um tempo e espaço para viverem suas vidas.

Imaginei que Forks seria a opção mais segura. Uma nova chance. Um lugar onde as pessoas não me conheciam ou me odiavam. Imaginei que os meninos daqui não tomariam conhecimento sobre mim. Eu acho que eu estava errada. Edward parecia ter esse conhecimento.

Eu ergui meus braços separados, peguei a minha mochila e deslizei para fora do assento. Eu enxuguei as últimas lágrimas remanescentes e respirei fundo para me acalmar então eu marchei pelo caminho. Eu entrei em casa, o cheiro de lasanha encheu meu nariz. Pendurei meu casaco e abaixei minha mochila.

"Oi... hun!" A voz de Charlie me chamou da sala de estar. "Billy está aqui!"

"Oi Bells!" Billy me cumprimentou. Eu entrei na sala para encontrar não duas pessoas sentadas ali, mas três.

"Quem é esse?" Eu perguntei apontando para o adolescente esticado e roncando no sofá.

"Oh, shhh. Este é Jacob. Filho de Billy." Charlie respondeu. "Ele está cansado depois da partida de futebol."

"Oh bem," Eu acenei com a cabeça e fui pra cozinha. Ouvi Charlie se desculpar na sala e me seguir.

"Como foi o encontro?" ele perguntou secamente. Eu olhei pra ele, "Oh, desculpe. Como foi a sua reunião?" Ele corrigiu.

"Tudo bem, nós temos muita coisa pra fazer." Eu dei de ombros. A lasanha foi comida, toda ela. Eu joguei a embalagem fora e comecei a carregar a máquina de lavar louça.

"Isso é bom", Charlie concorda. "Aconteceu qualquer outra coisa?"

Além do fato de que eu saí rapidamente e chorei todo o caminho pra casa por causa de algo, que sem saber, Edward disse e me perturbou? Não, eu pensei.

"Não realmente," Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Bem, você recebeu uma ligação." Ele se alegra.

"Oh". É tudo que eu posso responder pensando que era de Renée.

"Você não quer saber de quem é?" Ele brinca.

"Eu tenho certeza que foi a mamãe apenas checando pra ver como foi o primeiro dia", disse eu quando comecei a lavar a panela da lasanha.

"Bem, bem. Você teve duas ligações. Sim, a sua mãe te ligou. Assim como Edward Cullen."

A panela deslizou pra fora da minha mão e caiu na pia com um barulho. Eu olho para Charlie. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e as faz fazer uma dança mexendo um pouco. Ele costumava fazer isso quando eu era pequena para me animar. Suas sobrancelhas depois se contorcem em um rosto de preocupação, uh-oh.

"Ele queria saber se você havia chegado em casa bem. Ele achou que talvez você estivesse chateada. Há algo que você queira me falar?"

"Não", eu disse enquanto continuei lavando a panela e a colocando na máquina de lavar louça.

"Não?" Ele verifica novamente.

"Não". Eu repito.

"Ok, então", ele exala e volta para a sala, mas para antes de sair. Põe a mão na parede e volta, "Você sabe que você pode falar comigo Bella. Que eu realmente quero saber o que está acontecendo em sua vida."

O nó na garganta se torna visível novamente.

"Sim pai," eu tusso para limpar o nódulo, "Eu sei. Eu te amo."

"Amo você também minha menina." Então eu o ouço caminhar de volta para a sala de estar e se jogar no lugar.

Eu saio ao terminar de colocar os pratos e volto para a sala de estar, e Billy acorda Jacob.

"Ei, Bella", ele se estica e sorri. "Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. Como você está?" Este não pode ser o mesmo garoto que eu costumava encontrar quando me juntava com suas irmãs. Ele está grande, seu cabelo está uma bagunça _ele está alto_. Como ele se encaixou no sofá?

"Sim", eu concordo, "A última vez que te vi estávamos fazendo tortas de lama. Ouvi dizer que você está jogando futebol agora".

"Sim", diz ele estufando seu peito, "Eu sou o Quarterback do time da Reserva. Você vai no jogo na sexta-feira?"

"Eu não sei. Realmente não tinha pensado nisso," dou de ombros. É verdade, minha mente tinha estado ocupada de outra maneira.

"Bem, você definitivamente deveria ir. Mas hey, foi bom vê-la novamente. Tenho que levar meu pai pra casa agora." Ele sorri enquanto passa do lado da mesa de centro e vai para a porta. "Te vejo por ai?"

"Sim", eu concordo, "Eu vou pensar sobre o jogo."

"Ótimo! Tchau!" E com isso ele empurra Billy para fora da porta e desce a rampa com a cadeira de rodas que Charlie tinha instalado.

"Bem, boa noite," Eu lanço pra Charlie, "Vejo você pela manhã." Ele me diz boa noite eu subo as escadas. Puxo meu celular. Eu tenho duas mensagens de Renée.

_Mensagem às 6:30 - Papai disse que você estava em um encontro!__ Uau__ mais rápido impossível!_

_- Olá!__Apenas a mãe por aqui!__Ligue-me quando chegar._

Eu bati em responder e digitei uma mensagem rápida.

_Nada de interessante.__Não foi um encontro, projeto da escola.__Eu te ligo amanhã.__Amo você._

Peguei meus pijamas favoritos, me troquei rapidamente e apaguei a luz. Meus olhos estavam muito pesados para tentar ler. Todo aquele choro me drenou. Eu subi na cama e aninhei debaixo do meu edredom. Era em momentos como estes que eu gostaria de ter um gato.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem, hum ... *pensando* ... difícil isso..._

_Nenhuma mulher deveria ser tratada tão desrespeitosamente desta maneira, mas convenhamos isso acontece e muito em diferentes situações e níveis de relacionamentos, infelizmente. _

_E ainda digo que parte disso é culpa nossa mulherada, se queremos um homem lindo, educado e maravilhoso como os nossos sonhados Edwards pra se conviver por que diabos quando temos meninos não os ensinamos a serem assim? Por medo de parecerem afeminado então os ensinamos a serem ogros, oh vamos lá incorporando as Esmom por ai e formando futuros Edwards *suspira*_

_Deixe sua opinião pra gente _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B**_: Quem mais além de mim quer matar o Drake levanta a mão! *\o/*_

_Coitada da Bella, cara. Ninguém merece passar por isso. :/ Mas eu concordo com a Mili, a gente tem que fazer nossa parte também e mostrar aos homens como nós MERECEMOS ser tratadas. :)_

_Bom, deixem reviews!_

_Bjos,_

_Kessy_


	7. Compelidos

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

* * *

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Compelidos**

_Tradutora ~ Jacqueliny de Melo_

**BPOV**

Os poucos dias seguintes foram rotineiros. Eu ia para a escola, chegava em casa, lia, fazia o jantar, assistia um pouco de TV, trabalhava em minhas lições de casa, lavava algumas roupas, ia para cama. Pegue isso e repita.

Eu havia ligado para Renée o dia após o festival de choro e falei a ela sobre a escola e como fiz amizade com uma garota chamada Angela. Como papai falou da volta e que o cara que eu era parceira era bonito e agradável, mas que eu duvidava que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

Ela pediu para eu me envolver mais, talvez encontrar um trabalho depois da escola ou uma atividade extracurricular. Se não servisse para nada mais, ficaria bem em um bom currículo. Eu concordei e comecei a procurar um emprego. Contudo, nenhuma vaga para uma estudante do ensino médio estava realmente disponível.

Eu perguntei um pouco e Mike disse que sua mãe estava procurando por alguma ajuda em sua Loja de Equipamentos para Acampar. Inferno, eu poderia vender sacos de dormir. Talvez eu pudesse provar o quão espaçoso eles são demonstrando como eu mesma poderia caber em um.

Edward e minha parceria em biologia estavam indo bem. Ele definitivamente não era do tipo preguiçoso. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava brincando comigo de tourada, no geral. "Eu não entendo essas coisas". Ele parecia saber isso muito bem por si mesmo. Deu-se o ato, e eventualmente, ele alegou que seu pai o ajudou a entender.

Isso só causou mais preocupação em mim. Por que ele estava ficando ao redor de mim, então? Ele não parecia precisar de mim para aumentar suas notas, e eu vim a descobrir que ele tinha o maior GPA no time de futebol e, possivelmente, estava na corrida para ser orador de nossa turma.

Não foi realmente até a manhã de quinta, que pensei que algo poderia estar errado.

Enquanto eu estava deslizando meu fichário de volta na minha mochila, uma pequena tosse me fez olhar para cima. Lá estava a garota de cabelos pretos espetados, Alice. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, uma sombra que a fazia parecer dramática e um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"Olá, Bella", ela soou. "Eu sou Alice Cullen. Irmã de Edward. Eu sei que vocês dois são parceiros em biologia e parecem estar formando uma amizade, então eu pensei que poderia convidá-la para nos reunirmos no pós-jogo amanhã à noite".

"Hm-" foi tudo que consegui murmurar antes dela me interromper.

"Edward sabe que estou convidando você. Ele disse que adoraria se você fosse, mas não quero que se sinta obrigada. Só vai ter algumas pessoas. Pensei que poderia ser uma ótima maneira de você conhecer mais pessoas um pouco melhor. Então, por favor, você vai?"

Eu assinto ligeiramente, mas é todo combustível que Alice precisa para se animar. Ela bate plasmas vertiginosamente e pula para cima e para baixo como uma mola.

Limpei minha garganta. "Hmm, onde é que vai ser?" Perguntei com mais coragem do que pensei que poderia reunir.

"Ah, bem. Sobre isso..." Ela põe seu dedo em seus lábios e bate três vezes antes de responder. "Vai ser em nossa casa, mas é um pouco difícil de chegar. Que tal eu buscá-la em sua casa amanhã antes do jogo? Você pode ir de carona com Rose e eu e depois Edward pode levá-la do jogo. Rose e eu temos que ficar um pouco mais para ajudar a limpar as arquibancadas. Nossa casa é um pouco difícil de chegar sem nenhum de nós para mostrá-la onde ela é, primeiramente".

"Hmm, okay." Concordei sem grande entusiasmo. "Que horas você vai me pegar?".

"Bem, o jogo começa às sete, então vamos dizer que eu passo às seis. Nós temos que ir um pouco cedo porque, como líderes de torcida, temos que ajudar na configuração. Você não tem que fazer nada disso, no entanto. Você pode apenas achar um lugar na arquibancada".

"Ok, seis soa bem". Isso vai me dar tempo suficiente para hiperventilar, desmaiar, me recompor, fazer o jantar e trocar de roupa pelo menos três vezes.

"Ótimo!" Alice bateu palminha, "Vejo você amanhã!" Ela girou em seu calcanhar para sair, em seguida, ela mudou de ideia e praticamente deu piruetas para me olhar novamente. "Ah, isso me lembra, você vem para animar a reunião amanhã à noite depois da escola?".

"Acho que não", corei. Espírito escolar e eu nunca nos demos bem. "Eu tenho algumas coisas que tenho fazer antes de você me pegar".

"Okay", sua expressão caiu por um momento. "Bem, então, vejo você na escola amanhã!"

Agarrei minha bolsa e segui para o almoço. Eu estava em pé na fila, esperando para pegar um sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e geleia quando sinto alguém vir atrás de mim.

"Hey, Bella." Edward sussurra em meu ouvido. Recuei um pouco e girei para olhar para ele, mas meus pés capturam meu tornozelo e eu oscilo para frente. Eu acabo por, praticamente, dar de cara com a pessoa em pé na minha frente, que, por sua vez, atingiu a pessoa na frente dela, que derrubou a bandeja da garota em frente a ele, e antes eu saiba de algo mais, há pudim na camisa de Tanya Denali.

Santo P. Minha Alma! Isso não é bom.

**EPOV**

"QUE DIABOS?" Tanya gritou.

Ela se vira e olha para a pessoa atrás dela, que aponta para a pessoa atrás dela, até que todos estejam apontando para Bella.

Eu efetivamente fiz com que ela fizesse um efeito dominó em toda a fila até que Tanya tivesse um peito cheio de pudim. Assustá-la cada vez que eu chegar perto dela não vai fazê-la se sentir mais confortável perto de mim, e Tanya oficialmente a odeia e não vai fazê-la se sentir bem vinda na escola.

"VOCÊ!" Tanya adquire seu alvo. "Você tem QUALQUER ideia de quanto custou esse top? Eu garanto que custa mais que o seu guarda roupa inteiro combinado!"

Bella se encolhe para longe dela e dá um passo atrás de mim. Eu não posso deixá-la bater de frente com Tanya. Eu faço o que sinto que é preciso, a fim de proteger o estado emocional frágil de Bella.

"Me des..." Bella começa, mas eu a interrompo antes que seu pedido de desculpa tivesse chance de escapar de seus lábios. Eu passo entre ela e a ameaçadora Medusa.

"Tanya, me desculpe. Eu a assustei e ela disparou. Foi um acidente". Eu sei que isso não vai parar Tanya de tentar rasgar a garganta de Bella na frente de toda a escola, mas talvez vá distraí-la, deixá-la canalizar alguma raiva em mim.

"Isso não é sobre você." Não está funcionando, devo tentar mais. "Isso é sobre a banheira de banha não prestar atenção ao que diabos está fazendo!" O QUÊ? Ah, não, ela não disse isso. Como Emmett gosta de dizer 'Agora você o fez ficar bravo. Você não quer fazer Eddie ficar com raiva'.

"Tan-" Bella começou de novo, tentando pisar ao redor de mim. Parei ela novamente.

"Não, Bella. Eu tenho isto sob controle". Ela não se opõe. "Tanya, isso foi rude. Foi um erro honesto que poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Agora, eu sinto muito por arruinar sua camisa. Vou substituí-la se necessário. Contudo, acho que agora você deve um pedido de desculpas para Bella pelo rude nome que você acabou de chamá-la". Eu ri mentalmente. Sim, como Tanya nunca vai ser capaz de desistir e pedir desculpas.

Minha mão chega até a pegar um pote com molho de maça, não que alguém perceba, eles estão todos muito ocupados esperando pela reação de Tanya.

"Essa camisa é a única do gênero. Não pode ser substituída. Quanto a chamá-la de um nome, eu não vejo nenhuma necessidade de pedir desculpas por afirmar um fato." Tweedledee e Tweedledum* estão pedindo por isso também, a forma que elas olharam para minha Bella. Minha Bella? Que diabos? De onde isso veio? Porcaria, agora não.

_*Os gêmeos de Alice no País das Maravilhas, usado como apelido satírico para denominar pessoas que fazem tudo junto, tipo "Tico e Teco."_

"Bem, neste caso," Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e tomei posição. "Deixe-me ter certeza que essa camisa se aposentou completamente do seu guarda roupa." E, com isso, taquei o recipiente de molho de maçã em Tanya, acertando direto.

Eu estou antecipando a reação de Tanya, e é por isso que sou capaz de mover Bella e eu para fora do caminho antes que Tanya consiga bater em qualquer um de nós com o isopor voando da tigela de ravióli. O macarrão estalou direto no peito de Tyler Crowley e caiu no chão.

"Que...?" Tyler olha para a grande bagunça em sua camisa por um momento, antes de jogar sua cabeça para trás e gritar "GUEEEEEEERRA DE COMIIIIIIDA!".

Sem mais nenhuma introdução, o caos estoura em todo o refeitório. Amigo se volta contra amigo. Noto Emmett com um par de molheiras em suas mãos e deixando-as voar. A maioria das garotas estão encolhidas debaixo das mesas, a fim de evitar que seus cabelos ou roupas sejam pegos no fogo cruzado.

Peguei Bella pelo pulso e puxei-a para trás da porta lateral da cozinha, que estava aberta. O escudo improvisado fornece alguma cobertura para nós.

"Ah, cara" Gemi enquanto percebia o efeito colateral que tive. Há molho de ravióli em toda parte inferior de minha camisa.

"Nem fale nada sobre isso. Eu estou em tantos problemas" Ela lamenta.

"Está? Como é que vou dizer à minha mãe que eu tenho molho de ravióli em toda minha camisa nova? Ela vai me matar!" Esme poderia ser assustadora quando arruinamos roupas perfeitamente boas.

"Sério? SÉRIO?!" O rosto dela contorceu em uma suposta raiva. Ela é fofa quando está louca, como um gatinho que está a ponto de atacar. "Você só me deu um bilhete expresso para o Submundo das Irmãs do Destino, começou uma guerra de comida e provavelmente deu a todos nós detenção... e você está preocupado com sua camisa?".

"Você se preocupa demais." Eu mal percebo a tigela de gelatina, despediçada.

"Não. Penso que me preocupo apenas o suficiente." Ela soltou, e fungou, graciosamente. "Se você não tivesse decidido se interpor, eu poderia ter evitado toda esta situação".

"Ah, é? Como?" Bufei. "Tanya ainda estaria gritando com você, te colocando para baixo, e fazendo você de espetáculo. Sua passagem expressa para Hades era inevitável no segundo que você obteve atenção. Pelo menos assim nós dois estamos apreciando e a guerra de comida vai distrair isso para longe de você por um tempo." Ela sabe que estou certo. "Além disso, se todos nós pegarmos detenção, eu prefiro que você esteja lá também." É verdade, detenção com Tanya teria sido a pior, pelo menos agora há um 'amortecedor'.

"Mesmo assim..." Ela faz beicinho com aqueles belos lábios. "Eu não gosto que você venha em meu socorro. Isso me faz sentir..."

"Insuficiente? Vulnerável? Protegida?" Listei. "Eu não podia ficar parado e deixar Tanya te fazer se sentir mais insegura do que eu posso dizer que você já é. Você não merecia isso. Foi minha culpa. Por que você não deixa eu levar a culpa?".

"Porque isso faz eu me sentir desconfortável. Como se eu lhe devesse alguma coisa. Eu não gosto de me sentir compelida à ninguém".

"Compelida?" Interessante escolha de palavra, me lembrou do gênio do Aladdin por alguma razão. Ela vem com uma lâmpada mágica também? "Hmm, compelida. Então, se você é compelida à mim, então você me deve alguma coisa?".

"Se isso é o que é preciso para me fazer ser desvinculada, então tudo bem".

Eu dancei mentalmente enquanto percebia que eu a fiz, sem saber, concordar em fazer qualquer coisa que eu pedir a ela.

"Bom saber".

"Não, espera." Ela pôs suas mãos para cima como se estivesse tentando acalmar um homem mau com uma arma. "Isso não foi o que quis dizer".

"Tarde demais, você deve a mim. Eu não sei o que é que você deve a mim ainda, mas eu encontrarei alguma coisa que eu quero de você, Isabella Swan". Isso precisa ser bem pensado, há tantas possibilidades.

O olhar em seu rosto mudou mais rápido do que o interesse de Alice em sapatos. Uma vez que ela está definida, porém, eu me encontro com um pouquinho de medo. Nenhum traço de gatinho mais, ela é uma leoa totalmente chateada. Ela chega ao batente da porta e puxa uma garrafa vermelha.

"Diga a sua mãe que eu sinto muito".

E, com isso, eu fechei meus olhos, a fim de evitar o projétil vermelho de me cegar. Eu tento chegar até ele, mas ela é muito rápida. Antes de eu saber, ela tem dois condimentos, pulverizando-me. Agarrei o pulso dela, mas a mostarda e o ketchup estão deixando tudo escorregadio e eu perco a força da mão nela. Ela está implacável. Isso vai levar, pelo menos, umas três chuveiradas para tirar toda essa porcaria do meu cabelo.

O único jeito que eu posso tentar pará-la é prender seus ombros para baixo e ganhar o controle de seus braços, mas novamente ela desliza para fora do meu alcance e me dá um solavanco em direção o refeitório aberto.

Ela traz as garrafas até seus lábios. Oh, ela não vai fazer o golpe da dupla pistola. As luvas estão fora agora. Eu pulei em direção à fila e agarrei a primeira coisa que pude conseguir, gelatina de morango. Isso vai funcionar. Eu despejo o chocolate direto nas travas. Ela grita enquanto a meio liquefeita gelatina corre em sua camisa e faz piscinas em seu decote. Garrafas na mão, ela tenta desesperadamente sacudir a gelatina de seu sutiã, fazendo-me estourar de rir. Eu acho que até mesmo segurei nos meus joelhos para gargalhar.

O apito estridente que eu estava esperando termina a guerra imediatamente.

"Basta!" Sra. Denali grita. "Eu quero Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen, Tyler Crowley e Isabella Swan em meu escritório. AGORA! O resto de vocês limpem-se e dirijam-se à aula mais cedo, onde os professores estarão dando palestras sobre etiqueta adequada no refeitório".

"Bem" Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. "Acho que a diversão acabou. Hora de encarar a música." Eu saí dos olhares dos alunos, espero que as pessoas não se concentrem tanto em Bella.

Andamos em fila indiana para fora do refeitório. A diretora nos levou ao seu escritório e nos sentou.

Ela imediatamente pega o telefone e disca um código com três dígitos. "Frank? É Carmen. Eu preciso que você envie quatro toalhas para meu escritório o mais rápido possível". Ela faz uma pausa para uma resposta.

"Sim, por favor, ligue para Kathy e Gary para ajudar com a bagunça. Obrigada".

Ela desliga o telefone, cruza as mãos sobre sua mesa e olha para mim sem rodeios.

"Sr. Cullen" ela fala secamente. "Você se importaria de me dizer o que aconteceu no refeitório para provocar uma bagunça caótica?".

"Claro", respondi rapidamente. "De onde você quer que eu comece?".

"Do início, de preferência." Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, no início, Deus disse: Haja luz".

"Isso não é engraçado", interrompe a Sra. Denali enquanto Tyler ri baixinho. Ela olha para ele, então, volta-se para trás de mim. "Vocês quatro já tem detenção durante toda a semana que vem". Isso era de se esperar. "E eu vou deixar seus pais saberem disso". Tanya está à frente de nós. Papai e mamãe podem ficar surpresos ao ouvirem que foi eu, em vez de Emmett. "Por favor, Sr. Cullen, basta com as palhaçadas, o que aconteceu?".

"Eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu, mãe" Tanya solta a arma. "Essa garota esmagou pudim em minha camisa nova. Então Edward jogou molho de maçã em meu rosto. Eu não mereço detenção. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso".

"Silêncio", a Sra. Denali deu o estalo de punho _'você está demitida'_. "Eu não quero escutar isso de você agora. Alguém, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu".

"Eu posso ajudar a esclarecer as coisas", Bella disse enquanto ela levantava suas mãos. "Olha só, Edward veio por trás de mim e me assustou. Bati na pessoa a minha frente e ocorreu um efeito dominó até Tanya, que, infelizmente, teve pudim de chocolate em sua camisa. Vou pagar por uma substituta, se possível. Tanya compreensivelmente se virou, Edward entrou, as coisas escalaram, o molho de maçã foi jogado, o ravióli foi lançado em retaliação e, então, a guerra de comida começou".

"Será que isso soa certo?" A diretora passa rapidamente cara a cara, enquanto todos nós acenamos nossas cabeças. "Então Edward, tecnicamente, atirou a primeira pedra?", ela reafirma.

"Uau, este não é o Oriente Médio", Tyler defende. "Não havia pedras, apenas molho".

"Tanto faz", ela o rejeita. "Edward foi quem jogou primeiro?" Eu assenti.

Só então a porta de seu escritório abre e um velho zelador ajusta uma pilha de toalhas em sua mesa. Ela entrega uma a cada um de nós. Nós imediatamente nos tiramos o máximo da bagunça que conseguimos.

"Ok, bem, então, neste caso, Edward também tem que ajudar na limpeza da bagunça. Eu chamarei seu professor do quinto período e o deixarei saber que você não vai estar presente em sua aula".

"Não!" Bella interfere. "Isso não é justo. Isso foi minha culpa. Eu assumo a responsabilidade. Eu ajudarei a limpar a bagunça". Minha cabeça se vira em sua direção, a balanço rapidamente. Paro e falo apenas com movimentos da boca para ela. Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Isabella", a Sra. Denali suspira. "Você é a única parte inocente nesta situação. Você não queria chocar a pessoa a sua frente. A Srta. Denali exagerou, causando a reação do Sr. Cullen e, por sua vez, que desencadeia a declaração de guerra de comida do Sr. Crowley".

"Então", diz ela, "Eu ainda me sinto culpada. Por favor, me deixe ajudar a limpar. Acabará mais cedo com mais mãos para ajudar".

"Verdade", a diretora bate em seu queixo com seu dedo indicador. "Neste caso, Tanya e Tyler também serão ingressados na festa".

"O QUÊ?" Tanya levanta sua voz. "MÃE! Isso não é justo".

"Eu não me importo, você tem responsabilidade nisso. Você está indo ajudar e, depois, discutiremos a punição em casa.

Tanya cai de volta em seu lugar e bufa.

"Agora, comecem a trabalhar. Eu tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer." Com isso, todos nós fomos dispensados de seu escritório e voltamos para o refeitório.

* * *

**N/T –** Gente que guerra é essa D: ~ tadinha da Bella..., mas por um lado foi divertido também... próximo capítulo... limpeza, jogo, festa e surpresa (se é boa ou ruim, terão que esperar pra saber), enquanto esperam que tal um comentário? : )

p.s Waiting For Dr. Right tem 136 favoritos e não recebeu nem 20 review no último capítulo, sei que muitas de vocês daqui leem ela também, comentem gente por favor. Lary Reeden

**N/B: **_Adorei Tanya sendo atacada com molho e Edward defendendo a Bella *risada maligna* Mas tadinha dela, né, gente, Tanya não deixa ela em paz, aff! Enfim, deixe um comentário! _

_Bjs! Kessy_


	8. Punição

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

* * *

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****Punição**

_Tradutora ~ VampiresLoves/GuidaStew_

**BPOV**

As coisas foram de mal a pior depois que eu coloquei as outras crianças na linha para Tanya. Ela começou a gritar comigo, então Edward, e então atingiu Tyler Crowley com uma travessa de ravióli, iniciando a única guerra de comida que eu já tinha sido envolvida, muito menos ajudado a criar.

Entrei em um juramento acidental com Edward e fui saudada por Emmett e Jasper, como se eu fosse alguma General respeitada durante minha própria caminhada pessoal de vergonha.

A detenção eu esperava. No entanto, ser deixada de fora sem a necessidade de limpar a bagunça era imperdoável. Eu era a razão pela qual a primeira travessa de pudim foi jogada, ela não podia ter deixado minha mão, mas foi por causa das minhas ações. Eu não iria deixar-me fora facilmente. Eu insistia em ajudar a limpar, o que também, indiretamente, levou Tanya e Tyler a serem forçados a limparem bem.

Assim nós quatro entramos na cafeteria, o cheiro de comida e agentes de limpeza explodem nosso sentido olfativo. Edward vai um pouco para trás e Tanya, sai completamente para fora, fechando seu nariz e tossindo. Os zeladores nos identificam, balançam as cabeças e voltam para seus esfregões e vassouras. Alguns professores que não tem aula no quinto período estão ajudando também.

Eu respiro profundamente e caminho até Frank, o zelador que tinha nos dado toalhas no escritório da Sra. Denali.

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?", ajustei minha mandíbula.

"Bem, eu suponho que você possa limpar as paredes, vendo que todas as vassouras e esfregões do prédio estão sendo usados atualmente." Ele limpa sua testa e sorri. "Os baldes estão na parte traseira da cozinha, ao lado das pias. Pegue um e encha-o até a metade com água. Há uma grande garrafa de Pinhosol, certifique-se de colocar um pouco disso no balde e pegar alguns trapos. Vocês dois", ele aponta para eu e Edward, "Podem começar naquela parede, ali." Ele move seu dedo para uma grande parede que poderia muito bem ter sido um mural de arte feito de comida. Havia suco de uva, ravióli, molho de maçã, refrigerante, pudim, o que parecia ser sopa de ervilha e quem sabe o que mais espalhado por toda a parede.

Eu aceno minha cabeça e caminho em direção à porta da cozinha que tinha servido como escudo para Edward e eu. Eu faço um zig zag para baldes e começo a encher um.

"Você sabe", Edward medita. "Você não tem que se oferecer para limpar."

"Eu sei", respondo sem rodeios. "Mas eu já te devo uma coisa, e não quero te dever mais que isso." Eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção e olhei para ele. Ele deve achar que é engraçado, porque sorriu e gargalhou um pouco.

"Eu não vou deixar isso passar", afirma.

Meu balde estava meio cheio e passo a colocar um pouco de Pinhosol nele e pegar um par de trapos. Eu deixo-lhe terminando de encher o balde e me dirijo para a parede.

Tanya e Tyler estavam ambos usando luvas no comprimento do cotovelo. Tanya estava segurando um saco de lixo grande, seu corpo arqueado na medida do possível a partir da entrada do saco, Tyler pegava copos de isopor, potes de molho, utensílios, latas de refrigerante, caixas de sucos, sacos ziploc e sacos de papel que foram descartados ou usados como armas.

Eu estava em frente a parede e olhava de sua extremidade a outra. Bem, eu acho que o meio é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para começar, considerando que toda a parede está uniformemente coberta. Molho a minha primeira toalha, me dobro sobre meus joelhos e começo da parte de cima.

Edward se aproxima de uma mancha a cerca de cinco metros da minha e começa a esfregar bem.

Trabalhamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele limpa a garganta. Eu o olho para ver que ele olha para mim.

"Sim?" Pergunto um pouco irritada.

"Bem", ele começa, "Eu queria falar com você sobre originalmente ter me aproximado de você."

"Ok". Concordei retornando para a parede. Eu posso falar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem", ele começa novamente. "Alice me contou que você aceitou ir ao jogo com ela e Rose. Eu queria saber se isso é verdade."

"Bem, agora eu não tenho certeza." Respondo calmamente. Ele para de trabalhar novamente e olha diretamente para mim.

"Se isto ainda é sobre a coisa de ser compelida..." Ele trilha, à espera de uma resposta.

"Não." Eu respondo suavemente. "Isso é sobre o fato de que agora tenho detenção por uma semana e o principal é contar a mesma coisa que falamos para o meu pai. Provavelmente ficarei de castigo."

"Oh", ele volta ao trabalho. "E se você não estiver de castigo?"

"Então vou manter minha palavra para Alice. Ela é bastante efervescente e desarmante, não é? Foi realmente dificil recusar com toda a sua energia e... Elasticidade." É até uma palavra musa para mim?

"Hun, sim. Você não tem ideia. Quando éramos crianças, por algum motivo, não importa o quanto eu tentasse, nunca fui capaz de manter dibs* na arma. Ela sempre conseguia implorar, subornar ou ameaçar de sua maneira no banco da frente. Com Emmet também. Logo ela percebeu que poderia fazer isso com os outros e desde então Alice sempre diz o que será feito, geralmente é isso."

_* __Em casos normais __Dibs__é um jogo __estúpido que __as crianças brincam com __coisas que __eles não podem realmente __ter. Por isso Edward menciona a arma, ele não pode realmente ter uma arma._

Eu aceno minha cabeça.

"É provavelmente por isso que ela é a capitã das líderes de torcida." Ele continua.

"Ela é a capitã?" Eu pergunto. "Pensei que Tanya era."

"Nope. Tanya é apenas uma líder de torcida.", ele fez uma pausa para se certificar que Tanya estava fora do alcance de sua voz, então abaixou a voz. "Porque ela tem as conexões. Com seu pai sendo prefeito e sua mãe a diretora. Alice percebeu que ela seria um recurso valioso, apesar do fato de que ela não pode suportá-la por metade do tempo."

"Uau." Sussurrei.

Como eu poderia ter calculado mal isso. Afinal, na minha panelinha na Forks High School, Angela nunca mencionou qualquer ranking. Agora que eu tinha começado a ter a chance de falar com Alice, fazia sentido ela ser a capitã. Parecia o contrário, porém, na minha antiga escola Tanya teria sido a líder de torcida, simplesmente porque ela tinha conexões sociais elevadas. Fiz uma nota mental para reavaliar o sistema político da Forks High School. Talvez eu conseguisse buscar o cérebro de Edward a caminho de sua casa a partir de amanhã, na noite do jogo, se eu tivesse a chance.

"De qualquer forma", ele interrompe a minha linha de pensamentos, "é legal que você está indo com Alice. Você terá uma explosão. Vou apresenta-lá para Emmet, Jasper e Rose também.".

"Ok." Merda, mais pessoas. Eu não creio que um dia tenha sido social na minha escola em Phoenix. Eu poderia ter que pular para hiperventilar e desmaiar agora.

"Você ficará depois do jogo para ajudar as meninas a pegarem toda a bagunça da multidão também?" Ele zomba.

"Não", eu paro de esfregar. "Me disseram que você ia me dar uma carona depois que o jogo terminasse." Eu olho para ele, com o mesmo olhar que um cervo tem quando se está preso nos faróis de um carro que se aproxima.

"Ah", ele olha para mim também. "Ok." Alice não disse a ele? Que diabos Alice? Ela só ganhou uma grande queda na minha lista de pessoas preferidas na escola.

"A não ser, é claro, que você não queira ou tenha outros planos..." Eu disparo rapidamente.

"NÃO!" Eu salto em sua súbita explosão com o resto dos limpadores da cafeteria. "Quero dizer, não", disse mais calmamente. "Está tudo bem."

"Tem certeza?" Pergunto apenas com um toque de ansiedade.

"Eu adoraria levar você para a festa", ele acena e em seguida faz uma leve reverência, "Minha senhora."

Eu ri. Ele sorriu e começou a esfregar mais acima da parede. Eu não havia notado ainda, mas nós tinhamos terminado o terço inferior da parede. Eu olhei para o relógio. Porra, apenas levou dez minutos para fazer isso, acho que iria terminar isso mais cedo do que eu pensava, o sinal do almoço ainda não tinha tocado.

"Humm." Edward comenta. "Acho que vamos precisar de uma escada para chegar às partes altas. Já volto. Estou indo falar com o Frank."

Continuo a trabalhar na minha parede sob a minha cintura até um pouco acima de minha cabeça. É, estava começando a ter mais energia e trapos. Isto parecia girar em torno da onde estava batendo a altura da maioria das pessoas. Viro-me para re-lavar o pano e dou um salto para trás. Tanya estava ali.

"Agora que você não tem seu guarda-costas", ela sussurra. "Ouça-me. Edward é meu. Não sei se alguém já te disse que estamos 'interessados' um no outro. Eu não terei uma nova garota entrando e roubando-o de mim. Se você quer alguém, tenho certeza que Laurent, James 'eterno perdedor' estão disponíveis." Eu engoli. "Só mais uma coisa. Se você valoriza sua invisibilidade e reputação, não fique do meu lado é ruim. Eu posso te derrubar se você sequer pensar em fazer isso de novo." Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso, enquanto vejo Edward entrar na minha visão.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele se coloca na conversa.

"Oh", Tanya ri. "Eu estava apenas dizendo a Bella que essa coisa toda é apenas um mal entendido. Que não devemos deixar isso arruinar quaisquer chances que temos de sermos amigas."

"Sério?" Edward pergunta, com uma dupla pontada de dúvida.

"Sim", ela concorda.

"Ótimo!" Edward exclama. "Nesse caso... Tanya, posso falar com você por aqui durante um segundo?"

"Claro Eddie!" Tanya murmura enquanto praticamente se agarra em torno de seu braço e praticamente o puxa para o seu lado.

Eles andam uma curta distância. Ele desembaraça-se de seus braços e se inclina para mais perto dela. Eu me afasto, não querendo testemunhar o que existe entre eles e começo a lavar a parede novamente.

Por que eu deveria me preocupar com o que está acontecendo entre Edward e Tanya? Ele nunca se interessaria por mim. Eu não deveria estar interessada nele. Ele é... Bem, ele é quase perfeito, exceto pelo fato de que eu não consigo descobrir o que ele quer de mim, além de um juramento. Dou uma olhadinha, Tanya está balançando a cabeça em concordância com alguma coisa. Edward pisca para ela e começa a caminhar de volta para mim.

Um barulho me alerta para o fato de que Frank chegou com a escada no reboque. Edward agradece e arruma-a.

"Olhe-me?", ele me pergunta.

"Claro", repondo, "Eu odiaria ver você cair e quebrar o pescoço antes de chegar a ganhar algum dinheiro com o juramento que me levou a fazer".

"Bem, se eu quebrar meu pescoço", ele diz enquanto encharca um pano, "minha exigência seria que você fosse minha enfermeira até eu voltar à saúde.".

"Oh, eu tenho certeza. Você seria o primeiro a ter uma lesão com os alimentos na história."

"Não é verdade", ele subiu o primeiro degrau. "Na terceira série um garoto da minha classe teve um garfo no nariz durante uma pequena guerra de comida. Não foi bonito." Ele ri.

"Seria cômico se não fosse trágico", eu zombei.

"Então", ele se diverte enquanto sobe a escada, "Você vai dar uma segunda chance para Tanya?"

"Não sei ainda. Não sei se ela merece." Fiz careta.

"Bem", ele dá de ombros. Isso parece tudo o que ele pode dizer, e se vira para voltar a trabalhar na parede novamente.

Finalizamos a limpeza da parede em relativo silêncio, exceto quando encontrava um local que ele perdeu. Levou-nos mais vinte minutos para fazer a parte de cima da parede e trabalhando juntos, em média, levou apenas quinze.

Enquanto permanecemos para trás e contemplamos nosso trabalho, Frank veio, descansou as mãos em nossos ombros e vigas. "Parece bom!" Ele avalia. "Voltem para classe vocês dois! Há aproximadamente 20 minutos que deixaram o quinto período."

"Não há mais trabalho?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, todo mundo está terminando até." Ele ri.

"Ok", Edward acena, "Vamos Bella."

O resto do dia passou rápido. Enquanto eu abria a casa, percebi a viatura de polícia de Charlie estacionada na entrada da garagem. Uh-Oh. Eu quero mesmo ir embora para a picape e caminhar pelos vinte metros da porta da frente. Entrei e coloquei minha mochila no chão.

"Pai?" Eu grito.

"Aqui." Ele chama da cozinha. Eu entro e o vejo lendo o jornal.

"Hey", sussurro prevendo o urso raivoso.

"Hey!" ele cumprimenta amável e otimista. Talvez ele não tenha recebido a ligação? "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Foi tudo bem", respondo tirando um copo do armário.

"Algo interessante aconteceu?" Ele reflete enquanto lê atentamente a seção de esportes.

"Bem" suspiro. "O almoço foi... Divertido."

"Como assim divertido?" ele pergunta curioso.

"Eu comi Jell-O*", declaro. Lembrei que eu realmente precisava tomar um banho, mesmo que eu tivesse limpado um pouco o meu cabelo com uma toalha de papel molhada no banheiro entre a limpeza e o quinto período. Meu decote, porém, estava tingido de rosa e pegajoso.

_* Jell-O é uma marca de gelatina norte-americana_

"Ah, sim?", indaga. "Fazem um bom condicionador?" Ele olhou para mim, com humor nos olhos e um sorriso na boca.

Fiquei um pouco boquiaberta, então me surpreendo, "A escola ligou para você?" Pergunto culposamente.

"Uh-hun", ele volta para o seu papel. "Eles disseram que você era a catalisadora, mas não a pessoa que começou a guerra." Assenti. "Edward foi o primeiro a jogar uma maçã e a Sra. Denali nem ligou. O que aconteceu? Você roubou o seu 'parceiro de biologia'?" Ele deu risadinhas. Procuro a minha mão que queima um buraco através dela, com visão a laser.

"Não", falo rapidamente. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Já tive que viver com isso." Eu gemo, ele ri. "Então, qual é o meu castigo?" Pergunto com uma pitada de diversão. Esta seria a primeira vez dele, tendo que me punir.

"Bem", ele se estica, "Porque eu acho que você era apenas uma cúmplice e foi a primeira a gritar", ele sorri aqui que diz respeito. "Você está sendo forçada a vir comigo para o jantar na casa de seu avô, Charles."

Meu rosto caiu. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior se isso fosse possível. Vovô Charles era uma das pessoas mais duras e sem graça que eu conhecia. Charlie poderia muito bem ter me dado à punição capital. Adeus mundo cruel.

* * *

**N/B: **_Oh bem, eu tenho a impressão que Edward tava mandando a Tanya pastar, mas acho que ainda é cedo pra isso? Enfim, veremos como isso se desenrola. Curiosos pra saber como será a 'punição' que a Bella já odiou? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs!_

_KessyRMasen_

* * *

_N/T: Hey... postando um dia antes pq vou viajar e só volto na segunda... pra ler as maravilhosas reviews de vocês, estou muito feliz com o carinho e a troca de experiências. Obrigado... até sexta que vem :) __Se preparem para querer MATAR Vovô CHARLES ~_

_Quem traduziu esse capítulo foi a Guida (Vampires Love) ~ aém de ajudar eu e a Leili Pattz ela também traduz e posta fics em seu perfil..._

_www . fanfiction u/ 3983258 / VampiresLoves (retirem os espaços ou procurem VampiresLoves nos meus autores favoritos :)_

_Lary Reeden_


	9. Energia

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

* * *

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Energia**

_Tradutora ~ Sofia-Missyine_

**BPOV**

A buzina estridente de um carro me arrancou da minha linha de pensamento. Oh, Deus, eles estão aqui. Hora de parar de entrar em pânico.

Me olho no espelho. Estou usando meu jeans favorito, aquele com uma banda que emagrece você instantaneamente na cintura. Mudei minha blusa três vezes e finalmente me decidi pela minha camiseta verde com decote em V com o meu casaco de lã preta. Meu cabelo está puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo e desenterrei minha sombra de meu kit de maquiagem pouco usado que minha mãe me deu há dois anos. Optei pelo dourado. Calcei meu tênis velho e avancei porta afora.

Rose estava me esperando do lado de fora vestindo sua roupa de líder de torcida. Seu peito é preto com letras verdes e douradas. À frente tem um capacete dos troianos. Por baixo disso ela usa uma camisa de mangas compridas brilhante, em dourado. Seus tênis são pretos com laços verdes e dourados. Seu cabelo está puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto e enrolado, e ela usa tinta em seu rosto, três pontos em linha.

Ando rapidamente e salto para a parte de trás do Volkswagen amarelo brilhante de Alice. Rose entra e senta novamente e fecha a porta.

"Hey Bella!" Alice me cumprimenta. "Gosto do espírito da escola!"

"Obrigada." Eu coro, não estou tão dentro do espírito como elas, mas, pensando bem, elas são líderes de torcida.

"Então, Rose e eu estávamos discutindo o plano para depois do jogo."

"Ah, tudo bem. Qual é o plano?" pergunto.

"Bem, todas as meninas da torcida são obrigadas a permanecer após o jogo para ajudar a limpar as bancadas. Edward, obviamente, vai levar algum tempo para ir até o vestiário e mudar de roupa. Então você pode ficar pelas redondezas do estádio, enquanto espera por ele. Ele vai dar carona pra você até lá e depois nós vamos encontrar-nos com você lá um pouco mais tarde."

"Me parece bom". Eu concordo.

Na verdade eu estava apavorada. Eu nunca tinha ido a um jogo de futebol da escola. No entanto, eu disse à Angela que ia nesse e ela ficou tão animada. Ela me disse que era muito divertido e que eu poderia ficar com ela durante o jogo. Isso me fez sentir melhor, pelo menos eu teria alguém com quem seria agradável e confortável estar.

"Oh, eu amo essa música!" Rose grita enquanto aumenta o volume da música. A canção se ouve fora do carro já e Rose rola a janela pra baixo e começa a gritar junto com a música.

_Mas de alguma forma eu não posso acreditar_

_Que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer_

_Eu sei onde eu pertenço_

_E nada vai acontecer_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Porque ela está tão al-al-to_

_Acima de mim, ela é tão adorável_

_Ela está tão al-al-to_

_Como Cleópatra, Joana D'Arc, ou Afrodite_

_Ela está tão al-al-to_

_Acima de mim!_

Nós cantamos juntas com o final da música do Tal Bachman enquanto Alice para o carro perto da entrada dos fundos do estacionamento do estádio. Estacionamos ao lado de uma das paredes exteriores e saltamos fora do carro. As ajudo a carregar alguns cartazes e pompons até o local onde elas vão estar torcendo.

"OK!" Alice bufa enquanto retornamos do carro pela segunda vez. "Tanya tem o resto das coisas e ficou de me mandar mensagem quando estiver chegando aqui. Bella, você se importaria de ajudar Rose e eu a colocar alguns desses cartazes até Angela chegar?"

"Não, claro que não." Penduramos cartazes que direcionavam os alunos para um local e os pais para o outro. Um ou dois cartazes com a inscrição "VAI TROJANS*!" foram pendurados sobre o gradeamento de frente para o local onde os alunos estariam. Alice havia desaparecido às 6:20 para ir ajudar Tanya a trazer mais algumas caixas para cá.

_*Trojans – troianos_

"Então," Rose procura algo para dizer enquanto nós sentamos à espera que Alice e Tanya voltem. "O que você está achando de Forks até agora?"

"Sem contar com o fato de ter Tanya surtando comigo, com a luta de comida gigante e com o castigo?" pergunto nervosamente. Ela ri.

"Eu acho que esse não foi um grande começo." Ela acrescenta.

"Eu acho que não." enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos.

"Bem, não é tão ruim. Pelo menos você está começando a fazer amigos." Ela lembra enquanto balança a cabeça em aprovação.

"É verdade", eu concordo. "Angela é realmente um doce. Edward parece ok. E é tão fácil estar ao redor de Alice também."

"Angela é uma menina super simpática. Alice será sempre Alice. Quanto à Edward, é estranho da parte dele realmente tentar fazer amizade com alguém. Eu não acho que alguma vez tenha visto ele falar e estar com alguém de fora do nosso grupo. É meio refrescante. Estava começando a pensar que ele tinha algum tipo de distúrbio anti-social".

"Ele parece estar gostando de Tanya." sugiro. Ela me olha como se tivesse crescido uma nova cabeça em mim.

"Você está brincando? Ele não a suporta. Ele nunca diria isso diretamente para ela, mas ele deixa isso claro em sua linguagem corporal e no seu resguardo emocional que você pode praticamente sentir sempre que ela se aproxima."

Não podia acreditar nisso. Da forma como Tanya falava e com o jeito que ele tinha ido embora com ela ontem para ter uma conversa privada, parecia mais do que isso. Mas, pensando bem, ele tinha me defendido e jogado compota de maçã em seu rosto. Talvez Rose tivesse alguma razão, ela o conhecia há mais tempo. Este novo desenvolvimento era desconcertante.

"Que tipo de amigos que você deixou em Forks?" Rose perguntou animadamente.

"Umm. Na verdade eu não deixei ninguém. Quer dizer, eu tinha uma amiga, mas ela se mudou para Connecticut no nosso segundo ano. Nós mantivemos contato por um tempo no início, mas depois de alguns meses ela acabou se esquecendo de mim." dei de ombros.

"Qual era o nome dela?" Rose insistiu.

"Addison". suspirei. "Eu acho que era meio inevitável. A direção que ela estava indo na escola teria nos feito seguir caminhos separados de qualquer maneira. Nós só acabámos por esquecer nossa amizade."

Literalmente. Pensei sobre a última vez que vira Addison e como ela tinha reclamado de eu nunca querer ir nas festas da escola, babar em caras gatinhos ou fazer compras no shopping. Eu acho que eu não via sentido em tudo isso. Mais uma vez, nunca senti que eu pertencesse à Phoenix, e ela não conseguia entender isso.

"De qualquer forma," disse acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto ", eu não conseguia mais aguentar viver em Phoenix."

"Muito quente?" Ela tenta adivinhar.

"Não. Não me importava com o calor. Era um calor seco, por isso não me incomodava. Minha mãe casou de novo com Phil e eu queria que eles tivessem tudo a que têm direito na sua fase de lua de mel." Rose zombou disso.

"Treta!" ela afirma.

"O quê?" Ela não acreditava em mim?

"Treta! Você não se mudou pra cá porque sua mãe e seu padrasto estavam agindo como adolescentes dominados por hormônios. Posso não saber muito sobre você, mas eu sei que você é muito mais madura do que isso. Algo desse género poderia incomodar qualquer outra pessoa, mas não você. Qual é a verdadeira razão?" Ela exige.

Uau, Rose estava mais atenta do que eu pensava. "A verdade?" Eu pergunto. Ela só me olha com um olhar aguçado. "Um cara".

"Não é sempre essa a causa?" Ela revira os olhos. "O que esse idiota fez?"

"Ele me arruinou." De onde surgiu esta honestidade? Eu pensei que Alice fosse desarmante; Rose era quase pior porque em vez de usar sua energia e felicidade, ela simplesmente arrancava a verdade de você com esta força interior que praticamente irradiava de todas as suas células.

"Como?" ela continuou a pressionar. Fiz uma pausa. "Ele espalhou rumores?" Concordo com a cabeça. "O que mais?"

"Ele punha os porcos dos amigos dele me ligando e fingindo chorar quando eu passava por eles no corredor. Ele conseguiu que as meninas parassem de falar comigo. Disse a todos que implorei pra ele por sexo e que eu era uma vadia gorda". Tudo saiu em uma turbilhão de palavras, como vômito. Rose recua e depois vem até mim. Ela senta ao meu lado.

"Em algum momento ele foi seu namorado?"

"Eu pensei que ele era." ainda não podia acreditar que estava falando sobre isso, muito menos com Rosalie Hale. "Ele vinha até minha casa e me trazia flores ou doces ou outros presentes. Ele me levava a passear ou ao cinema. Pensei que ele me amava. Pensei que o amava. Então eu cometi um erro. O deixei ir longe demais. Depois disso ele parou de falar comigo, parou de me ligar. O interpelei um dia e descobri que eu não era nada mais que uma aposta que ele tinha feito com seus amigos. Ele apostou com seu amigo que ele conseguiria fazer com que a garota gorda da sua aula de história fosse pra cama com ele. Ele ganhou. E eu perdi."

Respiro fundo, impeço as lágrimas de cair e olho para Rose. Seu lábio inferior está tremendo e lágrimas estão se formando em seus olhos.

"Oh, Bella!" Ela joga seus braços em volta de mim e me abraça. Fico atordoada em silêncio. Ela se afasta e começa a enxugar os olhos. "Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você. Também passei por uma separação dolorosa. Nada tão ruim assim. Mas boatos foram espalhados, reputações ficaram gravemente feridas. Eu não tinha a opção de ir morar com um dos meus pais pra outro estado, no entanto. Obrigada por se abrir comigo, Bella. Eu aprecio isso."

Eu estava em choque, eu acho. Primeiro de tudo, eu não tinha falado sobre isso, nunca, e agora aqui estava eu despejando tudo isso para Rose. Ela não me repudiou, não me dise que eu merecia tudo o que aconteceu comigo ou deixou de me falar. Sorri, um sorriso fraco.

"Obrigada Rose. Me faça um favor e tente manter isto só pra você mesma. Quero deixar essa parte do meu passado em Phoenix. Nem sequer sei por que eu contei pra você."

"Oh Bella! CLARO! Eu nunca faria isso!" Ela me abraça de novo e depois me solta e acena. "Alice e Tanya estão de volta. Não se preocupe com Tanya, Alice e eu protegemos você se ela disser alguma coisa." Eu engulo em seco e aceno com a cabeça.

Tanya, Alice e Rose acabam de colocar os cartazes ao longo das arquibancadas e tiram da caixa o uniforme de mascote. De acordo com Alice, é a noite de Eric vestir o uniforme de mascote, mas ele está atrasado.

"Bella!" Eu ouço Angela chamar por mim do outro lado da arquibancada. Ela está vestindo verde, preto e dourado dos pés à cabeça. Ela tem um grande monte de tecido preto, verde e dourado em suas mãos. "Aqui tem, este é para você." Ela me entrega um cachecol enquanto caminha até mim. "Eu tenho um novo e, fica frio de verdade durante os jogos, então eu pensei que você pudesse precisar dele."

"Oh, obrigada!" Envolvo o cachecol quente em torno do meu pescoço e deixo as pontas caírem sobre o meu peito. "Será que vai bem com o resto do look?" Eu brinco.

"Sim!" Ela ri. "Agora, fique quieta. Vou colocar um pouco de tinta em seu rosto." Eu mordo meu lábio, em seguida, ergo meu rosto para cima para que ela consiga um melhor acesso às minhas bochechas. Ela pega um frasco de tinta e coloca pequenos pontos no meu rosto que condizem com os dela e os de todas as outras líderes de torcida.

"Existe uma razão para os pontos?" Eu pergunto.

"Oh sim!" Angela grita. "Cada ponto significa uma vitória para a equipe. Nossa equipe ganhou três jogos desde o início da temporada, portanto, usamos três pontos."

"Oh," eu sorrio, "Faz sentido. Quantos jogos já jogamos?"

"Três!" Ela ri. "Invencíveis! WOO WOO!"

Eu rio enquanto ela pega um assento bem na frente, perto das líderes de torcida. Rose pisca para mim do amontoado de meninas da torcida. Alice se vira e dá um pequeno aceno também. Eu aceno de volta e sorrio. Portanto, isto era o que estava perdendo em Phoenix. Mas novamente, não havia uma Alice, ou Rose, ou Angela em Phoenix.

As arquibancadas enchem-se rapidamente e logo estou cercada por estudantes todos vestidos da cabeça aos pés com as cores da escola. Alguns caras estão usando capacetes de troiano. Eric está vestido como um soldado de Tróia e marchando em frente às arquibancadas. A energia no ar é forte e eu não consigo evitar de me deixar envolver.

O locutor começa dando as boas vindas às pessoas que vieram ver o jogo e apresenta o time adversário. A multidão do outro lado do campo irrompe em aplausos. Um lobo-mascote lidera a entrada da equipe, acenando uma bandeira marrom, vermelha e dourada. Me estico pra ver se eu consigo avistar Jacob, mas todos eles têm a mesma aparência em seus uniformes vermelhos e capacetes marrons.

É então que todos ao meu redor ficam realmente quietos. Eles começam estalando os dedos, em seguida, batendo as mãos, em seguida, batendo os pés enquanto isso deixando suas vozes passar de gemidos baixos a altos gritos, até que finalmente o locutor grita "Forks High School Trojans!"

A equipe entra furando através de uma grande placa com a imagem de um soldado de Tróia cavalgando para a batalha. Eles estão todos vestidos de preto com capacetes dourados e verdes.

Me surpreendo a mim mesma me juntando à onda de aplausos e gritos que emana em torno de mim. Me sinto tão viva. Nunca tinha sentido nada como isso antes. Eu sinto vontade de chorar, mas não posso porque a energia é demasiado positiva.

Me junto a todos os cânticos, mesmo não conhecendo nenhum deles. Me movo pra frente e para trás nas arquibancadas, seguindo os movimentos e incentivos das líderes de torcida. Torço quando Edward, que é o número 22, faz um touchdown separatista. Resmungo quando somos interceptados e, em seguida, torço novamente quando a bola cai e é recuperada por nós.

Antes que eu dê conta, restam apenas 45 segundos de jogo. A pontuação é de 14 a 10, a nosso favor. Os Lobos de La Push estão no controle da bola com 80 metros a percorrer. O tempo parece passar em câmera lenta.

A bola é atirada para Jacob, ele procura o homem livre, o vê, e faz um arremesso. A bola voa pelo ar; 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 metros até ser pega por seu companheiro de equipe. Ele a enfia debaixo do braço e se lança numa corrida para a zona de finalização. Está a 30 metros, 20 metros, 10 metros de distância, a defesa está em seus calcanhares. Um jogador de La Push barra o defesa mais próximo dele e ele mergulha para a zona de finalização.

Ele aterra sobre a linha e um gemido se ouve de todos ao meu redor. O lado oposto do campo entra em violenta erupção de aplausos, pompons e patas de espuma de lobo. A campainha toca, no momento em que o locutor anuncia La Push como vencedora. As conversas explodem ao meu redor.

"Eu estava certo de que a vitória estava garantida!"

"Você viu aquele cara?"

"Nós vamos pegá-los na próxima vez!"

Angela se vira para mim. "Uau, esse foi um grande jogo! Nós jogamos tão bem! Os lobos foram apenas um pouco melhores. Aquele garoto dos Black tem com certeza um bom braço! Nós vamos pegá-los da próxima vez."

"É, ele tem!" Ben gritou: "Me pergunto o quão longe ele conseguiria arremessar se ele realmente tentasse! Pena que ele é um garoto da reserva. Quero dizer, Jazz é bom e tudo mais, é só, aquele garoto está no segundo ano e Jazz é um sénior já! Poderíamos usá-lo depois que Jazz terminasse este ano!"

"Eu não acho que seu pai deixasse ele se transferir de escola". Interrompo. "Billy é um Quileute muito orgulho, eu não acho que ele deixaria seu filho jogar por qualquer outra escola."

"Woah!" Mike grita: "Você conhece Jacob Black?"

"Sim", eu coro. "Ele e eu fomos praticamente criados juntos. Meu pai e Billy são melhores amigos e eles se juntavam pra cuidar de nós quando eu vinha passar o verão."

"Você ouviu isso Tyler? Bella conhece um futuro jogador da NFL!" Ele ri.

"De jeito nenhum!" Tyler responde. "Isso é incrível!"

Angela ri e me leva de volta para fora dos portões e para o estacionamento.

"Minha carona já chegou. Você fica bem aqui Bella?"

"Sim", aceno pra ela. "Eu só vou procurar a Alice e perguntar a ela onde Edward vai me encontrar."

"OK! Até segunda-feira na sala de aula!" Ela acena enquanto entra para um SUV preto. Eu aceno de volta e me dirijo de novo para o lado de dentro do portão.

Vejo Alice do outro lado das bancadas e caminho até ela. Ela está instruindo duas moças para pegarem um cartaz. "Hey Alice," Saúdo quando me aproximo dela.

"Hey Bella!" Ela praticamente canta. "Edward sai do vestiário perto do local onde estacionamos. Você pode esperar perto do meu carro. Ele vai encontrar você lá. Mandei uma mensagem para ele dizendo-lhe para encontrá-la lá."

"Ok," assinto. "Você tem certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Não, nós temos pessoas suficientes para conseguir arrumar tudo. Obrigada assim mesmo." Há um estrondo atrás de mim, volto-me para ver Eric e Ben no chão, rindo com metade de um sinal na mão, a outra metade ainda agarrada à parede e abanando inutilmente ao vento. "Eu tenho que ir ajudar aqueles dois, Bella. Vejo você na casa ok?" Ela sai sem esperar minha resposta. Cruzo os braços na frente do peito e avanço em direção à saída.

Há uma luz que fica piscando em cima da saída. Eu verifico a hora no meu telefone, 9:17. Atravesso o portão e começo a caminhar em direção ao carro de Alice. Ouço risos ao longe, mas à exceção disso não há nada aqui. Vejo o carro de Alice a cerca de 30 metros de distância, mas entre mim e ele está um pequeno grupo de pessoas se amontoando. As pontas de seus cigarros iluminam a escuridão por um momento quando eles inalam, apenas para se desvanecerem à medida que expiram.

Eu respiro fundo e caminho em direção ao carro. Eles me veem quando eu chego a cerca de 10 metros de distância e os três se voltam para me encarar. Reconheço-os neste momento. São James, Victoria e o outro cara, Laurent.

James tem seu braço em torno da cintura de Victoria e eu me aproximo ainda mais, tentando não olhar para eles ou chamar a atenção para mim. Enquanto espreito na direção deles por baixo dos meus cílios e pela minha visão periférica, James deixa cair a mão que tinha na cintura de Victoria e empurra a parede. Ele dá alguns passos e para na frente do meu caminho.

Hesito, paro e olho para ele. Ele tem um sorriso maligno em seu rosto.

"Olá Isabella." Sua voz é como o óleo. É suave, mas parece capaz de iniciar incêndios ao mesmo tempo.

"Olá," Eu aceno. Tento passar em torno dele, mas ele intercepta meu caminho novamente.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Ele provoca.

"Só estou esperando a minha carona." Gaguejo.

"Ah, é?" Ele olha em volta. "Onde eles estão?"

"A caminho." Eu tento passar em torno dele na direção contrária, mas ele me impede de novo.

"Hmm", ele esfrega o queixo entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. "Por que você não se junta a nós, enquanto você espera, Bella?" Victoria aparece atrás dele e coloca o queixo em seu ombro, seu sorriso exatamente igual ao dele. Eu olho para Laurent que ainda está encostado na parede.

"Não, obrigada." Eu balanço a cabeça.

"Aww", ele canta: "Você vai ferir meus sentimentos."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu dou um passo para longe dele, mas ele avança na minha direção.

"Eu não." Seu sorriso cresce. "Eu não tenho sentimentos. Então, obrigar você a dar-nos as chaves daquele carro ali não me faz sentir mal."

"Bem", eu paro ", eu não posso te ajudar. Eu não tenho as chaves daquele carro."

"Você não tem?" ele zomba num tom magoado enquanto dá mais um passo para a frente, "É isso mesmo, você dirige aquela grande Chevy vermelha. Por que você não está dirigindo ela agora?"

"Porque", eu respondo recuando, "Eu peguei uma carona com uns amigos."

"Amigos? Tão rápido Isabella? Meu Deus, você é popular. Sendo defendida por Edward Cullen, andando de carro com amigos, sendo escoltada até sua carona. Oh, espere, essa última não aconteceu. Que significa que você está sozinha."

Minha mente grita para eu correr, mas não consigo me mover. Lentamente dou mais um passo para trás, enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos e os viro do avesso, tanto em meu jeans como em minha jaqueta. "Não tenho nada. Nem mesmo uma carteira." O que é verdade. Eu tinha colocado o meu dinheiro e cartão de identificação no meu sutiã por segurança.

"Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter que procurar por suas chaves." Ele sorri e dispara em minha direção. Eu grito e me viro para correr, mas ele agarra a minha manga e puxa-me de volta para ele. Eu luto, mas ele me atira contra a parede e me pressiona contra ela com seu corpo, seu joelho na parte de trás da minha coxa é doloroso.

Sinto a parede fria pressionada contra a minha bochecha, ao mesmo tempo que ele ordena a Victoria para me revistar. Ela toca minhas pernas, minhas meias e sapatos e depois volta novamente pra cima. Eu vejo Laurent através do pouco de visão obscurecida que eu tenho. Ele está apenas ali, fumando seu cigarro, mas ele também parece um pouco assustado. Imploro para ele me ajudar, mas ele não se move.

Só então eu ouço um baque na minha direita e com um "oof" as mãos de James são arrancadas de meus pulsos. Eu ouço Victoria suspirar e depois soltar um grito abafado.

"Laurent!" James grita. "Faça alguma coisa!" Laurent entra em ação e salta sobre o cara que agora está segurando James no chão. Ele atira Laurent de cima das suas costas e eu pego um vislumbre de seu rosto. É Jacob.

* * *

**N/T: **Deixando uma coisa bem clara aqui JACOB é AMIGO da Bella, ele namora a Leah e ajuda o Edward com a Bella futuramente ;D

**N/B: **_Jacob salvador! Ai como eu detesto gente nojenta igual esse James. X.x Querem saber como isso termina? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_KessyRMasen_


	10. Festa

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós, só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - ****Festa**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

"Saia de cima dele!" Eu grito tentando separar os dois atacantes de Jacob.

Quando eu estou prestes a agarrar Laurent, uma mão agarra a minha e me puxa para fora violentamente. Eu bato no chão e agarro a sujeira quando alguém salta em mim, montando minhas costas. Um puxão no meu cabelo me faz gritar.

"Você vai assistir a isto", ela ronrona no meu ouvido. Eu me esforço mais, mas ela tem o seu joelho na parte de trás do meu braço e isso causa dor através do meu corpo fazendo sentir como que se eu lutasse mais acabaria por quebrar o meu braço.

Concentro-me em Jacob. Laurent e James, de alguma forma, conseguem ficar em seus pés. Laurent está fixando os seus braços atrás das costas de Jacob e sangue está correndo da sua boca.

James vira para olhar para mim, um brilho de ódio sinistro em seus olhos. Ele pisca para mim, depois se vira para Jacob. Ele se move de volta para desferir um soco em seu rosto. Mas antes de seu punho se conectar com Jacob outro corpo está batendo nele, derrubando-o no chão.

Victoria e Laurent ficam momentaneamente atordoados permitindo Jacob se retorcer, se afastar e dar uma cabeçada em Laurent. Ele pula em Victoria e puxa ela de cima de mim, descartando-a ao lado como uma boneca de pano.

"Tudo bem, Bells?" Ele pergunta enquanto ele me ajuda a me puxar pra cima.

"Acho que sim", eu respondo rapidamente tirando a poeira de sujeira.

Jacob balança a cabeça e volta-se para a luta agora em pleno andamento acontecendo entre James e meu outro defensor. Ele bate no ombro do outro cara deixando-o saber que ele está lá. O cara parece ter isto bem controlado. Uma mão está agarrada na gola da camisa de James, o outro punho está no ar. E ele vai direto para o rosto de James e para a menos de um centímetro de distância.

"NUNCA toque nela NOVAMENTE." Ele sibila por entre os dentes cerrados. Eu reconheço a voz, mas não o tom ou a emoção envolvida nisso. "Você está me OUVINDO?" A cabeça de James cai quando ele desmaia.

Edward se levanta até ficar acima de James. Ele chuta o pé de James para se certificar de que ele não está fingindo. No entanto, olhando a mancha escura se formando rapidamente nas pernas das calças de James você pode dizer que ele não está.

Edward se vira e olha pra mim. Ele toma uma respiração profunda e dá passos em minha direção. "Você está bem?" Sua voz é calma e forrada com preocupação e uma borda de proteção.

"Sim", eu mordo meu lábio. "Muito obrigada, vocês dois." Eu olho para Jacob quando ele dá passos voltando pra nós de onde Laurent estava antes dele sair correndo.

"Sem problemas!" Jake faz com a cabeça um aceno do tipo coisa de caras para Edward. "Ei, cara!" Ele cumprimenta. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou ótimo".

Edward coloca a mão para fora. Jacob a agarra. Pensando que iriam deixar por isso e fim, eu estou um pouco surpresa quando eles fazem algum tipo de aperto de mão secreto que só os dois sabem.

"Como está o seu braço?" Edward pergunta. "Seria uma vergonha se Laurent fizesse algum dano permanente a ele. Quero ter certeza de que você está em sua melhor forma da próxima vez que jogar com você. Para que eu possa provar pra você qual de nos é o melhor em um lance de sorte." Ele brinca deixando socos no braço de arremesso de Jake.

"Está tudo bem" Jake ri, "Eu não acho que a próxima vez vai ser um problema. Só mais uma reprise de hoje à noite."

Um olhar confuso estava fixo em meu rosto, eu tenho certeza. Uau, Jacob e Edward são amigos?

Edward ri ao ver a expressão de descrença no meu rosto. "Jacob e eu nos encontramos no verão passado no campo de futebol. Nós éramos companheiros de quarto e jogamos no mesmo time".

"O Verão invicto!" Jake dá um soco no ar. "Acho que isso também se aplica a esses bundas do caramba. Obrigado, a propósito."

"Sempre!" Edward zombou. "Então, Jake. Que você vai fazer esta noite?"

Nós todos nos voltamos quando James gemeu a alguns metros de distância. Victoria levantou sua cabeça de seu colo. Eu pensei que ela tinha fugido, mas aparentemente ela só fugiu para pegar uma jaqueta. Seus olhos trincaram em Edward.

"Não pense que você é intocável, Cullen." Ela alertou. "Você pode ter tido apoio deste _cão _hoje. Na próxima isso não vai acontecer. "

"Se eu não fosse educado para não bater em meninas, seu traseiro seria colocado pra fora agora." Jacob estalou. "Então cala a sua boca antes que eu incentive Bella a ir pra cima de você."

"Da mesma forma como vocês não vão pegar ninguém desprevenido," Edward avisa: "Já chega."

"De qualquer forma," Jake se volta para nós. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Ah," Edward balança a cabeça para limpá-la. "Bem, nós estamos realizando uma festa em nossa casa, se você estiver interessado."

"Oh, homem! As festas dos Cullen são as melhores! Eu gostaria de ir, mas Sam está dando uma festa para a equipe e estamos todos combinados de ir!" Ele choraminga.

"Eu entendo." Edward dá de ombros. "Talvez da próxima vez."

"Claro, com certeza!" Jake concorda. "Agora eu tenho que ir embora. Quil e Embry estão esperando no meu carro para um passeio."

"Sim!" Edward coloca o punho pra fora. "Eu tenho que levar a Bella para a festa." Jake congela com o seu punho colidindo com o de Edward. Ele olha pra mim e seus olhos ficam arregalados.

"Uau. Não imaginei que você convidaria alguém do tipo da Bella. Demasiadamente tímida e reservada. O que você fez pra ela, Cullen?" Ele avalia. Eu soco seu braço.

"Alice ficou em cima dela." Edward retruca. Eu soco o braço dele também, e dou o meu melhor olhar zangado, em seguida, volto a caminhar até o carro. "Umm, Bella." Edward me para. "O carro está pra cá." Ele aponta acima do ombro enquanto eu explodo em rubor.

"Isso é incrível!" Jake gargalha curvando-se e batendo nos joelhos em diversão. "E o prêmio vai para a saída dramática de Isabella Swan." Eu faço o caminho de volta àquele que Edward estava apontando.

"Até mais Jake!" Edward acena enquanto ele se vira para caminhar comigo.

"Bella", ele agarra meu braço para me parar e olha nos meus olhos, perfurando buracos em minha alma novamente. "Você tem _certeza _de que está bem?" Ele sussurra.

"Sim". Reafirmo. "Estou feliz por você e Jake não se machucarem. Eu sabia que deveria ter esperado sob a luz."

Graças a mim Jacob e Edward poderiam ter ficado gravemente feridos. Eu nunca seria capaz de viver por ter deixado os dois melhores jogadores de futebol da região se machucarem a ponto de não serem capazes de jogar.

"Você poderia ter dito à Alice que eu iria encontrá-la na arquibancada sob os holofotes." Ele oferece. "Eu não me importo de andar um extra de cem metros, a fim de levá-la até o carro. Especialmente com idiotas como James ao redor."

"Vamos, vai." eu acenei pra ele. "Eu odiaria chegar atrasada para a minha primeira festa de depois do jogo." Eu zombei tentando empurrar todo o medo em minha voz para o fundo da minha cabeça.

"Ok". Ele se rende e me leva para o seu carro.

**EPOV**

Apertei o botão destrancando as portas antes de chegar ao meu Subaru WRX Hatchback. Bella caminhou para o lado do passageiro.

Eu despejei minhas coisas e bati a porta de trás, corri para o lado dela antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta. Eu abri a porta para ela e a vi hesitar. Ela olhou pra mim e mordeu o lábio. Eu odeio quando faz isso, ela tem lábios tão bonitos e quando ela os morde, ela distorce o arco perfeito deles.

Ela calmamente me agradece enquanto ela desliza o cinto e afivela. Eu fecho a porta dela levemente e dou um suspiro de alívio. Satisfeito que ela está em segurança no meu carro ao invés de andando no escuro.

Eu não poderia ser mais agradecido a Jacob. Se ele não estivesse lá, eu não sei com o que eu me depararia. Eu tremo ainda mais em resposta a esse pensamento.

Eu salto para o lado do motorista quando ela fecha o espelho e coloca o quebra sol na posição fechado.

"Tem mais alguma sujeira no meu rosto?" Ela pergunta dirigindo o rosto pra mim.

"Sim", eu me aproximo escovando um pouco sua testa. Eu tiro um galho e um pouco de grama do seu cabelo também. O rosto dela é tão macio, o cabelo tão sedoso. Eu não quero tirar a minha mão, mas eu não quero alterar o meu status para o de trepadeira. Eu viro a ignição e saio.

"Então?" Eu quebro o silêncio, "o que você achou do jogo?"

"Na verdade, eu me diverti mais do que eu tenho feito em muito tempo." Ela disse descruzando seus braços e relaxando um pouco mais.

"Bom!" É tudo que eu posso dizer. Ela está falando a verdade? Escola é supostamente algo para ser divertido, se isto é a sua única opinião, então ela provavelmente teve um momento muito pior em Phoenix, como eu havia pensado originalmente.

Voltamos para a estrada que levava à minha casa. O silêncio era estranho. Eu sabia que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa, o problema era o fato de que eu não conseguia pensar em o quê dizer.

"Rose é legal." Ela me poupa de ter que pensar em alguma coisa. "Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando, talvez que ela fosse assim como Tanya."

"Sim", eu concordo. "Rose é legal quando ela quer ser, mas se você apertar o seu lado ruim... é melhor você fugir." Eu assobio me lembrando do dia que joguei uma brincadeira nela que envolvia seu carro, post-its e marcadores de janela.

"Eu tive essa impressão também. O quanto ela pode ser tão ruim, se não pior do que Tanya, mas apenas se for provocada." Ela acrescenta.

"Perfeitamente". Eu faço uma careta. Nós entramos para a estrada privada que conduz à minha casa, que fica bem escondida pela vegetação densa; é por isso que as pessoas têm dificuldades em encontrar o lugar. Fazemos a curva e a casa fica à vista.

Toda vez que eu olho para a minha casa, eu fico repleto com os sentimentos de segurança e calor. Eu acho que de todas as vezes que contorno esta mesma curva eu vejo a casa como um farol brilhante que irradia amor. Batia o inferno pra fora de mim quando eu a olhava e imaginava se Carlisle e minha mãe não a tivessem encontrado.

Bella deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro quando ela observou a moradia. Os pilares brancos em frente, a varanda envolvente, as portas duplas da frente, a infinidade de janelas iluminadas no edifício de três andares.

Eu entrei na garagem individual e estacionei sob a cesta de basquete que havia sido instalada quando eu tinha oito anos.

Eu rapidamente saí e corri ao redor para o lado de Bella enquanto ela soltava o cinto de segurança. Eu abri a porta e esperei por ela para sair. Ela saiu e eu fechei a porta silenciosamente. Deixei as minhas coisas no carro, eu podia pegá-las mais tarde.

"Bem-vinda ao Chalé dos Cullens." eu proclamei.

"Chalé? É mais como um castelo." Ela zombou ainda olhando para a casa em reverência.

"Bem", eu inclinei minha cabeça. "Nós somos mais humildes do que isso."

Eu a convidei para me acompanhar em casa, ela me seguiu de bom grado. Abri a porta da frente e deixei ela caminhar pela primeira vez.

Acompanhei seu rosto enquanto ela observava a sala. Seus olhos traçaram de um lado da escada e voltaram para baixo da outra ponta. O retrato Cullen estava pendurado na parede em frente a nós. Seus olhos pousaram no retrato e se arregalaram.

"Lindo", sussurrou. "Todos em sua família pertencem às revistas de moda." Ela bateu uma mão sobre a boca como se ela não quisesse dizer isso.

"Muito obrigado." Eu ri. "Venha comigo, a festa é no porão."

Eu a conduzi até a porta à direita das escadas e entrei na cozinha. Tudo em madeira quente, granito e metal elegante. As paredes são pintadas de uma cor quente de vermelho, como o pôr do sol da Toscana, e eu acho que a minha mãe se gabou disso quando ela finalmente se decidiu. Mamãe se levanta após colocar algo no forno e se vira.

"Edward!" Ela cantarolou enquanto ela vem me dar um abraço. "Você fez um bom trabalho esta noite, querido. Você foi muito bem! Carlisle e eu não conseguíamos parar de torcer por você, quando você marcou aquele _touchdown_*." Eu a abracei e a beijei na face.

* _Touchdown é uma pontuação do futebol americano. Ela vale 6 pontos e é conseguido com o jogador cruzando a linha de gol (entrando na zona final) sem ser obstruído._

"Obrigado, mãe", foi a minha vez de corar da afeição maternal que ela me ofereceu na frente de Bella. Me virei e gesticulei para Bella. "Mamãe, esta é Bella Swan, filha do Chefe Swan."

"Oh Bella, querida!" Mamãe toca seu rosto. "Eu nem sequer vi você lá! Bem-vinda! Seja bem-vinda! Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? As bebidas estão no porão e eu estou preparando mini pizza e asas para levar em breve."

"Não, obrigada, Sra. Cullen." Ela responde mordendo o lábio novamente, mas logo o libera para dizer. "Sua casa é tão bonita. Eu não posso parar de admirar".

"Oops," eu rio. "Você encontrou o seu ponto fraco."

Mamãe me joga um olhar severo, que é basicamente tão poderoso quanto um rato tentando olhar um gato para assustá-lo. Então seu rosto se aquece e ela se vira para Bella. "Por favor, me chame de Esme, e muito obrigada querida. Eu mesma a reprojetei."

"É mesmo?" Bella fica boquiaberta. "Uau! Bem, você fez um trabalho fantástico. Eu não poderia imaginar uma cor melhor para equilibrar o tom da madeira." Oh inferno, se eu não arrastá-la logo minha mãe iria reclamá-la pra si e eu nunca mais a veria.

"Bem," eu interrompi a conexão iminente da minha mãe. "É melhor chegarmos ao térreo antes da festa começar a ficar chata."

"Ah..." O rosto da minha mãe cai minuciosamente. "Bem, nós podemos conversar mais tarde, Bella. Vou lhe dar uma volta pra conhecer a casa mais tarde, se você quiser."

"Oh, sim!" Bella acena com entusiasmo. "Eu adoraria isso!"

"Oh, muito bem," Diz mamãe, "Eu os vejo mais tarde, queridos. Divirtam-se!"

A levei até a porta do outro lado da cozinha. As explosões da música nos atingem quando abro a porta. Ela passa por mim em direção à escada e eu a sigo para baixo.

"Primeira porta à sua direita." Eu explico. Ela pega a maçaneta e empurra abrindo a porta lentamente. Eu não sei o que ela esperava, mas ela faz uma pausa e recupera o fôlego. Eu coloco as minhas mãos contra a porta a mantendo aberta, e permaneço com o meu olhar em torno de Bella.

"Edward está aqui!" Emmett berra. "Venha até aqui, homem! Podemos formar dois em dois para o ping pong!"

"Bella", eu bato-lhe no ombro. Ela pula um pouco, em seguida se aperta mais para me deixar entrar. "Ok, eu escolho Bella para a minha equipe." Ela olha pra mim, com uma pergunta em seus olhos. "Vamos lá, podemos acabar com esses caras." Eu faço um movimento para Emmett e Kyle.

Jasper está zoando André e Shay na piscina. Kate, Irina e Tanya estão de pé dando risadinhas com bebidas em suas mãos. Rose e Alice não apareceram ainda.

"Onde estão Alice e Rose?" Eu pergunto. Espero que elas apareçam logo, porque eu não me sinto confortável com Bella aqui com as Três Mosqueteiras sozinha.

"Nós estamos aqui!" Alice avisa enquanto ela desce as escadas, vestidas com as suas roupas normais novamente. "Oh, Bella, oi! Santa porcaria Edward, o que aconteceu com o seu casaco?" Eu olho para baixo, há sujeira por toda a minha jaqueta de couro.

"Oh," eu dou de ombros. "Eu caí."

"Você caiu?" Alice pergunta com sarcasmo. "_VOCÊ_ caiu? "

"Não, ele não caiu." Bella balança a cabeça. "Ele acabou com James e o fez se mijar em si mesmo."

"Ele fez isso?" Ela pergunta para Bella com um olhar surpreso em seu rosto. "Você fez? Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque James estava tentando chafurdar sua miséria em mim." Bella responde secamente.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Sinto muito!" Ela puxou Bella em um abraço, Bella olha para mim, um olhar de desespero nos olhos dela enquanto Alice dá a ela o seu aperto muito difícil. "Eu não deveria ter mandado você pra lá sozinha! Eu nem estava pensando!"

"Está tudo bem." Bella dá um tapinha nas costas de Alice. "Jacob e Edward o pararam."

Alice puxa de volta imediatamente e olha nos olhos de Bella. "Jacob Black?" ela pergunta, incrédula.

"O próprio." Bella balança a sua cabeça.

"Uau", Alice deixa cair os braços de Bella, um olhar de orgulho no rosto. "Dois caras para defendê-la. Bom trabalho!" Ela elogia. Um bonito rubor se arrasta no rosto de Bella.

"Tudo bem", Rose interrompe Alice empurrando-a e entrando para a sala de jogos. "Chega disso. Vamos começar a festa!"

Ela pisca para Bella quando ela passa, Bella dá a ela um olhar cheio de agradecimento e relaxa. O que foi aquilo? Desde quando Rosalie intervém em nome de Bella? Faço uma nota mental para falar com Rose sobre isso mais tarde.

"Eu digo que vamos ter um pouco de Karaokê!" Alice grita de alegria.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor," Emmett ri. "Eu digo que devemos ter um pouco de _Rock Band_*!"

_*__Rock Band é um jogo de videogame desenvolvido pela Harmonix Music Systems, publicado pela MTV Games, e distribuido pela EA Distribution. Desenvolvido para o Playstation 3, Xbox 360 e Playstation 2 (com uma versão para o Wii), Rock Band oferece ao jogador as habilidades de tocar em uma banda virtual, utilizando quatro jogadores com três controles em forma de instrumentos musicais (uma guitarra do modelo Fender Stratocaster - que também pode ser usada para tocar baixo, uma bateria e um microfone) e fazer com que a banda tenha interatividade online ou offline entre multijogadores._

Eu aceno para Bella seguir e a conduzo para a sala de TV do outro lado da sala de jogos. Nós todos entramos e tomamos nossos assentos. Há puffs gigantes, cadeiras para jogos e algumas poltronas antigas que mamãe escolheu, mas os deixou móveis para que pudéssemos movê-los, se necessário.

A parede está equipada com uma tela e um projetor pendurado no teto. Emmett vai até o suporte onde estão o leitor de DVD, Xbox 360 e Wii. Ele inicia o Wii enquanto Jazz e eu arrastamos as guitarras e bateria do conjunto.

Logo a sala está cheia de músicas de Rock Band enquanto as pessoas se revezam tocando a guitarra, a bateria e cantando. Eu desisto das baquetas entregando para Shay e viro a cabeça para onde Bella, Emmett e Rose estão sentados. Eu me jogo em um puff gigante enquanto eu rapidamente interajo com a conversa.

"Você deveria ter me visto Bella! Eu estava destruindo os calouros! Ninguém estava a salvo na pista de _Em-C-Hammer_*!" Ele usa seu apelido que ganhou no show de talentos do ano passado, quando, em um desafio, ele foi forçado a se levantar e fazer uma dança constrangedora.

_*__MC Hammer, nome artístico de Stanley Kirk Burrell, é um rapper norte-americano. Ficou conhecido por suas calças largas e coturnos, que aparecia vestido no seu clipe._

O tilintar dos risos de Bella está muito tranquilo, facilmente identificável e isso me faz sorrir em resposta.

"Foi incrível! Você realmente ganharia um lugar no livro dos recordes por começar isso." O rubor de Bella se espalha sobre sua aparência cremosa novamente. Estúpido Emmett, não percebe o quanto ela quer ficar despercebida?

"Umm, desculpe-me," eu interrompo. "Eu acho que você está esquecendo quem atirou a maçã primeiro." Eu aponto para mim em uma maneira orgulhosa.

"Seja o que for." Emmett acena pra mim. "Você defendeu Bella de..." ele aponta para Tanya que está gritando no microfone em um nível de decibéis que pode ferir as orelhas de cães. "No entanto, não importa quão indiretamente Tanya acabou com pudim no peito dela, Bella foi o catalisador, o primeiro dominó da linha, o primeiro palito riscado da caixa de fósforos. Se ela não se mudasse para Forks, não teríamos uma lembrança dessa quando olhássemos para trás. " O corar de Bella vai ficando cada vez mais vermelho e ela se atrapalha com os dedos.

"Bem", Rose interrompe. "Eu estou contente de Bella ter se mudado pra cá não por alguma razão, mas por algum tipo de equilíbrio. Ela é uma boa adição para o nosso grupo. Ela tem amigos aqui." Bella olha para Rose e depois lhe dá um sorriso de conhecimento. Rose agarra a mão dela para tranquilizá-la.

A canção termina-se e Alice se levanta. "Eu acho que é hora de começar um filme!" Alice deliciosamente anuncia.

"Qual filme?" Emmett pergunta. "Porque eu não vou assistir algo como estes filmes melosos de meninas como _Diário de uma Paixão_ novamente!"

"Ahh, Emmett." Jazz zoa. "Só porque você chorou um pouco, não é um motivo para você odiar esse filme."

"Cale a boca!" Emmett grunhe. "Eu não estava chorando! Eu tinha uma pipoca no meu olho." Uma rodada de risadas gira em torno da sala.

Mais puffs são puxados pra fora do armário e organizados. Alice salta para a parede de DVD na parte posterior da sala.

"Meu Deus!", Bella respira enquanto observa Alice pegar um filme. "Você pode abrir a sua própria loja Locadora de filmes."

"Sim", eu respondo. "Histórias de amor obtidas nas lojas Pawn. A maioria dos nossos DVDs vem de lá. Quero dizer, por que pagar 10 ou 20 dólares por um filme no Wal-Mart quando você pode obter o mesmo filme por 2,99 na _Pawn 1_?"

"Oh," Bella dá de ombros. "Sim, isso faz sentido. Boa ideia."

"A ideia é da minha mãe." eu respondo. "Ela é a única que pode fazer dinheiro percorrendo um longo caminho."

As luzes se apagaram quando o filme começa. Rose fica no colo de Emmett, Alice sobre Jasper, Irina abraçada com Shay e Kate com Andrew. Kyle faz um movimento para se aproximar de Tanya, mas ela olha pra ele e ele recua. Bella está sentada em seu próprio puff ao meu lado.

"Quer uma bebida?" Eu sussurro pra ela.

"Umm, o que tem?" ela pergunta.

"Refrigerante de laranja, _Cream soda_*, cerveja e coca-cola ou coca diet". Eu listo.

_* Cream soda é uma bebida de alto teor calórico doce, tipo refrigerante, muitas vezes aromatizado no sabor baunilha._

"Eu vou tomar um cream soda". Ela responde.

Eu me levanto e pego dois refrigerantes cream soda. Eu "acidentalmente" chuto o meu puff para mais perto dela quando eu entrego o refrigerante. Sento-me de novo, tentando empurrar o meu puff para perto do dela neste momento, impulsionando, sem muita intenção de empurrar, mas empurrando. Tudo com muita sutileza.

O filme se inicia, algum tipo de documentário inicia na tela escura. "Que filme é esse?" Eu sussurro alto para Alice.

"Quarentena", ela sussurra pra mim.

Filme de terror. Ótimo, talvez Bella acabe se aproximando para mais perto de mim nas partes assustadoras.

**BPOV**

Alice acende as luzes quando os créditos finais iniciam. Casais começam a se desvencilharem um do outro e eu a me desenrolar da minha posição fetal e empurro-me do puff de Edward. Eu tinha saltado muito durante o filme e nós praticamente compartilhamos o mesmo puff. Ele sorri pra mim enquanto ele pula pra cima e estende a mão para me ajudar.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa." Edward oferece quando eu agarro sua mão.

Um choque de eletricidade estática dos puffs dispara entre nós. Eu pulo, mas não solto sua mão. Ele pisca um sorriso ridiculamente lindo pra mim.

"Oh Eddie!" Tanya vem e pega em seu antebraço, efetivamente deslocando a sua mão da minha. "Você poderia me dar uma carona para casa? Kate e Irina tem que levar Andrew, Shay e Kyle de volta ao campo para eles pegarem os seus carros."

"Oh," Ele olha de mim pra ela. "Bem, eu já estou dando a Bella uma carona pra casa."

"Está tudo bem." Ela murmura. "Você pode deixá-la e depois me leva pra casa."

"Umm," Edward murmura. Obviamente ele prefere levar ela pra casa do que eu.

"Parece bom." Eu falo. "Eu provavelmente vivo mais perto de qualquer maneira."

"Bom", Tanya concorda. "Está decidido então."

Eu fujo para o banco de trás enquanto Tanya se acomoda no da frente. Edward entra e depois olha para Tanya, então de volta para mim antes de piscar. Ele engata a ré, e sai da garagem.

Tanya sente a necessidade incessantemente de falar sobre o filme o caminho todo pra casa. Dizendo _como_ ela achou tão assustador e a maneira _como_ o diretor filmou foi fabuloso. Eu comecei a contar na minha cabeça quantas vezes ela usou a palavra "_como_" fora de contexto.

"Foi assim, _como_ escuro. Você não pode ver qualquer um dos bandidos até que eles eram _como_ direto em cima da câmera. A parte em que ela era _como_ no sótão do cara e ele era _como_ fuçando na mesa ou o que seja. OMG! estava quase _como_ fazendo xixi eu fiquei tão assustada. " Cinco vezes em menos de trinta segundos. Nós já estávamos no carro há cinco minutos. Eu estava ficando louca.

Nós paramos em minha casa e antes de eu conseguir soltar meu cinto de segurança e abrir a porta, ele estava ali, com a porta já aberta. Ele tinha feito isso quatro ou cinco vezes esta noite. Era doce, mas estava ficando um pouco chato. _Posso abrir portas por mim mesma, você sabe_, eu pensei falando pra ele.

Eu me puxo para fora do carro e fico em pé esperando que ele entre em seu carro e vá embora. Ele me surpreende mais uma vez.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Isabella." Ele sorri. "Desculpe essa coisa toda da Tanya. Eu não sabia que ela faria seu caminho como uma fuinha para o meu carro." Chegamos a minha porta e eu me viro para olhar pra ele.

"Bem, obrigada", eu suspiro. "Por tudo." Eu insinuo em minha própria defesa.

"Absolutamente sem nenhum problema." Ele sorri.

Me viro para abrir a porta para minha casa e ele pega na minha mão. Ele a traz aos lábios e deixa um pequeno beijo em meus dedos, enquanto isso nunca deixa seus olhos caírem dos meus. Tenho certeza de que meu rosto inteiro está como um tomate vermelho quando ele deixa a minha mão e eu me atrapalho com as chaves.

Eu consigo ter a porta destrancada e aberta. Caminho dizendo tchau, e ele não dá um passo. Olho para o seu carro. Tanya está lançando punhais, seus lábios estão se movendo como se estivesse resmungando algo pra si mesma. Eu coloco minha cabeça pra baixo enquanto fecho a porta.

"'Boa noite, Edward." Eu digo.

"Isabella, tenha doces sonhos", ele sussurra.

Eu fecho a porta e me encosto nela. O que foi isso? O que foi essa noite toda? Eu estava sonhando? Eu me belisco. Não, ow isso dói. Marcho até as escadas, Charlie está roncando no sofá, muito provável que ele tenha me esperado até adormecer. Eu olho para o relógio. É 1:23. Uau, eu não sabia que era tão tarde.

Eu coloco meus pijamas enquanto eu processo a noite outra vez. Tudo parece tão surreal novamente. Admitindo minha vida em Phoenix para Rose. Assistindo o meu primeiro jogo de futebol da escola. Quase ser assaltada por James. Sendo defendida por Jacob e Edward. Encontro com a mãe de Edward e conhecendo a sua casa. Então, finalmente, o casto beijo na mão que eu pensei que estava extinto desde o início de 1900. Eu nem mesmo reconheço a minha vida. É como o dia e a noite. Phoenix era de um jeito e Forks o seu completo oposto.

Eu viro e reviro a noite toda pensando e repensando e pensando sobre tudo.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem o que acharam deste capítulo, hein? Realmente ele deu o que pensar, eu quis trucidar a Tanya empata romance a vista do caramba *-*_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Oh bem, odeio a Tanya empata-romance. Edward todo in love pela Bella e ela não percebe D: Tadinha tem uma péssima auto-estima. Sei bem o que é isso._

_Bom, nos deixem seus comentários sobre o capítulo e nos façam felizes! :D_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	11. Jantar

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós, só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - ****Jantar**

_Tradutora ~ VampiresLoves/GuidaStew_

**BPOV**

Durante todo o dia de sábado virei mais e mais os eventos de sexta-feira na minha cabeça, exclusivamente as ações de Edward. Ele se juntou à luta para salvar Jacob, seu amigo, de se machucar. Ele me beijou na mão para fazer ciúmes a Tanya. Esses pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça uma e outra vez.

Fiquei pensando enquanto fiz meu dever de casa, fui até a loja, fui à lavanderia, cozinhei. Logo Charlie percebeu que algo estava errado também. Eu não tinha contado a ele sobre a tentativa de assalto, porque não queria perturbá-lo. Se eu dissesse a ele sobre isso, ele nunca me deixaria ir para outro jogo de futebol novamente. Prometi a mim mesma que se sentisse mais uma ameaça de James, Victoria e Laurent eu lhe diria imediatamente.

"Ok Bells." Charlie interrompe o silêncio enquanto nós comemos o jantar. "O que foi?"

"Nada," Agito meu garfo para ele dar outra mordida no frango Alfredo que fiz.

"Não é não." Charlie estabelece seus braços em cima da mesa. "Você está chateada." Ele estava me lendo muito bem para uma primeira vez? "Você está chateada sobre o jantar com seu avô, amanhã à noite não é?" Acho que ele não estava me lendo muito bem.

"Sim," Resmunguei querendo que ele achasse que essa fosse a razão pela qual estou chateada, e não por um cara que mal conheço.

"Bem, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Já disse a vovô Charles para estar em seu melhor comportamento." Ele pega outro pedaço do pão de alho.

"Bom," Como se isso fosse impedi-lo de dizer o inferno que vem à sua mente.

O jantar continuou em relativo silêncio. Achei difícil ler naquela noite, enquanto me sentava na cama. Eu ia começar a ler, e em seguida pensava e antes que eu percebesse estava no meio da página e não tinha prestado atenção a qualquer coisa que tinha lido porque minha mente estava longe demais. Desisti e fui dormir.

Billy parou na manhã de domingo e pegou Charlie para a pesca, então eu tinha a casa para mim até o meio-dia. Charlie devidamente voltou então, para que pudéssemos ir até Port Angeles para ver o vovô Charles.

Estou na cozinha comendo panquecas quando o telefone toca.

"Alô?" Respondo.

"Hey Bells! É Jake."

"Hey Jake. O que se passa?"

"Nada," diz ele calmamente. "Estou ligando para ter certeza de que você está bem."

"Sim, estou muito bem." Coloquei o telefone entre o meu ombro e ouvido para que eu pudesse limpar meu prato.

"Bom, bom." Ele responde. "Ouça, Leah vai chegar aqui em breve. Ela disse que vou levá-la para jantar e cinema. Ela falou algo sobre não sair o suficiente. Sei lá, meninas."

"Eu sou uma garota, Jake," o lembrei.

"Sim, mas você não conta. Você é... Você."

"Obrigada? Eu acho." Respondo. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu era platônica e neutra. Não há a necessidade de tentar me entender, porque eu não estava naquele campeonato.

"Então?" Medito. "Você ligou para me dizer que está saindo com sua namorada?"

"Ah, não. Liguei para ver se você e Edward queriam duplicar essa noite. Dessa forma, não tenho que ouvir Leah falando sobre coisas de mulher o tempo todo. Você pode fazer essas coisas para mim, e então com Edward posso falar sobre coisas de homem."

"Uau! Edward e eu não estamos namorando." Gaguejei. "Tenho que ir jantar no meu avô e de qualquer forma, esta noite. Desculpe, não posso ser babá de sua namorada por uma noite."

"Oh," Jacob hesita. "Estranho! Apenas pensei pela forma como ele agiu em torno de você na outra noite e como você estava indo para sua festa, que talvez vocês dois estivessem..." Ele trilhou.

"Bem, não." Esclareci. "Somos apenas parceiros de biologia."

"OH! Eu entendo," ele quase grita. "Como parceiros com benefícios."

"O QUÊ?" Eu grito, "NÃO" Puxo o telefone para longe de meu ouvido e pressiono o botão FALAR para terminar a chamada.

"Não, Jacob! Não é isso que está acontecendo entre Edward e eu, VOCÊ É TODO pervertido!"

"Bella?" A voz de Edward pergunta. Largo o telefone como se fosse um ferro quente. Ele pousa direto na pia. Pego ele e pressiono FALAR para desligar.

Pânico define quando percebo que gritei com Edward por telefone. Puta merda! Puta merda! PUTA MERDA! O que Edward vai pensar? Ele provavelmente vai achar que sou louca. O telefone toca novamente, surpreendendo-me. Me recompus e pressionei FALAR.

"Umm, Alô?" Respondo tranquilamente e com calma nesse momento.

"Alô? Bella?" Edward pergunta novamente.

"Sim?"

"Aqui é o Edward." Ele esclarece.

"Eu sei." Respiro com a mortificação se ajustando dentro de mim.

"Ok, bom." Ele faz uma pausa para ter certeza que não desliguei novamente, suponho. "Você ainda está aí?"

"Sim." Respondo.

"Okay, bom." Repete. "Bem, pelos seus gritos anteriores posso dizer que você já falou com Jacob." Enfio minha cabeça em minha mão livre e evoco auto-piedade enquanto continuava a ouvi-lo.

"De qualquer forma," ele limpa a garganta. "Ele me ligou pouco antes de te ligar, eu acho." Uh-oh. Será que ele propôs a Edward a mesma coisa com que ele me abordou? "Ele queria saber se você e eu estaríamos disponíveis para um jantar e cinema com ele e Leah, sua namorada."

Oh Deus! Acho que vou desmaiar agora. Abri o armário e peguei um saco de papel. Coloquei-o em minha boca e tomei duas respirações profundas.

"Bella? Você está aí?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Sim." Chiei.

"Ok então," ele faz uma pausa enquanto eu tomo outro par de respirações profundas. "O que você disse? Você está livre? Quero dizer, não vai ser tão tarde. Posso ir buscá-la em torno das quatro?"

"Eu não posso!"

"Oh," Sua voz caiu.

"Sinto muito. Realmente não posso." Abaixo meu nível de decibéis. "Minha punição pela coisa toda da guerra de alimento é jantar com o pai do meu pai esta noite."

"Hun," ele grunhe. "Parece fácil em relação com a que tenho que fazer. Tenho que lavar a roupa da casa por um mês devido à coisa toda da camisa. Sem mencionar que também tenho que lavar todos os pratos após as refeições por um mês também. Mas, acho que você não é culpada por uma festa." Continuo a respirar usando meu saco de papel enquanto ele diz isso. "Então?" Ele continua. "Quem sabe na próxima?"

Engato meu fôlego. "Umm," Vacilei. "Sim, eu acho." Ele acabou de me convidar para sair? Acabei de concordar?

"Ótimo! Então, acho que vou falar com você mais tarde." Ele se ilumina.

"Uh-hun. Tchau." Me viro sufocada.

Esmago o saco nos meus lábios, tentando parar de hiperventilar. Eu tenho que pensar, mas a única coisa que está passando pela minha cabeça é 'ohmerda ohmerda OHMERDA!'.

O telefone toca novamente! DEUS! PORRA PESSOAS, PAREM DE ME LIGAR!

"Alô," respondo vigorosamente.

"Bells?" Dessa vez é o Charlie.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim." Assobio entre meus dentes enquanto conseguia me levantar e caminhar para a sala de estar.

"Umm," Charlie pausa. "Estou ligando para saber se você estava acordada e que você saiba que estou indo para casa mais cedo, porque os peixes não estão mordendo."

"Ok," eu rangi.

"Tchau." Ele responde rapidamente, provavelmente temendo por sua vida.

Pelo menos a chamada de Charlie permitiu que eu me acalmasse. Ele está vindo para casa e não posso deixá-lo me ver assim. Jogo o saco de papel fora e bato o telefone no corrimão. Ando até o banheiro e abro a água em pleno vapor.

O telefone toca. _O QUÊ? SÉRIO, REALMENTE?_

"Alô!" Praticamente grito.

"Bella?" É Rose.

"Sim, Rose?" Respondo com uma nota de aborrecimento em minha voz.

"Talvez não seja o momento?" Ela pergunta.

"Não." Eu respiro, deixando a raiva e a frustração rolarem para fora de mim. "Desculpa." Suspiro. "Manhã áspera."

"Ok," Rose se ilumina. "Bem. Primeiro de tudo, deixe-me pedir desculpas de antemão."

"Sobre o quê?" Isso desperta meu interesse.

"Umm. Bem." Rose hesita. Isso deve ser ruim. "Bem, você sabe que nunca disse a ninguém o que me disse de propósito." Uh-oh.

"ROSE!" Eu grito.

"Eu não fiz isso! É realmente muito difícil manter algo de Alice!" Ela chora. Oh. "E ela viu que algo estava acontecendo entre eu e você. Assim como Edward, que é como peguei seu número. Roubei seu telefone e consegui sair pelo caminho, espero que você não se importe."

"Não, tudo bem," Digo acalmando ela.

"De qualquer forma," Rosalie volta ao ponto. "Alice viu que algo estava acontecendo e me perguntou sobre isso ontem, quando fazíamos compras. Eu não lhe disse nada, mas acho que você deveria, porque vou acabar derramando algo com o jeito que ela me pega de surpresa. Não mencionei que ela pode dizer quando estou mentindo para ela sobre mim, ainda mais agora."

"Rose," chamei sua atenção antes que toda a água quente se esgotasse. "Lhe dou permissão para Alice saber. Ela teria acabado arrastando isso para fora de mim de qualquer forma."

"Oh Deus, obrigada!" Rose suspira de alívio. "Não quero que você fique chateada comigo."

"Umm, Rose." Eu a impedi. "Sobre a conversa com Edward."

"Oh," Rose zomba. "Não se preocupe com isso. Disse a ele que você e eu tivemos uma conversa agradável no jogo de futebol e que você admitiu para mim que se sentia meio fora do lugar. Então, disse a ele que sentia por você e estou te levando sob minha asa. Para provar isso, eu e Alice concordamos em levá-la para algum tempo de compras."

"Oh." Eu tive que me sentar. "Ok?"

"Então, quando você quer ir?" Rose pergunta.

"Umm, não sei. Vou deixar você saber quando eu tiver um fim de semana livre."

"Tudo bem! Soa bom! Até amanhã na escola, Bella!"

"Sim." Digo enquanto desligava o telefone e ficava de pé. O vapor encheu o quarto. Despi-me e entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água quente me relaxar.

~.~

Por três horas eu ficarei vestida no meu melhor de domingo, sem trocadilhos. Estou usando minhas calças pretas, uma blusa vermelha delicada e uma jaqueta preta. Deixei meu cabelo solto e uso uma faixa vermelha.

"Pronta para ir?" Charlie chama enquanto desce a escada.

"Sim," Respondo quando ele atinge meu patamar.

"Você está bonita." Ele me elogia.

"Obrigada." Eu coro. "Vamos." Pego minhas chaves. Insisto em dirigir porque me recuso a conduzir a viatura de polícia de Charlie.

Nós entramos e conduzi a distância até Port Angeles em relativo silêncio, ouvindo música. Charlie passou a maior parte do tempo tentando fazer minha peça antiga de lixo aceitar o áudio cassete que ele tinha trazido junto com a gente. Ele conseguiu colocá-lo, mas o sistema se recusa a tocar algo. Ele ejeta a fita, mas ela não sai.

"Precisamos obter um novo aparelho de som para seu carro, Bella." Ele range enquanto tenta erguer a fita do gravador.

"Bem, agora vamos, já que você acabou de amarrotar uma fita abaixo de sua garganta. Não culpe ele por não gostar de seu mal gosto para música." Como que em resposta para meu comentário, o filme preto começa a derramar para fora da boca do leitor de cassetes.

"Merda," Charlie olha para mim com um olhar de culpa em seu rosto.

"Não tenho mais 10 anos, Charlie." Reviro os olhos. "Sei o que é essa palavra."

"Tudo bem." Ele se concentra no leitor de cassetes novamente, enquanto tenta puxá-lo de volta. Aparentemente ele desiste, porque ele dá um soco na coisa com o lado de seu punho. "Nós vamos obter um novo essa semana Bells. Desculpe por isso."

Estaciono na frente de uma casa pequena de tijolos. O gramado é impecável. A grama é cortada, os canteiros não têm ervas daninhas, os arbustos são aparados e não tem sujeira sobre a calçada.

Saio da caminhonete e espero Charlie dar a volta ao redor dela. Nós caminhamos até a porta juntos e ele bate. Nenhuma resposta. Papai abre a porta e grita. Nenhuma resposta.

A sala frontal corresponde ao jardim da frente. Sem pó, almofadas no lugar, imagens ordenadas e recém-aspiradas.

"Pai!" Charlie chama novamente.

"Não precisa gritar! Estou aqui!" Uma voz rouca vem ao virar do canto. Um corpo se segue. Ele é mais alto do que Charlie, com um bigode mais completo e menos cabelo. Ele está vestindo uma camisa de flanela e suspensórios, que mantém seu jeans.

"Bem, bom." Vovô aperta a mão de Charlie.

"Oi Vovô." Aceno.

"Venha aqui e dê ao seu avô um abraço."

"Tenho que usar o seu banheiro, pai. Vou deixar isto fora da cozinha no caminho. Já volto." Charlie desculpa a ele mesmo por ir ao banheiro.

"Hey." Vovô acena com o dedo. Dou um passo mais perto. Ele me cutuca no estômago. "O que é isso?" Ele pergunta.

"Umm, meu estômago?" Eu acho.

"Errado, é uma tigela curvilínea de gelatina. Quando você vai perder isso?"

Olho para ele com uma cara de horror, depois apanho a mim mesma e tento rir dele. Sinto o corar espalhar sobre mim mesma. Será que ele realmente disso isso para mim? Este vai ser um longo dia.

"Sim." Gaguejo.

"Bom. Primeiras impressões são importantes e você não quer que as pessoas pensem que você é uma preguiçosa." Eu tremo. É claro que ele diria isso, olhe para sua casa.

"De qualquer forma. Venha, sinta-se em casa." Ele acena para a cozinha.

Charlie sai um momento depois. Dou-lhe um olhar de desespero misturado com traição. Ele olhou para mim com olhar de quem não sabia de nada.

"Então, como você esteve pai?" Ele pergunta enquanto continua a me dar aquele olhar estúpido. Reviro os olhos e olho para longe.

Vovô continua a se queixar, sobre tudo. O vento sopra muito forte, a chuva afoga seu quintal, os esquilos jogam pinhas para fora das árvores, os vizinhos têm feito muitos churrascos no quintal de casa, apenas uma interminável fonte de reclamações.

"Mas chega de falar de mim." Ele finalmente concluiu. "Como você tem passado, Bella? Não te vejo desde que você era menor." Ele insinua meu peso ao invés da minha vida, mas só eu pego isso.

"Tenho passado bem." Respondo friamente. "A escola é boa. Estou fazendo amigos. Procurando um emprego, mas está difícil."

"Sim." Ele concorda. "Isso é outra coisa que tem sido terrível. A economia e empregos por aqui. Juro que cada vez que saio dessa casa, vejo outro homem sem teto pedindo esmola."

"Então, onde você está procurando?" Ele pergunta, aparentemente esquecendo seu discurso retórico sobre pessoas que não tiveram uma boa vida. "E o que você quer fazer com sua vida?"

"Umm," Comecei. "Procurei em alguns lugares. Algumas lojas de varejo e creches." Ofereço.

"Hmm, bem, perfeitamente seu peso não ter nada a ver com não ser contratada?" Ele pergunta muito sério. Papai engasga com sua bebida enquanto ele tomava um gole.

"Pai!" Ele interrompe enquanto limpa a cerveja do queixo e no peito. "O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bem," Vovô defende, "Algumas pessoas não querem pessoas trabalhando para a suas empresas quando são olhadas de determinada maneira. Eles têm certas imagens que desejam passar para seus clientes."

"Não acho que creches e livrarias têm limites de peso para seus empregados. E se você vai falar assim, então vou levar Bella para casa. Ela não precisa desse tipo de besteira de você."

"Bem, desculpe-me," Vovô suspira. "Não sabia que era um assunto tão delicado." Eu coro e desvio o olhar.

"Sim, bem," Papai diz enquanto toma um gole de cerveja. "Basta."

Com isso, a campainha do forno nos avisa que o jantar já está pronto. Vovô se inclina e tira um assado do forno, rodeado de batatas, cenouras, cebola e aipo. O cheiro é incrível e parece delicioso. Ele coloca-o sobre o fogão e puxa uma faca e garfo de servir. Ele corta isso, e imediatamente se desfaz.

"Está pronto." Vovô anuncia. Ele termina de cortá-lo e coloca em uma travessa. Ele a leva para a mesa em que Charlie e eu nos sentamos. Ele a põe para baixo e toma um lugar na cabeceira da mesa. "Vamos dizer graças."

Ele inclina a cabeça, Charlie e eu trocamos um olhar aguçado e então ambos inclinamos nossas cabeças.

"Caro Senhor, obrigado pela refeição maravilhosa que temos diante de nós. Obrigado pelas roupas do corpo e os sapatos em nossos pés. Senhor, se você pudesse cuidar de nós e garantir que nossas vidas sejam felizes e completas seriamos gratos. Pessoalmente, não me importaria se você tivesse o cuidado com o casal de esquilos lá fora, ou pelo menos me perdoe por ter uma arma de chumbinho para eles nesta tarde. Abençoe meu filho e minha neta em sua viagem de volta, quando eles saírem. Amém."

"Amém." Charlie e eu sussurramos em uníssono.

"Comecem a comer." Vovô aponta para a comida a nossa frente. Charlie alcança o garfo de servir. Ele pega para si mesmo um pouco de carnes e batata, e em seguida lambuza tudo de molho. Peguei um pedaço e comecei a amanteigá-lo. Vovô pegou um pouco de tudo e começou a salgar.

"Então, você nunca respondeu minha pergunta antes." Vovô afirma antes de assumir uma mordida de aipo. Eu lanço um pedaço de carne em meu prato.

"Que pergunta?" Pergunto.

"O que você quer fazer com sua vida?" Ele pergunta apontando o garfo para mim.

"Bem," Começo a colher algumas verduras em meu prato. "Estava pensando em ir a WSU ou UW." Ofereço.

"Ok." Ele concorda. "E no que vai se formar?"

"Estou um pouco confusa com isso." Dei de ombros e coloquei molho na minha comida.

"Bem, você não está se planejando para o futuro?" Vovô pergunta. Aproveito uma mordida de assado; mastigo e engulo, antes de responder.

"Acho que tenho guardado dinheiro e coisas assim. Ótimo assado por sinal." Acrescento enquanto aproveito outra mordida.

"Bem, isso é ser financeiramente responsável. Mas e quanto a se aposentar?" Ele empurra.

"Talvez casar bem?" Dou de ombros e gargalho.

"Huh. Você vai ter que embebedá-lo em primeiro lugar." Ele atira de volta. Charlie engasga momentaneamente com seu pedaço de carne, pega a bebida e bate sua cerveja para baixo.

"É isso pai!" Charlie grita. "Basta com suas perguntas. Bella não veio aqui para que você possa fazê-la se sentir mal e humilhá-la. Bella, logo que você fizer sua refeição vamos embora."

Eu contemplo empurrar meu prato e sair agora, mas vim até aqui e não quero fazer uma cena. Balanço minha cabeça e dou outra pequena mordida nos vegetais.

"Papai. Quero dizer que mais um comentário negativo e vamos embora." Charlie aponta o dedo para vovô. Vovô apenas coloca outro pedaço de carne na boca e muda de assunto. Termino de comer, mas com menos entusiasmo por isso. Deixo metade no meu prato e depois peço para me darem licença.

Caminho até o banheiro e me olho no espelho. Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto. Mesmo meu próprio avô não me aceita do jeito que sou, como posso esperar isso de outra pessoa? Espirro um pouco de água fria no rosto, de modo que meu choro não é tão perceptível, e limpo meu rosto.

Saio do banheiro para a voz baixa e com raiva proveniente da sala de estar.

"Quero dizer, pai." Charlie sibila. "Ela tem problemas suficientes sem você fazendo-a se sentir pior sobre sua imagem corporal. Não vou sentar aqui e deixar que você implique, intimide e desmereça ela como você fez. Ela é muito boa para isso. Ela é boa demais para você."

Limpo minha garganta enquanto virava a esquina.

"Oi querida. Acabei de me lembrar de que eu disse a Billy que iríamos assistir alguns jogos de futebol esta noite." Ele sorri sem entusiasmo. "É melhor voltar antes que ele chegue lá." Concordo com a cabeça. Charlie pega as chaves e mantém a porta aberta para mim.

"Tchau Vovô." Dirijo-me e aceno para ele antes de sair pela porta.

"Adeus Isabella." Ele acena de volta.

A viagem para casa foi repleta de silêncio. Meditei sobre os sentimentos de insegurança e pequenez que simplesmente sinto. Bem, obviamente não me sinto pequena, acho que grandeza, seria melhor. Meu coração dói.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella." Charlie tenta pegar minha mão. "Não sabia que ele ia ser assim."

"Está tudo bem." Balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, não está." Ele argumenta. "Você é uma menina de dezessete anos. Você não deveria ter que ouvir essas merdas, especialmente de seu avô. Ele não está certo. Prometo que não vou submetê-la a esse tipo de coisa novamente." Uma única lágrima traçou a linha de meu rosto. Charlie me puxa para ele, enquanto dirige. Me inclino para seu lado enquanto ele me beija no topo da cabeça.

Como Charlie escapou da casa de meu avô com sua bondade, amor e caridade ainda intacta, nunca vou entender. Sei que ele é um pai muito melhor para mim, do que naquela época seu pai era para ele. Me acomcheguei mais profundamente ao seu lado enquanto ele nos levava de volta para casa.

* * *

_**N/T:**_ _Avisei que vocês iriam querer matar o velho infeliz, podem extravasar nas reviews..._

_Comentem e até sexta que vem com POV EDWARD *-*_

_Beijinhos, Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Que avô mais ridículo! Deu vontade de... argh, vou nem dizer. Mas uma coisa é certa, não é nem um pouco fácil você ter a autoestima lá embaixo e vem alguém da sua família – que era supostamente pra te apoiar – e te coloca pra baixo desse jeito. Não é legal. *suspira*_

_Não esqueçam das reviews, e até semana que vem. :)_

_Kessy Rods_


	12. Segredo

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós, só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Segredo**

**EPOV**

Eu desligo o telefone e suspiro, como uma menina. Bem, ela não disse não, mas também não facilitou as coisas. O que foi todo este absurdo? Eu pego o telefone de volta, eu quero saber o que Jacob disse a ela para assustá-la.

Eu digito o número de Jake, e ele atende no segundo toque.

"Alô?"

"Ei Jake, eu de novo."

"Desculpa, homem." Jake pede desculpas. "Eu tentei, mas ela não mordeu a isca. Você vai ter que tentar outra abordagem."

"Talvez não." Eu reflito.

"O quê? Mas ela disse que não. Ela não vai no encontro de casais." Jake argumenta.

"Não, ela disse que não podia esta noite." Eu corrigi. "Quando eu liguei para ela pela segunda vez ela disse que estava ocupada, indo em um jantar com o avô."

"Sim, ela me disse isso também." Jacob confirma. Pelo menos ela está mantendo a história se ela estiver mentindo, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ela não está.

"Então," eu concluo. "ela não me deu o fora."

"Tudo bem!" Jake me parabeniza. "Sabia que ela não podia resistir ao encanto Cullen."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu encanto as mulheres quando me apresento." Eu zombo. "Aliás, o que diabos você disse a ela para irritá-la?"

"Oh", Jake gargalha. "Eu poderia ter dado a entender que vocês dois eram amigos coloridos."

"O quê?" Minha voz continua monótona e séria. "Você está tentando me foder?"

"O quê?" Jake pergunta inocentemente. "Isso desarmou ela o suficiente para aceitar sair com você de novo."

"Verdade". Eu arranho meu queixo. "Mas eu tenho certeza que ela também estava hiperventilando de vergonha."

"Ela vai ficar bem." Jake rebateu. "Oops, Leah está pronta. Tenho que ir."

Eu faço um som de chicote para ele.

"Você não consegue fazer esse som direito. Pelo menos a minha namorada sabe como me sinto sobre ela. Sério homem, apenas diga a ela. Isso vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis."

"Sim, sim". Eu lamento. "Cale-se e leve sua namorada para sair."

"Até mais!" Eu ouço o clique do telefone na outra extremidade.

"Quem está saindo com a namorada?" Emmett anuncia quando ele caminha até a geladeira. "Porque você com certeza não é."

"Jake". Eu respondo pulando em cima da bancada para me sentar.

"Ah," Ele me joga um refrigerante, então, se senta na bancada também. "Então, você realmente quer fazer isso ainda?"

"Fazer o quê?" Pergunto inocentemente.

"Não banque o tímido comigo, Eddie." Ele adverte. "Eu vi os olhares que vocês estavam trocando na noite de sexta-feira. Você tem uma queda enorme pela Bella Swan."

"Vamos, Em." Eu estremeço. "Chega disso." Ele estava certo, mas eu não quero que ele pense que ele tinha me pegado.

"Tudo bem," Ele toma um gole de refrigerante. "Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você vai convidá-la ou você é covarde?"

"Um pouco de ambos." Eu respondo revirando os olhos. "Eu convidei, mas só depois que eu fiz Jake pedir a ela por mim."

Emmett engasga, cuspindo goles de refrigerante de sua boca. "Você o quê?" Emmett pergunta, incrédulo.

"Você me ouviu." Eu digo. "Eu acho Bella muito tímida, então eu pensei que se alguém que ela conhece e confia quebrasse o gelo, isso seria mais fácil."

"Oh," Emmett pega uma toalha de papel e limpa a si mesmo e a bancada. "Então o que você está dizendo é que você não tem coragem de olhar nos olhos dela e perguntar você mesmo. Assim como você não teve coragem de beijá-la na sexta-feira."

"Você burro", eu pulo fora do balcão. "Primeiro de tudo não era pra Rose te dizer. Segundo, eu não beijei ela na sexta-feira porque Tanya estava no carro. Eu tinha certeza que Tanya não teria ficado no carro. Ela teria saído, invadido a cena e forçado sua língua na minha garganta para me reclamar como seu." Eu tremo.

"Eu poderia imaginar como isso teria sido." Emmett olha para fora. "O que ela fez em vez disso?" Ele pergunta quando se junta a mim de volta ao mundo real.

"Assim que entrei no carro, ela começou a gritar para mim. Dizendo que foi nojento e estranho a forma como eu beijei sua mão como beijo de boa noite de mão. Então, quando ela viu que eu não me importava ela mudou de tática e tentou arranhar meu pau como um gata no cio." Eu tremo de novo quando me lembro de seus avanços. Eu quase corri para uma árvore na primeira vez que ela me apalpou.

"O QUÊ?" Emmett gargalha. "Deus! Isso é muito engraçado. Então você tem Tanya Denali praticamente saltando em seus ossos e você está tão malditamente apaixonado pela Bella Swan que até isso você rejeita. Onde está o orgulho masculino? Tivesse a honra de aproveitá-la."

"Cale-se". Ordeno. "Tanya é como um cão, uma vez que você dá a ela um osso, ela vai continuar voltando por mais. Se eu ficar com ela, eu nunca vou conseguir afastá-la de mim."

"Bom trocadilho com os ossos." Emmett gargalha. "Eu tenho certeza que seu _osso_ vai estar agradável e seco, uma vez que você der ele para Bella." Ele balança a cabeça incomensuravelmente.

"Quem está dando o que a Bella?" Rose se intromete.

"Eddie aqui quer dar o osso para Bella." Emmett ri.

"Foda-se com algo duro e áspero". Eu ameaço.

"Isso não é agradável Edward." Emmett lamenta. "Eu quero um osso, não uma lixa." Reviro os olhos e olho para Rose.

"Bem, eu acabei de desligar o telefone com Bella." Rose se regozija enquanto ela vai para a geladeira.

"Sério?" Peço com mais entusiasmo em minha voz do que eu gostaria de demonstrar. "O que ela disse?"

"Nada." Rose acena a mão com desdém. "Eu só estava perguntando a ela qual o melhor dia para uma viagem de compras. Ela disse que ia me retornar."

"Oh", eu respondo.

Emmett cheira a bunda de Rose enquanto ela se inclina mais para agarrar uma Diet Coke no fundo da geladeira. "Veja, é assim que se faz Eddie. Reclame ela para si, e mostre quem é que manda."

"Emmett", ela repreende quando ela se levanta. "Pare com isso ou a loja de doces está fechada para negócios por uma semana."

O rosto de Emmett cai. "Desculpe, babe".

"Onde está o seu orgulho masculino?" Eu provoco. "Eu estou aproveitando isso". Ele me dá o dedo do meio em resposta.

"Sério Edward", lamenta Rose. "Por favor, não coloque Bella em uma situação em que ela não quer estar, ela está emocionalmente abalada agora. Por ter deixado tudo em Phoenix e se mudar para cá, ela se sente insegura, insegura consigo mesma e com seu lugar na escola."

"Eu entendo, Rose." E entendo mesmo.

Bella se assusta tão facilmente e cora tão rapidamente que se você piscar, você perde ela fazendo isso. Mas por baixo tudo nela ainda faísca.

Eu vi isso pela primeira vez quando ela veio atrás de mim com os condimentos e novamente ontem à noite quando eu beijei sua mão. Eu tenho que descobrir o que é e puxar isso para fora dela. Vou fazer disso minha meta pessoal.

Eu saí da cozinha e subi as escadas. Fui para a direita e segui para a última porta à esquerda. Meu quarto e o de Emmett ficam deste lado do segundo andar, o de Alice e o quarto de hóspedes ficam do outro lado junto com o banheiro. O quarto da mãe e Carlisle ocupa a maior parte do terceiro andar, junto com o escritório de Carlisle e o escritório de Esme.

Meu quarto é dourado, preto e marrom. Eu me jogo na cama que ocupa a maior parte do quarto e olho para o teto por um tempo. Eu pego meu controle remoto do IHome e ligo o som. Lux Aeterna Clint Mansell começa lento e silencioso. Uma das minhas fantasias é fazer amor com uma mulher ouvindo esta canção.

Eu me inclino para o lado da minha cama e pego o velho Merck Index* que meu pai me deu. Eu folheio até o fim para pegar o meu exemplar de "Big N Busty**", uma cópia que Emmett tinha me dado no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos para me chocar.

_* __The Merck Index__é uma__enciclopédia__de substâncias químicas,__fármacos__,__drogas__e__biomoléculas__._

_**Big N Busty: É uma revista e site pornô com mulheres com manequim entre 46 e 58._

Ela havia se tornado rapidamente a minha revista pornográfica favorita. Tentei olhar a Playboy e a Penthouse, mas nada nunca despertou meu interesse. Todas essas mulheres pareciam tão falsas e exageradamente magras. Esta revista tinha mulheres que pareciam... mulheres.

Eu sabia que se Emmett descobrisse que eu ainda tinha essa cópia eu nunca ouviria o final disso. Se alguém na escola descobrisse que eu prefiro mulheres mais carnudas, então eu seria ridicularizado religiosamente até o fim dos tempos.

É por isso que quando eu vi pela primeira vez Bella, fui imediatamente atraído e repelido por sua presença. Eu estava atraído por ela sexualmente, mas repulsava ela, porque ela na escola fazia o meu pequeno segredo sujo real, tangível e, oh, tão potente.

Eu, Edward Cullen, sou um amante de gordinhas, e Bella Swan é a minha criptonita.

* * *

_**N/T**__: Antes que venham julgar o Edward pelo que ele disse sobre ser atraído e sentir repulsa, lembrem-se que todas já estivemos ou até mesmo estamos na escola, e as pessoas nessa idade e nesse ambiente podem ser cruéis :/_

_Agora vamos abrir a fábrica de doces, a de reviews é claro u-u. _

_Lary Reeden_

_**N/B: **__Oh, então esse é o segredinho do Edward *risinhos* Bom pra Bella, hein! Ela vai ter alguém amando-a pelo que ela é! E todas esperamos que o Edward logo logo ligue o botão de "foda-se" para o resto da escola e declare seus sentimentos. \o/ Vai que é tua, Ed!_

_Deixem-nos reviews e alegrem nosso feriado! :D_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_

* * *

**Para os leitores de Lies Of The Soul: **

Bella é HETERO. Se você se estressou achando que ela é transxesual, ou qualquer coisa assim, ou veio aqui esperando uma fanfic gay/homo,

então está no perfil errado, pq não vai encontrar fics assim, postadas por mim.

Essa fic é bem dramática como já disse antes e muito linda, vocês irão entendem ao decorrer dos capítulos, pq a Renee vestia a Bella de menino.

A e a Bella como Ben só aparece em flash backs.

Acho que é isso. Beijos Lary Reeden ~ bom feriado.


	13. Compras

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. À nós, só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Compras**

**BPOV**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o jantar com o meu avô. Sabia que a minha força de vontade tinha sofrido um grande golpe. Sentia-me como se tivesse dado um passo em frente apenas para ser forçada a dar dois passos para trás em seguida. Tinha ido assistir os dois últimos jogos de sexta-feira, mas me recusei a ir a mais alguma festa depois do jogo, usando Charlie como desculpa.

Edward pareceu perceber que eu estava mais distante, mas continuou tentando me fazer falar de qualquer maneira. Rose e Alice também. Não foi até um dia no almoço que as coisas ficaram desesperadas.

"Bella!" Edward chamou a algumas mesas de distância. Acenando pra mim, encaminhou-se depois em minha direção.

"Hey!" cumprimenta as pessoas na mesa olhando para Lauren, Jessica e Angela. Os olhos de Lauren e Jessica estão colados a ele, que diabos, elas estavam praticamente despindo-o com os olhos. Angela cumprimenta-o, e então, se volta para a sua conversa com Ben.

"Ei, Edward." respondo. "Como vai?"

"Bem," Ele começa com um traço de orgulho na voz. "Adivinha o que acabei de receber no correio esta manhã?"

"O quê?" Eu entro na brincadeira.

"Você tem que adivinhar!" Ele diz.

"Hmm," penso, juntando os lábios. "Bem, não poderia ser uma convocação para servir como júri num tribunal." Descarto a hipótese. "Nem uma proposta para o exército porque você não tem 18 anos ainda."

"Não", seu sorriso aumenta.

"Tenho direito a uma dica?" Peço.

"Sim", Edward aceita. "A dica é Mais Tempo".

"Mais Tempo?" pergunto.

"Uh-huh". Ele ri.

"Eu não sei. Desisto." Ele pega dois pedaços finos e longos de cartão, perfurados e com um monte de coisas impressas, e me entrega um.

"O que é isso?" Pergunto e observo por um minuto.

"Isso seria o seu bilhete para o concerto do Needtobreathe daqui a três semanas." Edward se gaba.

"O QUÊ?" Meu queixo cai. "Não, eu não posso aceitar isso! Este é o seu bilhete. Você não prefere ir com Emmett ou Jacob?"

"Não", ele responde um pouco magoado. "Você tomou uma chuva por mim, lembra? Para não falar que eu estou cobrando aquela sua coisa do juramento de ligação, pra que você aceite isso. Você vai Bella, isso é definitivo."

"E se eu estiver ocupada nesse fim de semana?" Disparo de volta para ele.

"Você não está." Ele responde categoricamente. "Já obriguei minha mãe a ligar pro seu pai para se certificar de que não havia problema. Ele ficou animado."

Meus olhos arregalam e fico sem palavras. "Umm," é tudo o que eu consigo dizer. Pense Bella, pense! Há alguma maneira de você fazê-lo levar outra pessoa?

"Eu tomo isso como um sim." Ele pisca pra mim enquanto caminha de volta até Emmett e Jazz. Sua cabeça dá um leve aceno e logo Alice e Rose explodem em uma salva de palmas. Até que veem meu rosto e param imediatamente.

Rose agarra o braço de Alice e ambas vêm marchando até mim. "Bella, você vem com a gente." Rose comanda ao mesmo tempo que Alice agarra meu braço e me arrasta para o banheiro das meninas.

Rose entra na frente e puxa o estojo de maquiagem da sua bolsa. "Ok, despeje." Ela exige. "O que você está pensando?"

"Por que eu?" Pergunto em choque.

"Essa é fácil", Alice responde. "Porque você é a única pessoa que a gente conhece que ama os Needtobreathe tanto quanto Edward."

"Certo!" Eu respondo.

"E porque você e ele se dão muito bem." Rosa acrescenta.

"Ok," começo a responder de novo.

"Sem falar que seria bom para você sair da cidade." Alice interrompe.

"Ah, e isso também lhe dá um bom motivo para melhorar um pouco seu guarda-roupa com a nossa ajuda." Rose diz para mim.

"Oh Deus". deixo cair a cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Oh, pare com isso." Rose ordena. "Vai ser divertido."

"Você tem certeza?" me lamento.

"SIM!" Rose e Alice gritam em uníssono.

"Tudo bem!" Eu grito de volta, concordando ao mesmo tempo com a ida às compras e com o concerto. Alice e Rose saltam pra cima e para baixo e depois me abraçam.

* * *

O concerto é daqui a duas semanas, e Rose e Alice vão me pegar mais cedo pra irmos às compras, em Olímpia.

Alice concorreu para ganhar um vale de compras no valor de 5.000 dólares em um shopping lá e acabou ganhando, baixinha sortuda. No entanto, ela decidiu dividi-lo comigo e com Rose. Embora eu tenha a sensação de que este vai ser de verdade mais um daqueles episódios de um desses programas de mudança radical de visual que passam no Style Network, estrelado por ninguém menos do que eu.

Espero na cozinha até ouvir a buzina tocar do lado de fora. Charlie está lendo sua seção de esportes enquanto eu vou roendo minhas unhas.

"Então, onde você está indo?" Charlie pergunta espreitando por trás da página.

"Fazendo uma viagem de um dia até Olímpia". digo, dando de ombros. "Estaremos de volta hoje ao anoitecer."

"Ok," Ele volta os olhos novamente para a seção de esportes. "Vou levar sua caminhonete pra colocar o novo rádio então."

"Obrigada", eu digo bem no momento em que a buzina da Alice me alerta para o fato de que ela chegou. Levanto e beijo Charlie na bochecha. "Amo você, papai."

"Também te amo, Bells. Vejo você quando chegar em casa." Ele acena bagunçando um pouco o seu jornal.

Saio pela porta da frente e subo para o banco traseiro do Bug. Rose fecha a porta e estamos a caminho.

A viagem é relaxante, vou sentada na parte de trás, ouvindo música a maior parte do tempo, ou então ouvindo a conversa de Rose e Alice sobre Emmett e Jasper.

"Emmett pode ser grande e volumoso", Rose argumenta. "Mas ele é muito gracioso para alguém do seu tamanho. Ele é especialmente delicado, onde interessa." Ela dá um sorriso lascivo.

"Oh Deus". Alice concorda, "as mãos de Jazz. Juro por Deus que elas fazem milagres."

"Não incomoda vocês estarem trocando informações acerca de seus irmãos?" intervenho, do banco traseiro.

As duas se olham, então encolhem de ombros. "Não, de verdade não." Alice diz. "Quero dizer, eles são nossos irmãos, mas nós apenas tentamos ser maduras sobre esse tipo de coisa."

"Huh," eu olho pela janela da parte de trás.

"Olhe isso desse modo. Jacob é como um irmão para você, certo?" Rose pede.

"Suponho que sim, a coisa mais próxima que tenho disso." Concordo com a cabeça.

"Bem, imagine que Leah e você estavam tendo uma conversa de meninas e ela compartilhava algumas informações de dentro do quarto com você, sobre Jacob. Você ia se sentir incomodada ou não se importaria?"

"Depende de quão longe ela fosse." Eu respondo. "Se ela começasse a descrever em detalhe cada centímetro de seu pau, então eu talvez me sentisse desconfortável. Mas se dissesse apenas que ele é um bom amante, então, nem por isso."

"Vê?" Alice pergunta. "Rose e eu não entramos em detalhes, apenas informação básica. E se você se apressasse e percebesse que você tem sentimentos por Edward..." ela deixa a frase no ar.

Minha boca abre completamente. "ALICE!" Choramingo. "Que raio foi isso?"

"Nem sequer tente negar, Bella." Alice argumenta. "Você sabe que tem. Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ele, às vezes."

"Isso não é nada assim." Tento em vão me defender. "Eu não sei como me sentir sobre ele. Quer dizer, consigo ver que ele é um cara legal e tudo mais. Eu só não acho que conseguiria lidar com qualquer coisa que não seja uma amizade nesse momento."

"Sim, eu entendo porque você se sente assim, Bella." Rose me consola. "Mas depois do meu término traumático eu também não achei que fosse namorar novamente até estar na faculdade. Foi aí que eu descobri que Emmett era apaixonado por mim desde o ensino médio. Ele basicamente acabou com a raça do cara que andava espalhando boatos. Fiquei tão agradecida, e não demorou muito para ele me conquistar completamente."

Sorrio para Rose ao mesmo tempo que penso sobre quão semelhantes nossas experiências de vida têm sido. Mas no final, ela é ela e eu sou eu. Ela é linda e qualquer cara gostaria de tê-la pra si. Eu sou comum, gorda e nenhum homem iria me querer.

"Bella", Alice me olha com uma cara feia pelo espelho retrovisor. "Conheço esse olhar em seu rosto. Pare de pensar nesse tipo de merdas agora. Você dando força pra esses pensamentos e ideias só vai piorar a sua situação. Eu não acho que você se veja muito claramente com tão baixa autoestima".

"É fácil para você falar, Alice," resmungo de volta. "Você nunca teve um cara que te usasse e depois te descartasse. Você não tem um avô dizendo merdas pra você como: 'Talvez você não esteja conseguindo arranjar um emprego por ser tão gorda' ou que te relembre que, se você deseja casar vai ter que embebedar um cara primeiro. Você nunca teve ninguém fazendo caretas de porco pra você nos corredores e meninas escrevendo 'Gorda Vagabunda' em seu armário. Eu posso ser insegura, mas eu tenho razões pra isso, você não acha?"

"Sim", Alice suspira. "Eu sei que você tem. Mas as coisas são diferentes aqui em Forks. Tente compartimentalizar sua vida. Se a sua vida fosse um álbum de recortes, a primeira parte seria escura e cheia de fotos estranhas e comentários negativos. Mas vire a página, comece de novo. Não deixe que tudo o que você experimentou até aqui manche as coisas que você pode experimentar agora. Deixe Edward entrar."

Eu amuo e cruzo os braços sobre o peito. "Não faça biquinho, Bella." Rose diz. "Isso conduz a um envelhecimento precoce."

Boto minha língua de fora pra ela. "Vou pensar sobre isso. Mas isso não vai acontecer da noite pro dia. Concordei em deixar vocês brincarem de me vestir. Concordei em ir nesta viagem e show com ele. Isso é muito significativo para mim. Só preciso de algum tempo para me acostumar a isso." Respiro profundamente.

"Bom", Rose acena com a cabeça. "Então, vamos esquecer isso por agora e desfrutar deste fim de semana de compras gratuitas trazido até você, em parte por Alice Cullen." Com isso, ela aumenta o volume da música da Vanessa Carlton. Me deixo relaxar e desfruto desta música...

Passamos o resto da viagem ouvindo hinos femininos e discutindo as lojas que queríamos visitar. Alice insistiu em ir à Vanity. Rose queria ir à Wet Seal. Ambas concordaram que iriam me levar na Torrid, fossem quais fossem essas lojas. Chegamos lá ao meio-dia e paramos para almoçar, e então a tortura começou.

Percebi logo que a Torrid era uma loja só de tamanhos grandes. Todos os funcionários eram plus-size e os tamanhos das roupas foram definidos desde o 0, tamanho que era realmente um 10/12*, até ao 4, que era comparável a um tamanho 26/28**.

_*No Brasil: 38/40_

_**No Brasil: 54/56_

Alice e Rose enfiaram-me em um provador e me traziam pilha após pilha de roupas pra experimentar.

"Bella, eu não sei por que você não mostra mais pele. Seu tom é lindo. Sem mencionar que eu mataria para ter seus ombros". Rose elogia, e neste momento estou completamente de acordo com ela. As roupas que elas me trazem incluem tops, tubinhos, vestidos, e blusas que eu preencho na perfeição. Elas me ajudam a descobrir que eu sou na maioria um tamanho 1 com alguns tamanh na mistura, dependendo do corte ou modelo de certas peças.

Enquanto eu experimento artigo após artigo de roupa, nenhum deles sendo demasiado pequeno, ganho um pouco mais de confiança. Logo, logo, estou fazendo piruetas e dançando para fora do meu camarim. Alice e Rose assobiam e batem palmas como uma boa audiência.

No final, saio da Torrid com uma dúzia de novos tops, alguns pares de jeans, um par de calções, um vestido, uma nova roupa de banho, alguns pijamas fofos, três novos sutiãs tamanho DD*, (eles me mediram e descobriram que eu tinha aumentado desde que comprei meus últimos sutiãs) e umas coisas impressionantes chamadas Spanx, que praticamente escondem tudo e moldam o meu corpo.

_*No Brasil: Equivalente a 46_

Quando o caixa somou o total, meus olhos queriam saltar pra fora da minha cabeça. Alice e Rose tiveram de me lembrar que a soma nem sequer chegava a um quinto do que nós tínhamos pra gastar. Não podia discutir com elas e saí da loja com três sacos enormes de roupas.

Rose gastou algumas centenas na Wet Seal e Alice fez o mesmo na Vanity. Fizemos uma parada rápida para deixar nossas sacolas no carro e voltamos para a segunda rodada.

Visitamos uma loja de sapatos e comprámos um par de sapatos cada uma. Eu sendo o tipo de cliente que regateia o preço, consegui quatro pares pelo preço que Rose pagou por dois. Acabei comprando um par de rasteirinhas que eu amei, um par de saltos altos que Alice insistiu que eu trouxesse, umas sandálias modelo gladiador que ambas disseram serem adoráveis e um par de botas que eu iria precisar em breve com o inverno chegando.

Cosméticos foram caros também. Rose e Alice gastaram mais em maquiagem do que eu senti necessidade. No entanto, comprei um perfume com um cheiro incrível.

"Hmm," Alice olhou seus recibos para descobrir o quanto ainda nos resta. "Nós ainda temos cerca de 1.500 dólares."

"Bem", pondera Rose, "Bella, não é você que está sempre dizendo que o seu quarto continua o mesmo desde quando você era bebê?"

"SIM!" Alice concorda. "Vou ligar para Esme agora!" Alice pega o telefone e usa a discagem rápida pra ligar pra Esme. "Esme," cumprimenta Alice. "Nós temos uma ideia, mas precisamos de sua competência."

"Por que ela chama a mãe de Esme?" sussurro de lado para Rose. "Eu chamo Charlie e Renée por seus nomes, mas nunca quando estou falando diretamente com eles."

"Oh," Rose me olha surpresa. "Você não sabe? Esme não é a verdadeira mãe de Alice e de Emmett. A esposa de Carlisle morreu dando à luz a Alice. Então Esme se juntou aos Cullen dois anos depois, trazendo Edward com ela. Edward tinha três anos na época. Pensei que você soubesse disso."

"Whoa, agora estou confusa." balancei minha cabeça.

"Não é muito difícil de entender. Emmett é dois anos mais velho do que Edward, mas porque ele esteve tão doente durante a terceira série, o seguraram. Alice estava tão perto da idade limite para entrar no jardim de infância que a escola a aceitou junto com Edward, no mesmo ano. É por isso que Alice e Edward são juniores e Emmett é um sênior." Rose explica como se tudo fizesse perfeito sentido.

"Oh," Eu aceno. "Acho que posso tentar compreender tudo isso."

"Ok!" Alice toma nossa atenção. "Acabo de sair do telefone com Esme e ela está super animada para redecorar o quarto da Bella. Comecemos pelo principio então. Vamos visitar uma loja de decoração e encontrar um pouco de tinta!"

Só levou cerca de dez minutos para finalmente me decidir sobre um esquema de cores. Escolhi um tom de azul chamado Onda Suave, um marrom de destaque chamado Inverno Delta e uma cor de moldura num tom de azul escuro chamado Azul Acolhedor.

Encontramos uma colcha, lençóis, travesseiros e um tapete em um conjunto harmonioso. Em seguida, nos deparamos com algumas bonitas decorações de parede e organizadores que iam ajudar a dar os retoques finais no quarto.

Quando finalmente tínhamos tudo embalado e dentro do carro, eu estava amassada entre uma colcha e cinco sacos de roupas com uma mala também cheia de coisas.

"Muito bem, senhoras." Alice sacode as mãos. "Acho que cumprimos tudo o que viemos fazer aqui. Vamos pra casa."

Chegamos em casa por volta das 8, Rose e Alice me ajudaram a carregar todas as minhas sacolas e artigos decorativos para dentro de casa e depois até o meu quarto.

"Hey Bells". Charlie chama da sala de estar.

"Olá, Chefe Swan!" Rose e Alice respondem de volta no meu lugar.

"Oh!" Charlie se levanta para nos ajudar. "Bem, olá senhoritas. Bom ver vocês! Como foram as compras?"

"Fantásticas!" Rose responde.

"Limpamos as lojas como bandidos!" Alice ri enquanto passa pras mãos de Charlie um par de sacos. "Há mais no carro, mas isso é tudo de Bella."

"TUDO ISSO?" Charlie grita.

"Yupp!". Eu gemo enquanto uma das minhas sacolas bate no corrimão da escada.

"Santo Deus, Bella!" Charlie respira. "Quanto é que isso me custou?"

"Nem um centavo, Chefe Swan." Alice brilhantemente informa ele. "Eu ganhei um vale de compras no valor de cinco mil dólares em um shopping em Olímpia e dividi-o igualmente entre mim, Rose e Bella."

"Bem, isso foi extraordinariamente bondoso da sua parte." Charlie agradece enquanto arrastamos tudo para meu quarto.

"O prazer foi meu." Alice sorri. "Ah, a propósito, Esme queria saber quando seria um bom dia para vir aqui e começar."

"Começar o quê?" Charlie pergunta olhando de mim para Alice.

"Oh," eu coro. "Esme, Alice e Rose tomaram a iniciativa de remodelar o meu quarto."

"Tudo bem!" Charlie se ilumina. "Eu ia sugerir que pelo menos você pintasse as paredes e comprasse uma colcha nova." Ele olha para a colcha costurada à mão que a minha avó me fez quando eu nasci, e que está pousada sobre a cama. O material desgastado está coberto de animais do circo vestidos e usando cartolas. "Podemos colocar isso no sótão para quando você tiver filhos." Ele aponta para a lembrança de família.

"Legal", eu aceno. "Quando Esme pode começar?" Pergunto pra Alice.

"Bem, ela disse que gostaria de começar o mais cedo possível. Ela tem uma estante e uma escrivaninha novas para você, se você estiver interessada. Bem, são os antigos móveis de escritório dela que ela substituiu no mês passado. Ela ainda não teve tempo de doá-los para a caridade e pensou que se você gostasse deles, talvez você pudesse ficar com eles." Alice oferece.

"Se ela tem certeza", eu paro. Eu já tinha aceitado o suficiente dos Cullen, mas se eles eram pra doar pra caridade, então talvez eu pudesse me oferecer para pagar por eles.

"Então, nesse caso," Alice sorri, "Veremos você bem cedo amanhã de manhã!" Ela e Rose se despedem enquanto descem as escadas e saem pela porta antes que eu possa protestar.

Eu olho para o Charlie e encolho os ombros. "Líderes de torcida". Eu digo como se essa fosse a única explicação necessária.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ah, se eu tivesse ganhado esses cinco mil dólares pra gastar num shopping... *sonhando* Que sonho, hein? Essas meninas limparam as lojas com estilo!_

_E Edward vai levá-la ao show da banda favorita deles, quão fofo é isso? *-* _

_Nos deixe uma review dizendo o que faria se ganhasse 5 mil dólares pra gastar no shopping! Ou algo assim... Também podem falar sobre o Edward chamando a Bella pro show, e tudo mais, hehe. Apenas deixem reviews! :D_

_Beijos e até o próximo._

_Kessy Rods_


	14. Reconstrução

mULHERES de verdade têm curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Reconstrução**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Carlisle me chama atrás da porta. "Acorda filho!"

Eu dou um gemido, é domingo. Eu deveria estar dormindo até o meio-dia. Eu espio pra fora dos lençóis, é apenas um pouco depois das 8.

"Agora não, eu preciso dormir mais!" Eu grito de volta.

"Estou entrando." Carlisle adverte. Eu não sei por que ele avisa. Eu não durmo nu, não com Emmett em casa. Eu nunca sei quando ele vai estourar minha porta na tentativa de me levar em uma brincadeira.

Carlisle abre a porta e caminha no quarto. "Sua mãe precisa que você se levante. Ela precisa de você para ajudar a carregar algumas coisas para os Swans".

"Em dez minutos." Eu pulo da cama.

Tomo banho, visto e pego uma barra de proteína. Mamãe e Alice já estão acordadas e animadas, malditos pássaros matinais.

"Bom dia querido." Mamãe me cumprimenta quando eu entro na cozinha.

"Bom dia" Eu resmungo.

"Temos este com ondas suaves, um tom de azul ciano, blusa de Inverno, este em chocolate cremoso e este em azul escuro com o desenho da _Homecoming_*. Encontramos também um tapete correspondente para a área, roupa de cama e alguns organizadores para o ambiente e decoração para as paredes." Alice se gaba. "Este mobiliário que estamos levando vai ficar perfeito. Eu vi o quarto dela e aquilo necessita desesperadamente de um pouco de tinta e sua mobília estava caindo aos pedaços, literalmente. Acho que a sua estante só estava em pé por causa da quantidade de livros que estavam amontoados naquela coisa. "

* _Homecoming blue paint: Festa comemorativa organizada pela instituição de ensino celebra o "regresso para a casa, pintando o azul na cidade!"_

"Oh maravilha!" minha mãe diz batendo palmas. "Eu estava ansiosa para fazer alguma remodelação. Eu estava pensando em remodelar a sala de TV, porque eu já estava ficando desesperada."

"Bom dia linda." Carlisle entra e cumprimenta a mamãe. Ele passa por ela, coloca um beijo em seus lábios que empurra os limites de um filme _PG-13_* e sorrisos em seus labios. Ele pega uma xícara de café e se inclina contra o balcão.

_*__PG-13 indica que há material no filme que pode não ser adequado para crianças menores de 13 anos de idade. Um filme PG-13 poderia ir "além da classificação PG no tema, violência, nudez, sensualidade, a linguagem, as atividades de adultos ou de outros elementos, mas não alcança a categoria de R restrito". _

"Bem," Mãe recolhe-se enquanto anuncia. "Já que todo mundo está aqui, podemos muito bem começar a trabalhar. Os móveis já estão na garagem debaixo dos lençóis, só temos que carregá-los para por no Dogde* de Emmett."

_*www(ponto)cartuningrevolution(ponto)com(barra)blog(barra)index(ponto)php(barra)category(barra)dodge_

Todos nós caminhamos pra fora da garagem. Carlisle e eu faríamos o trabalho pesado, mas que foi bastante fácil, porque a mesa e a estante eram feitas de madeira aglomerada. Carlisle pula no assento de motorista do Dodge e eu vou para o passageiro. Mamãe e Alice nos seguem no Bug de Alice.

Nós imediatamente descarregamos os móveis ao chegar na casa de Bella. Abrimos a porta carregando a estante.

"Oi Bella." Eu sorrio e ponho a cabeça através da porta com o estranho incômodo-de-se-transportar-devido-ao-seu-comprimento estante.

"Oi". Ela acena, ainda com sono em seus olhos e na voz. Ela não é uma pessoa matinal, eu acho. "A última porta subindo as escadas à esquerda." Ela avisa.

Conseguimos carregar a estante pra cima sem bater nas paredes. Uau, Alice não poderia ter sido mais certa sobre o seu quarto. A cor neutra de amarelo bebê que as mães pintam as paredes estava desbotada e lascada. Sua estante está tentando imitar a Torre Inclinada de Pisa e sua mesa é pequena. Ela tinha guardado a maior parte das suas coisas e se mudado para que pudéssemos começar a trabalhar imediatamente.

"Ok!" Esme começa, "Primeiro de tudo, vamos nos livrar da estante e da mesa."

Quando tentamos levantar a estante ela se desfaz em ripas de madeira por todo o chão. Bem, boa coisa, ela receberá algum melhoramento. Nós levamos a estante de livros aos pedaços e colocamos na pilha de madeira fora da casa de Charlie. Poderia muito bem queimá-la, já que não serviria para outra razão. A mesa é levada para baixo e deixada do lado de fora da lixeira na calçada para o coletor de lixo descartar.

Quando voltamos lá para cima com a nova mesa, somos orientados a deixá-la no corredor. Mamãe e Alice não perderam tempo com nossa ausência. Elas tem o quarto todo adesivado e estão agora estabelecendo folhas de plástico para pegar os respingos da tinta.

Carlisle elogia como elas são eficientes e se desculpa dizendo que ele tem que correr para o escritório por um período, e que ele vai nos encontrar em casa esta tarde. Ele envolve os braços ao redor da minha mãe e dá um beijo nela, este mais úmido do que o que eu testemunhei esta manhã.

Bella está vestida com um velho par de pijamas, com uma camisa velha que pende de um ombro. Eu tenho que me refrear antes de deixar minha mente ficar divagando pra longe. É o máximo de exposição de pele que eu acho que eu já vi dela; seus ombros são lindos, tão suaves e fortes, mas muito femininos. Ela está derramando cuidadosamente a tinta azul ciano em três bandejas.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Ofereço meus serviços quando eu me coloco atrás dela.

"Oh", ela responde. "Hum, ajude a pintar, se você realmente quiser."

Eu pego um rolo e mergulho na bandeja e observo para ter certeza que ele está bem coberto. Esme me direciona para pintar todas as paredes, mas a que tem a grande janela será em azul claro. Alice traz um rádio e começa a diversão.

"Eu amo esta cor!" Esme jorra quando a primeira camada está em pleno andamento.

"Obrigada", Bella aceita. "Eu amo a cor azul. É tão despreocupada e relaxante. Ele complementa o aconchego do marrom".

"Eu não poderia ter falado algo melhor." Esme concorda.

Nós trabalhamos em um ritmo muito rápido; a mamãe trabalha no acabamento, enquanto Alice, Bella e eu usamos os rolos nas grandes superfícies. Nós terminamos a parede com a grande janela cor chocolate, que leva menos tempo do que as outras paredes enquanto todos os quatro de nós estávamos trabalhando em uma parede cada um.

Nós terminamos a segunda demão das paredes azuis às 11:30, todas as paredes estão cobertas com a segunda demão. Nós puxamos a fita de pintura pra fora. Uma faixa grossa de amarelo é deixada por toda volta das paredes azuis e marrons.

"Umm," eu aponto. "Isso foi um acidente ou você quis fazer algo com isso?"

"Foi proposital," Mamãe exclama de volta. "Aguarde e confie em mim." Ela abre a tinta azul escuro e começa a pincelar a faixa exterior das paredes azuis ciano com um azul escuro. Ele faz um efeito de enquadramento legal e faz a luz azul parecer ainda mais azul claro.

"Ok," Mamãe se vira para Bella quando ela termina a última faixa azul. "Você precisa sair do quarto, agora que estamos terminando a pintura. Eu não quero estragar a grande surpresa."

"O quê?" Bella pergunta com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. "Eu pensei que precisava da minha ajuda?"

"Não, não para esta parte." Ela balança a cabeça. "Nós só precisávamos de ajuda com a parte de pintura."

"Bem, então," Bella cora. "Posso fazer o almoço para todos por me ajudarem?"

"Isso seria adorável." Esme concorda. "Edward, por que não a ajuda também? Chamaremos se precisarmos de vocês dois." Mamãe nos dá um sorriso e Alice se vira para pegar as tintas e as folhas de plástico. O que elas estão aprontando?

Bella e eu vamos até a cozinha. Ela pega um livro de receitas e o folheia até encontrar algo que parece bom.

"Então". Eu começo. "O que estamos preparando?"

"Lave as mãos, depois sente aqui." Ela aponta para a cadeira em frente a ela, sem responder a minha pergunta. Tão mandona, é uma refrescante mudança dela não ser tão indecisa e insegura de si mesma.

Ela se levanta, fecha o livro e me entrega uma tábua de corte, faca, tomate, alface, azeitonas pretas, pimentão e cebola verde. "Corte em pedaços do tamanho do seu polegar."

Ela vai para a pia para lavar as mãos também e então pega bandeja de pedaços de peru, caldo de galinha e uma cebola grande da geladeira.

Ela corta a cebola rapidamente, mais rápido do que eu vi a minha mãe cortar uma cebola e joga os pedaços na panela que estava esquentando no fogão. Ela derrama um pouco de caldo de galinha e deixa ferver um pouco depois ela abre o pacote de peru e os coloca.

Ela olha para mim, então aponta para os legumes ainda não cortados diante de mim. "Você vai cortar esses?" Ela pergunta intencionalmente.

"Oh sim". Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu podia vê-la cozinhar todos os dias, é praticamente hipnótico. Eu começo a trabalhar cortando a alface, muito mais lentamente do que ela. Eu mantenho o controle de suas ações, mas menos absorvido nelas neste momento.

Após distraidamente cortar os vegetais a acompanho girar ao redor da cozinha com uma graça e confiança que eu não tinha pensado que ela possuía, ela puxa-me da minha observação.

"Eu acho que terminamos." Ela anuncia enquanto derrama pedaços de tomate, cebola e cheiro verde em uma louça de servir (pico de Gallo*). "Você vai buscar a sua mãe e Alice?"

* 3. bp. blogspot _17UXZF0Wtdc/ SsJvWouUANI/ AAAAAAAAANs/ A6njlpoIBcc/ s400/ pico_de_gallo. jpg (retire os espaços)

"Sim", eu subo as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus de cada vez e bato à porta fechada.

"Só um minuto!" Mamãe grita por trás da porta. Eu ouço uma corrida e depois a porta abre uma fenda mostrando o rosto de Alice.

"Sim?" Pergunta ela.

"O almoço está pronto. Bella diz que você e mamãe podem descer para comer." Eu respondo rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, ótimo." Alice sorri enquanto ela fecha a porta e entrega a mensagem.

Dentro de 10 minutos elas estão lá embaixo. A alface está colocada nas tigelas com tacos perfeitamente disposto ao longo da mesa.

"Sirva-se com um pouco de carne no taco ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira em sua salada." Bella oferece. "O que todo mundo quer beber? Temos chá gelado, leite ou água."

"Vou tomar água." Eu aceito.

"O mesmo aqui." Mamãe e Alice concordam.

"Então, onde está Charlie?" Eu pergunto enquanto reparto o taco.

"Oh," Bella sorri. "Hoje é domingo, seu dia de pesca."

"Bem, isso é bom para ele." Esme responde. "É bom fazer coisas para si mesmo com uma regularidade."

Todos nós nos assentamos na mesa da cozinha.

"Então" Bella começa, " quanto eu devo pelos móveis?"

"Absolutamente nada". Esme responde brilhantemente. "Estou mais do que feliz por você não me pagar por nada, mas ser capaz de ajudá-la com isso, e o almoço, que está delicioso por sinal." Ela acrescenta tomando mais uma mordida de sua salada.

"Você deveria ver ela cozinhando." Aconselhei. "O tempo que eu levei para cortar os legumes, ela cozinhou a carne, aqueceu os grãos, fez a salsa e fritou as tortillas."

Bella acena com a mão de forma desdenhosa. "Não é nada. Minha mãe assistia à Food Network desde que eu era pequena. Ela era fascinada por ela, mas nunca teve a paciência de fazer nenhuma das receitas. E eu absorvi tudo aquilo como uma esponja. Eu amo cozinhar."

"Bem, você definitivamente tem talento pra isso." Eu disse e ela ruborizou.

"Obrigada." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Então, como está o quarto?"

"Ótimo!" Respondeu Alice. "Estamos organizando a disposição dos móveis. Estamos apenas esperando a tinta secar bastante antes de começar a decoração da parede. Ela deve estar mais seca no momento em que voltarmos lá pra cima. Ainda bem que é do tipo secagem rápida."

Terminamos de comer e conversamos sobre a escola, o tempo, coisas assim. Mamãe e Alice voltaram para o quarto de Bella e eu limpei a mesa e comecei a limpeza da louça. Eu guardei as sobras em Tupperware enquanto Bella carregava a máquina de lavar louça.

"Obrigada por nos ajudar hoje." Diz ela.

"Sem problemas". Eu respondo. "Obrigado por fazer o almoço. Estava delicioso."

Ela fica em silêncio de novo. Eu não posso suportar isso. Nós nos conhecemos há um mês e ela ainda não fica confortável comigo me oferecendo apenas um par de palavras agradáveis.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Eu começo.

"Hum, com certeza." Ela hesita visivelmente.

"Por que é que sempre que Alice ou Rose elogiam você, você parece não se importar, mas se eu digo que você é uma grande cozinheira você foge?"

"Honestamente?" Ela pergunta enquanto ela fecha a porta da máquina e se vira para mim. "Acho que é porque eu não sei o que significa isso vindo de você."

"Isso significa exatamente o que eu digo." Eu dou de ombros.

"Bem, sim". Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu ouço o que você está dizendo. Eu só não sei por quê você está dizendo."

"Eu digo isso porque é verdade." Eu admito. "Você é uma boa cozinheira. Você tem um talento diferente pra isto."

"Bem, obrigada". Ela acena com a cabeça. "Isso significa muito."

"Assim é melhor. E não por isso." Eu sorrio. Ando até ela e olho pra ela. Ela morde o lábio novamente.

"Por que você faz isso?" Eu pergunto colocando o meu polegar sobre o lábio, o pequeno toque faz formigar meu polegar.

"Fazer o quê?" Ela lança seu lábio inferior.

"Morde seu lábio." Sussurro.

"Eu não sei. Hábito quando estou nervosa?" Ela fala e meu coração acelera.

"Bem, é uma distração." Eu passo a minha mão ao lado de seu rosto. O que há de errado comigo? Eu não posso parar de tocar seu rosto.

"Edward..." ela geme quando ela pega a minha mão e a leva pra longe de seu rosto. Ela empurra-me de volta com o punho alguns centímetros. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela lamenta.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondo. "Eu pensei que estivesse te reconfortando; você e sua incessante necessidade de ficar tensa em torno de mim."

"Eu acho que eu não posso fazer esta viagem." Ela engasga.

"O quê?" Pergunto um pouco alto.

Ela estremece. "Eu não sei se você e eu temos a mesma ideia do que isso significa."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu respondo laconicamente, cruzando os braços.

"Você _sabe_ o que eu quero dizer. " Ela cruza os braços em troca. "Você parece ter alguma ideia em sua cabeça que não deveria estar lá. Estou quebrada Edward, e eu não acho que eu posso ser o que você pensa que você quer que eu seja. O melhor que eu posso prometer é a amizade. Se esta viagem vai ser uma forma de você tentar conseguir alguma coisa, então eu não sei se eu posso ir." Ela admite.

Ela acabou de me acusar de tentar fazer uma jogada sobre ela? É por isso que ela pensa que eu dei o bilhete. Assim, eu poderia estar com ela sozinha e tentar tirar proveito dela? Bem, eu meio que fiz isso, mas não sem o seu consentimento completo e disposto. Eu não estava forçando ela a ficar atraída por mim. Se uma amizade era tudo o que ela precisava agora, eu poderia fazer isso. Eu não podia ouvir a voz dos meus pensamentos com ela usando essa camisa.

"Bella", eu suspirei. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Quando eu disse que era diferente dos outros caras, eu quis dizer isso. Eu não estou forçando você a gostar de mim dessa forma. Se uma amizade é tudo o que você pode oferecer por agora, então tudo bem, eu estou bem com isso. Mas se você decidir que você gosta de mim mais do que como amigos... " Eu deixei a fala morrer.

"Você vai ser o primeiro a saber." Bella revira os olhos. "Eu não vejo isso acontecendo, mas tudo bem."

"BEL-LA! ED-WARD!" Alice grita do topo das escadas. "Vocês podem vir agora!"

Bella descruza os braços e se empurra do balcão. Ela lidera o caminho até as escadas indo para o seu quarto. Alice coloca as mãos sobre os seus olhos e a leva para o seu quarto novo e melhorado.

"Um, dois, três." Alice conta antes de desenrolar as mãos do rosto de Bella. "O que você acha?" Ela grita.

A boca de Bella cai aberta e um estrangulamento pequeno escapa de seus lábios. O quarto reflete a mulher que Bella é. É quente e convidativo, mas também relaxante e suave. A pintura parece a mesma, mas diferente. Vê-lo com tudo no lugar torna tudo muito mais poderoso.

O tapete de área acrescentou mais energia e calor ao ambiente. Sua estante está no canto oposto a cômoda. A cama ainda está contra a parede da direita e a mesa está contra a parede em frente à cama. Seus organizadores estão do outro lado da estante e os enfeites de parede fazem a pintura aparecerem ainda mais.

Eu mentalmente contei na minha cabeça o tempo que ela levou para absorver tudo e responder. Foram 56 segundos antes dela conseguir falar.

"Está lindo". Ela canta. "Eu não poderia ter feito melhor Esme. Muito obrigada! Alice, obrigada por ser tão altruísta e comprar isso pra mim."

"Você merece isso Bella." Alice sorri. Bella a abraça e depois transfere o abraço para Esme.

"Estou sem palavras." Bella admite. "É muito mais do que eu imaginava." Um soluço fica preso na garganta. "Eu devo a você."

"Oh não fale", Esme descarta. "Você não nos deve nada. Nós nos divertimos, tudo valeu a pena só por olhar em seu rosto. Apenas prometa que vai passar lá em casa para que eu possa dar um tour em breve." Bella acena enquanto ela limpa uma lágrima dos olhos.

Eu quero chegar mais perto dela, abraçá-la, beijá-la na testa e limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos, mas resisto. Eu prometi a ela amizade e essas ações estão muito mais do que apenas atitudes amigáveis. Esta viagem vai ser muito mais difícil do que eu esperava. Eu só tenho que ser o pequeno mecanismo que eu posso ser. Sim, eu posso, sim eu posso, sim eu posso.

* * *

**N/T: **_Ah muito fofo a união para a reforma, eu quero uma Esme em minha vida! Alias se não for pedir demais o combo todo!_

_E ele admirando ela cozinhar oh céus todo caidinho e ela sempre Bella minha nossa! Os planos da viagem como ficaram no final disso?_

_Bem diga nos o que te fez feliz e o que não te fez feliz aqui_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Bella toda nervosa perto do Edward... Na situação dela é até entendível. Espero que ela mude de ideia sobre ele durante a viagem, quem tá comigo? Hahaha_

_Ah, quero uma Esme na minha vida pra redecorar meu quarto de graça! E uma Alice também, pra reformar meu guarda-roupa. Sério, não me importo..._

_Haha_

_Quem aí viu Amanhecer – Parte 2? Eu surtei horrores, e ainda estou surtando. Se comentarem sobre o filme, NÃO SOLTEM SPOILERS! Pode haver gente que ainda não viu! ;)_

_Deixem-nos reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	15. Partida

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Partida**

_Tradutora: Sopia_

**BPOV**

É sexta-feira dia 15, Edward e eu partimos amanhã para Spokane para irmos ao concerto. Estamos deixando a cidade bem cedo para chegarmos lá a tempo de deixar nossas coisas na casa do amigo dele, onde nos vamos hospedar, e depois ir para o show na mesma noite. Devemos viajar de volta no domingo.

Dizer apenas que eu estou nervosa é um eufemismo. Fiz e refiz minha mala várias vezes ontem à noite. Não estava prestando atenção às aulas, porque eu estava distraída com meus próprios pensamentos.

Por estar envolta em meus pensamentos, não vi minha auto-proclamada inimiga se aproximar de mim enquanto eu estava no corredor.

Parei no meu armário para pousar alguns livros quando uma mão agarra a parte de trás do meu braço, com força, e me gira em torno de mim.

"O que foi que eu disse pra você acerca de Edward Cullen?" Tanya sussurra para mim. "Te avisei para não chegar perto dele e agora ouço que você está indo numa viagem improvisada com ele?"

Eu puxo meu braço para fora de seu punho, se há coisa que eu não gosto é de ficar encurralada.

"Não é da sua conta". Eu explodo com ela, batendo a porta do meu armário, e saio andando na direção oposta. Ela pula na minha frente e bate a mão contra o armário para me impedir de avançar.

"Você pode crer que é da minha conta sim. Edward é meu, não seu, sua porca gorda". Ela ameaça.

"Se ele fosse seu, ele estaria com você." Respondo com desdém. Tento passar ao redor dela, mas suas duas irmãs bloqueiam meu caminho.

"Ele está comigo, ele só não sabe disso ainda." Ela gesticula com o pulso. "Você tem as mesmas chances com ele, do que uma bola de neve tem de sobreviver no inferno."

"Me desculpe?" Edward paira ameaçadoramente sobre Tanya. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Oh! Eddie", Tanya ri nervosamente. "Estava apenas dizendo a Bella aqui para se divertir em sua pequena... viagem."

"Sim, certo. Ouvi o que você disse Tanya." Edward responde friamente. "Vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui. Primeiro de tudo, eu disse pra você que se eu ouvisse você falar com Bella desse jeito novamente eu iria denunciá-la por perseguição. Em segundo lugar, eu não estou, nunca estive e nunca estarei atraído por você. Você é o fútil exemplo de uma garota desesperadamente idiota e extremamente falsa, que nem sequer se compara com Bella em qualquer nível. Você tentando rebaixá-la e manipulá-la é ridículo, e mostra a pessoa mesquinha que você realmente é. E em terceiro lugar, quanto a esta viagem, Bella está correta em dizer que não é da sua conta. Ela e eu somos amigos, e eu lhe dei o bilhete, porque ela é fã da banda que nós vamos ver. Você não precisa saber nada mais do que isso. Bella," ele olha para mim. "você quer que eu denuncie este incidente a um administrador da escola?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça negativamente e atravesso entre Tanya e Irina para o lado de Edward. Ele envolve um braço em volta dos meus ombros, lança um olhar rancoroso na direção do rosto vermelho de raiva de Tanya e me acompanha até a minha próxima aula.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta removendo o braço em torno de mim.

"Claro" Eu olho para os meus pés. Ele coloca os dedos no meu queixo e levanta meu rosto. Ele vê a dúvida em meus olhos e as lágrimas começando a se formar.

"Não dê ouvidos a nada do que ela diz." Ele sussurra. "Eu juro por Deus, quando ela respira até o ar sai distorcido." Seu sorriso reflete o meu em resposta aquele comentário.

"Obrigada." Respondo. "Acho que fico lhe devendo uma novamente hein?" Eu rio.

"Absolutamente não." Edward balança a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Acho que eu sempre pensei que havia uma linha que ela não se atreveria a cruzar." Ele dá de ombros. "Mas parece que não."

"Eu tenho que ir para a aula." Respondo.

"Ok," Ele começa a se afastar e depois para. Olha para mim, em seguida, inclina-se e dá um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha. "Te vejo depois da escola. Você ainda está vindo para passar a noite com Alice para que possamos sair mais cedo, certo?"

"Sim", eu aceno enquanto borboletas giram como foguetes no meu estômago. Entro na sala; esta será mais uma aula a que não serei capaz de prestar atenção.

Charlie carrega minha bolsa para mim até a caminhonete antes de eu partir para casa dos Cullens.

"Deixei um bolo de carne na geladeira. As instruções estão no topo. Estarei de volta domingo à noite. Tenho meu telefone, te ligo quando chegar a Spokane."

"Ok". Acena com a cabeça. "Se mantenha em segurança Bells, faça boa viagem, e divirta-se!" Ele acena enquanto eu fecho a porta e rolo minha janela para baixo.

"Tchau, pai." Respondo de volta sobre o ronco do motor. Alice está me esperando do lado de fora da casa, com um aterrorizante olhar de alegria espalhado por seu rosto.

"Bella!" Ela se lança para fora da varanda em direção à minha caminhonete. "Nós vamos nos divertir tanto esta noite! Rose está vindo também! Nós vamos ter a noite da manicure/pedicure hoje!"

"Fantástico" Aceno com falso entusiasmo. Eu carrego minha bolsa até seu quarto e deixo-a ao pé de sua cama.

"Então?" Ela começa. "O que você está levando para Spokane?" E olha minha bolsa.

"Praticamente tudo o que compramos em Olympia," reviro meus olhos.

"Ah, bom!" Alice bate palmas. "Podemos planejar a sua roupa para o show?"

"Eu acho que sim." Pego minha bolsa do chão e a jogo sobre a cama verde brilhante.

Alice mergulha na bolsa como uma criança mergulha em um barril de doces. Ela tira todas as minhas roupas, à exceção da minha calcinha e sutiã e espalha-a sobre a coberta. Rose entra pela porta nesse momento.

"Ah boa!" Cumprimenta Rose, "não perdi o planeamento do look!" Ela fecha a porta e pula para cima da cama.

Alice e Rose debatem sobre o que seria bom para o carro contra o que seria bom para o concerto. Ambas se decidem por conforto para a viagem de carro e gostosura sexy para o concerto. Elas combinam um top tipo tubinho coral e roxo com a borda rendada com um par de jeans que abraçam a minha bunda na perfeição e com as sandálias douradas tipo gladiador, para o concerto. Para a viagem de carro eu vou estar vestindo shorts cáqui e uma camisa "de namorado" azul escura com um top branco por baixo que mostra um pouco do meu decote.

Depois de minhas roupas serem colocadas de volta na minha mala o esmalte das unhas é chamado à ação. Sentamos na sala ao lado da cozinha e assistimos a um filme do Freddie Prince Jr. que está passando na TV. Alice está me fazendo uma manicure francesa e Rose foi buscar cocas diet pra todas.

Edward e Emmett entram pela porta deslizante das traseiras, ambos sem camisa, ambos suados, ambos em shorts de basquete.

"Eu vou pegar você da próxima vez, irmãozinho." Emmett resmunga enquanto fecha a porta.

"Nós vamos ver isso", Edward brinca, "seu jogo baixo precisa de algum trabalho sério."

"Sim, mas o meu jogo alto é muito profissional." Ele se vangloria. "Hey senhoritas!" Diz quando nos nota sentadas na sala.

Eu não parei de olhar para Edward. Seus boxers estão espreitando acima da cintura de seus shorts de basquete. Eles abraçam sua cintura, logo abaixo do ponto onde o V definido em seus quadris começa a conduzir em direção a sua virilha. Engulo em seco e começo tracejando as linhas do seu corpo. Seu estômago é musculoso, sem exageros, mas o suficiente para que eu queira correr minhas mãos sobre as linhas que o contornam. Seus peitorais são definidos, mas não salientes, e estão cobertos por uma leve camada de suor.

Ele me pega conferindo seu corpo e joga um sorriso e uma piscadela na minha direção. Sinto meu rosto imediatamente vermelho e desvio meus olhos para os meus pés.

"Venha aqui," Emmett galanteia Rose quando ela entra na sala com os refrigerantes. "Me dê um pouco desse açúcar."

"Eew! Em!" Rose guincha. "Você está todo suado!" Ela finge desgosto e afasta-o quando ele tenta conseguir um beijo.

"Você nunca pareceu se importar antes." Ele pisca. Ela ri e cede, beijando seus lábios. Suas mãos começam a vaguear mais para baixo e ela se afasta de novo.

"Isso já chega." Ela avisa. "Não na frente de seus irmãos e de Bella." Ela lhe dá outro beijo nos lábios e se liberta de seu abraço para se juntar a mim e a Alice no sofá.

"Bem, eu estou indo tomar um banho." Emmett anuncia. "Você vem Eddie? Espere, isso soou gay. Quer dizer, Eddie você fique bem aí até que eu esteja fora do chuveiro."

"Phsss," Edward desdenha. "Vou tomar um banho no banheiro de hóspedes. _Você_ pode usar nosso banheiro."

"Sim", Emmett concorda. "Porque nós somos homens, homens heterossexuais que nunca tomam banho juntos em privado." Um riso escapa da minha garganta enquanto olho para Edward. Ele revira os olhos para Emmett e sai em direção às escadas.

Assim que eles estão fora do alcance da voz de Rose, ela começa a me interrogar. "Então, Bella," Rose conspira "Que fundamento tem esse boato que eu ouvi, que você e Edward se beijaram no corredor?" Ela olha para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Minha boca se abre e eu me engasgo de forma bem audível. "O quê?" Consigo dizer.

"Não se faça de sonsa, Bella." Rose zomba. "Tanya não parava de gritar sobre isso com Kate e Irina quando passei por ela no corredor mais cedo hoje."

"O que?" Alice chora. "Bella?"

Eu olho de Alice para Rose e de volta para Alice. "Nós não nos beijamos". Balanço a cabeça. "Ele beijou meu rosto quando eu estava chateada para tentar me acalmar. Tanya me encurralou no corredor e tentou reclamar posse do Edward novamente. Ele a colocou em seu lugar e depois me levou até minha aula. Eu estava aborrecida e ele me beijou no rosto para me acalmar."

"Ooooooo!" Cantarolaram as duas juntas. "Edward e Bella sentados em uma árvore b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o."

"Ah vá lá," eu interrompo a sua rima infantil, do jardim de infância. "Não foi desse jeito."

"Por que não?" Rose pergunta um pouco irritada. "Você tem que admitir que tem algo aí. Por que ele não pode estar interessado em você, hein? Você é inteligente, engraçada, inteligente, uma grande cozinheira pelo que eu ouço, divertida, doce. Você é tudo que ele precisa Bella. Quando será que você vai ver isso?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Ele não precisa de mim, ele precisa de uma namorada que fique bem do lado dele, alguém que ele possa exibir para o mundo.

"Chega!" Alice bate o pé. "Bella! Nós entendemos o que aquele idiota do Drake fez com você e que sua autoestima sofreu um duro golpe. Mas, Edward está apaixonado por você. Agora, você me escute. Se você machucar meu irmão, eu juro por Deus, eu vou caçar você e te torturar com manicure/pedicure todos os dias de sua vida!" Rose acena com a cabeça em concordância e franze a sobrancelha pra mim.

Ergo minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Ok, meu deus!" Admito. "Me desculpem. Vou tentar ser mais objetiva. Admito que suas ações recentemente estão se tornando bem mais óbvias e arrojadas. Vou tentar manter uma mente aberta nessa viagem, mas eu não posso prometer que quando voltarmos algo terá mudado."

"Ugh," Alice geme. "Se isso é o máximo que vamos conseguir de você, tudo bem!"

A discussão foi posta de lado e terminamos de assistir o filme. Fomos para a cama mais cedo pois Edward e eu estaríamos nos levantando de manhã cedo e eu não queria dormir na viagem.

Meu alarme do telefone toca às 6:30. Vasculho os lençóis pela peste irritante e me arrasto para fora da cama. Pego minha bolsa de produtos de higiene pessoal, a minha roupa da viagem que eu deixei fora da mala e minha toalha. Me dirijo para o banheiro e mexo com a torneira até eu conseguir a temperatura na água do duche.

Às 7:00 estou fora do banho, vestida e na entrada, de mala na mão. A mala de Edward está pousada no chão ao lado da porta, mas eu não o vejo.

"Edward", eu grito-sussurrando para não acordar ninguém.

"Bem aqui", ele sussurra quando aparece ao virar da esquina. "Você quer comer algo rápido aqui ou pegar alguma coisa na saída da cidade?"

"Odeio pequeno-almoço fast food, então vamos pegar alguma coisa aqui." Largo minha bolsa e sigo-o até a cozinha.

Pegamos algumas frutas e barras de cereais e saímos para o carro. Logo estamos na estrada e me surpreendo porque realmente me sinto confortável e não estou em pânico.

**EPOV**

"Abre aí para mim por favor?" Aponto para o porta-luvas. "Me dá o adaptador para iPod e o mapa de Washington, por favor." Ela me dá o adaptador do IPod e inclina-se novamente para procurar entre os papéis pelo mapa.

Aproveito a oportunidade para passar os olhos pelas suas pernas. Ela está usando shorts que vão até o meio da coxa, bem, pelo menos eles vão quando ela está de pé. Sentada, eles sobem um pouco mais e meus olhos são automaticamente atraídos para esse fato. Sua pele é lisa e ainda mais pálida do que nos ombros e nos braços.

Desvio os meus olhos antes que ela se vire para mim com o mapa.

"Segure-o, Co-piloto Swan". Pisco para ela. Ela sorri e senta-se para trás no banco. "Eu sei como atravessar o rio Sound e levar-nos até Seattle." Respondo. "Temos que embarcar numa balsa de Kingston para Edmonds, mas depois daí fica um pouco confuso. Sei que temos que entrar na I-90 em algum ponto."

"Umm, sim." Ela ri. "Temos que nos manter na I-90 praticamente todo o caminho." Ela diz enquanto traça a linha no mapa.

"Bem, vamos apenas nos preocupar em chegar até a travessia de balsa por agora." Ligo meu IPod e seleciono a lista dos Favoritos Atuais. Nós ouvimos música por um tempo, discutindo nossas músicas e artistas favoritos. Ela gosta de praticamente tudo, mas para além de Needtobreathe seus artistas favoritos são Vanessa Carlton, Iron & Wine e Garth Brooks.

"Por que Garth Brooks?" Eu pergunto.

"Bem, minha mãe passou por essa fase country. Ela não fazia nada a não ser ouvir country e vestir Levi's, botas de cowboy e chapéus de cowboy. Fazia dança em linha e tudo também. Bem, eu me apaixonei pela música do Garth Brooks. Havia sempre uma mensagem mais profunda por trás de suas letras, ele nunca dizia claramente a mensagem que ele estava tentando passar. Pelo menos não nas minhas músicas favoritas."

Finalmente chegamos em Kingston e verificamos o horário da balsa. O próximo está programado para sair em meia hora. Nós registramos o carro e dirigimos a bordo.

"Quer ir olhar em volta um pouco?" Pergunto.

Nós inspecionamos a balsa e observamos as pessoas um pouco. Há um belo par de recém-casados que estão saindo em sua lua de mel, cheios de sorrisos e beijos. Há outro casal com algumas crianças, e todos eles têm uns brilhantes olhos azuis cheios de fascínio e admiração.

O barco finalmente deixa o cais e nos dirigimos para Edmonds. Assistimos os pássaros planando e mergulhando no ar. Bella aponta uma coisa marrom flutuando na água mais à frente. À medida que nos aproximamos eu percebo que é uma foca, mas não está se movendo. Menciono que eu acho que pode estar morta e, assim que eu digo isto ela vira, abana suas barbatanas e olha para nós. Brinca um pouco e depois segue para o norte.

Demoramos cerca de meia hora a quarenta minutos para chegar a Edmonds. Partimos do barco e nos dirigimos para sul na I-5 em direção a Seattle. Bella nos guia perfeitamente ao longo das saídas e entramos sem problemas na I-90 que vai até Spokane.

"Então," eu pergunto quando deixamos para trás a área mais povoada de Seattle. "O que você mais sente falta de Phoenix?"

"Hmm, o calor, eu acho." Ela responde. "Adorava ser capaz de sair de casa e não sentir frio. Sinto falta também da cor marrom."

"Você sabe," Eu sorrio, "Washington não é só colinas verdes e vegetação. Assim que se sai para a bacia e área de planalto de Washington, há campos marrons, montanhas e formações rochosas. Este estado é realmente muito diversificado".

"Sério?" , pergunta ela. "Eu só vi a Floresta Nacional Olímpica. Toda vez que eu mencionava Seattle em Phoenix, todos sempre tinham esse estigma de que o tempo aqui era só chuva e neve."

"Bem, talvez na costa mais à oeste de Washington, com certeza." Eu dou de ombros. "Mas o clima no lado oriental de Washington é muito mais seco. Altitudes mais elevadas, bem mais sol, mas invernos mais frios, no entanto".

"Hmm", ela pondera. "Mal posso esperar para ver isso."

"Mas além do clima e da falta de vegetação." Eu redireciono. "Você sente falta de alguma coisa? Quaisquer pessoas? Amigos? Namorado? Avós?"

"Bem, vovô Charles é o meu único avô vivo e ele vive em Port Angeles. Não deixei nenhum amigo em Phoenix e a coisa mais próxima de um namorado que eu tive foi a razão pela qual me mudei." Ela fecha a boca de forma repentina como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo que pudesse me ofender.

"O que foi?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada." Ela balança a cabeça.

"Não." Insisto. "Você disse que o seu namorado em Phoenix foi o motivo pelo qual você se mudou. Por quê?" O que aquele idiota fez com ela? Isso era muito suspeito, ela chegou aqui "quebrada", como ela mesma disse e eu tenho a sensação de que ele desempenhou um papel bem grande nessa história.

Ela olha os carros passando e não fala durante muito tempo. Eu espero pacientemente que ela responda, sabendo que ela só precisa de algum tempo para se recompor antes de aprofundar este assunto comigo.

"O nome dele era Drake." ela finalmente admite. "Ele era o cara pelo qual todas as meninas suspiravam. Faz você lembrar de alguém?" Ela me dá um olhar de soslaio.

Me conscientizo do peso do momento. Ela finalmente está se abrindo comigo. Esta menina incrível, tímida, peculiar e linda está compartilhando seu passado comigo. A questão agora é, eu realmente quero saber? Ela foi magoada, e ela acabou de admitir para mim que o cara que a deixou com uma asa quebrada, a lembra de mim.

Isto vai ser, definitivamente, mais difícil do que eu pensava.

* * *

**N/B: **_Opa, amei o jeito que o Edward defendeu a Bella da Tanya. Essa vaca não se manca não, mas eu tenho a impressão que isso ainda não foi o fim. *suspira* _

_Mas então, Bella vai se abrir com ele! *-* _

_Amei Alice e Rose dando um "choque de realidade" na Bella, ela precisa perceber que o Edward gosta dela. Vamos esperar que durante essa viagem isso aconteça! =D_

_Agora deixem reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	16. Confissão

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**N/T: Capítulo de domingo? Vocês devem estar se perguntando. Sim pq me deu na telha. **

**Vai ter capítulo sexta? Sim. Se comentarem neste. **

**Todo domingo agora vai ter capítulo? NÃO. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Confissão**

_**Tradutora: Jacqueline Melo**_

**EPOV**

Bella estava relutante em compartilhar outras informações comigo, além da primeira que ela disse. Eu não queria empurrá-la tão longe, então eu apenas disse a ela que quando ela quisesse conversar, eu estaria lá por ela, como um amigo, mesmo eu começando a pensar que isso vai ser impossível.

Nós paramos para almoçar na _Martha's Inn in George_, em Washington. Bella pensou que era inteligente e eu estava morrendo de fome, então concordamos em almoçar lá e depois jantar em Spokane. Fizemos um pacto, sem redes de restaurantes durante a viagem. Tivemos que parar em restaurantes populares ou de beira de estrada ou lojinhas de conveniência apenas.

Quanto ao cenário, ela disse que não era tão bonito quanto Phoenix, mas tinha seu próprio charme. Mas era porque toda terra tinha sido lavrada. A época de primavera era o melhor momento para pegar esta rodovia por causa das montanhas verdes e marrons.

Por volta de uma da tarde, tínhamos chegado a Moses Lake e, por volta das três, estávamos vendo os sinais para a saída do aeroporto de Spokane. Na rodovia I-90, tivemos uma visão da cidade que foi bastante impressionante. A cidade estava esparramada em um pequeno vale, a multidão de edifícios, todos diferentes estruturalmente, brilhavam à luz do sol. Uma montanha ficou no fundo da cidade dando-lhe um aspecto majestoso.

"Uau", Bella respirou. "Isso é tão diferente de Seattle. Quer dizer, é menor obviamente, mas com o pôr-do-sol e todos os prédios diferentes, é tão bonito". Eu sorri em resposta. "Então, onde seus amigos vivem?", ela perguntou.

"No lado norte. Eu tenho instruções. Olhe para a saída da Division St.", respondi.

A I-90 foi para a direita, em direção ao centro de Spokane, e a saída que estávamos procurando não era muito longe. Bella estava apaixonada por toda a arquitetura diferente. Atravessamos o rio Spokane, que também foi para a direita pelo centro da cidade, e seguimos a Division durante a maior parte da expansão da cidade.

O pedaço da cidade que pode ser visto da rodovia não era nem metade do tamanho que Spokane realmente tinha. As instruções nos levaram para uma parte da cidade que era perto da Universidade. As casas ao redor eram todas grandes e de madeira, com um semi-círculo de calçadas e parques gramados.

"Ok", eu disse. "Procure por uma grande casa verde que tem uma porta vermelha."

"Lá está", Bella apontou uma casa que tinha uma linha densa de árvores e arbustos em frente. Fui para a calçada e estacionei.

"Deixe as bolsas por agora" respondo a sua questão muda. Subimos os degraus da frente e batemos na porta. Escuto os passos correndo antes da porta ser aberta.

"Edward!" Jeremy grita para mim. "Yay! Você veio!" Ele me envolve num abraço. "E esta deve ser Bella". Ele mexe as sobrancelhas para ela e depois estica sua mão para um aperto de mãos. Ela suavemente balança sua mão e sorri.

"Entrem!" Ele convida. "Deixem-me mostrar-lhes ao redor".

A entrada é separada por um pequeno balaústre e leva para uma grande sala de estar. As paredes são pintadas a ouro quente e cor de laranja. A mobília é de couro e a TV pega uma parede. Há um piano contra outra parede. A sala de estar leva à sala de jantar com uma mesa no estilo vitoriano antigo. Há uma dispensa fora da sala de jantar e um pequeno corredor que conduz para fora também. Eu decifro uma escada e outra porta do quarto.

"Este é o piso principal", Jeremy apresenta. "A cozinha é através da porta do lado direito da sala de jantar. Bella, você estará neste quarto".

Ele a levou através do pequeno corredor e dentro do quarto próximo à escada. O quarto é brilhante, e logo percebo que é porque ele tem uma sala de conexão com praticamente uma parede de janelas que mostram a expansão do quintal. O quarto é todo creme e branco, com alguns detalhes dourados e pretos jogados nos assentos. Há uma grande cama no meio do quarto e algumas poltronas para sentar na sala de janelas.

"Oh, Deus", Bella guincha enquanto assume o quarto. "Isso é lindo. É quase como um hotel". Ela ri.

"Obrigado por isso", Jeremy riu. "Hotel Whitworth ao seu dispor. Edward, seu quarto é o único fora da sala de jantar. Ele se conecta ao banheiro que vocês dois estarão compartilhando". Concordo com a cabeça.

"Isso tudo é de sua propriedade?", ela pergunta enquanto gesticula para o grande quintal.

Há um grande pátio com abundância de mobília. Há um balanço de corda e um trampolim no quintal. Há também uma grande fogueira rodeada por rochas naturais no meio do quintal. O quintal tem uma dúzia de árvores, de modo que lhe dá muita sombra, mas deixando algumas partes ensolaradas.

"Sim", Jeremy responde. "Meu pai é dono de toda propriedade até a volta da cerca. O edifício anexo que você vê lá", ele aponta para o que parece uma outra casa. "Isso foi criado para ser a casa do caseiro, mas está sendo usado como loja do meu pai no momento. Ao virar a esquina, tem um balanço de corda e uma casinha para crianças".

"Uau", Bella disse espontaneamente. "Isso é tão lindo".

"Obrigado! Meu pai trabalhou bastante nisso", Jeremy ostenta. "E, às vezes, todo esse quintal pode ser um pé no saco. No outono e inverno, principalmente. Todas as agulhas de pinheiro e neve… Ugh."

"Acho que podemos ir pegar nossas bolsas, Bella. Nós temos algum tempo antes do show, se você quiser tomar um banho ou tirar uma soneca. Podemos sair por volta das cinco, ir jantar e então ir ao show. Jeremy, você acha que pode nos dar instruções para o Knitting Factory?".

"Sim", ele concordou com a cabeça. "Na verdade, acho que seria mais fácil se eu deixar vocês lá e pegá-los depois do show. Estacionar pode ser dificil durante um concerto".

"Valeu, cara!" Dei um tapinha em suas costas.

"Sem problemas", ele respondeu. "Por que você não vai pegar as malas? Bella e eu vamos ter uma pequena conversa de garotas." Ele pisca para mim.

Bella olha para ele confusa. Ele agarra seu braço e a arrasta para fora da porta e através da cozinha. Ah, Jeremy, o que você está fazendo?

**BPOV**

Edward e eu chegamos em Spokane por volta das três e eu não conseguia entender como a cidade pareceu pequena no começo, mas era realmente grande. Então, nós chegamos nesta mansão que tem um parque privado próprio. O amigo de Edward parece super legal, mas depois insistiu em ter uma conversa comigo.

Ele me puxou através da cozinha e para o quintal. Nós pegamos um banco atrás do pátio e ele prosseguiu apenas olhando para mim com um sorriso sabido em seu rosto.

"Hmm, oi" Quebrei o silêncio.

"Então?" Seu sorriso me lembra o gato Chesire. "Como você e Edward se conheceram?" Ele pergunta.

"Na sala de aula" Eu respondi com um olhar de soslaio. "Somos parceiros em biologia".

"Ah," Jeremy responde sem emoção em sua voz. "Qual é sua impressão dele?" Ele pergunta.

"Ele é um cara legal" Admito. O que esse Jeremy estava querendo, afinal? Ele estava esperando que lhe contasse minha história de vida?

"Isso ele é." Jeremy pisca e me dá um lento aceno de cabeça. "Ele é um grande cara. É por isso que tenho a impressão que você parece ser uma garota muito especial".

"Por que você pensaria isso?" Pergunto lentamente.

"Bem," Jeremy começa. "Pelo longo tempo que conheço Edward, ele nunca perseguiu um relacionamento com qualquer garota".

"Okaaaaaay" Acenei. "E você achava que ele era gay?" Eu adivinho.

"Oh, céus, não!" Jeremy balança sua cabeça. "Ele exala ser hétero. Não há nenhuma sugestão disso nele. Então, de novo, eu não sou rainha e tenho estilo. Acho que somente alguns de nós, amantes de mulheres, são dotados com o conhecimento do estilo e outros não." Ele dá de ombros.

"Então você não é gay?" Verifiquei.

"Não. Adoro peitos." Ele afirma ousadamente. Eu não pude evitar, mas caí na risada.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele parece estar se divertindo.

"Nada." Eu me engasgo com risos. "Eu apenas pensei que talvez, quando nós chegamos, que Edward e você tiveram algum tipo de... passado" Expliquei. "Imaginei que talvez explicasse alguns de seus comportamentos em relação à mim".

"Por que ele é um cara legal?" Jeremy pergunta. "Por que ele defende você das vadias? Por que ele olha pra você com importância? Há caras legais que fazem isso, sabe? Especialmente para garotas que eles gostam".

"Não comigo" Argumentei.

"Ah, por favor" Ele encaixa seus pulsos apertados. "Só porque você nunca encontrou um, não quer dizer que não existam. Honestamente, Bella, você é insegura?"

"Sim" Respondi. "Especialmente com ele".

"Bom, não seja" Ele revirou os olhos. "Edward é um dos caras mais genuínos que já conheci. Ele me ajudou quando os rumores gays começaram a voar em Forks, apesar do fato que ele poderia ser jogado sob o ônibus também. Eu me mudei para que ele não fosse atirado na lama também. Então cheguei aqui e percebi que havia conquistado a garota mais legal na escola em que eu entrei. E agora as pessoas podem pensar que sou gay, mas basta agarrar Emery em meus braços, e lhe dar um grande beijo e todo cara instantaneamente fecha a boca."

Eu refleti sobre isso. Jeremy parece ter passado por humilhação pública, mas em vez de arrastar seus problemas ao longo, ele só tomou o assunto em suas mãos e mudou o estigma que originou. Ele tem um ponto, a única pessoa que pode fazer com que você se sinta inferior é você mesmo.

"Hmm" Eu inclino minha cabeça. "Então, sua opção pessoal é que eu deveria acreditar em Edward?" Perguntei.

"Com sua vida." Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Ele é um em um milhão".

"Obrigada, Jeremy." Eu só uso Jeremy como referência, como trabalhos usam referências. Só agora eu estou tendo referências de vida amorosa, fabuloso.

Edward veio até onde estávamos, e então nós todos nos sentamos na sombra e conversamos sobre a viagem e o show de hoje à noite.

"Por que você não conseguiu ingressos, Jeremy?" Edward pergunta.

"Shh" Jeremy olha para ele. "Os únicos ingressos que compro são do Justin Beiber. As Beis são o máximo".

"Ah, então por isso seu visual?" Gesticulo para seu cabelo varrido pelo vento, jeans caro e jaqueta que é grande para ele.

"CLARO!" Ele abre os braços para mostrar seu estilo.

"Bem, se você não vai para o show" Edward começa. "Gostaria de se juntar à mim e Bella para jantar?"

"Queria poder" Ele dá de ombros. "Mas eu falei para Emery que a levaria para ver uma peça de improvisação* essa noite".

_*Teatro de improviso, tipo o que os barbixas fazem no Brasil._

"Okay" Edward concorda. "Onde você nos recomenda ir jantar?"

"Hmm" Jeremy repousa o queixo sobre a mão. "Bem, vocês estão indo ao Knitting Factory para o show, então eu diria para jantar no The Old Spaghetti Factory. É na mesma rua. Eu posso deixá-los lá e então mostrá-los onde andar de lá para o show".

"Seria espetacular." Concordei. "Mas nós estamos saindo em uma hora, então eu vou tomar um banho bem rápido e mudar para algumas roupas novas".

"Vou trocar de roupa também." Edward se levanta e me oferece uma mão.

Eu a pego e deixo minha mão cair, mas ele agarra minha mão e me puxa para a porta dos fundos. Eu olho para ele e ele apenas pisca para mim e me dá um sorriso sexy de novo. Dou uma olhadinha em Jeremy, que está com uma sobrancelha levantada para mim como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer 'eu te disse'.

Deixei Edward me levar para meu quarto, onde ele me deixou para pegar minhas roupas, tomar um banho e me trocar. Eu saio do quarto com uma bata, jeans e sandálias novas. Bati na porta do banheiro.

Edward abre a porta e congela. Seus olhos ficam maiores enquanto olha minha nova roupa. "Uau" Ele respira. "Essa camisa fica bem em você".

"Obrigada" Eu coro enquanto deixo meus olhos caírem. Percebo que ele está vestindo uma calça cáqui e uma blusa legal com um casaco de lã.

"Não, realmente, Bella". Ele começa de novo. "Você tem ombros bonitos. E você o preenche bem no-" Ele para a si mesmo antes de terminar sua sentença.

"Você ia dizer peito, não é?" Terminei sua sentença por ele.

"Hmm, sim" Ele voltou a corar. Eu ri e balanço minha cabeça.

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que sim. A maldição de minha avó".

"Acredite em mim" Ele sorri brilhantemente. "Isso não é uma maldição." Ele esbarra seu peito contra o meu enquanto sai da porta do banheiro.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta silenciosamente. Olhei no espelho e, pela primeira vez em um tempo, me vi sorrindo. É tão estranho ver meu reflexo com uma aparência de felicidade. Isso me faz sorrir ainda mais. Eu finalmente me controlo e coloco minha maquiagem. Alguma sombra coral, rímel e blush. Eu tenho meu melhor brilho labial no meu bolso.

"Bella!" Edward chama da sala de jantar. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim!" Respondo através da porta. "Deixe-me pegar minha jaqueta".

Pego meu bolero de renda que combina com o laço na minha blusa e vou para a sala de jantar.

"Jeremy já está no carro" O olhar de Edward traça de meus olhos até embaixo, e depois volta a subir. Por alguma razão, não me movo para cobrir-me neste momento. Apenas o deixei olhar. Ele me oferece seu braço e saímos para a porta da frente.

O restaurante que estamos indo é bem no centro da cidade. É tão bonito à noite. As ruas e as vitrines são iluminadas à noite. Jeremy nos mostra onde o show é, o caminho que temos que pegar para ir do restaurante para lá. Ele nos deixa em frente ao The Old Spaghetti Factory e sai para pegar Emery.

"Depois de você." Edward abre a porta para mim e põe sua mão para fora.

Eu passo pela porta e o cheiro de alho e queijo e especiarias enche meu nariz. A garçonete nos senta no bonde gigante que está sentado no meio do restaurante, que serve como uma área de lazer. Edward pede uma lasanha e eu peço um ravióli de queijo.

Eles entregam as bebidas, saladas e pães quando eu finalmente quebro o assunto que ele está morrendo de vontade de ouvir.

"Então, você me perguntou algo mais cedo" Eu comecei, uma vez que há uma pausa na conversa. "Na época, eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria te contar. Mas o conselho de Jeremy e uma epifania menor me fez perceber que devo dizer à você".

"Okay" Ele acenou, sabendo onde isso vai dar.

"Lembra como te contei sobre Drake Higgins ser a razão de eu deixar Phoenix?"

"Sim" ele acenou devagar novamente.

"Bem," Limpei minha garganta. Aqui vai. "Saí de Phoenix porque Drake Higgins fez minha vida um inferno em minha antiga escola. Ele me fez me sentir tão mal que eu preferia me exilar em Forks, e depois ficar para sempre."

"O que ele fez?" Edward perguntou enquanto descansa sua mão sobre a minha.

Posso sentir o nó em minha garganta começando a se formar. "Ele se aproveitou do meu desespero por ser amada." Minha voz quebrou na última palavra e lágrimas começaram a se formar. "Ele fez eu me sentir com se fosse especial e única. Ele me escolheu para ser sua parceira de projeto, então se aproveitou de mim. Eu acreditei nele, e me apaixonei por ele.". Uma lágrima escapa por minha bochecha, mas minha voz não vacila mais. "Ele me pegava para encontros, mas nunca onde pudéssemos ser vistos. Ele vinha à minha casa à noite, mas nunca se aproximava de mim na escola. Ele me repudiava se eu chegasse perto dele em público e falava baixo para mim quando eu o fazia. Ele pedia desculpas mais tarde e depois me empurrava para dormir com ele."

O aperto de Edward fica mais forte em mim, emprestando seu apoio e incentivando-me a continuar.

"Quando eu parei de dizer não, ele se aproveitou disso, e quando ele fez isso comigo, ele me deixou." Fechei meus olhos enquanto a dor daquele momento passa através de mim novamente. "Eu descobri que ele não só tinha me usado para um projeto, mas tinha apostado 20 dólares com seu amigo que ele poderia me fazer dormir com ele. Uma vez que ele ganhou a aposta, ele me largou. Quando eu envergonhei ele na frente do amigo dele, ele me arruinou."

Eu pausei novamente para pegar minha respiração. "Oh, Isabella." Edward puxou minha mão para seus lábios e depositou um beijo em cada um de meus dedos.

"Ele e seus amigos começaram a roncar para mim no corredor, e fingir chorar. Ele disse à todas as garotas que eu implorei a ele para dormir comigo e que ele o fez porque sentiu pena de mim. Que eu era a pior que ele já teve. E depois disso 'vadia gorda' começou a ser escrito no meu armário uma vez por mês. Me mudei logo depois disso, porque não aguentava mais." As lágrimas correm por meu rosto em um fluxo constante. Edward se inclina e limpa alguma das lágrimas salgadas do meu rosto.

"Como nós estamos indo aqui?" A garçonete verifica. Virei minha cabeça para que ela não me visse chorando.

"Nós estamos bem." Edward disse a ela. Ela saiu e eu mantenho meus olhos desviados.

Ele se volta para mim, minha mão ainda entre as suas, ele está me acariciando com pequenos círculos na palma.

"Isabella, olha para mim." Ele se direciona a mim. Eu o espio lentamente sob meus cílios, graças a Deus eu usava rímel à prova d'água. "Você é bonita por dentro e por fora. O que esse idiota do Drake fez é imperdoável. Se eu tivesse uma chance de quebrar a cara dele, eu o faria num piscar de olhos. Ninguém deve tratar alguém desse jeito, especialmente alguém que é tão atenciosa, amável, inteligente, divertida, gentil e boa como você é. Eu aprecio você estar se abrindo comigo sobre isso, e entendo agora porque você é tão reservada. Eu ainda mantenho o que disse no dia da reforma do quarto. Eu vou continuar a ser seu amigo, enquanto você me quiser. No entanto, eu também quero que você saiba que se você me deixasse, eu gostaria de provar a você que nem todos os caras são assim. Eu quero estar com você, Isabella. Eu quero pegar sua mão no corredor e a beijar antes de cada aula. Eu quero que você vista minha jaqueta Letterman na escola e sente-se na seção das namoradas durante o jogo, usando meu número. Eu quero você, Bella, de qualquer jeito que possa ter você, mas eu quero que você queira isso também."

Naquele momento, eu esqueci tudo, exceto eu e ele e esta confissão que ele acaba de fazer para mim._ Estou pronta para isso? Eu posso fazer isso?_

* * *

**N/T**_: Alguém viva?Pressinto algumas poçazinhas de gosma, morrendo de fofura :3 _

**N/B: **_Socooooooorrrroooo que declaração LINDA *-* Edward vemcá! *aperta* _

_Deixem suas reviews, nem que seja um "quero o Edward pra mim" ou algo assim, ok?_

_Bjos!_

_Kessy Rods_


	17. Briga

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**BOA NOTÍCIA: **

_Conversei com as meninas da equipe e vamos postar 2 capítulos por semana um as terças e outro as sextas, mas..._

_como nada que é bom vem de graça e nosso pagamento é em reviews, pras postagens de terça eu vou colocar uma meta miníma. :D_

_A desse capítulo é de 31 reviews, se não alcançar, nos vemos sexta que vem. Beijos_

_p.s a fic tem 42 capítulos, quanto mais rápido melhor não é_?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Briga**

_Tradutora: Ingrid ~ Vampires Loves_

**EPOV**

Eu não posso acreditar que Bella tenha finalmente admitido sua história para mim. Aquele garoto Drake era um caso perdido e se eu alguma vez colocar os olhos sobre ele... Ter usado uma pessoa totalmente inocente e boa por vinte dólares foi além da minha imaginação.

Quebrada era um eufemismo que Bella tinha usado para descrever a si mesma. Ela não estava quebrada, estava emocionalmente incapacitada, e eu era o único ressuscitador, como Ed Harris no filme O Segredo do Abismo. Eu iria dar a vida de volta a esta pomba de asa quebrada.

Depois que eu confessei para ela que eu queria ser quem ela queria que eu fosse, a comida chegou. Bella, sendo emocionalmente atrofiada, usou isso como desculpa para não atender meu apelo. Pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, voltou nova e sorrindo, começou a mexer em sua comida. Eu estava morrendo de fome e não podia _não_ comer, só porque estava na ponta da cadeira em antecipação.

Continuamos com o jantar como se não tivéssemos tido uma conversa emocionalmente carregada e falei sobre o show e as músicas que esperávamos que cantassem.

"Espero que eles toquem Hurricane," Bella diz enquanto toma uma mordida de seu ravióli.

"Oh, eu gosto dessa." Assinto. "Pessoalmente, espero que eles toquem a música Haley." Era muito apropriada para os pensamentos que percorriam minha cabeça.

"Não acho que já tenha ouvido." Bella torce o rosto.

"É boa." Respondo enquanto tiro outro pedaço da lasanha.

"Bem, então espero que eles toquem essa também." Ela sorri para mim. Eu deveria estar irritado por que ela está evitando o assunto que quero ir a fundo, mas não posso evitar de ter o coração leve.

Ela está sorrindo e despreocupada sobre este concerto e só quero vê-la sendo assim. As lágrimas que foram derramadas antes tinham quase me feito engasgar também. Tanta dor e mágoa por trás daquele rosto. Atinjo sua bochecha e acaricio-a novamente, ela fecha seus olhos e apenas sorri. Pego minha mão de volta e termino de comer meu jantar.

Peguei o convite e abri a porta para que ela saísse de volta para a rua. Andamos algumas quadras até o Knitting Factory. É apenas 17h30 a essa altura, e o show não começará até as 19h00.

"Devemos entrar na fila." Bella diz. "Porque eu li na internet, algumas pessoas que vieram para essa casa de show dizendo que os assentos são um pouco escassos, especialmente para alguém com menos de 21 anos. Nós só podemos ficar no chão ou no balcão. As poucas cadeiras que dispõem são reservadas para deficientes e idosos."

"Tudo bem." Eu dou de ombros. "Tudo bem por mim." Eu tinha trazido meu iPod para o caso de nós ficarmos entediados.

A fila já estava formada quando entramos no edifício, uma dúzia de pessoas estavam sentadas ou em pé contra a parede direita. Sentamos contra a parede e ouvimos meu iPod por uma hora discutindo a música e ouvindo pessoas diferentes na fila. Eu também estava tentando forçar a ideia de olhar para baixo para a parte superior do seu top para fora da minha cabeça. Essa camiseta foi a coisa mais reveladora que eu já a tinha visto ela usando e eu estava exatamente no ângulo perfeito para ver debaixo dela.

Às 18h45 um cara do tamanho do King Kong saiu pela fila verificando identidades. Ele colocou um X preto enorme em ambas as mãos de Bella e minhas, usando o tipo de canetas que permeiam o ar com cheiro de álcool.

Eles abriram as portas pouco depois. A multidão neste ponto foi muito grande, por isso, para nos impedir de nos separarmos (e também porque eu tinha essa vontade irresistível de tocá-la) eu lhe agarrei a mão e caminhei com ela até a sala de shows. Escolhemos um lugar à direita no chão e em cima da barra que separava o palco da multidão.

A

multidão se espalhou por trás e ao redor de nós. Bella e eu paramos no lado direito do palco e em frente a um alto-falante grande. O grupo à nossa esquerda incluía duas garotas e um cara, e o grupo à nossa direita incluía três caras. Todos mantiveram um pouco de distância no início, mas uma vez que as luzes se apagaram e a banda de abertura começou, todos pressionaram para mais perto.

O cantor de início era um bom aquecedor de público. Ele era local e tinha esse tipo de funk e rock no som. Olhei para Bella à minha direita e a vi balançando a cabeça para a música.

Logo a banda oficial de abertura do grupo que viajava começou e a multidão começou a dançar mais junta, bem enquanto bebiam. Eu notei que os caras à nossa direita estavam ficando um pouco mais agitados, cada um deles provavelmente tinha umas cervejas por agora.

Bella pareceu perceber também, ela olhou para eles e depois fugiu para perto de mim. Eu tinha que manter um olho sobre eles, para me certificar de que eles não iriam se deixar levar.

O locutor levantou-se no palco e finalmente apresentou a banda Needtobreathe. A casa inteira explodiu em gritos, palmas, buzinas e assobios. Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto e saltou um pouco de empolgação.

A banda subiu ao palco e se apresentaram um pouquinho, em seguida foram direto cantar 'These Hard Times'. Eu estava batendo palmas e estalando os dedos junto e balancei a cabeça ao som da música; Bella estava dançando um pouco e cantando junto. Estava muito alto para ouvi-la, mas eu vi seus lábios se movendo junto com a letra.

A banda continuou com uma programação de músicas do seu último álbum, incluindo Hurricane, que causou a Bella um grito de prazer. Em seguida eles diminuíram a luz e o vocalista assumiu o centro do palco.

"Esta canção é uma música que vem do nosso álbum de 2006, Daylight." O cantor afirma. "É uma mais lenta, mas dedicada a uma menina que eu conhecia. Se chamava Haley." Bella olhou para mim e sorriu, então pegou meu bíceps e lhe deu um leve aperto.

O vocalista pegou um violão e se sentou em um banquinho. Um único raio de luz descia sobre ele enquanto começava a tocar.

_*N/T: Música: Haley – Needtobreathe (Letra original) www . vagalume . com . br / needtobreathe / haley-traducao . html_

_Se você simplesmente não sabe como se sente,_

_Não diga aquelas coisas doces que você sabe que eu iria querer ouvir_

_E se você não sabe, simplesmente o que pensar_

_Então jogue fora seus pensamentos e mantenha-os fora de alcance_

_Haley não me machuque se você não sabe_

_Eu poderia ter mudado há muito tempo atrás_

_Você está indecisa, seus olhos mostram isso_

_Haley não me machuque se você não sabe_

O olhar de Bella encontrou o meu e as perguntas sem respostas que tínhamos estavam se comunicando. Ela se vira para mim completamente e espelho seu movimento.

_Se você não sabe simplesmente onde nós estamos_

_Então diminua os passos antes de nós chegarmos longe demais_

_Se você não sabe simplesmente qual é o seu lugar_

_Não reforce a queda na qual você nunca iria querer aterrissar_

_Haley não me machuque se você não sabe_

_Eu poderia ter mudado há muito tempo atrás_

_Você está indecisa, seus olhos mostram isso_

_Haley não me machuque se você não sabe_

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto suas mãos se moveram para envolver ao redor do meu pescoço. Deixei minhas mãos descansando em sua cintura e me inclinei para baixo até que nossas testas estavam se tocando. Fecho meus olhos e sinto o eco da música guiar o meu batimento cardíaco e as respirações suaves como um sussurro, cada respiração que ela toma pasta em meu rosto.

_Nós estamos ligados e desligados novamente_

_Isso é mais do que eu posso resistir_

_Só me deixe saber se você está sendo real desta vez_

_Sua voz tremeu novamente_

_Me fez lembrar de quando_

_Nós nos falamos do nosso caminho para o fim_

Eu movi meus lábios em sua orelha enquanto a linha final da canção é cantada e substituo as minhas palavras com a do cantor. "Bella, não me machuque se você não sabe, eu poderia ter mudado há muito tempo atrás. Você está indecisa, seus olhos mostram. Bella, não me machuque se você não sabe."

Eu puxo meu rosto para olhar o dela, uma única lágrima percorreu o caminho no seu rosto. Eu uso a almofada do meu polegar para enxugá-la, ela fecha os olhos e inclina-se ao toque macio. Eu fecho meus olhos e me inclino para pressionar meus lábios nos dela.

Um estrondo é ouvido, segundos antes de eu antecipar seus lábios tocando os meus e ela arranca para longe do meu alcance. Meus olhos abrem rapidamente para ver Bella esparramada no chão à minha frente e de maneira próxima aos dois caras, bêbados próximos a nós que agora estão lutando.

**BPOV**

A música é tudo que eu ouço. O toque de sua mão em meu rosto e cintura é tudo o que sinto. O cheiro da hortelã que ele comeu no restaurante flutua da sua boca. Agora eu sei que quero isso. Quero confiar nele e quero que ele me mostre que estou errada. Eu fecho meus olhos e espero por seus lábios.

Uma mão agarra meu ombro e me puxa para longe dele em um segundo e a imagem de Tanya encaixa na minha cabeça. Será que ela nos seguiu?

Quando minhas mãos bateram no chão o pânico interior me definia. Viro meu rosto para a esquerda para ver que há uma clareira que se formou no meio da multidão e dois caras, que me causaram algumas preocupações, estão brigando.

A briga chamou a atenção dos seguranças, embora eles não tenham visto em menos tempo, então isso me levou a ser rasgada das mãos de Edward. Eu sinto uma mão reconfortante no meu braço enquanto Edward se inclina para me ajudar. Ele me puxa nos seus braços.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurra no meu ouvido. Concordo com a cabeça em seu ombro e me empurro para longe. As pessoas ao meu redor estão todas olhando para mim em surpresa. Eu coro e abaixo minha cabeça. O cantor parou a performance e está cobrindo os olhos para ver se tudo está limpo.

"Desculpem por isso pessoal," Ele diz. "Acho que alguns homens simplesmente não sabem seus limites." A multidão riu nervosamente e a banda começa outra música.

Os braços de Edward estão em torno de mim, me prendendo como em uma gaiola, suas mãos estão aterradas esbranquiçadas no balcão à minha frente. Eu descanso minhas mãos em cima das dele e lentamente traço linhas para cima e para baixo nas costas, tentando relaxar sua tensão e raiva para longe. Se os seguranças não tivessem cuidado das coisas, não tenho dúvida de que Edward teria.

Seus dedos afrouxam em resposta ao meu toque suave e ele solta do balcão completamente, seus braços envoltos debaixo dos meus, ele aperta levemente e depois relaxa novamente. Eu começo a balançar no ritmo da música e ele logo segue o exemplo.

A música final da noite é 'The Outsiders'. É a música mais alta e enérgica da noite e não posso evitar, mas escapo dos braços de Edward e danço essa música. Eu atiro meu cabelo ao redor e bato palmas e movo os quadris. Edward está bem atrás de mim batendo palmas e dançando comigo.

Quando a música acaba, as luzes da casa surgem. Edward pega a minha mão e me leva para a saída lateral para a rua.

"Oh homem." Eu agarro meu ouvido e o mexo um pouco. "Meus ouvidos ainda estão tocando."

"O QUÊ?" Ele grita, brincando em troca. "Eu não posso ouvir você! Acho que estou surdo."

Eu ri e ele me puxa para mais perto e envolve o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Está um pouco gelado do lado de fora, de modo que o aconchego que isso cria é bem vindo. Edward pega o telefone e disca para Jeremy. Jeremy e Emery nos pegam e nos levam de volta para casa.

Emery é alta e loira como Jeremy, eu não iria chamá-la de magra, mas não iria chamá-la de gorda. Ela é mais média olhando, mas tem um peitoral GG.

Quando finalmente chegamos à casa passava apenas das 23h.

"Eu não estou cansado." Edward admite.

"Nem eu." Eu concordo.

"Vamos iniciar uma fogueira no quintal." Jeremy oferece.

Estamos todos de acordo e logo sentados ao redor da fogueira. Jeremy convida alguns de seus amigos e logo estamos sendo apresentados ao redor da fogueira. O bate papo é leve e divertido, uma bem vinda diferença de ser intenso e emocional como antes.

Edward senta-se em uma das rochas que cercam o fogo e me sento na frente dele, recostando-me em suas pernas.

O calor do fogo é reconfortante, mas não faz um grande trabalho de me manter quente. Eu tremo em resposta do quão gelado ele é. Uma jaqueta quente rodeia os meus ombros e olho para cima. A jaqueta drapeada de lã de Edward está em torno de mim e depois esfrego meus braços para cima e para baixo, para que o atrito me ajude a aquecer-me.

'_Obrigada_' Eu movimento a boca para ele de onde estou sentada. Ele apenas sorri e beija o topo da minha cabeça e deixa descansar as mãos sobre os meus ombros. Olho para Jeremy que está encostado a uma rocha com Emery se aconchegando ao seu lado. Ele olha para mim, o mesmo olhar de 'eu te disse' estampado no rosto.

Em pouco tempo estou dormindo à deriva dos sons da fogueira e brincadeiras de luz indo e vindo entre amigos.

"Bella," Eu ouço Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Bella, todos estão saindo e nós temos que levá-la para cama. Temos que levantar cedo amanhã e dirigir de volta."

"Tudo bem," Eu suspiro.

Ele caminha comigo até o meu quarto, puxa os cobertores e me deposita na minha cama. Ele me cobre e beija minha testa. Neste ponto eu gostaria de saber se estou caindo de sono ou se isso é real.

"Edward," Eu murmuro antes que ele feche a porta. "Não me machuque," Eu sussurro lembrando as palavras que ele cantou-falou para mim no show.

"Eu nunca irei. Agora durma, e sonhe bons sonhos Bella." Eu me aninho mais para dentro das cobertas e me deixo levar.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/B**: Ai gente :') O show foi lindo! Eu tenho que admitir que depois de começar a ler essa fic eu fui procurar as músicas do Needtobreathe, e adivinhem? Estou amando. Agora só falta eu ir para um show com o Edward... *sorrisinho*

Mas esses dois ficam cada vez mais fofos, hein? O que vocês acham disso? Nos deixem reviews!

Bjos,

Kessy Rods


	18. Apanhados

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE NO FIM**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Apanhados**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

A viagem de volta de Spokane foi mais longa do que quando fomos para Spokane. A tensão entre Edward e eu ainda estava lá, mas diferente. Nós dois tínhamos sussurrado palavras um para o outro, mas, como dizem, tudo parece diferente na luz da manhã.

Edward entrou na minha garagem e desligou o carro, tirou minha mala do banco de trás e a levou caminhando com ela pra mim. Ele a colocou na entrada.

"Bem", ele limpou a garganta. "Obrigado por ter vindo comigo, Bella. Eu me diverti."

"Sim". Eu corei. Oh merda. O que eu devo ou não dizer? Quero dizer, sim nós tivemos uma grande noite, e ontem à noite não havia esse tipo de constrangimento, mas era como Vegas? O que aconteceu em Spokane fica em Spokane? "Bem, obrigada por tudo Edward."

"Por nada." Ele ri nervosamente. Obviamente, ele estava tão perdido quanto eu. "Eu vou te ver amanhã na escola."

Ele se inclina pra mim. Oh merda, ele está vindo para um beijo ou um abraço? Vou abraçá-lo. Ele desvia pra me beijar, mas depois reavalia quando ele percebe que eu vou para um abraço, enquanto eu reorganizo-me para beijá-lo. Acabamos fazendo a coisa da cabeça balançando e então, finalmente, nos abraçamos antes dele desajeitadamente se afastar e se vira para ir para fora da porta.

Eu calmamente fecho a porta e me viro. Que diabos foi isso? Eu balanço minha cabeça, enquanto pego minha mala e vou para o meu quarto. Pego minha bolsa de produtos de higiene pessoal da minha mochila e vou para o banheiro. Preciso de um banho quente para relaxar. Depois vou ligar para Charlie para saber onde ele está.

Eu deixei o chuveiro aquecer tirando as minhas roupas. Desta vez, eu me olho no espelho antes de entrar. O reflexo olhando pra mim ainda me faz sentir desconfortável, mas muito mais porque eu não estou acostumada a olhar para ele com tal objeção.

Meu cabelo descansa em cachos soltos em forma de caracóis devido a estarem em um coque durante a viagem. Eles ficam logo acima dos picos dos meus seios. Meu abdômen não está muito saliente, há curvas nele, mas também está plano, ao mesmo tempo. Meus quadris são largos, quadris "herdados" como os da minha tia Mimi costumava dizer. Minhas coxas são grossas. Eu me afasto da minha imagem e passo para o chuveiro.

Eu deixei a água relaxar a tensão para longe enquanto eu reflito sobre tudo o que aconteceu neste fim de semana. A confortável viagem, a conversa com Jeremy, o olhar nos olhos de Edward quando ele me viu nesse top sem alças, o jantar emocionalmente desgastante, o show incrível, a aceitação um do outro, o quase beijo, como eu me sentia em seus braços. Foi tudo como um sonho, como tinha que ser.

Eu rapidamente extingo o fluxo de água e rodo o meu cabelo. Puxando a cortina do chuveiro começo levemente a entrar em pânico.

Por favor, não me diga que eu esqueci de trazer uma toalha, ou meu roupão. Porcaria, eu esqueci.

Sacudo a perna na banheira, passo para o tapete, em seguida agito a outra. Eu abro a porta para ver se alguém está no campo de visão, Charlie poderia ter chegado em casa, enquanto eu estava no chuveiro. O caminho está limpo.

Eu olho na direção do meu quarto como um franco-atirador traça as linhas de seu alcance, julgando o ângulo, a velocidade do vento e a distância. A porta está aberta. Eu atiro-me por todo o corredor, com uma mão em volta dos meus seios, a outra protegendo a parte inferior da minha anatomia. Eu estendo para pegar a maçaneta, viro para a porta e a fecho-a, inclinando minha testa no batente.

Eu acalmo minha respiração e acalmo a minha frequência cardíaca, e de repente congelo. Eu não me lembro de deixar essa porta aberta. Eu a fecho quando eu não estou no quarto, então por que estava aberta quando eu saí do banheiro?

Uma tosse súbita me faz virar ao redor. Meu grito fica preso na minha garganta e se transforma em mais um gemido de tosse.

Ele está lá no meu quarto. Está de pé ao lado da cama, olhando pra mim, enquanto eu estou nua e pingando do chuveiro. O tempo fica mais lento, o que pode ser apenas alguns segundos enquanto seus olhos avaliam o meu corpo parece mais minutos. Eu sei que eu deveria me cobrir, ou correr de volta pra fora, mas seu olhar é como um feixe de luz hipnótico, não posso me mover.

Eu sigo o seu olhar, ele começa nos meus dedos recém cuidados e pintados, vai subindo até minhas coxas passa pelos meus quadris, barriga, seios, lábios e finalmente, eles se encontra com o meu olhar. Seus olhos se enchem com alguma emoção que eu não consigo identificar e depois ele toma uma compostura. Ele rapidamente se vira de costas pra mim e olha pra fora da janela.

Eu pego um par de calças de moletom e arranco uma camiseta de onde eu depositei a minha mochila.

"Eu estou bem." Sussurro. Ele não se vira imediatamente, então eu repito um pouco mais alto. Ainda não há resposta, ele provavelmente está revoltado e não quer olhar pra mim agora.

"Edward?" Eu chamo. Ele se vira. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você deixou o seu casaco no meu carro", ressalta apontando ele deitado sobre a cama. "Eu bati na porta, mas você não respondeu, então entrei e chamei uma ou duas vezes, mas então eu ouvi o chuveiro. Achei que você não devia ter ouvido eu chamar, por isso eu o trouxe em seu quarto. Eu só ia deixá-lo e depois ligar mais tarde para que você soubesse. "

"Oh," é tudo o que eu consigo por pra fora. "Entendi".

Ele dá alguns passos em minha direção, meus olhos caem em constrangimento e meu rosto fica vermelho. Ele fica lá por um segundo, em seguida, estende a mão e descansa a mão sobre o lado do meu rosto. Eu roubo um olhar dos seus olhos.

Antes mesmo que eu diga qualquer coisa, ele está se inclinando em direção a mim. "Bella", ele respira, "Você é de tirar o fôlego."

Ele se inclina para baixo, nunca quebrando o contato visual e descansa seus lábios nos meus. Meus olhos se fecham em resposta, um suspiro escapa da minha garganta e minhas mãos o alcançam. Seus lábios são macios, quentes e suaves. Ele continua este beijo lento por um segundo, em seguida, puxa de volta, e então me beija novamente, puxa de volta, e de novo, e puxa para trás e de novo. Eu estou ali atordoada com frio na barriga, o estômago cheio de borboletas, coração disparado. Eu relutantemente abro os olhos e olho pra ele.

Seus olhos estão brilhando e inicia um incêndio em minha alma. Ele puxa um pouco mais e deixa suas mãos cairem para os meus pulsos. Eu mordo meu lábio quando eu sorrio e olho para baixo, ainda mais porque eu sinto que estou a ponto de explodir de felicidade do que morrer de vergonha.

"É melhor eu ir." Ele suspira. "Você me leva até a porta?"

Concordo com a cabeça e ele pega a minha mão. Nós andamos pelo corredor e descemos as escadas em silêncio. Quando chegamos à porta da frente eu estou tomada por esse novo sentimento de confiança. Eu o puxo de volta pra mim, envolvo o meu braço em volta do pescoço, me estico e o beijo. Seus lábios encontram os meus ansiosamente e este beijo é muito menos tímido do que o último.

Suas mãos puxam meus quadris, minhas mãos percorrem pelo seu cabelo, nossos lábios se enroscam em torno de si até que, finalmente, ambos estamos saciados um pouco. Ele puxa de volta e descansa sua testa contra a minha e toca o seu nariz no meu nariz.

"Eu tenho que ir, Isabella." Ele respira. "Posso te ligar mais tarde?"

"É claro." Eu respondo. Ele deixa mais um beijinho em meus lábios e em seguida, abre a porta e sai. Eu o vejo escorregar em seu carro, e depois vai embora. Eu fecho a porta, encosto e grito como uma menina quando ganha um pônei.

Edward Cullen me disse que eu sou de tirar o fôlego, então ele me beijou. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta do meu peito e me aperto. Eu sinto como se eu pudesse morrer de felicidade.

**EPOV**

Pego a mochila de Bella na parte de trás do meu carro e a levo até a sua casa. Como isso deveria ser agora? Quero dizer, na noite passada houve quase um beijo, e depois estávamos constantemente nos tocando no resto da noite.

Eu me inclino para beijá-la, mas ela vem pra me abraçar. Eu decidi não empurrá-la e mudo para um abraço, mas ela muda para um beijo. Acabamos fazendo esta coisa estranha de balançar a cabeça, abraçar, dar beijo na bochecha e a coisa toda.

Eu pego o caminho pra ir pra casa, saindo de lá, porque eu não sei mais o que fazer e estou muito envergonhado por eu não tomar a iniciativa. Eu _sou_ o cara certo? Não são os caras que deveriam dar o primeiro passo?

Eu estou no meio do caminho de casa quando eu percebo que Bella deixou seu casaco pendurado na parte de trás do banco do passageiro. Talvez isso seja a desculpa para tentar beijá-la novamente. Viro-me e volto para sua casa.

Eu bato na sua porta da frente, sem resposta. Eu bato de novo, ainda não houve resposta. Eu tento tocar a campainha, ela está quebrada. Eu giro a maçaneta, está destrancada. Entro e chamo seu nome, sem resposta.

Subo as escadas para o quarto dela e ouço a água correndo no banheiro. Ela está tomando banho. Oh, bem, acho que vou deixar o casaco em seu quarto e ligo mais tarde.

Eu salto quando coloco o casaco sobre a cama, porque a porta bate fechada. Viro-me e a vejo nua, encostada na porta. As cortinas de seu cabelo para baixo em suas escápulas e ela está toda molhada. Os arcos de suas costas desenham suas curvas. Suas coxas são grossas e bem torneadas.

Ela tensiona e se volta quando eu tusso. Meus olhos fazem a varredura por seu corpo, eu posso me sentir ficando duro nas minhas calças. Seus pés e joelhos ainda estão cruzados de sua volta rápida o que acentua a forma de ampulheta que seu corpo tem. Suas coxas acabam em torno de um pouco de pêlos chocolate presos em seus quadris. DEUS, seus quadris, eles são cheios e me fazem querer agarrá-los. Seu estômago é plano, mas redondo e os seios estão cheios e empertigados. Seus ombros lindos estão cobertos por seu cabelo e seus olhos estão saltando para fora da sua cabeça. O seu rubor viaja por todo o caminho até seu peito.

Lembro-me por que eu estou aqui e me viro rapidamente para tentar me recompor. Ouço-a andar por ali e tento bloqueá-la. Foco Edward, foco! Pense em Emmett correndo nu, pense em coelhos mortos, pense em qualquer coisa para diminuir o tamanho do seu pau agora. Eu belisco a ponta do meu nariz em concentração.

Eu estalo de volta com a sua voz, eu consigo reduzir-me a meio mastro no máximo. Eu me viro para olhar pra ela. Ela está vestida com moletom e uma camiseta, adorável. Eu me concentro na pergunta dela. Eu olho para a cama, seu casaco, é isso.

Eu digo a ela o que eu estava fazendo no quarto dela. Ela leva esse lábio inferior dela em sua boca novamente e eu não consigo me controlar, os lábios deliciosos estão me olhando. Eu dou passos largos pra ela, minha mão toca seu rosto. Eu puxo seu rosto para olhar pra mim.

"Bella", eu exalo seu nome. "Você é de tirar o fôlego." Quero dizer em todos os sentidos da palavra, fisicamente, emocionalmente e intelectualmente.

Eu mantenho meus olhos fixos nos dela, procurando por qualquer sinal de que ela pode não querer isso. Tudo o que vejo é a sua vontade. Quando meus lábios finalmente tocam os dela, ela fecha os olhos e praticamente ronrona como um gato. Eu fecho meus olhos em resposta e deixo pequenos beijos leves em seus lábios. Eu relutantemente puxo para trás.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir para casa." Eu não quero deixá-la aqui. " Você me leva até a porta?" Isso vai me dar pelo menos mais um minuto com ela.

Ela anda comigo até a porta, tenho certeza que ela vai recuar e se fechar em sua concha neste ponto, então sou pego de surpresa quando ela me puxa de volta, envolve a mão no meu pescoço e me beija plenamente. Eu levo um segundo para entender, mas logo estou beijando ela de volta com todo entusiasmo. Minhas mãos envolvem em torno dos quadris que eu tão desesperadamente queria sentir, e querendo ir mais para baixo. Suas mãos emaranhando no meu cabelo me fazendo ficar louco de desejo. Olá novamente, ereção.

Eu puxo de volta antes de chegar muito mais longe, respiro fundo para me acalmar e descanso meu rosto contra o dela.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu relutantemente admito. "Posso te ligar mais tarde?"

Seu rosto relaxa e ela sorri. "É claro." Graças a Deus. Eu a beijo mais uma vez e então ponho a cabeça pra fora da porta antes que ela perceba que eu estou prestes a romper a frente da minha calça.

Eu entro no meu carro, eu sei que ela está olhando, e eu saio lentamente e vou embora. Eu puxo até a garagem e pego a minha bolsa. Subo as duas escadas em um tempo mínimo, correndo para o meu quarto. Eu estou um pouco interessado em onde todo mundo está, mas isto não é minha prioridade agora.

Eu pego uma toalha e vou para o banheiro. Eu ligo o chuveiro e pulo dentro, está um pouco frio ainda, mas se aquece rápido. Eu deixo a pressão da água cair sobre o meu pescoço e minhas costas enquanto eu me seguro contra a parede. Eu fecho meus olhos e a imagem de Bella está lá, queimada na parte de trás das minhas pálpebras.

Permito me ficar excitado novamente. Eu trago uma das minhas mãos para baixo e imagino que é ela quem está fazendo o afago. Seus belos lábios, seu longo cabelo castanho, suas coxas cremosas. A tensão começa a construir.

Imagino seus lábios no meu ouvido, suspirando o meu nome. Seus dedos segurando meu cabelo, a sensação de seu corpo sob o meu. Eu explodo com a ideia dos seus quadris se encontrando com os meus. Eu continuo por um minuto e, em seguida, deixo a minha mão cair. Meu coração dispara, minha respiração está selvagem e desmedida.

Oh Deus, Isabella Swan é o meu vício.

* * *

**NOTA: **_Algumas pessoas vieram me questionar sobre a fic original (inglês) não estar finalizada, mas isso é porque a autora está repostando pra corrigir erros de ortografia e gramática, eu tenho um arquivo com a fic completa. E eu nunca posto uma fic traduzida que a original não esteja completa, pq é dor de cabeça pra vocês e para mim, além de tradutora sou leitora também._

_Ah e obrigado pelas reviews lindas, como vocês ultrapassaram a meta aqui está o capítulo de terça, continuem assim e façam uma equipe feliz :3_

_Até sexta..._

_Lary Reeden_

**N/T: **_Quem esta com calor ai levanta as mãos *_* _

_Oh sim quando eu estava traduzindo este capítulo, bom Jesus, eu tive que parar e gargalhar quando ela toma consciência de que não estava sozinha no quarto, eu me acabei rindo imagine essa situação Oh Oh OHHHH_

_Edward é meu vício, e o seu?hahaha responde na review!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Gente, não basta o calor dessa cidade ainda me vem um capítulo desses? *abana* Eu também devo admitir que ri quando a Bella percebe que não tá sozinha. Quem gostou foi o Ed, ficou todo animadinho *risadinha* Hahahahaha_

_Deixem-nos review! :D_

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_


	19. Casal

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Casal**

**BPOV**

Quando Charlie chegou em casa no final da tarde, ele perguntou tudo sobre a viagem.

"Como foi o show?" Ele pergunta assim que se senta, na mesa da cozinha.

"Maravilhoso!" Eu jorro enquanto limpo os pratos. "A banda foi ótima, eles tocaram todas as músicas que eu esperava que tocassem. Mas teve uma briga próxima a nós e eu... esbarrei nela."

"Esbarrou?" Charlie olha para mim com dúvida.

"Sim", eu respondo. "Não foi grande coisa, os seguranças acabaram com ela antes de ficar ruim."

"É... bom. Se Edward tivesse trazido você de volta quebrada eu quebrava ele." Ele adverte.

"Não pai," eu rolo meus olhos. "Eu estou bem, ele foi muito doce."

"Sério?" Papai olha para mim com um brilho de curiosidade e desconfiança. "Como assim?"

"Ele me deu seu casaco, e abriu as portas e foi respeitoso." Eu jorro. Eu não posso evitar, eu estou tão vertiginosa com o beijo de despedida que ele me deu.

"Uow, agora," Charlie estufa o peito para fora um pouco. "Ele parece um bom garoto. Talvez você devesse convidá-lo para jantar."

"Talvez." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu vou perguntar a ele quando ele ligar."

"Quando ele ligar?" Charlie olha para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"É. Ele disse que iria me ligar mais tarde." Eu respondo quando desligo a torneira e coloco o último prato no escorredor. O telefone toca, e está mais perto de Charlie. Tento saltar sobre ele, mas ele bate em mim e o pega.

"Olá?" Ele responde empurrando minhas mãos para longe dele.

"Sim, Edward Cullen." Ele ilumina e esmaga a minha mão que tenta pegar o telefone dele novamente. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Oh, Bella?" Ele questiona. "Sim, é claro, ela está bem aqui. Mas antes de eu deixar você falar com ela, como foi o show?" Eu desisto e fico de pé, cruzo as mãos sobre o peito e olho para ele. Ele aguarda a resposta de Edward.

"Oh, bem, eu estou feliz que você teve um bom tempo." , Ele responde. "Eu só queria te agradecer por cuidar de minha menina. Você é um garoto bom e eu aprecio isso."

Eu me inclino para perto da orelha do meu pai para pegar Edward dizendo. "O prazer foi meu senhor. Sua filha foi uma companheira maravilhosa e eu não poderia ter imaginado a viagem com mais ninguém." Um rubor irrompe em meu rosto.

"Bem", Charlie limpa a garganta. "Vou entregar o telefone para Bella agora." Ele empurra o telefone para mim e eu agarro ele alegremente.

"Olá?" Eu respondo enquanto praticamente voo até as escadas para o meu quarto.

"Ei, e aí." Ele solta umas risadinhas.

"Ei, tudo bem e aí." Eu provoco. E me estiro de qualquer forma na cama.

"Como está sendo o resto do seu dia?", Ele pergunta.

"Entediante". Eu rio. "Charlie chegou em casa, eu fiz o jantar, então ele começou a me perguntar sobre a viagem. Como foi seu dia?"

"Sem intercorrências desde que eu deixei você.", Diz ele. "Minha mãe, Alice e Emmett ficaram incomodando com perguntas para eu soltar as coisas. Como foi o show? Como foi com a Bella? Você e Bella se divertiram? Será que nada de interessante aconteceu?" Ele zomba de suas questões prementes. Eu dou risada em resposta.

"Tudo o que eu quero fazer é gritar com eles que eu e você somos um casal agora." Ele ri, eu congelo. "Mas eu não disse nada sobre você e eu ainda". Eu relaxo um pouco, mas ainda não posso formar palavras.

Edward Cullen nos chamou de casal. Ele falou sério sobre isso. Ele quer que eu seja sua namorada. Ele quer contar a sua mãe, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Tanya, e toda a escola que somos oficiais. Parte de mim se atira para a lua com emoção, mas a outra parte de mim fica como uma bola murcha.

"Bella?" Edward chama minha atenção. "Você está aí?"

"Sim", eu engasgo. "Estou aqui."

"O que há de errado?" Ele é perspicaz.

"Nada." Eu respondo balançando a cabeça.

"Bella". Sua voz fica séria. "Diga-me".

"O casal só me pegou de surpresa, é tudo." Eu respondo tranquilamente.

"Ah", ele responde despreocupado. "Eu acho que eu não deveria ter expressado assim. Eu estava simplesmente tentando julgar sua reação."

"Oh," eu me encolho. Será que ele acha que eu ia fugir gritando?

"Então?" Ele quer uma resposta. "O que você acha?"

"Sobre o quê?" Pergunto inocentemente. Se ele quer que eu concorde com algo, é melhor ele ser específico.

"Sobre nós, sendo um casal? Um casal exclusivo que está orgulhoso de estar junto." Ele praticamente grita comigo através do telefone.

"Eu acho," eu paro, sabendo que ele provavelmente está pirando agora. "Eu acho que eu adoraria." Eu finalmente expiro. Eu ouço ele soltar o ar que estava segurando.

"Bom". Ele responde fortemente. "Então, nós podemos tornar isso público amanhã?"

"Por mim tudo bem." Eu pego um travesseiro e abraço contra meu peito. Eu estou mais do que bem com isso.

"Excelente.", Ele responde. Eu posso ouvir a ponta de surpresa e felicidade pura em sua voz e eu sei que assim que ele desligar ele vai fazer exatamente o que eu faço: dar um daqueles saltos na cama, alegremente dançando em torno de seu quarto com suas roupas íntimas.

"Nesse caso é melhor eu tirar meu sono de beleza, porque eu vou precisar se eu vou ostentá-lo em meu braço." Eu vanglorio. "MERDA!" Eu coloco minha mão sobre a boca.

"O quê?", Ele pergunta.

"Tanya". Eu engasgo. "Ela vai ficar chateada."

"Não se preocupe com ela." Ele descarta o meu medo. "Ela vai ficar chateada, mas você tem a mim, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Angela e Jasper atrás de você para apoiá-la."

Eu relaxo um pouco. Ele tem um ponto. "Obrigada, Edward." Eu cantarolo. "Você é realmente um cara incrível. Eu fico pensando que isso é tudo um sonho e que quando eu acordar, eu ainda vou ser a garota gorda que é zoada em Phoenix."

"Não se atreva, Isabella." Ele interrompe. "Você não está sonhando. Está aqui em Forks. Você nunca vai ter que lidar com isso e Drake Otário novamente. Ele não é nada, você é tudo. Você está me ouvindo?"

Concordo com a cabeça, mas percebo que ele não pode me ver balançando a cabeça. "Sim". Eu respiro.

"Bom". Ele reafirma. "Agora, eu vou desligar. Mas depois que eu fizer isso, saiba que eu estou pensando em você e que eu estou muito animado para finalmente levá-la pelo corredor amanhã."

"Idem". Eu rio.

"Boa noite meu cisne*." Ele murmura. "Bons sonhos. Vejo você amanhã... namorada.", Acrescenta.

_*Swan = Cisne... _

"Boa noite, lindo." Sussurro. Eu puxo o telefone do meu ouvido e então aperto o DESLIGAR, em seguida, puxo o travesseiro, dou um aperto sufocante no meu rosto e grito de prazer nele. Edward Cullen me chamou de sua namorada.

Em um período de 24 horas a minha vida passou de confusa, decepcionante e triste, para completa e feliz. Bem, pelo menos neste momento ela está assim.

**EPOV**

Eu estou na porta esperando que Emmett mova sua bunda. "EMMETT! EU VOU CONTAR ATÉ TRÊS PARA VOCÊ TIRAR SUA BUNDA GRANDE E PELUDA DAQUI. OU EU TE TIRO À FORÇA! 1...2..."

"Ui, está com a TPM atacada." Emmett zomba enquanto ele desce as escadas. "O que há com você hoje, de qualquer forma?"

Eu não ousaria dizer-lhe sobre o meu fim de semana com Bella, a desajeitada, mas gloriosa entrada, o beijo ou o plano para hoje. Ele iria descobrir em breve, mas agora eu queria que esta fosse minha surpresa.

Eu praticamente pulei para dentro do carro. E Emmett me veio com essa 'Que porra está deixando você tão viadinho?" quando chega no carro. Subo no assento do motorista e decolo.

Meus olhos digitalizam o estacionamento a procura da caminhonete da Bella, nenhum sinal dela. Eu estaciono no meu lugar não-oficial ao lado do carro de Alice. Alice, Rose e Jazz acabaram perto da Tanya, suas irmãs e outros dois caras. Emmett e eu seguimos eles, entretanto, os meus olhos continuam procurando pela caminhonete de Bella.

"Olá querida!" Emmett cumprimenta enquanto ele pega Rose em seus braços e dá um beijo nela. "O que estão falando por aqui?"

"Oh, apenas falando sobre o Baile de Inverno. É um Baile Sadie este ano." Alice responde.

"O que é um Baile Sadie?" Emmett pergunta.

"_Sadie_ é um baile onde a garota tem que chamar o cara ". Tanya atira nele.

"Ah, certo." Emmett concorda. "Isso significa que, mesmo que estamos namorando você tem que me perguntar?" Emmett se volta para Rose.

"Talvez." Rose responde. "Gostaria de ser o meu par para o Baile de Inverno, oh Senhor Deus da Beleza, dono do meu coração?"

"Amém." Ele responde. "Mas eu prefiro ser chamado de 'o homem mais sexy, oh da minha vida'."

Sobre o riso claro que gira em torno do grupo eu ouço o barulho da caminhonete de Bella. Ela estaciona na mesma vaga que usa desde que chegou aqui e desliga o motor.

"Oh _Deus_," Tanya lamenta, depois, se cala. Alice e Rose lhe atiram um olhar, desafiando-a a dizer outra palavra.

Eu sinto que estou a ponto de explodir de emoção, se eu não for agarrá-la e tocá-la e beijá-la agora mesmo, na frente de todos.

Ela salta para fora de sua caminhonete, varre a multidão que cresce rapidamente e nos vê, devido à altura de Emmett, tenho certeza. Ela morde o lábio e caminha até nós.

A primeira coisa que noto é que ela está com o cabelo solto, normalmente ela faz um rabo de cavalo. Então meus olhos varrem seu corpo para baixo em uma reação automática à minha atração. Ela está usando um jeans escuro, sapatilhas e uma bata azul que faz sua pele parecer ainda mais linda, e seu decote é do tamanho certo.

Eu me sinto como um daqueles Chihuahua malditos que ficam tão exaltados que tremem. Quando ela chega ao alcance da voz de Alice e Rose ambas chamam seu nome felizes.

Ela vai direto para mim. Eu estendo a minha mão para pegar a dela e ela pega. Com a minha outra mão eu toco seu rosto e guio ela diretamente para onde eu posso dar um beijo.

Eu posso sentir sua hesitação e nervosismo neste beijo. Tenho certeza que ela pode sentir cada rosto do nosso grupo atrás de nós. Eu não solto ela até que eu sinto ela relaxar e deixar-se ser levada pelo momento. Quando meus lábios finalmente soltam os dela, eu olho em seus olhos.

"Ei, e aí" Eu sussurro provocativamente.

"Tudo bem, e aí", ela sussurra de volta e sorri.

**BPOV**

Eu acordei esta manhã com o rosto de Edward na minha cabeça, quando eu olhei para o relógio já era 6:45. Eu tenho que levantar agora se eu queria me vestir bem para o que este dia iria envolver.

Tomei banho ontem à noite, então eu estava bem para pular nesta manhã. Eu cavei através de algumas das minhas roupas novas que eu comprei na viagem de compras e, finalmente, decidi sobre a azul que Rose e Alice tinham dito que parecia incrível em mim.

Eu me vesti rapidamente e caminhei até o banheiro para fazer meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu olho para mim mesma no espelho, sempre uso meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas noite passada eu tinha deixado ele solto, e decidi permanecer assim, escovei ele e deixei enquadrar meu rosto com suas ondas.

Saio pela porta por volta das 7:30, maquiagem feita, bolsa arrumada, casaco, novo perfume aplicado. Eu ando para a minha caminhonete e pulo dentro. A hora da verdade finalmente chegou. Eu viro a ignição e saio facilmente. Meu coração e mente estão correndo por todo o caminho para a escola.

Quando eu estaciono na escola, eu vejo o carro de Edward e Alice estacionados do lado do outro, mas eu não os vejo no meio da multidão. Eu estaciono a minha caminhonete, pego minha mochila e olho por apenas um segundo. Você pode fazer isso, Bella. Basta pensar em Edward, foco em Edward.

Uma voz dentro da minha cabeça grita para mim mesma. E se tudo isso é uma piada? E se todo mundo tenha te zoado junto com ele desde o início? E se Edward só fez isso com você neste último fim de semana para que ele pudesse destruir você na frente de todo mundo hoje? Eu empurrei os pensamentos. Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ver se isso acontece em um minuto.

Eu saio da caminhonete, digitalizo a multidão, e encontro a grande cabeça de Emmett de cabelo encaracolado, mordo o lábio. Edward me percebe primeiro. Ele está olhando diretamente para mim, um olhar de puro prazer e emoção em seu rosto.

Quando eu chego mais perto, Alice e Rose chamam meu nome. Eu não respondo, porque a mão de Edward está se estendendo para mim. Eu pego sua mão e ele me puxa para ele.

Ele me beija, na frente de todos, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya e todos os outros que estão de pé dentro de um raio de 15 metros de nós.

No começo eu estou hiper consciente deste fato e não posso encontrar forças em mim para beijá-lo de volta com muito entusiasmo. Mas seus lábios contra os meus trabalham de uma forma muito convincente e tudo me consome. Eu começo a sentir o peso desse beijo, todas as minhas inibições e medos parecem derreter, junto com meu coração.

Quando ele finalmente se afasta, ele usa a saudação que ele usou no telefone comigo ontem à noite. Eu lhe respondo a minha antes de ser interrompida com uma tosse de Emmett.

Nós dois viramos para olhar para o resto das pessoas. Tenho certeza de que ambas as faces têm correspondência a nossos olhares de 'oh, todos estão aqui'.Edward envolve a mão em torno da minha cintura e do quadril oposto e está ao meu lado um pouco atrás, como se ele estivesse me apresentando para o grupo pela primeira vez.

"Ei, pessoal." Eu respondo tranquilamente. "Como vão?"

Nenhuma resposta de ninguém. Todo mundo está com a boca aberta, escancarada e olhos arregalados. Edward ri atrás de mim, eu olho para trás por cima do ombro para ele.

"Uh", ele começa. "Então, os Seahawks* hein?" Eu dou uma risadinha em resposta, mas parece funcionar. Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett, pelo menos, parecem sair do choque.

_*Seahawks: Time de futebol americano._

"Como no _inferno..._ " Emmett estoura.

"Quando isso aconteceu?" Rose exige.

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice bate palmas de alegria.

"Finalmente, vocês dois." Jasper nos dá os polegares para cima.

"Bem", eu começo respondendo Rose e Alice. "O show só nos fez perceber que havia algo entre nós e nós dois estávamos cansados de negar."

"Detalhes!" Ambas Alice e Rose gritam ao mesmo tempo. Eu rio e percebo que Tanya desapareceu.

"Eu posso dar os detalhes depois? O sino está prestes a tocar." Com isso a campainha de aviso de 5 minutos toca.

"Tudo bem", emana Alice. "Mas você vai derramar isso no segundo período."

Eu aceno com a cabeça para todos. Edward pega a minha mão e aperta. Eu olho para ele e ele pisca tão sexy quanto o sorriso. Ele me leva para a aula e me deixa na porta com um beijo.

Este vai ser um longo dia.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG... TOMA ESSA PUTANYA. \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/_

_p.s mínimo 32 reviews pra ter post terça :)_

**N/B: **_TOMA ESSA PUTANYA! [2] \o/ _

_Gente, que coisa linda, eles dando uma de casalzinho na frente da escola toda! *-*_

_Eu realmente amo esse Edward, ele é um lindo! E esses dois são fofura demais!_

_Nos deixem sua review!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	20. Irmãos

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Irmãos**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**EPOV**

"Que inferno foi isso, homem?" Jasper começa, à medida que caminhamos para o nosso quarto período juntos. "Você poderia ter nos dado uma dica."

Ele está se referindo à Bella, a bomba morena que eu deixei cair em todos esta manhã. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele e Emmett tinham tido a oportunidade de falar comigo a sós, das outras vezes que eu tinha os visto no corredor, eu estava pegando Bella depois das aulas. Havíamos passado a maior parte da manhã vendo os olhares, sussurros e apontadas.

"Sim," Emmett se intromete. "Nós estávamos lá quando você chegou em casa ontem. Perguntamos como foi a sua viagem. Você nunca mencionou nem uma vez que você e Bella se ligaram."

"Eu realmente não gosto desse termo," eu corrigi. "Ele insinua que nós fizemos mais do que apenas perceber que nós gostamos um do outro."

"Bem", Emmett zomba. "Você não sabia? Todos nós poderíamos dizer que este não foi o primeiro beijo que vocês dois compartilharam e eu sempre soube que você gostava das gordinhas." Dirijo-me a ele, pego o colarinho de sua camisa e jogo ele em um armário.

"NÃO." Eu aviso. "Você não ouse falar dela assim de novo." Eu o solto e rolo meus ombros. Apesar de Emmett ser grande, ele é quase tão letal quanto um corte de papel, espercialmente para Jazz e eu. Dou um passo para longe dele, mas mantenho contato. "Se eu descobrir que você falou algo assim na frente de Bella, eu juro por Deus, eu vou foder você, seu merda."

"Whoa," Jasper dá uns passos e acalma a situação com um olhar que já conhecemos. "Parem caras. Emmett, por que você não vai para a aula? Eu vou levá-lo a partir daqui."

"Sim", Emmett respira. "Vou mesmo dar o fora daqui." Ele me empurra e vai pelo corredor.

"O que foi aquilo?" Jasper pergunta com uma ponta de preocupação em seu tom.

"Nada." Eu dou de ombros, tirando sua mão do meu ombro.

"Mentira". Ele responde suavemente. "Você jogou seu próprio irmão contra um armário porque ele disse algo estúpido e insensível, como ele sempre faz, a propósito, sobre uma garota que você mal conhece."

"Sim", eu grunhi enquanto eu ia caminhando novamente para aula. "E daí? Ele mereceu. Ele foi incrivelmente rude, se Bella souber disso ela vai ficar mortificada."

"Sim, ela ficaria." Ele concorda. "Mas ele não disse isso na frente da Bella."

"Não importa." Minha mão se fecha em punho. "Ele acha isso, e conhecendo ele, ele ia acabar escorregando e dizendo algo na frente dela. Eu não posso deixá-la ouvir esse tipo de merda."

Se ela ouvir meu irmão ou um dos meus amigos dizendo algo assim sobre ela, ela vai pensar automaticamente que eu tinha colocado essa ideia em sua cabeça e que eu gostaria de me tornar seu novo Drake.

"O que aconteceu neste fim de semana?" Jasper pergunta. "Você foi embora como Edward, o cara com uma queda por Bella; e voltou como Edward, o namorado, protetor da Bella."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Temos aula." Eu entro na sala de aula e sento no meu lugar habitual.

Estou tão absorto na leitura do poema que o professor está nos fazendo ler e discutir em sala que eu pulo um pouco quando Jasper empurra uma nota entre as mesas para mim.

_É sobre esse cara Drake?_

Como diabos ele sabe? Isso só continua ficando melhor e melhor.

_Sim, como você ouviu sobre isso?_

Jasper rabisca uma resposta de volta e empurra de volta para mim quando sabe que o professor está olhando para longe.

_Alice._

É claro que a sujeitinha chata não conseguiria manter nada de Jazz. Reviro os olhos para ele.

_Bella foi queimada por ele.__Eu não sou ele e eu estou tentando provar isso para ela.__Emm dizendo essas coisas iria acabar fazendo-a perder toda a confiança em mim._

Ele leu, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, o professor começou a explicar e não era mais seguro tentar passar notas mais.

A campainha toca e Jazz se vira imediatamente para mim novamente. "Ok", ele bufa. "Eu entendo. Ela foi ferida, você é um cara legal, mas a sério Edward." Ele agarra meu braço e me puxa para uma entrada vazia. "Você é gamado nas mulheres mais grandinhas?" Ele sussurra, murmurando.

Eu estava pronto para finalmente contar a alguém sobre minhas preferências sexuais? Bem, era Jazz, e ele nunca iria contar a ninguém, incluindo Alice, a menos que eu dissesse a ele que estava tudo bem. O que eu devia dizer a ele? 'Oi, meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu não gosto de mergulhar em coisas magras, eu gosto de enterrar em corpos robustos?' Eu não o vi reagir de uma forma sutil para isso.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondo. "Talvez. Honestamente, eu acho que essas galinhas magricelas são superestimadas. Acho que Bella é bonita fisicamente, talvez nem todos concordem comigo, mas ela tem uma faísca que me atrai como uma mariposa ao fogo. Parece ser químico e eu não pude resistir, cara."

"Santas bolas de merda." Jasper passa as mãos pelo cabelo. "É isso aí, _CAIDINHO_ por Isabella Swan."

**BPOV**

Após o primeiro e segundo períodos, Edward me encontrou e me levou para a aula. Eu disse a ele que ele não tinha necessidade de me pegar depois do terceiro, porque minhas aulas eram literalmente do outro lado da sala uma da outra e isso era inútil. Depois do quarto período concordamos em nos encontrar na cafeteria, que é para onde eu estou indo agora.

Eu quero ver como os outros reagem a mim sem Edward. Quero dizer, não me interpretem mal, eu desmaio sempre que eu vejo ele com seu sorriso sexy, e andar nos corredores com ele é um conforto para mim, mas eu também preciso ter certeza de que se eu estiver sozinha, as pessoas não vão olhar tanto.

Não está realmente funcionando.

Angela e eu estamos indo para o refeitório quando eu noto. As meninas estão sorrindo mais para mim. Elas não estão de cara amarrada, nem franzindo a testa, ser parte de um casal está bem, mas a maioria só me vê andar e dá um pequeno sorriso tranquilizador. Então, novamente, talvez eles estejam apenas sorrindo para mim porque eles se sentem culpados sobre o que tinham acabado de dizer nas minhas costas e agora estão tentando compensar isso.

"Angela". Eu chamo sua atenção.

"Sim, Bella?"

"É estranho que Edward e eu estamos namorando? Quero dizer, qual é a sua reação a isto?"

"Eu acho que é ótimo! Edward é um grande cara e você é uma garota incrível. Vocês merecem um ao outro." Reviro os olhos, ela não vai ser de muita ajuda. "Mas, eu não sou ingênua Bella." Ela altera. "Outras meninas vão automaticamente lhe considerar uma inimiga, porque você tem em seus braços o cara que todas querem. Só estou preocupada, porque você pode tomar algumas coisas ruins de putas que não vão pensar duas vezes em se jogar em você."

Eu pisco em resposta quando fazemos uma pausa antes de entrar no refeitório. Uau, Angela disse 'puta'. No entanto, o melhor foi que ela disse a verdade sobre os pensamentos das outras garotas.

"Eu sei." Eu coloquei meu rosto para baixo. "As meninas vão tentar me atingir e me fazer sentir pior sobre mim mesma. Isso é o que me segurou de fazer isso. Eu não quero ser o novo alvo para a calúnia das meninas. Mas eu não posso _não_ ficar com o Edward. Ele é tão doce, divertido e charmoso, Angela," Eu praticamente lamento. "Ele me faz sentir... viva! E linda! Nunca me senti assim antes."

O sorriso de Angela explode em seu rosto enquanto ela me puxa para um abraço. "Então faça o que faz você se sentir bem! Não deixe que o medo tome o caminho. Além disso, Edward parece querer estar lá para você."

Ela pisca e então se vira enquanto alguém envolve os braços suavemente na minha cintura e um hálito quente agrada meu ouvido.

"Viva, hein?" Ele sussurra. "E bonita?" Me viro em seus braços para que eu possa ficar de frente para ele.

"Sim". Eu ri. "Eu estou falando sério Edward, você me faz tão feliz que eu quase esqueço as coisas terríveis que aconteceram comigo em Phoenix. Com você eu não sou a 'Bella Gorda' que todo mundo ignora e faz piada. Quase posso esquecer todos os olhares desagradáveis que as outras meninas me deram, e os ruídos que os caras faziam."

"É isso aí", ele rosna. "Você está comigo."

Ele puxa meu braço suavemente, mas com força, e me leva além da lanchonete, tomamos a direita e vamos para fora, para os bancos de piquenique. Nós não sentamos, nós continuamos em linha reta _passando _os bancos de piquenique e viramos em uma esquina. Há uma pequena alcova no edifício que está protegida da chuva e de olhos curiosos.

Assim que entro na fenda protegida ele me empurra contra a parede.

"Edward, o que é..." Vou argumentar, mas ele já está em meus lábios. Seus beijos são como o fogo, eu não posso evitar, mas sou consumida. Eu beijo ele de volta com urgência, tanto quanto ele está emitindo.

"Bella", ele geme em torno de nosso beijo febril. Uma de suas mãos envolve as minhas costas e descansa bem acima da curva da minha bunda. Sua outra mão está do lado do meu pescoço entrelaçada no meu cabelo, seu polegar traçando padrões ao longo da minha mandíbula. Eu deixei minhas mãos vaguearem sobre seu peito, mesmo que eu não consiga sentir nada através de sua jaqueta.

"Ed-ward", eu digo através de respirações irregulares quando ele se move beijando até o meu pescoço. Eu quero isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estou com medo.

"Edward", eu digo com um pouco mais de força, empurrando-o ligeiramente.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para mim, os olhos são os mais verdes que eu já vi. Esmeralda-fogo queimando buracos em mim e ameaçando me consumir novamente. Eu fecho meus olhos e me concentro em tomar fôlego.

"O que há de errado, Bella?", ele pergunta.

"Nada", eu respondo. "É apenas, é que foi intenso e eu não estava esperando por isso."

"Bem", ele zomba. "Isso é o que você faz para mim. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, você estava começando a se colocar para baixo e eu não podia deixar você fazer isso."

"Ah. Ok Pavlov*. É assim que você me deixa sem condições de parar e pensar nessas coisas?" Eu provoco quando as minhas mãos encontram as suas.

_*Ian Pavlov foi um cientista russo que estudava os reflexos básicos dos seres humanos e animais._

"Se é isso que é preciso." Ele se inclina mais para perto.

"Bem, considere a tática bem sucedida. Porque eu nem me lembro o que eu estava dizendo para fazer você reagir dessa maneira."

"Bom". Ele deixa um beijo suave em meus lábios. "Nesse caso, vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer. Você me deixou com apetite."

Nós caminhamos de volta de mãos dadas para a cafeteria e entramos na fila do almoço. Hoje tem nachos. Edward pediu dois nachos e soltou minha mão para colocar as coberturas. Terminamos e fomos direto para a mesa em que ele geralmente se senta. Ele puxa uma cadeira para mim, e espera eu me sentar e depois se senta ao meu lado.

"Ei, pessoal." Cumprimenta Alice. "Por que vocês demoraram tanto?"

"Oh," eu olho para ela, o pânico começa a tomar posse.

"Desculpe, Bella esqueceu algo em sua caminhonete e eu fui com ela para pegar." Edward diz enquanto enfia um salgadinho em sua boca. Boa escapada. Eu dou um pequeno aperto em seu joelho em resposta.

"Onde está o Emmett e a Rose?" Eu pergunto. Eles não estão na mesa.

"Oh," Jasper olha de Edward para mim, então de volta para Edward. "Rose não estava se sentindo bem, então Emmett a levou para a enfermeira." Eu posso ser ruim em dizer mentiras, mas eu definitivamente posso detectar uma.

"Isso é muito ruim. Espero que ela se sinta melhor." Eu não quero me intrometer, então eu só dou uma mordida em um nacho.

O almoço termina, Rose e Emmett não voltaram, Tanya não apareceu, mas suas irmãs estavam lá. Estranho, eu pensei que as hienas viajavam em bando.

Edward e eu vamos pra Biologia juntos. Eu ainda estou ciente dos olhares, mas não tão preocupada com isso. Quero dizer, é o primeiro dia que estamos "assumidos", algumas pessoas simplesmente precisam se acostumar a isso.

Antes de entrar na sala, somos parados por James e Victoria.

"Bem", James sibila. "Se não é o novo casal poderoso de Forks High School".

Dou um passo pra trás, mas o aperto de Edward é constante e ele não está se movendo.

"Saia James." Ele olha.

"Hmm, eu acho que eu não vou. Este é um país livre e este é um corredor público. Posso ficar aqui se eu quiser."

"Tudo bem, mas quando seu rosto se encontrar com a porta dura de um armário", ele acena para o armário entre eles e nós, "Não se surpreenda."

"Ooo", ele canta. "Nervosinho. O touro da escola está tentando proteger a vaca da namorada?" Eu recuo. O aperto de Edward na minha mão aperta, enquanto ele tenta se controlar.

"James, esse é meu último aviso". Ele ameaça.

"Ou o quê? Você vai fazer sua namorada sentar em mim?" Ele e ri e Victoria silva brevemente.

"Não." Ouço uma voz atrás de nós. "_Eu vou _sentar em você. E eu garanto fodidamente que eu peso mais que a Bella."

Emmett aparece e está na frente de Edward e eu, de braços cruzados, com um olhar de ameaça confiante em seu rosto.

James e Victoria lançam-lhe um olhar e se afastam, depois de serpentear para sua próxima aula. Emmett se vira.

"Desculpe pelos babacas". Emmett aponta o polegar na direção da porta. "Não dê ouvidos a qualquer coisa que ele diz, Bella."

"Eu estou bem." Sussurro. Eu olho para Edward, seu rosto é um misto de duas expressões diferentes. Alívio e raiva.

Emmett percebe isso também, dá um tapinha no ombro dele e diz. "Ei, cara. Desculpe por antes. Fui estúpido e errado." Edward relaxa visivelmente.

"Tudo certo, cara", ele coloca seu punho para cima. Emmett retorna a colisão do punho e dá um grande sorriso cheio de dentes. "Obrigado pelo apoio. Fiquei com medo de ter que chutar seu traseiro, de novo. E desta vez não haveria testemunhas e funcionários da escola."

Emmett ri. "Sem problemas cara. Vejo você depois da escola." Emmett dá meia volta e some pelo corredor.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu sussurro no ouvido de Edward enquanto nós caminhamos para a aula.

"Nada", Edward ondula a mão com desdém. "Emmett disse uma merda estúpida antes, eu fiquei chateado, e ele ficou chateado e saiu. Essa é a verdadeira razão porque ele e Rose não estavam na hora do almoço."

"Oh", eu respondo.

O resto do dia foi preenchido com mais olhares, e sorrisos, e alguns beicinhos, e olhares de descrença. Mas eu realmente não prestei atenção a isso. Estou mais preocupada com o sorriso no cara bonito segurando minha mão.

* * *

N/T: _Finalmente Emmett voltou atrás. Uffs. Esse dois são amor né gente :3 _

_Bjos Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Esses dois são muito lindos juntos. E o Emmett defendendo eles e se desculpando foi lindo também. *-*_

_Deixem suas reviews! Bjs!_

_Kessy Rods_


	21. Medos

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Medos**

_Tradução: Ingrid ~ VampiresLoves_

**EPOV**

Após o dia da saída minha e de Bella do 'armário', todos pareciam se acalmar. As pessoas pararam de olhar tanto, o que foi bom porque não acho que Bella poderia aguentar mais. Minha família e amigos nos aceitaram, com as mãos para baixo. Tenho certeza de que Alice tinha algo a ver com isso.

James e Victoria não nos incomodam desde aquele dia, até mesmo em biologia. Eles nunca nos deram uma segunda olhada. Eu não entendi.

Esta noite o jogo era contra Port Angeles, eu não estava muito nervoso. Bella estava dirigindo esta noite, eu estava mais nervoso sobre isso. Disse-lhe para estacionar no estacionamento principal, sob as luzes, eu a encontraria lá depois do jogo enquanto ela me dava uma carona até a festa na casa de Rose e Jasper.

As festas dos Hale eram o que eu imaginava como festas de fraternidade da faculdade poderiam ser. Álcool, música alta, crianças idiotas fazendo merda, tudo isso e mais. Elas eram divertidas, mas faziam muito trabalho para aqueles de nós que ficam depois para ajudar a limpar. Nossos pais estavam em uma festa de gala neste fim de semana, então eles não estavam nos esperando em casa a qualquer hora hoje à noite.

"Então," Emmett se aproxima de mim enquanto estou no vestiário. "Nervoso?"

"Não," Dou de ombros. "Assim como todos os outros jogos."

"Tudo bem rapazes, ouçam!" Treinador Williams grita a nós sobre os gritos e conversas afiadas. "Sei que já jogaram com esses caras uma vez nesta temporada e ganharam, mas não vão ficar preguiçosos e deixar sua guarda cair. Se vocês fizerem isso, eles saberão e vão tirar proveito disso. Então vamos lá fora e mostrar a eles que o futebol tem tudo a ver!"

Emmett começa o cântico primeiro, "Trojans! Trojans! Trojans! Trojans!" Todos se aproximam mais enquanto aumentam o volume. Nós todos pegamos nossos capacetes e bombeamos eles no ar ao ritmo do cântico. De repente alguém grita, "Se unam" e todos vão ao tumulto através da porta, para dentro do túnel de cimento e para baixo na direção do campo.

Enquanto chegamos à beira do campo, há uma onda de aplausos e vivas, faço a varredura na multidão procurando por Bella. Ela está na seção de namoradas, vestindo um moletom que Alice fez pra ela que tem o meu nome e número sobre ele, o número 22 está inchado pintado nas suas bochechas. Eu sorrio, é tudo mais do incentivo que preciso.

Até o primeiro tempo os Port Angeles Pirates estão abaixo por 14 e até o final do jogo vencemos de 42 a 20. Nós deixamos o campo para descer aos vestiários e armários.

Tomo uma ducha e me visto rapidamente e dirijo-me para o portão principal para encontrar Bella. Ela está do lado de fora conversando com Angela. Angela me vê, mas coloquei meus dedos nós lábios em um sinal de silêncio. Ela sorri e olha para Bella.

"... Parece um pouco triste para mim." Bella dá de ombros. Envolvo minhas mãos em torno de seus olhos e ela pula um pouco, mas depois relaxa.

"Oh, quem poderia ser, eu me pergunto?" Ela pondera enquanto traz suas mãos para as minhas. "Hmm, definitivamente não são mãos de meninas, são muito grandes e ásperas. Poderia ser meu namorado?" Ela se vira e olha para mim. Seu rosto cai, "Oh, namorado errado." Ela ri em um olhar de confusão simulada e repulsa na minha cara.

"Piadas sobre você." Ela provoca enquanto me puxa para mais perto. Eu sorrio e envolvo meus braços em torno dela. Ela se estende para me beijar, então se vira para encarar Angela, que está em uma conversa com Ben.

"Hey Ang," Ela interrompe. "Nós vamos dirigir para saída agora. Vejo você na escola segunda-feira embora, certo?"

"Sim!" Angela acena enquanto chega para um abraço. Eu as deixo se abraçar, mas não solto a cintura de Bella das minhas mãos. Ela sacode seu caminho para fora do meu abraço, eu renuncio à sua cintura, mas permanecemos conectados pela sua mão.

"Posso dirigir?" Eu lhe pergunto quando estamos perto do 'A Besta', como Emmett e eu apelidamos.

"Eu não vejo por que não." Bella dá de ombros e me joga a chave. Abro a porta para ela e caminho em torno da frente do carro.

Nós puxamos para fora da rua e estamos dirigindo para a casa de Rose e Jasper. Bella se movimenta rápido em todo o banco, ela puxa meu braço ao redor dela e se aninha nele. Ela manivela o aquecedor e liga uma música suave no rádio através do seu iPod. A música About Rain do Sequoyah Prep School nos acalma.

Ela canta levemente junto com a música.

_N/T: Link da música (retire os espaços) www. youtube watch? v=MUl0oKQmnus_

_Espero que você goste de dançar na chuva,_

_Eu vou girar em torno de você e puxá-la de volta para mim._

_Tenho certeza que estou feliz que você usou aquele vestido,_

_Isso me lembra da noite em que nos conhecemos._

_Você não ama as noites de julho quando estou olhando para você com meus olhos azuis._

_E nós poderíamos estar bem,_

_Nós poderíamos estar bem, bem, bem._

_Então arregace as janelas abaixadas e coloque o carro na vaga,_

_Está começando a chover um pouco lá fora,_

_E eu tive você em minha mente há algum tempo._

_E por que você foi?_

_Por que você partiu?_

_Eu não posso esquecer sobre você e eu,_

_Mas agora estou partindo._

_Espero que você goste de dançar na chuva,_

_Eu vou girar em torno de você e puxá-la de volta para mim._

_Tenho certeza que estou feliz que você usou aquele vestido,_

_Isso me lembra da noite em que nos conhecemos._

_Você não ama as noites de julho quando estou olhando para você com meus olhos azuis._

_E nós poderíamos estar bem,_

_Nós poderíamos estar bem, bem, bem._

Sua voz soa tão triste e silenciosa que acabo puxando o carro para ter certeza que ela está bem. Eu puxo seu queixo para olhar para o rosto dela, uma única lágrima deixava uma trilha por seu rosto. Eu a beijo para longe. Ela me puxa para mais perto e me beija novamente, uma ponta de desespero em seus lábios.

Eu me afasto minuciosamente. "O que está acontecendo, Bella?" Eu pergunto.

Ela esconde o rosto, mas eu o puxo. "Bella, me diga. Estou enlouquecendo um pouco aqui."

Ela traz a cabeça e me olha direto no rosto. "Estou com medo." Sussurra.

"De quê?" Pergunto um pouco alto. "Minha direção?"

"Não menino bobo." Ela ri um pouco. "Eu tenho medo de você."

"O queeee?" Pergunto estupidamente. "Por quê?"

"Porque..." Ela olha para longe e para fora da janela. "Esta semana tem sido uma das mais felizes da minha vida. Estou tão assustada que tudo vai ser rasgado debaixo de mim. Eu não quero isso. Não poderia suportar isso."

"Oh Isabella." Trago minha mão até o seu rosto e a pressiono contra sua bochecha. Ela se inclina para carícia e sorri levemente.

"Isto," Ela pega a minha mão. "Isto é o que estou falando." Ela canta. "Eu não quero perder isto. Tenho tanto medo que você vai acordar e perceber que não me quer. Que você vai querer alguém mais bonita, mais magra, mais elegante." Ela toma uma respiração profunda para começar em si mesma novamente, mas antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa eu esmago meus lábios nos dela.

Ela geme um pouco e me beija de volta. Posso sentir as suas costas derreterem e me esforço para puxá-la mais. Suas mãos alcançam a minha jaqueta empurrando-a do meu peito para que ela possa correr suas mãos em meu torso. Trago a minha mão esquerda para baixo, deixando-a sentir o ângulo do seu ombro, a flexibilidade dos seus seios, a curva de sua cintura e quadril, a espessura de suas coxas. Meu 'amigo' está de volta e lutando contra a frente da minha calça jeans.

Passo minha mão de volta até a bainha da sua camiseta, deixando meus dedos agradar o pouco de pele exposta lá. Ela congela e me empurra um pouco de volta.

"O que?" Pergunto um pouco ofegante.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela exala enquanto novas lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto.

"Não," Eu nos puxo de volta em uma posição sentada, e descanso a sua cabeça contra o meu ombro. "Não, não, não." Eu arrulho. "Está tudo bem." Eu respondo, mesmo que ainda esteja me matando ter seu corpo pressionado tão perto de mim. Seu cabelo cheira a seu shampoo de morango e só quero me perder nele.

"Não, não está." Ela soluça. "Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso."

"Fazendo o quê?" Pergunto calmo enquanto derramo seu cabelo. Ela puxa para cima e me olha.

"Comparar você com Drake." Ela sussurra. Aquilo fez isso, pau duro inexistente neste momento. Tenso, jogo a cabeça contra a parte de trás do assento e gemo.

"Eu sinto muito," Ela lamenta enquanto estabelece beijos no meu pescoço.

"Eu realmente odeio que ele tenha tal poder sobre você." Eu moí entre os dentes enquanto continuei olhando para o teto da cabine. "O fato de que suas ações tenham causado que você se desligue comigo me irrita."

Ela descansa a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. "Eu sei. Sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe." Deixei uma respiração profunda ir e movo minha cabeça de volta para baixo. "Ele deveria. Ele fez isso com você." Ela olha para mim com grandes olhos tristes, como um palhaço, meio que me assusta.

"Vamos apenas ir para a festa." Eu fujo de volta para o banco do motorista e a puxo de volta para o meu lado.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim." Eu sorrio fracamente. Preciso de uma distração a partir deste momento.

**BPOV**

Eu arruinei aquele momento, mas assim que sua mão tocou a minha pele nua fui enviada para a parte de trás do Lexus com Drake gemendo em cima de mim. Eu congelei, não podia evitar. Edward naturalmente percebeu a minha hesitação e parou, mas ainda assim o dano já estava feito, o momento se foi.

Pedi desculpas e disse a ele o que desencadeou em mim. O incomodava que aquela cicatriz mental de Drake ainda está nos impedindo de ter um relacionamento, mas o que eu posso dizer? Drake estava aqui primeiro? Isso não ia acabar bem.

Ele coloca o carro de volta em direção e puxa de volta para a estrada em direção à casa de Jasper e Rose. Seu braço repousa sobre a parte traseira do assento. Sento-me ao lado dele, minhas mãos no meu colo, quando a próxima música do meu iPod começa o início instrumental.

Chegamos na casa, é em um grande terreno de esquina. Há uma dúzia de carros estacionados em todas as direções da rua e calçada. Há poucas pessoas espalhadas no gramado, a árvore tem papel higiênico nela, copos vermelhos estão sentados fora e a música explode fora da porta da frente aberta.

"Pooooooorra," Edward sibila. "Isto vai ser uma vadia para limpar já, e eu sequer vi o interior."

"Bem," Eu dou de ombros. "Você sabe que não me importo de limpar a bagunça dos outros." Eu sorrio para ele, ele bufa e se inclina para me dar um beijo antes que abra a porta e me puxe para fora com ele.

Andamos até a entrada de automóveis e no gramado. Antes que possamos passar pela porta um cara em uma jaqueta letterman* vem voando para fora da porta em um colchão, se vira quando o colchão bate no batente da porta e rola a calçada e um arbusto. Seus amigos tumultuados vêm para fora gritando, "AQUILO FOI INCRÍVEL, CARA!"

_***Jaqueta Letterman**__ é uma jaqueta muito usada pelos atletas da escola durante o ensino médio e faculdade no EUA. _

Edward me puxa para mais perto de suas costas, verifica em torno do batente da porta para garantir que o caminho está limpo, então me puxa para trás dele. Assim que chegamos na casa a música exponencialmente fica mais alta.

As escadas estão do outro lado da porta da frente, que deve ter sido de onde o macaco do colchão veio. À esquerda da entrada é a sala de jantar. A mesa de jantar tem fritas, biscoitos e alguns vegetais cortados estabelecidos nela. À direita da entrada é a sala de estar. A mobília foi empurrada para as paredes e o chão está sendo usado como uma pista de dança improvisada.

Edward me leva em torno da ampla sala de estar e ao redor para a cozinha, onde um bar livre permite aos adolescentes servirem a si próprios o que quiserem. Dois rapazes estão estupidamente tentando fazer uma bebida com um pouquinho de álcool estabelecido no balcão.

Rumamos de volta para fora da porta deslizante à varanda, que é iluminada por cordas de luzes. Há mais pessoas aqui fora, algumas estão jogando vôlei de embriagados. Jasper e Alice estão mais do outro lado do deck traseiro. Alice está sentada no colo de Jasper, seus braços defensivamente em volta de sua cintura, com os braços desaparecendo atrás de seu pescoço.

"Bella! Edward!" Ela acena sobre nós. "Vocês estão aqui, que bom!"

"Onde estão Emmett e Rose?" Edward levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Estou supondo que eles estão no quarto de Rose." Jasper revira os olhos. "Querem alguma coisa para beber?"

"Não," Edward responde. "Bella?"

"Há água?" Pergunto.

"É claro. Temos engarrafada no refrigerador para você." Jazz apontou um grande refrigerador azul atrás de mim. Edward deixou minha mão ir, abre a tampa e agarra uma a partir do fundo do recipiente.

"Sem álcool?" Edward dirige a mim enquanto me entrega a garrafa.

"Umm, sem." Eu ri. "Sou uma terrível peso leve, para não falar que faz mal ao meu estômago e então cansado." Edward sorri.

"E quanto a vocês três?" Eu pergunto. "Você não bebe?"

"Não," Jazz responde. "Sou o condutor designado para a noite. Tenho que ficar de plantão."

"Eu não penso assim." Alice zomba. "Eu não bebo. Isso torna as pessoas a fazerem coisas estúpidas, e prefiro não ter pessoas me lembrando por fazer algo estúpido quando estava bêbada."

"Edward?" Eu olho para ele. Ele balança a cabeça em não. "Por que não?" Pergunto.

"Longa história." Ele acena. Vou ter que falar com ele sobre isso mais tarde.

Nós conseguimos uma cadeira de casal e sentamos no deck quase a noite inteira, por sorte Alice tinha pensado em trazer um aquecedor de tamanho industrial e todos nós sentamos perto para nos manter aquecidos. Emmett e Rose finalmente se mostraram, ambos zumbiam para dizer o mínimo. Emmett estava pronunciando minuciosamente, o cabelo de Rose era um pouco bagunçado e ambos tinham manchas de batom ao longo de seus rostos.

"Bem, isso é ótimo." Edward diz sarcasticamente. "Vocês dois vão estar em uma grande ajuda hoje à noite." Ele revira seus olhos.

"Hey, hey homem." Emmett guina para Edward. "Não seja ciumento. Apenas porque você não gosta de relaxar e deixar soltar-se."

"Eu prefiro 'deixar soltar-me' em outras formas." Ele responde suavemente. "Nunca ouviu falar de exercícios? Ou vídeo games?"

"Oh sim," Emmett grunhiu. "E o seu aumento na hora da ducha ultimamente, hein?" Ele tenta piscar para Edward, mas acaba pestanejando os dois olhos fechados e depois abre um, então o outro alguns segundos mais tarde.

"Cale a porra da boca exuberante." As palmas das mãos de Edward o batem na porta deslizante. Os joelhos de Emmett procedem a formar ondas e ele desliza para baixo do vidro lentamente com um barulho arriscado.

"Em, baby?" Rose pergunta. "Você está bem?" Ela vai para se inclinar e puxá-lo para cima, mas perde o equilíbrio e tomba em cima dele. Um pequeno ronco é ouvido do homem urso deitado no chão.

"Você... m-matou ele." Rose chora quando ela tenta levantá-lo do chão. "Emm, baby, volte para mim! Não vá para a luz!"

"Oh, cale-se." Edward posiciona. "Ele está dormindo, não morto. Nós vamos levantá-lo, uma vez que as poucas últimas pessoas saírem, o que deve ser em breve, já são 12h30."

Edward estava certo, as últimas pessoas partiram às 12h50, provavelmente por causa de seus toques de recolher às 1h00. Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu começamos imediatamente a trabalhar na limpeza. Alice dançou ao redor da casa recolhendo o lixo. Edward e Jazz levantaram Emmett para o sofá onde Rose começou a deitar em cima dele e adormeceu.

Ocupei-me com a limpeza de comida, limpando os balcões e mesas e varrendo o chão. Edward virou a mangueira do lado de fora e lavou os restos de papel higiênico da árvore. Jasper tomou os colchões de volta para cima e os colocou em suas respectivas camas então moveu os móveis de volta no lugar.

Lá pelas duas horas estava tudo de volta ao normal em maior parte. Eu tinha dito a Charlie que estava hospedada na casa de Rose, o que ele aceitou de bom grado, nunca nem mesmo querendo chamar Frank Hale e perguntar. Os pais de Alice, Edward e Emmett estavam fora da cidade, então eles não eram esperados em casa.

Alice e eu fomos para o quarto de Rose e nos trocamos nos pijamas que tínhamos trazido conosco. Edward e Jasper foram com rapidez no quarto de Jasper, mas nenhum de nós estava cansado ainda. Sentamos-nos para um tempo de conversa. Jasper pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e Alice foi pegar uma bebida. Agora era a minha chance.

"Então, por que você não bebe?" Pergunto a Edward enquanto puxo minhas pernas debaixo de mim. Eu estava sentada ao lado dele no assento do amor.

"Você realmente quer ouvir isso?" Ele pergunta enquanto empurra uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

"É claro." Eu respondo.

"Bem," Ele começa. "Será que Alice lhe disse sobre a nossa família?"

"Um pouco." Respondi, apesar de que foi Rose a única a explicar. "Disseram-me que sua mãe e Carlisle não têm nenhum filho juntos. Que você e sua mãe se juntaram a Carlisle, Alice e Emmett quando você era um bebê e Carlisle adotou você."

"Sim," Ele assente. "Bem, é isso em poucas palavras." Me aninho próximo a ele enquanto Alice reentra na sala com um copo de suco de laranja.

"O que realmente aconteceu foi que minha mãe conheceu Carlisle enquanto ela ainda estava casada com o meu pai biológico. Carlisle era um médico em Seattle naquela época e minha mãe estava trabalhando em dois empregos, um como garçonete e outro como assistente administrativa no hospital em que Carlisle trabalhava. Carlisle tinha perdido a sua esposa seis meses antes e ficou com dois filhos. Então, ele iria pedir à minha mãe conselhos sobre a criação de crianças pequenas. Eles eram apenas amigos, platônico. Então Carlisle começou a perceber as contusões que a maquiagem não poderia cobrir," Sua respiração engatou e eu esfrego círculos em seu antebraço, instigando-o a continuar.

"De qualquer maneira," Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Minha mãe finalmente admitiu a Carlisle que seu marido, George, estava batendo nela. Ela iria desculpá-lo, embora, dizendo que ele tinha bebido demais uma noite e que isso não aconteceria de novo, mas ele fez. Aconteceu mais e mais frequentemente, até que uma noite ele quebrou seu braço. Ele disse a ela que não iria acontecer novamente, mas algo se agarrou nela e ela estava com medo de que se não fizesse algo ele iria começar em mim. Então uma noite, quando ele começou a ficar bêbado, ela escondeu uma arma debaixo do travesseiro. Quando ele começou a bater, ela atirou nele." Me engasgo um pouco, Esme não parece o tipo que fazia algo assim. Ela era tão calorosa e maternal.

"Carlisle ajudou a minha mãe a contratar um bom advogado e ela foi declarada inocente devido à autodefesa. Ele havia se apaixonado por ela neste momento, mas não queria causar mais problemas em sua vida. Eventualmente ela percebeu que ele estava apaixonado por ela e nos tornamos os Cullen." Ele relaxa um pouco com a última parte deixando seus lábios.

"Bem," Jasper interrompe da cadeira que ele e Alice estão compartilhando. "Eu acho que é hora de dormir agora. Com certeza sei que estou ficando cansado."

"Concordo," Alice silvou pulando para cima. "Vamos, coisa quente. Acompanhe-me até o meu quarto." Ela puxa Jasper da cadeira e eles sobem as escadas.

"Edward," Eu sussurro, seus olhos disparam para os meus de qualquer lugar que ele apenas tinha estado. "Obrigada por compartilhar isto comigo."

Ele sorri um pouco, mas não atinge os seus olhos. "Acompanha-me até a cama?" Pergunto em silêncio.

Ele assente e levantamos do sofá juntos. Ele me leva até às escadas e à porta do quarto de Rose.

"Boa noite, Isabella." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido. Ele me puxa um pouquinho e escova seus lábios sobre os meus. Ele me beija suavemente, eu o beijo de volta. "Doces sonhos." Ele diz quando abre a porta para mim.

Eu entro e fecho a porta, espiando pela fresta que fica cada vez menor. Ele fica lá até a pressão da porta ser ouvida. Subo na cama recém-arrumada onde Alice já está encolhida.

"Boa noite, Alice." Sussurro para a escuridão.

"Boa noite, Bella." Vem a voz em retorno. "Obrigada por não machucá-lo."

Aquelas palavras ecoam em minha cabeça enquanto eu durmo. Ele e eu temos coisas a temer. Ele pode não ter tido idade suficiente para se lembrar, mas o conhecimento de que sua mãe sofreu pesa sobre ele.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/B**: _Ai, essa história da Esme com o ex-marido dela foi sofrida. :( Tadinha dela. Ainda bem que ela tem o Carlisle agora né? _

_Deixem reviews! Bjs!_

_Kessy Rods_


	22. Verdade

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Verdade**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

**EPOV**

Depois da festa agitada o pai de Rose e Jasper chegou em casa para entregar o carro chegando de _Tri-Cities_*. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas ele confiava o suficiente em seus filhos ou se recusava a assumir o comando da situação. De qualquer maneira, nós não arrumamos problema pra isto.

* _Os Tri-Cities é uma área metropolitana na região sudeste do Estado de Washington, que consiste em três cidades vizinhas: Kennewick , Pasco e Richland. _

O Halloween não teve maiores intercorrências. Chefe Swan tinha obrigações devido a todas as festas que estavam acontecendo, então Bella foi convidada a ir pra casa para o truque ou travessuras. Ela me convidou para assistir a um filme de terror e esculpir pequenas abóboras que ela tinha comprado na loja.

Ela tinha ficado um pouco mais confortável comigo em tocá-la, eu estava ao mesmo tempo agradecido por tocá-la e amaldiçoado por isso. Toda vez que as coisas começavam a ficar um pouco pesadas a campainha tocava, fazendo-a saltar do sofá e abrir a porta, me deixando para me recolher em tempo suficiente para ela voltar e me torturar novamente. Como resultado, eu tinha meu tempo com meu chuveiro pessoal nas últimas semanas.

No início de novembro, o jogo de volta foi realizado em casa, foi contra La Push, desta vez nós ganhamos. Ambas as equipes estavam se direcionando para os Regionais na próxima semana e teríamos outra oportunidade definindo os dois melhores dos três finais.

Hoje era a noite do baile. Bella disse que não se importaria de não ir, ela ficou insistindo que ela era uma bailarina terrível. Eu estaria saindo para buscá-la dentro de cinco minutos.

"Edward, querido." Mamãe jorra. "Você está lindo vestido com essa roupa."

"Mãe," eu reclamo. "Eu estou vestindo uma blusa cinza de lã e uma calça preta da Dockers, eu uso isso quando vamos jantar na casa do vovô e da vovó Cullen."

"Bem, eu sei." Ela rebate. "Mas desta vez é para Bella. Acho que ela é uma garota maravilhosa, você sabe. Estou tão feliz que vocês dois são um casal agora."

"Eu sei mãe." Eu respondo com calma. "Você já disse e repetiu isso um milhão de vezes. Agora eu posso, por favor, ir?"

"Oh, tudo bem". Ela sorri e me beija no rosto. "Divirta-se. Esteja em casa no mais tardar até uma da manhã. Me ligue se ocorrer uma emergência."

Eu finalmente escapo das garras da minha mãe e dirijo para pegar Bella. Alice e Rose estão lá também, algo sobre garotas que precisam se prepararem juntas para dançarem, qualquer coisa assim. Jazz e Emmett vão se encontrar conosco no local do baile. Eu puxo até a casa dela, faço a caminhada e bato na porta. Chefe Swan abre a porta.

"Olá Edward!" Ele me cumprimenta calorosamente e aperta minha mão. "Como você está?"

"Muito bem", eu respondo.

"As meninas não estão prontas ainda, se você quiser, entre e sente-se." Ele oferece quando me chama para entrar, eu aceito e assumo um assento no sofá.

"MENINAS!" Charlie chama. "Edward está aqui! Não querem deixá-lo esperando!"

"Ok Chefe Swan!" Todas elas gritam de volta, em uníssono, seguido por uma erupção de risadinhas.

"Então, Edward." Charlie toma o assento em sua cadeira. "Você vai jogar um pouco de basquete depois que a temporada de futebol acabar?"

"Com toda certeza". Eu sorrio. "Armador". Eu vanglorio.

"_Atta Boy_*." Ele pisca pra mim, em seguida, repõe no jogo que ele estava assistindo. Sentamo-nos em silêncio e assistimos a TV por alguns minutos antes de Rose e Alice deslizarem para baixo nas escadas. Rose está usando um vestido _Bandag_e** vermelho e Alice está vestindo um vestido longo de prata com um corte no meio da coxa.

* _Atta Boy_ - _Usado para mostrar incentivo ou a aprovação de um menino ou homem._

_** Bandage Dress - é um vestido que fica super colado no corpo e é feito de faixas de tecido como lycra e elastano. Ele fica grudado no corpo como se fossem bandagens,ataduras,daí vem o nome._

"Onde está Bella?" Eu pergunto.

"Ela está vindo", Alice se cala. Ouço o ranger no topo das escadas, eu olho pra cima das escadas para ver Bella descendo, e eu engato a minha respiração um pouco.

Ela está usando um vestido preto sem mangas na altura dos joelhos. Ele tem uma faixa de metal prata, que cria um efeito ao redor da cintura, e ele é plissado acima e abaixo. A bainha da saia está perto de seus joelhos, acentuando os quadris e as pernas na quantidade certa. Ela está usando um par de sapatos de salto alto preto e seu cabelo está para baixo e levemente ondulado.

Dizer que ela está linda é um eufemismo, o mundo poderia ter explodido logo em seguida, e eu não teria notado, porque eu estava muito ocupado admirando ela. Eu saio do transe quando ela chega ao pé das escadas. Eu imediatamente me coloco ao seu lado.

"Eu me pareço bem?" Ela sussurra timidamente. "Eu me sinto meio boba."

Eu ia dizer que ela estava absolutamente quente, mas sou interrompido pelo pai dela.

"É melhor vocês irem crianças, ou vocês querem se atrasar?"

"Ok," Alice e Rose respondem. "Vamos vocês dois." Alice me dá um sorriso sabedor quando ela sai deixando a porta aberta.

Bella vai colocar seu casaco, mas eu chego nele primeiro e dou a ela o olhar 'eu quero agarrar você agora, mas seu pai está na sala'. Ela cora e quebra o contato visual mordendo o lábio e olhando pra baixo, então eu puxo o casaco sobre ela e deixo minha mão cair na parte inferior das suas costas, quando eu a conduzo para a porta.

Saímos para o meu carro, pisco para Rose e Alice no banco de trás, enquanto eu abro a porta do carro para Bella. Nós saímos descendo pela rua, a atração de olhar as suas pernas nuas é muito forte e eu fico com meus olhos divididos entre a estrada e o olhar dela à luz da lua.

Eu não consigo evitar, e chego a descansar minha mão em seu joelho, acariciando com o meu polegar ao longo de seu joelho e o exterior de sua coxa. Ela espreita pra mim e morde o lábio novamente. Bom _Senhor_ , essa garota tem me torturado um bocado. _Por que_ ela não vê o que eu vejo? Ela nunca duvidaria de si mesma novamente se ela visse a si mesma através dos meus olhos.

Nós puxamos até o estacionamento coberto e seguimos para o ginásio onde o baile está sendo realizado. Jasper e Emmett estão sentados em uma mesa ao lado, com duas bebidas na mão. Eles acenam e nós terminamos o nosso caminho através da pequena multidão de pessoas entre nós e eles.

"Olá senhoritas!" Emmett nos recebe quando chegamos à mesa. "Vocês todas estão muito bem."

"Vamos Jazz!" Alice grita: "Vamos dançar!" Ela o puxa para fora de sua cadeira e o arrasta para a pista de dança.

"Rose, baby", Emmett agarra a mão de Rose. "Quer ir balançar aquilo que sua mãe te deu?"

"Minha mãe não me deu nada disso," Ela aponta para o seu corpo. "Eu ganhei isso. Não como pão desde que eu tenho oito anos." Ela ri e acena pra ele com o dedo para a pista de dança. Deixando Bella e eu ali. Ela tira seu casaco e o coloca nas costas de uma das cadeiras. Finalmente, nenhuma audiência para ouvir as minhas palavras.

"Bella", eu respiro em seu ouvido enquanto eu trago o meu corpo mais pra perto do dela. "Você parece... Impressionante." Eu digo cada palavra separadamente. Ela puxa para trás para olhar o meu rosto, e vê a honestidade e o amor nos meus olhos. Ela não precisa se esticar tanto com os saltos que ela está usando para encontrar os meus lábios. Eu avidamente a beijo de volta e deixo minhas mãos encontrarem seus quadris.

Eu puxo pra trás e rio. "Você gostaria de dançar?" Eu preciso levá-la na pista de dança antes dela acabar me deixando louco. Ela acena com a cabeça.

"Embora", ela agarra meu pulso. "Eu devo avisá-lo _de novo_, eu sou uma dançarina terrível."

"Não se preocupe", eu respondo. "Eu sei como um casal se movimenta." Passamos para a pista de dança. A nova música, Touch de Natasha Bedingfield, soa no sistema de alto-falante.

Começamos face a face, minhas mãos em sua cintura, suas mãos no meu bíceps. Eu a guio lado a lado em seus quadris para deixá-la pegar o ritmo da música. Ela começa a sacudir a cabeça com a batida. Assim que a música a pega, ela está movendo os quadris por sua própria vontade, adicionado a um tipo de um rebolado próprio.

Ela se contorce em meus braços e vira as costas pra mim. Ela ergue os braços um pouco e começa a mover os ombros e os quadris. Eu espelho seus movimentos, mas não posso manter minhas mãos pra mim por muito tempo, e as levo de volta para os seus quadris, eu não posso me ajudar, elas querem estar lá.

A música pega mais e logo ela está usando não apenas o ritmo, mas a letra para ajudá-la a fazer os movimentos. Sempre que a palavra "toque" é cantarolada, ela escova suas mãos ao longo da minha, do meu ombro, bíceps, pescoço, minhas laterais, meu peito e abdômen. Isto não está me impedindo de ficar louco agora.

A música começa a entrar no último par de batidas e desacelera. Ela responde abrandando os quadris e, eventualmente, chegamos a um impasse. Nós dois nos olhamos, com respirações irregulares, mas não ofegantes nem nada, apenas aproveitando o momento.

Três músicas mais depois, eu tenho que me sentar porque a forma como nossos corpos estão reagindo um com o outro vai me obrigar a fazer algo que não é adequado para se fazer em público.

"Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto quando ela se senta à mesa.

"Umm, sim!" Ela responde.

Vou até a poncheira, pego dois copos de ponche e quando estou voltando para a mesa sou emboscado por Tanya.

"Edward". Ela me para no caminho, o cabelo em cachos emoldurando seu rosto, parecendo mais uma menina mimada de cinco anos de idade, em seguida, parece uma Succubus desesperada. "Ponto feito." Ela declara. "Você pode parar de tentar me fazer ciúmes."

"Umm," é tudo o que posso responder antes de começar a andar pra trás.

"Eu sei que é o que você estava fazendo inventando esta farsa com Bella." Ela acrescenta. "Eu entendo, mas sério, se você continuar assim por muito mais tempo você vai machucá-la."

"Tanya," eu tento de novo.

"Não, por favor, deixe-me terminar:" Ela coloca a mão na minha boca, eu me encolho longe de sua mão. "Ela parece estar ficando mais ligada a você, então se você realmente me queria fazer sentir ciúmes, você poderia apenas ter deixado isso claro."

"Você está delirando?" Eu interrompo um pouco alto. Ela recua para trás como se eu tivesse batido nela. "Eu não estou namorando Bella para te fazer ciúmes. Eu não quero você Tanya, quando é que você vai entender isso? Estou com Bella, porque ela é linda, inteligente e gentil. Todas as coisas que eu nunca vi em você. " Com isso eu fujo dela e volto para a mesa.

"Por que demorou tanto tempo?" Bella pergunta inocentemente.

"Oh, longa fila." Eu sorrio, eu não acho que contar pra ela que fui encurralado por Tanya iria fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Nós nos sentamos por algumas músicas e depois ela fica. Eu fico com ela.

"Oh," ela guincha. "Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro feminino rapidinho. Eu estarei de volta."

"Tudo bem", eu respondo quando me sento novamente. Eu a vejo andar até o banheiro. Emmett e Rose se sentam à minha frente.

"Deus, estes saltos estão me matando!" Rose grita sobre a música. Ela tira um sapato e massageia o seu pé.

Alice e Jasper sentam-se entre Emmett e eu. "Está muito divertido!" Alice bate as mãos. "Eu amo mixers!"

Um largo círculo de estudantes se forma e ouvimos os gritos, os risos e os aplausos quando um estudante desconhecido vem correndo através da porta com nada além de um saco na cabeça e uma sunga. Quem está na pista dançando imediatamente começa a persegui-lo, enquanto ele faz um par de voltas em torno do ginásio e sai batendo nas portas laterais.

Eu me volto a tempo de ver Bella caminhando de volta. Assim que ela se aproxima eu vejo que ela tem o olhar que eu reconheço em seu rosto, é o mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando eu fiz o juramento. Ela caminha com mais determinação e para na minha frente.

"É verdade?" Ela cospe.

"O que é verdade?" Eu pergunto.

"Você é um caçador de gordinhas?" Ela quase grita. Emmett vomita o ponche vermelho por todo o pano branco da mesa e todos na mesa congelam.

"Umm," eu respondo buscando por palavras. Quem poderia dizer isso a ela? Quem poderia saber? Devo confessar ou mentir? Eu acho que eu hesitei um segundo ou muito tempo e ela assume a resposta.

"Eu tomo isso como um sim." Ela usa as minhas palavras, as que eu usei com ela tempos atrás em Biologia em mim. Seus olhos formigam com lágrimas não derramadas de raiva quando ela se vira pra Alice.

"Jasper" Ela late. "Por favor, me leve pra casa?" Jasper acena em seguida olha para mim com um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto.

Eu vejo meu melhor amigo sair pela porta do ginásio com a minha namorada e eu estou muito chocado para dizer qualquer coisa.

**BPOV**

O mixer das músicas estava indo muito bem. Estávamos dançando, rindo e nos divertindo. Fizemos uma pausa e eu decidi ir ao banheiro.

Eu entrei e escolhi uma das cabines. Eu coloquei um protetor de assento e me sentei. Eu terminei, acionei a descarga e quando ia destravar a porta da cabine, parei, ouvindo uma voz que acabava de entrar no banheiro, Tanya.

"Deus!" Ela está esfumaçando para suas irmãs. "Eu não posso acreditar nele! Que nervoso!" Ela bate no balcão. "Eu sou muito mais atraente do que aquela puta gorda! O que ela tem que eu não tenho? NADA!"

"Isso não é verdade", fala a _Tweedledee_* "Ela é uma boa garota." Faço uma nota mental para parar de me referir a ela como Tweedledee.

* _Tweedledee – São os Gêmeos de Alice no País das maravilhas. Os irmãos Tweedle nunca se contradizem, mesmo quando um deles, de acordo com a rima presente no livro, "concorda em ter uma batalha". Pelo contrário, eles se complementam nas palavras._

"Eu não pedi a sua opinião. O que eu quero, eu vou te dizer o que é." Ela cospe. Eu espio pela fresta da cabine pra ela. Ela está aplicando gloss.

"De qualquer forma", ela começa novamente. "A única razão que ele está com ela é pra caçar. Uma vez que ele tiver este fetiche que ele tem com essa menina gorda, ela será jogada fora e ele vai vir rastejando de volta. Honestamente, eu não entendo a coisa toda de tara por gordinhas. Quero dizer, por que ser atraído por uma menina com rolos, quando você pode ter uma com tanquinho?" Ela continua.

Eu me seguro quando o meu diálogo interno explode. _Eu sabia_! Eu sabia que ele não me queria! Eu sabia que ele estava comigo pra me usar! Por que eu não confiei no meu instinto? Como é que eu iria lidar com isso? Isso seria pior do que com Drake! UGH!

Eu explodi da cabine não me importando que Tanya e suas irmãs me vissem. Eu fiquei parada por um segundo, olhando pra Tanya através de seu reflexo no espelho, um olhar de ódio puro estampado em meu rosto. Ela não era quem eu precisava enfrentar agora. Parti com um rompante para a fonte desta besteira.

Sua falta de resposta à minha pergunta confirmou o discurso de Tanya. Jasper me levou para o carro. Eu fechei a porta com um pouco de força demais e coloquei a minha fivela do cinto de segurança. Ele silenciosamente deslizou para o banco do motorista.

Ele deveria saber que eu não estava a fim de falar, porque ele não me perguntou nada quando saiu do estacionamento. Assim que conseguiu percorrer três quartos do caminho de volta para minha casa ele limpou a garganta pra dizer alguma coisa. Meus olhos atiraram com um brilho nos seus, o que o levou a reconsiderar e não me dizer nada.

Ele estacionou em frente à minha casa.

"Obrigada." Eu forcei a palavra através dos dentes cerrados quando eu saí do carro.

"Bella!" Ele me chama antes que eu bata a porta, eu me curvo para olhar pra ele.

"O quê?" Eu respondo um pouco alto.

"Não faça isso." É tudo o que ele diz.

"Eu não fiz. Ele fez." Eu respondo, enquanto as lágrimas começam a se formar em meus olhos novamente.

* * *

**N/T: **_Oh céus estava tudo perfeito demais ... detesto esses dramas que me apertam o coração _

_Bem vamos torcer pra que tudo o mais passe certo?_

_Até_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Ai Deus, Bellas inseguras e imaturas assim geralmente me dão raiva, mas essa Bella é diferente, né?E que confusão! Como disse a Mili, vamos torcer pra tudo isso passe logo. :(_

_Deixem suas reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	23. Proclamação

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Proclamação**

_Tradutora: Solfiane_

**BPOV**

Depois de Jasper me deixar em casa, durante todo o dia de domingo eu ignorei chamadas e mensagens de Edward. Eu apagava suas mensagens de voz antes mesmo de ouvi-las, não querendo ouvir as suas desculpas e arrependimentos.

Alice e Rose continuavam a me mandar mensagens que diziam coisas deste gênero:

_Ouça ele._

_Não assuma o pior._

_Você está exagerando._

_Ele realmente se importa com você._

Eu respondia, mas apenas com mensagens curtas de uma ou duas palavras.

_Não._

_Tarde demais._

_Não importa._

_Sim, pois._

Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva. Estava também envergonhada por causa de toda essa coisa com Tanya. Eu não percebia exatamente o que era um caça-gordinhas, mas não soava a nada de bom.

Evitaria toda esta situação na escola amanhã, de alguma forma. Me sentava mesmo ao lado dele em Biologia! Só esperava que os boatos e rumores demorassem tempo suficiente pra eu convencer Charlie a mudar-se para Port Angeles.

Na segunda-feira, eu tinha conseguido evitar Edward e a Pixie pela maior parte do dia, mas a hora de Biologia estava se aproximando rapidamente. Como evitaria esta situação? Corro a sala com o olhar assim que chego. Nem sinal de Edward, ou de Tanya.

Marcus, companheiro de carteira de Tanya, está sentado de forma despreocupada em sua mesa, quando a lâmpada na minha cabeça dá sinal. Eu poderia pedir uma transferência de parceiro em Biologia. Sou boa aluna, Edward é bom aluno, deveríamos estar dividindo nossos cérebros com o resto da classe, certo? Eu me aproximo de Marcus.

"Hm, Marcus?" Falo nervosamente.

"Hein?" Ele levanta a cabeça do rascunho que estava desenhando do logotipo de uma banda.

"Oi, eu sou a Bella." Sorrio.

"Oh, Olá". Ele responde com um olhar entediado no rosto.

"Eu estava pensando," começo. "Você se importaria que passássemos a ser parceiros de laboratório?"

"Eu não vejo por que não." Ele boceja. "Mas eu posso perguntar por quê?"

"Bem", eu paro. "Eu preciso de uma mudança e você parece ser um cara legal." Minto, e só espero que ele não fizesse mais perguntas.

Ele dá de ombros e isso é todo o consentimento que consigo arrancar dele. A única coisa a fazer agora é pedir ao Prof. Banner. Caminho até a sua escrivaninha.

"Umm, Prof. Banner", tento chamar sua atenção, que está na tarefa que ele está escrevendo no quadro branco.

"Sim, Srta. Swan?" Ele olha em volta para mim, então se vira de novo para o quadro para terminar de escrever.

"Queria saber se você permitiria que Tanya Denali e eu trocássemos de parceiros de laboratório?" Proponho.

"Por que eu faria isso Srta. Swan?" Ele pergunta, mas sem se virar para me olhar.

"Bem," Aí vem a luta por uma boa razão. "Edward é um ótimo aluno, mas eu sinto que ele e eu renderíamos mais em parceria com pessoas que não estão tão bem preparados na matéria. Marcus e Tanya não estiveram tão bem no projeto do meio do semestre e eu sinto que Edward e eu poderíamos ajudá-los a aprender mais e saírem-se melhor neste projeto."

"Você tem alguma razão, Srta. Swan." Ele finalmente se vira para olhar para mim. "Nesse caso, eu vou permitir que faça parceria com o Sr. Santorio. Alertarei o Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Denali quando chegarem. Por favor, sente-se."

Dou um suspiro de alívio quando volto para a mesa em que Marcus está sentado.

"Ele disse que está tudo bem." Respondo.

"Fabuloso". Ele responde sem emoção.

Me sento e descanso minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Acho que eu era apenas um peão para ele, alguém que ele poderia usar para, colocando as coisas nos termos de Tanya, "dar uma aliviada".

"Ahh, Sr. Cullen." Olho para cima, quando o Prof. Banner anuncia a chegada dele na sala. "Acabo de receber da Srta. Swan um pedido para que você e ela deixem de ser parceiros de laboratório. Então, você e Srta. Denali farão parceria pelo resto do trimestre." Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus num flash com um olhar de, traição? Não, provavelmente compreensão que rapidamente virou irritação. Fui eu quem foi traída.

"Tudo bem". Edward dá de ombros e se encaminha para a mesa que compartilhamos até poucos minutos atrás. Ele senta, olha mais uma vez para mim e, em seguida, olha para fora da janela. Ele parece triste, será que ele se arrependeu do que fez comigo? Espero que sim, idiota. Consigo sentir as lágrimas ameaçando trair-me e por isso fecho os olhos.

**EPOV**

"Sinto muito, Edward," Alice suspira. "Ela não me ouve. Já tentei algumas maneiras diferentes de fazê-la ver a razão. Nada está funcionando."

"O mesmo comigo.", acrescenta Rose de ombros caídos. "Tudo o que eu estou recebendo são respostas de uma palavra. Eu desisto."

"Obrigado de qualquer maneira, meninas." Eu suspiro, frustrado. Disco o número dela de novo, toca duas vezes e vai para o correio de voz.

"Bella, por favor." Tenho certeza de que soo desesperado e quase derrotado, mas eu não desisti dela ainda. "POR FAVOR, me ligue de volta. Eu quero realmente resolver isso." Desligo e bato com a cabeça na bancada.

"Ow". Minha resposta atrasada à dor faz Emmett rir.

"Cara, pare de se martirizar por isso, literalmente. Ela vai voltar, ela só precisa de algum tempo para se acalmar. Você vai vê-la amanhã de novo na escola e então seu mundo voltará a ser colorido como a merda de um arco-íris e povoado por unicórnios esvoaçantes de novo."

"Obrigado Em," Gemo, levantando minha cabeça da bancada. "A sua brilhante e confiante eloquência me faz sentir muito melhor." Respondo em um tom monótono e de poucos amigos.

"Estou indo pegar Jasper do trabalho", diz Alice solenemente. "Continue tentando, Edward." Ela dá um tapinha no meu ombro enquanto pega sua bolsa e sai.

Tento de novo e não obtenho resposta, seja por mensagem ou chamada. Eu tento até ligar para o telefone de casa dela, mas ela deve estar rastreando minhas chamadas e ameaçando Charlie de morte caso ele atenda.

Na manhã seguinte, acordo cedo, ainda cansado de andar às voltas a noite toda. Tomo um banho quente e saio para a escola. As borboletas no meu estômago se parecem mais com vespas zangadas enquanto procuro por ela nos corredores. Penso tê-la avistado, mas antes que eu possa ter uma visão mais clara, ela desaparece. Eu sei que é apenas uma questão de tempo, ela não pode se esconder para sempre, nos sentamos ao lado um do outro em Biologia.

O dia parece durar uma eternidade enquanto espero pelo toque do sinal do almoço. No entanto, saio da cantina antes que a campainha toque, embora, e encaminho-me para a aula.

Entro na sala e olho imediatamente para Bella. O que ela está fazendo sentada ao lado de Marcus? Antes que eu possa aproximar-me dela, o Prof. Banner chama minha atenção e me alerta para o fato de que Bella fez arranjos, de forma que não sejamos mais colegas de carteira. Agora formo parceria com Tanya.

Um milhão de emoções me atravessa no segundo e meio que levo a fixar o meu olhar nela. A última e a mais forte sendo a derrota. Então, ela realmente não queria estar comigo. Ela tinha tomado sua decisão, eu podia respeitar isso. Encolho os ombros como se isso não significasse nada para mim e vou para o meu lugar habitual.

Olho uma última vez para trás, para ela, com um olhar de saudade. Seus olhos refletem a dor em sua alma. Eu a magoei. Como fui capaz? Eu não era em nada melhor do que Drake. Tenho que desviar os olhos para fora da janela para poupá-la de ver a lágrima traidora que escapa do meu olho.

Novembro passa, perdemos os Regionais e somos enviados para casa.

Dezembro passa, a primeira neve cai tarde esse ano. Bella parece odiá-la. Desde que ela começou a andar com Aro, Caius e Marcus ela pareceu retrair-se mais em sua concha. Noto que ela voltou a vestir as suas roupas antigas, que escondem o seu corpo. Dói cada vez que olho para ela, uma dor profunda que me deixa à beira das lágrimas.

Oh, eu quero apenas ir até ela, puxá-la para perto de mim e dizer-lhe o quanto eu a amo. Estranho como o tempo parece arrastar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo passa num piscar de olhos, sem ela para alegrar meu dia.

A temporada de basquete começou, mas eu não consigo me importar com isso.

Tanya se cola a mim como se fôssemos um casal, mas eu nem dou pela presença dela. Nem me importo com isso também.

Estamos na quarta-feira antes da pausa de inverno e Alice e eu estamos sentados assistindo algo estúpido na TV.

"Edward", ela quebra o silêncio. "Você está miserável. Por que você está fazendo isso com você mesmo?"

"Eu não fiz isso. Foi escolha dela." Respondo suavemente. "Ela terminou comigo."

"Não", responde Alice com naturalidade. "Ela não terminou com você. Você a deixou ir embora. Depois de toda a merda que ela passou, você deixou ela ir embora."

"Não me repreenda, Alice." Disparo. "Eu liguei pra ela, mandei mensagens pra ela, eu tentei explicar."

"Mentira". Alice responde já de pé. "Você desistiu cedo demais. Você deveria ter recusado a mudança de parceria. Você deveria ter ido até ela e contado toda a verdade, não deixá-la ficar com a meia-verdade que ela ouviu de Tanya." Silenciosamente estava fumegando.

"Estamos quase no Natal, Edward. Faça alguma coisa!" Ela grita enquanto sai dramaticamente da sala.

Solto um longo e lento suspiro. Apesar do fato de ela conseguir ser irritante como o inferno, ela está certa. Eu estraguei tudo! Deixei Bella acreditar no que Tanya, a Terrível, tinha assumido. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Finalmente! Se ela não responder, então eu deixo ela em paz. Só assim posso acreditar que fiz tudo o que podia.

Corro para o meu quarto e ligo meu laptop. Levo apenas cinco minutos para gravar num cd a lista de reprodução que tenho ouvido incessantemente ao longo das últimas semanas. Pego o CD recém-gravado, minha jaqueta e minha carteira. Paro na florista local e compro uma única rosa vermelha de pé longo.

Estaciono um pouco abaixo na sua rua e corro até a porta dela. Eu bato uma vez, demora um pouco, mas ouço ela descendo as escadas. "Estou indo!" Ela grita. Ela abre a porta de uma vez e congela, me olhando.

"Bella", eu respondo. Ela tenta fechar a porta, mas a minha mão a impede. "Eu só trouxe isto aqui para você. Por favor, ouça. Cada palavra de cada canção tem um significado. Depois que você tenha ouvido apenas uma vez, você pode decidir se quer jogá-lo fora. Mas se você decidir mudar de ideia, o meu número de telefone ainda é o mesmo. Por favor, Bella." Peço desesperado. "Por favor, ouça, eu te imploro." Minha voz racha e entrego a ela a caixa de CD e a rosa vermelha.

Ela recebe-os em sua mão e eu viro e caminho de volta para o meu carro. Entro e me afundo no banco, segurando meu telefone na mão e rezando para que ele toque.

**BPOV**

Trocar os pares de Biologia foi a primeira mudança que eu fiz. A próxima incluía trocar de grupos de almoço. Eu comecei a sentar com os Volturi, a banda em que Marcus tocava. Aro era o vocalista, ele era amigável, mas quase demasiado amigável, como se ele quisesse algo de mim. Caius era definitivamente o elemento com mais raiva da banda. Ele tinha um temperamento que se incendiava e ganhava vida própria à mínima coisa. Marcus era o mais simpático, aquele que eu não me importava de estar ao redor.

Ele tinha uma boa ética de trabalho e era inteligente quando se aplicava. Também conheci o "gerente" da banda, Alec. Demetri era o técnico do som. Jane estava namorando Aro e Chelsea e Demetri tinham uma coisa.

Eram todos muito amigáveis, mas arrogantes como o inferno. Eles tinham um ego que fazia minha mente explodir. Eles basicamente pensavam que entrariam bombando no negócio da música por terem uma boa estrutura e um bom som. Eu não disse nada, mas não estava impressionada por eles.

Estava muito ocupada mantendo Edward debaixo de olho à distância, e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser indiferente, para realmente prestar toda essa atenção para o grupo Volturi. A primeira coisa que notei foi que Tanya estava de volta do lado dele, sempre tocando-o e ronronando em seu ouvido. Ele não parecia responder, mas, novamente, era exatamente como quando eu cheguei aqui.

Novembro e dezembro passaram rapidamente para mim, no entanto os dias pareciam durar uma eternidade e tudo parecia um grande borrão em minhas recordações desse tempo. No meio de dezembro, o primeiro semestre estava quase acabando. As férias de inverno começariam em breve e o Natal estava quase aí. Tinha nevado, o que tornou as coisas ainda piores.

Eu estava no meu quarto fazendo o download de algumas músicas e sentindo pena de mim mesma. Passavam poucos minutos das sete e eu estava pensando em ir descarregar a máquina de lavar louça quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Charlie tinha ido até a casa de Billy e não voltaria antes das nove então eu não sabia quem poderia ser.

Desço as escadas e abro a porta. É Edward. Mas que...?

"Bella", ele suspira. Todo o meu corpo congela e a minha mente grita para eu correr para os seus braços. Em vez disso eu tento bater a porta, mas ele dá um tapa sobre ela com a mão e me para.

"Eu só trouxe isto aqui para você." Olho sua mão, ele está segurando um CD e uma única rosa vermelha. "Por favor, ouça. Cada palavra de cada canção tem um significado. Depois que você tenha ouvido apenas uma vez, você pode decidir se quer jogá-lo fora. Mas se você decidir mudar de ideia, o meu número de telefone ainda é o mesmo. Por favor, Bella." Ele implora. "Por favor, ouça, eu te imploro." Sua voz quebra e eu quero me aproximar e tomá-lo em meus braços e acabar com toda esta dor. Mas minha mão só reage para tomar o CD e a rosa dele.

Ele rapidamente se vira e caminha de volta em direção ao seu carro. Fecho a porta calmamente, volto para o meu quarto e tiro o CD da caixa. Sobre ele, em sua escrita masculina e elegante, está escrito "Minha Bella". Vou até ao meu leitor de CD e coloco o cd para tocar. A música começa e minha boca se abre um pouco.

É Garth Brooks, ele lembrou. Eu ouço a música lenta e emocional, deixando-a aliviar a minha dor. Lentamente caminho de volta para a minha cama e me deito, deixando-me ir. As lágrimas rolam livremente pelo meu rosto e caem no meu travesseiro.

A canção termina e a próxima tem uma batida animada e me faz sorrir e dar risadas. É a música de abertura de Juno, eu amo esse filme.

Cascada é a próxima, uma versão acústica de uma mistura de dança que ela fez. Neste ritmo e batida se transforma numa canção totalmente nova e eu não consigo evitar sentir saudade.

Uma voz masculina que eu não reconheço canta 'Falling'.

A canção de amor clássica de Edwin McCain antecede uma batida animada de Jesse McCartney.

Na décima canção eu já tinha entendido a mensagem, mas continuo a ouvir de qualquer maneira. Finalmente, a última música começa, um piano e uma voz masculina animada.

_Oh os olhos dela, os seus olhos,_

_Fazem parecer que as estrelas não estão brilhando._

_O cabelo dela, o cabelo dela,_

_Cai perfeitamente mesmo sem ela tentando._

_Ela é tão bonita_

_E eu digo isso a ela todos os dias._

_Sim, eu sei, eu sei,_

_Quando eu cumprimentá-la,_

_Ela não vai acreditar em mim._

_E é assim, é assim,_

_É triste pensar que ela não vê o que eu vejo._

_Mas cada vez que ela me pergunta: "eu estou bem?",_

_Eu digo._

_Quando eu vejo seu rosto,_

_Não há uma coisa que gostaria de mudar._

_Porque você é incrível,_

_Do jeito que você é._

_E quando você sorri,_

_Todo o mundo para e olha por um tempo._

_Porque garota você é incrível,_

_Do jeito que você é._

_Seus lábios, seus lábios,_

_Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo._

_Sua risada, sua risada,_

_Ela odeia, mas eu acho que é tão sexy._

_Ela é tão bonita,_

_E eu digo a ela todos os dias._

_Oh, você sabe, você sabe, você sabe,_

_Eu nunca lhe pediria para mudar._

_Se perfeito é o que você está procurando,_

_Então é só ficar na mesma._

_Portanto, não se incomode perguntando,_

_Se você parece bem._

_Você sabe que eu vou dizer,_

_Quando eu vejo seu rosto,_

_Não há uma coisa que gostaria de mudar._

_Porque você é incrível,_

_Do jeito que você é._

_E quando você sorri,_

_Todo o mundo para e olha por um tempo._

_Porque garota você é incrível,_

_Do jeito que você é._

Eu nem sequer espero o resto da canção terminar para pegar meu telefone da mesa de cabeceira e discar o número dele. Ele atende no primeiro toque.

"Olá?" Ele atende com esperança na voz.

"Edward?" Eu respondo.

"Bella..." ele dá um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu, eu," congelo. Bote logo isso pra fora Bella! "Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Fui estúpida. Exagerei. Eu sou burra. Estou tão, tão, tão, tão arrependida."

"Bel-" ele tenta interromper, mas eu continuo.

"Não sei por que isso importava, eu deveria era ter ficado feliz com isso."

"Bella", ele tenta de novo.

"No momento que eu percebi que aquilo não importava, eu pensei que você já estava com Tanya novamente, e pensei que tinha arruinado as coisas!"

"Bella!" ele grita. "Abra a porta".

Saio do meu quarto, voo pelas escadas e abro a porta num instante. Ele está andando rapidamente através da neve no nosso quintal, quando ele alcança a minha porta, ele nem sequer para. Ele envolve o meu peito nos braços, colocando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e inalando meu cheiro. Ele usa sua força para me levantar do chão e me gira em torno de um círculo antes de me colocar de novo pra baixo.

Eu o agarro pelo pescoço e puxo-o para perto do meu rosto.

"Me... desculpa." Digo entre beijos. "Eu fui estúpida. Por favor, me perdoe. Culpe um ataque de TPM de dois meses, se tiver que ser. Adoro o CD que você me fez. Eu amo que você me faz sentir bonita. Adoro que você se sinta atraído por mim devido às minhas, mais do que avantajadas, qualidades."

"Bella", ele ri beijando meu nariz. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Ele balança a cabeça. "O que eu vou fazer com você?"

"Só me mantenha bem aqui." Eu suspiro enquanto descanso a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu te amo, Edward." Fico tensa com a minha proclamação não intencional. Ele se afasta um pouco para olhar para mim, lendo meu rosto.

"Você me ama?" Ele pergunta, seus olhos esbugalhados, sua boca aberta em surpresa e por um segundo eu acho que ele vai se virar e sair correndo. Bella estúpida, você acabou de conseguir ele de volta, não o assuste. Em seguida, seu rosto se quebra no maior sorriso que eu já vi, seus olhos ardem como fogo esmeralda novamente e ele esmaga seus lábios nos meus em um beijo que faz minha cabeça girar e meus joelhos cederem.

"Eu também te amo, Isabella Swan." Ele sussurra quando seus lábios finalmente desligam dos meus. "Só no caso de você não ter percebido a partir do CD que eu fiz pra você."

**N/B: **_E eles voltaraaaaaaaam *-* Que bom que a Alice deu um empurrão no Edward, que bom que o Edward foi atrás dela, e mesmo depois de dois meses, que bom que os dois estão de volta. Bella boba. tsktsk_

_Deixem seu comentário!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: **Não haverá post terça... então deixo aqui meu FELIZ NATAL... mas sexta que vem nos vemos e...

pra quem vai ficar em casa de bobeira... indico duas fics que estou lendo (uma eu estou betando na verdade)

**Sorrisos - **Sinopse: Ele conhecia todos os sorrisos dela. O forçado, o triste, o alegre, o surpreso... Ele amava todos. Mas, ele tinha um preferido: aquele sorriso tímido e enviesado que ela dava apenas para ele.

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8794234/1/Sorrisos

**À beira da fama: **Sinopse: Bella está em Seattle à procura de um novo talento para sua gravadora. Ela tem quase certeza que não encontrará ninguém, até que é surpreendida por um rapaz de cabelo cobre e olhos verdes que deixa seu coração palpitando. / BxE, UA / # DRABBLE #

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8783267/1/À-beira-da-fama

Não esqueçam de comentar é claro :D

p.s substituam os (PONTO) por ponto e caso dê erro, é só olha nos meus autores favoritos por Kessy Rods.

byeee


	24. Interrompida

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence à TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Interrompida**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella me ligou de volta e eu corri para encontrá-la na porta, ela me convidou para conversar. Nós sentamos no sofá e começamos a passar pelas coisas. Eu sustentei-me contra um dos braços do sofá, ela ficou entre as minhas pernas, seu cabelo castanho se espalhando sobre o meu peito.

"Edward", ela choramingou quando levantou a cabeça para me olhar no rosto. "Como é que você vai me perdoar quando eu não posso me perdoar? Eu te machuquei, _nessa história _mais do que você me machucou. Eu não mereço você. Você é muito bo..." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seus lábios para impedi-la.

"É fácil". Eu suspiro. "Eu te perdoo. Porque eu te amo."

"Ugh!" Ela se afasta e se ajoelha no sofá de frente para mim. Eu me levanto e puxo ela em meus braços. "PARE! Eu não aguento mais! Grite comigo! Fale mal de mim! Faça-me sentir pior! Faça qualquer coisa menos isso!"

Ela deixa a cabeça cair em suas mãos e depois abre um pouco o vão entre seus dedos para me espiar. Ela deixa eles caírem para baixo de qualquer forma quando ela vê o olhar sério em meu rosto.

"Bella", eu começo. "Eu entendo que eu tenho alguma culpa nisso. Eu desisti de você rápido demais. Eu não te escutei. Deixei Tanya se pendurar em cima de mim depois disso. Mas a única coisa que eu não entendo é por quê." Eu deixei tudo escoar com a decepção, dor, tristeza, desespero e traição em minha voz. "Por que você reagiu da maneira que você fez? Por que você acreditou_ tão_cegamente em Tanya depois de _tudo o que_ eu falei para ela na sua frente? Depois de todas as vezes que você provou que eu era diferente de Drake. _Por que_ você me machucou, Bella?"

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos enquanto ela sentava na beirada com as pernas cruzadas. "Eu acho que...", sua voz quebrou um pouco quando ela fez uma pausa para reunir seus pensamentos. "Honestamente, eu estava com vergonha." Ela deixa a cabeça cair em seu peito. "Eu ouvi uma conversa que eu não deveria ter ouvido. A vadia da Tanya estava falando de mim, e eu fiquei com vergonha mesmo sem saber o que era um caçador de gordinhas. Então eu saí e deixei todos vocês lá, envergonhando você e então ignorando. Então estupidamente eu mudei de parceiro de biologia". Reviro os olhos para isso, ela tinha um ponto.

"Então, mais tarde, quando eu pesquisei o que era um caçador de gordinhas e achei que era uma pessoa que preferia mulheres com mais carne em seus ossos eu fiquei com vergonha porque eu percebi que a minha reação foi absurda. Você era ainda mais atraído por mim do que eu pensei originalmente. Mas então Tanya colocou suas pequenas mãos carentes sobre você e eu não queria estragar qualquer felicidade que você pudesse estar tendo, caso tivesse mudado de ideia sobre Tanya." Ela se irrita enquanto joga a cabeça para trás na almofada do sofá.

"Eu acho que posso entender isso." Eu inclino minha cabeça e deito novamente, deixando o meu corpo relaxar e fazendo meus olhos procurarem imperfeições no teto.

"O quê?" Eu antecipo sua reação venenosa. "_Não,_ não, não, não, não, não! Edward!" Ela dá um tapa na minha perna na última palavra. "Você não pode fazer isso! Isso não é justo!"

"Por que não?" Sento-me rapidamente, olhando diretamente em seu rosto, a menos de uma polegada de distância. "Por que não posso entender isso, ficar bem com isso? Já se passaram dois meses desde que isso aconteceu e eu quero passar por isso e fingir que não aconteceu."

"Bem, sim." Ela choraminga. "Pelo menos me deixe _tentar_ fazer algo para você." Ela implora, não consigo resistir quando ela usa esse tom pateticamente bonito.

"Tudo bem." Eu respondo. "Como?"

Ela esfrega o queixo enquanto ela pensa por um minuto. "Ah ha." Ela ilumina. "Você sabe que o Baile de Inverno é um Baile Sadie*?"

_*Baile Sadie – Onde as meninas convidam os meninos._

"Simmmm..." Eu respondo intrigado.

"Edward Cullen." Ela me olha diretamente nos olhos. "Eu ficaria encantada além da crença se você me acompanhasse no Baile de Inverno, não só como meu par, mas como o meu namorado." Seu rosto se ilumina em um sorriso deslumbrante. Eu puxo ela de volta para cima e beijo sua boca até perceber que ela está lutando para respirar.

"Isso é um sim?" Ela pergunta rindo.

"Isso definitivamente é um sim." Concordo com a cabeça em aprovação.

Ela suspira e volta na posição em que estávamos, com a cabeça no meu peito, o cabelo se espalhando e eu desenhando círculos com os dedos entre sua nuca e pescoço.

"A propósito". Eu adiciono. "Você está certa sobre uma coisa."

"O quê?" Ela olha para mim, com o queixo apoiado na palma de sua mão, a outra palma da mão para baixo no meu peito.

"Estou ainda mais atraído por você, do que você pensava inicialmente." Eu sussurro quando eu deixo meus dedos caírem levemente para baixo, trilhando a base do pescoço e a coluna vertebral. O corar que eu tanto senti falta brota.

"Quão atraído?" Ela pede com as sobrancelhas levantadas em curiosidade.

"Além da crença". Declaro. "Você tem _alguma_ ideia do que você tem feito para a minha pressão arterial quando estou perto de você? Naquela noite no baile, eu estava ficando louco de tesão, é por isso que eu tive que arrastá-la para fora da pista pra começo de conversa. Você, com aquele vestido, e os saltos." Deixei escapar um assobio agudo. "Porra". Eu franzo o meu rosto quando passo minhas mãos para debaixo do braço e faço cócegas.

Ela ri e esmaga meu peito, brincando. "Edward, pare."

"Não, pare você." Eu respondo levantando minha cabeça para beijar seu nariz.

"Realmente Edward?" Ela pergunta a sério. "Você gosta de como eu pareço?"

"Não", eu respondo encolhendo os ombros levemente. "Eu _amooooo_ como você se parece."

"Mas por quê?", Pergunta ela. "Não que seja uma coisa ruim. Confie em mim, eu estou emocionada. Eu só quero saber o motivo."

"Eu não sei." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu só acho que você parece mais saudável, mais atraente, mais sexy, toda melhor. No meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, Em me comprou uma revista pornô, mais para me chocar e apavorar do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele me comprou uma cópia de uma revista chamada 'Big N' Busty'. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que eu gostava mais das mulheres maiores de Hollywood."

"Hmm". Ela pondera por um minuto. "Por quais celebridades você era apaixonado?"

"Ooooh," eu tento lembrar que atrizes eu tinha admirado por seus corpos. "Queen Latifah, A mãe do Stiffler do American Pie, Cascada, Americana Ferrera."

"Interessante". Ela deixa seu queixo descansando de volta em sua mão.

"Mas", eu respondo. "Nenhuma delas se compara a você." Eu tapo o nariz com o dedo. Ela não diz nada. Ela só olha para mim, o rosto sem mostrar expressão alguma.

Antes que eu possa piscar os seus lábios estão nos meus, seu cabelo está encasulando nossas cabeças enquanto ela me beija febrilmente. Minha mão esquerda enrola-se em seu cabelo, a direita percorre seu corpo para cima e para baixo. Suas mãos estão no meu peito, movendo-se para baixo e depois deslizando de volta debaixo da camisa. Eu levanto-me um pouco quando suas mãos trazem a camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

Ela beija vorazmente meu peito, meus peitorais, meu estômago, novamente ao longo da minha caixa torácica para o meu ombro, onde ela belisca a carne. Minhas costas arqueiam involuntariamente e eu moo minha pélvis contra a dela. Ela traz o rosto para o meu, os olhos arregalados de surpresa com a parte do meu corpo que ela deve ter sentido.

"Desculpe," eu choramingo. "Isso é o que você faz para mim."

"Bem", ela respira. "Isso é ótimo, é só sentir você contra minha perna, através de seus jeans, contra o meu moletom." Ela aponta o óbvio.

"Uhh," É tudo que eu posso controlar. "Você não passou por isso antes?" Peço um pouco envergonhado.

"Bem," Ela cora, "Sim".

"Okaaaay", eu respondo.

"E você?" Ela pergunta, surpresa.

"Umm," Eu nervosamente rindo. "Sim, uma vez."

"Com quem?" Ela pergunta em resposta.

"Umm," eu paro de novo. "Seu nome era Meg". Eu dou de ombros.

"Sério?" Ela ainda está curiosa, seu decote se espalha em meu peito, me distraindo como nenhum outro. "Quando?"

"Umm," agora é realmente a hora de ter essa conversa? "No verão passado no campo de futebol."

"O quê? Como?" Ela responde.

"Bem", eu xingo, ela não vai desistir disto. "Jake e eu escapamos para ver Leah e sua amiga. Jake e Leah sairam para fazer suas coisas e Meg e eu ficamos sozinhos. Uma coisa levou a outra e ela e eu meio que..." Eu termino e deixo ela tirar suas conclusões.

"Então você não é virgem?", Pergunta ela.

"Não." Eu respondo.

"Por que você não entrou em um relacionamento com ela?" Ela empurra.

"Bem, nós meio namoramos. Nós mandavamos mensagens, mas ela mora na Tri-Cities e só vinha para visitar Leah. A coisa de longa distância não funcionou muito bem."

"Oh bem." Ela responde aparentemente apaziguada por agora.

"Por que você estava surpresa com a minha..." Eu deixo no ar novamente. Isso era tudo novo de novo e meio estranho de falar.

"Bem", ela responde. "Eu acho que antes de tudo, porque você tinha mantido isso escondido no Halloween quando começamos a ficar quentes e íntimos então eu nunca soube disso. Mas também porque..." ela faz uma pausa não querendo responder.

"Por que o quê?" Peço a ela para ir em frente.

"Bem," Ela inclina a cabeça e aperta os olhos. "Para ser franca. Drake tinha um pinto minúsculo". Eu rebento de rir com isso. "O que é tão engraçado?" Ela pergunta sorrindo enquanto esmaga meu braço.

"Nada." Eu recuperei o fôlego. "Basta olhar em seu rosto, combinada com a maneira que você afirmou isso, por algum motivo só me pareceu hilário."

"Graças Jesus". Ela brinca.

"De quão pequeno estamos falando?" Minha vez de perguntar detalhes. Ela levanta o seu dedo mindinho, eu pisco os olhos para ela e, em seguida, ela olha para mim. "Você está _brincando _comigo?" Começo uma nova rodada de histeria agarrando ela contra mim. Ela ri comigo.

"Isso é triste." Eu enxugo as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Eu não deveria rir, mas é engraçado." Eu penso nisso por um segundo e então me lembro de algo. "Espera, se ele era tão pequeno..." Faço uma pausa apenas para meditar mais sobre isso. "Então isso significa que você provavelmente não se sentiu... bem... qualquer coisa." Eu respondo.

"Nada." Ela responde balançando a cabeça. "Eu realmente tive que me impedir de rir durante a coisa." Ela morde o lábio.

"Uau," Minha boca ficou em formato de 'o' por um segundo. "Bom saber." Eu respondo.

"Por quê?" Ela pede inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

"Bem", eu começo: "Isso significa que eu vou ter que ir devagar..." Eu falo lentamente.

"Devagar?", Pergunta ela.

"Sim, porque ele provavelmente não o fez, hum..."

"É só dizer Edward." Ela se irrita.

"Ele provavelmente não rompeu seu hímen e quando eu rasgá-lo, você vai _definitivamente_ sentir isso."

"Bem, eu sabia disso." Ela sacode a cabeça e revira os olhos.

"Bom, então, onde estávamos?" Peço levantando minha cabeça até o seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de beijinhos ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula.

"Bem, este é um bom lugar para recomeçar." Ela brinca.

"E este é um lugar ainda melhor." Ela suspira quando eu coloco minha mão contra o monte que está se esforçando em sua camisa e esteve me provocando nos últimos vinte minutos.

"Deus Bella," eu sussurro. "Você não tem ideia do quanto isso", enfatizo os seios com um aperto leve. "Já me torturou por noites. O quanto eu quis fazer isso na última meia hora."

"Mmmmm". É tudo que ela consegue responder quando eu fecho os olhos e deixo que os meus sentidos assumam. De repente, ela se afasta deixando-me frustrado. Sério, depois de toda a merda que arrastamos através de hoje ela ainda não está confiando em mim o suficiente para ficar um pouquinho íntimo.

Quando eu estalo os olhos abertos para ver o que tem assustado ela, eu encontro ela com um sorriso grande e provocante, inocentemente brincando com os olhos e uma Bella sem camisa usando apenas a parte de cima de um babydoll azul, que dá pra ver um pouco através do sutiã. Em um flash fico de zangado e frustrado a confuso e agradavelmente surpreso em um piscar de olhos.

"Uau", eu exalo. "Isso foi deliciosamente inesperado", eu digo agarrando ela pelo braço e puxando de volta para mim.

"Sério?" Ela brinca como as minhas mãos avidamente devorando sua pele ao longo de sua lados, costas e ombros.

"Você _não_ tem ideia." eu murmuro contra a área côncava atrás das orelhas.

"Eu acho que tenho alguma..." Ela geme quando mói seu quadril contra minha virilha, com um atrito ilicitamente e gloriosamente frustrante. Eu gemo em seu ouvido em resposta. Ela puxa minha mão de volta para o material fino cobrindo os seios macios.

"Onde foi parar a minha Bella tímida?" Pergunto-me em voz alta quando dou um aperto pequeno onde ela me orientou.

"Ela desapareceu na mesma hora que ela descobriu que você é um caçador de gordinhas". Ela ri.

"Hmm," eu digo. "Eu definitivamente gostaria de um termo melhor, então, do que ' caçador de gordinhas'."

"Eu também." Ela sussurra em torno de minha orelha. "Caçador de Gordinhas me dá uma imagem de um homem de meia idade que está em busca de mulheres obesas porque ele tem alguma cicatriz mental em sua infância."

Eu rio um pouco e deixo minha mão se ocupar agradavelmente com a carne sensível em seu quadril. Eu deslizo um pouco e pego a curva cheia de sua bunda. Ela suspira em resposta ao toque e moagem contra a minha endurecida parte contida de anatomia que está gritando para ser liberada.

Assim que suas mãos começam a percorrer ainda mais para baixo do meu peito, nós dois congelamos. A porta abre e ouvimos um som de click.

"Bella!" Charlie chama a uns dez metros de distância da porta.

"Merda!" Bella xinga silenciosamente enquanto ela pula para longe de mim.

"Cheguei em casa mais cedo! A TV do Billy pifou, Jacob e eu voltamos para assistir ao jogo aqui."

Onde foi que a minha camisa foi parar? Eu sussuro para Bella quando ela pega sua camisa e atira sobre a cabeça. Onde raios está a minha camisa?

"O que é isso?" Charlie pergunta quando arregala os olhos na entrada. Aparentemente, em sua pressa e emoção Bella lançou a camisa em direção à porta da frente, efetivamente aterrissando na linha de visão do Charlie.

"Ooww!" Charlie choraminga quando ele vê ela voando pela parede e estende-se no chão. Ele se inclina para pegar a camisa que aterrissa quando Jacob entra com Billy no reboque.

"Oh!" Jacob exclama. "Desculpe ai Charlie!" Ele inclina-se para ajudar Charlie, olha para mim e diz: "Edward?"

**BPOV**

Edward e eu estávamos só começando a esquentar quando Charlie entrou pela porta. Saltei em alerta máximo, em modo de pânico e rapidamente localizei minha camisa. Edward não teve tanta sorte, eu tinha acidentalmente atirado sua camisa na direção da porta, onde Charlie tinha encontrado ela quando entrou, quando ele se inclinou para agarrá-la, Jacob esbarrou nele, fazendo com que ele desse de cara no chão.

Jacob olha para ver um Edward sem camisa com o cabelo bagunçado. "Edward?" Ele fala um segundo antes que ele perceba que ele, Charlie e Billy acabaram de entrar.

"Edward?" Billy pergunta de seu ponto de vista invisível perto da porta. "Cullen?"

"QQuu?" Charlie olha quando ele consegue se levantar sobre um joelho. "Oh, Edwa- o que você está fazendo sem camisa?" Ele pergunta defensivamente quando ele vê a cena diante dele.

"Uhh," Edward começa. "Havia uma aranha sobre ela." Eu olho para ele rapidamente, boa ideia. "Eu tenho muito medo de aranhas e havia uma na minha camisa, então eu arranquei ela e joguei do outro lado da sala para afastá-la de mim."

"Sim", eu tento validar. "Você não ouviu seu grito agudo quando estacionou?" Eu pergunto.

"Hum, não." Charlie dispara de volta. "Eu não vejo nenhuma aranha."

"Deve ter corrido, pestinha". Edward dá um meio sorriso inocente.

"Ah", Charlie concorda em dúvida. Jacob está mordendo os dedos de seu punho direito e está visivelmente tentando não estourar de rir atrás de Charlie.

Billy veio girando em torno do canto para ver o que está acontecendo quando Charlie lança para Edward sua camisa. Edward balança ela duas vezes para garantir que nenhuma "aranha" foi deixada sobre ele e em seguida, puxa a camisa sobre sua cabeça.

"Obrigado." Ele diz enquanto se levanta. "É melhor eu ir, então."

"Bobagem", Charlie quase o desafia. "Você pode ficar e assistir o jogo, se quiser. Seu toque de recolher não é até às 10 em dias de semana, se bem me lembro." Ele ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto desafia Edward.

"Uh," Edward tenciona. "Eu acho que posso ficar." Ele acena com a cabeça rapidamente. Jacob engasga ainda tentando segurar o riso.

"Ótimo!" Charlie ostenta quando ele vem dar um tapinha no ombro de Edward. "Você pode se sentar no sofá com Jacob."

Jacob não aguenta mais e cai no chão de tanto rir. "Eu vou pegar lanches e bebidas." Ofereço nervosamente enquanto eu me apresso passando por Edward, que me lança um olhar confuso e desesperado, passo por Jacob, e bato na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Eu pego um monte de cervejas, um par de refrigerantes e um saco de batatas fritas e volto para a sala, deixando o saco de batatas fritas bater na cabeça do Jake de novo quando eu passo por ele. Eu entrego para Charlie e Billy as cervejas e para Edward um refrigerante. Ele me agradece e se afasta para que eu possa sentar ao lado dele. Eu abro meu refrigerante e tomo um longo gole.

"Bella, você parece pálida". Charlie observa quando o jogo pisca para a vida na tela. "Talvez você esteja ficando doente. Você pode querer desistir de Edward antes de deixá-lo doente também."

"Eu me sinto bem pai." Eu respondo entre dentes.

"Uh-huh, e está na moda hoje em dia vestir a camisa de trás pra frente." Ele diz antes dele tomar um gole de cerveja. Eu olho para baixo e observo minha camisa do avesso, bem, eu certamente não poderia culpar uma aranha.

* * *

**N/T: **_LOL ~ o melhor capítulo até agora, pra mim... fofo,sexy e divertido são sempre os melhores. E aprenderam né, se for pega no flagra culpe as pobre anhanhas. Kkkkkkkkk Lary Reeden_

_Beijinhos_

**N/B: **_Socorro não consigo parar de rir! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Aranha? Sério Edward? LOL Ri demais com Charlie pegando os dois no flagra. E a Bella com a camisa do avesso kkkkkkk Oh céus. *enxuga lágrima* Ok, parei._

_Nos deixem seu comentário! Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_Espero que tenham tido um bom natal e que tenham um ótimoooo ano novo é claro._

_Nós vemos sexta que vem (terça não tem post de novo), as postagens 2 vezes por semana. Voltam após as festas._


	25. Discussão

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – ****Discussão**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

Eu acordei com o tocar incessante do meu telefone. Eu me estendi para ele, minha cabeça ainda debaixo dos lençóis e no meu travesseiro, passeei em torno da minha mesa de cabeceira até que meus dedos entraram em contato com ele e eu o puxei sob a minha pequena proteção.

Eu tinha três chamadas não atendidas e duas mensagens de texto, todas elas eram de Edward, eu sorri em resposta apenas vendo seu nome.

_Acorde dorminhoca!__Estou chegando para buscá-la para o nosso primeiro dia do Winter Break*!_

_*Winter Break – no colégio ou na faculdade eles tiram alguns dia de folga no inverno, geralmente essa semana é a de Natal e de Ano Novo._

_Estou quase aí!__É melhor atender ao telefone!_

Eu disquei seu número e coloquei meu telefone no ouvido. Ele tocou duas vezes antes dele responder.

"Ei, você!" Ele cumprimentou. "Eu queria saber se você dorme mais profundamente do que os mortos."

"Hmm, só quando eu estou tendo bons sonhos." Eu sorri.

"Que tipo de bons sonhos?"

"Uns com você, é claro."

"Oh, bem, nesse caso, volte a dormir."

"Não, eu estou acordada agora. Prefiro estar com você de verdade, do que sonhar com você."

"Bem, eu posso fazer disso uma realidade se você me deixar entrar na casa."

"Você está aqui?" Perguntei um pouco surpresa.

"Sim, só estacionando." Sua porta bateu no fundo da conversa e ecoou até mim vindo do lado de fora da minha janela.

"Oh," eu puxei minha cabeça e o ar frio beliscou meu nariz. "Está muito frio, a chave está debaixo do tapete, se a porta estiver trancada. Venha para dentro."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele sussurrou. "Charlie está em casa?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele saiu para o trabalho mais cedo."

"Ok". Ele riu. "Estarei aí em um segundo." Com isso, ele desligou e eu deixei meu telefone cair entre o feixe de lençóis que estavam em volta de mim. Eu peguei um chiclete na minha mesa de cabeceira e depois me aconcheguei mais neles não querendo enfrentar o ar frio.

Eu ouvi a trava da porta se abrir e depois fechar. Eu não ouvi seus passos, ele deve ter tirado os sapatos. Esperei ansiosa para quando eu sentisse a sua presença. Nada aconteceu, então eu puxei o lençol de cima e espreitei. Ele estava de cócoras ao lado da cama, apenas sorrindo. Eu ri e me aproximei dele.

Ele pegou a minha mão e eu o puxei para a cama comigo. Ele riu e me abraçou com os cobertores.

"Hmmm", ele cantarolou enquanto se aconchegou mais e ficou confortável.

"Que horas são?" Eu perguntei.

"Um pouco depois das sete." Ele respondeu.

"O que no inferno?" Eu gritei. "Por que você está aqui? Como você está acordado?"

"Eu não podia esperar para vê-la." Ele respondeu. "E Alice me contou sobre a conversa que vocês duas tiveram ontem."

Eu gemi. Isso não estava indo bem. Ela me ignorou quinta-feira, e sexta-feira ela e Rose me emboscaram depois da escola. Elas queriam saber o que diabos havia de errado comigo. Por que eu tinha pisado fora do compasso. Por que eu tinha rompido com Edward, o porquê disso, o porquê de quando eu ter percebido que estava errada não ter tentado consertar as coisas.

Eu tinha me sentado lá e respondido a todas as perguntas durante quase duas horas, até que elas finalmente estavam apaziguadas. Alice estava absolutamente chateada por eu ter machucado Edward. Mas eu fiz as pazes com ela, concordando em deixá-la fazer meu cabelo e maquiagem para o Winter Formal*.

_*Baile de Inverno (mais explicações a frente)_

"Eu ouvi dizer que ela realmente confrontou você." Ele riu.

"Isso é um eufemismo." Eu zombei. "Eu pensei que ela iria explodir como o Hulk e me arremessar pra fora." Eu engoli audivelmente.

"Suas ações não são tão piores do que suas ameaças." Edward respondeu suavemente. "Quando ela fica em silêncio e começa a se remoer é quando você deve ficar preocupada."

"Bom saber." Eu bocejei.

"Você quer dormir um pouco mais?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente enquanto ele beijou a minha testa.

"Uh-uh". Eu balancei minha cabeça com força.

"Você quer tomar café da manhã?"

"Uh-uh". Recusei-me novamente.

"Tomar um banho?" Ele deu palpites.

"Não".

"O que _é que_ você quer fazer, então?" Ele perguntou.

Eu me afastei um pouco e torci meu corpo para alcançar o controle remoto na minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu pressionei e soltei o controle remoto sobre a mesa novamente e me voltei para Edward. O CD que ele me fez começou a tocar e o sorriso em seu rosto se iluminou.

Eu engoli meu chiclete já que tinha finalizado o seu trabalho de me livrar do hálito matinal. Eu empurrei os lençóis constritivos em torno de mim até que Edward se moveu o suficiente para me deixar sair do morno casulo. Eu puxei a borda do cobertor sobre Edward e me aconcheguei ao seu lado, tremendo em resposta à picada de frio do inverno que estava grudado em sua roupa.

"Você está congelando." Eu dei de ombros ao ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ahh, e aqui estava eu pensando que você estava apenas tentando me seduzir." Ele revirou os olhos. Eu olhei para ele com falso olhar de falsa surpresa no meu rosto.

"Eu? Isabella Swan? Seduzindo você?" Eu bitoquei seu peito em seguida, deixei o meu dedo desenhar círculos.

"Mmhmm," Seus lábios assentiram com um sim contra a minha orelha.

"Agora, quem está seduzindo quem?" Eu brinquei. Ele beliscou meu ouvido e eu me virei para encontrar seus lábios com os meus. Suas mãos percorrem toda a pele do meu braço, me fazendo tremer de novo.

"Suas mãos estão frias." Eu observei.

"Mãos frias, coração quente." Ele deu de ombros e se pressionou contra a pele exposta do meu quadril. Seus dedos brincaram com o cós da minha calça de moletom, nós ficamos apenas olhando um para o outro, ele estava me desafiando a tomar a decisão que ele tão obviamente estava guerreando em sua mente. Ele pareceu decidir, porque ele passou a mão sobre a calça, por minha coxa até o meu joelho. Ele nos engatou e nos rolou para que eu ficasse montada nele.

Sua decisão foi tomada me dando as rédeas e eu a recebi abertamente. Eu lentamente arrastei meus lábios para baixo na coluna de sua garganta até sua clavícula. Salpiquei beijos ao redor de seu peito, minhas mãos se arrastaram para baixo do seu corpo, agarrando pequenos punhados de tecido e os puxando para cima. Ele arqueou as costas, de modo que o tecido se mexeu caindo pelos ombros, em seguida, ele levantou a parte superior do corpo, de modo que a camisa pode ser descartada para o lado da cama.

A sensação de sua pele me deixou louca e a sensação de suas mãos na minha cintura, levemente arranhando a pele superaquecida foi o suficiente para quase me fazer gozar. Eu o puxei de volta e um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta, até que ele percebeu que a única coisa que eu estava usando eram as minhas calças de moletom, ele me deu um sorriso. Como eu sempre conseguia pegá-lo de surpresa assim? Eu acreditava que os caras eram um pouquinho mais obtusos e mais envolvidos quando o lado físico estava envolvido durante o relacionamento.

Ele sentou-se e atacou minha boca, sua mão direita foi para o meu peito, em um flash, e ainda estava fria, mas rapidamente se aqueceu ao abrigar a sua palma ao meu corpo que reagiu muito 'animadamente'.

"Mmmm" ele gemeu com o toque da minha pele. "Isa-bella". Ele disse entre as respirações. Eu percebi, eu nunca fui apreciadora do nome Isabella, mas vindo dele, nesse tom, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido. Eu estava tão presa com essa sensação que eu não ouvi o que ele disse imediatamente depois.

"Bella". Ele disse através de beijos e carícias. "Você está me ouvindo?"

"Não", eu choraminguei.

Ele riu e moveu sua mão para longe de mim. "Nós temos que ir."

"O quê?" Perguntei me afastando um pouco. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu disse a Alice que nós nos encontraríamos com eles."

"Por que você disse isso a eles?" Eu estupidamente perguntei. Seu telefone tocou. Ele escavou, o trouxe para fora do bolso e atendeu.

"Sim, Alice." Sua voz estava suave, não refletindo o momento de paixão que ele atualmente estava envolvido "Nos dê quinze minutos."

Sua resposta foi curta. "Depressa o inferno, você pode fazer isso mais tarde." Ela sabia o que estávamos fazendo. Por que eu não estava surpresa? Eu coloquei minha mão para fora, em um pedido silencioso. Ele sorriu torto pra mim e depois o colocou na minha mão.

"Eu estou aproveitando o meu namorado." Eu lamentei ao telefone. "Nós temos que te encontrar agora?"

"Sim", Alice deu uma resposta curta, mas clara. "Estamos todos aqui esperando por vocês."

"Uhhh! LEGAL!" Eu cuspi, "Se isto não valer a pena, você vai me pagar." Edward se mexeu e se acomodou.

Eu desliguei o telefone e puxei o cobertor ao meu redor me afastando de Edward. "Onde você vai?" Ele perguntou.

"Para o banheiro", eu respondi por cima do meu ombro. "Quer me acompanhar?"

"Se eu fizer isso nós nunca sairíamos daqui." Ele sorriu. "Vou esperar aqui." Ele puxou as mãos para cima e as entrelaçou atrás da cabeça, seus bíceps e braços definidos pelos treinos. Já com saudade dei um último olhar pegando a minha roupa e segui para o banheiro. Porra Alice, eu realmente cobraria isso.

**EPOV**

Bella estava me enlouquecendo! Agora que ela estava sem todo aquele embaraço a respeito do seu corpo diante de mim, ela tinha encontrado um jogo totalmente novo para jogar. 'Vamos ver o quanto a gente pode avançar, Edward, antes de sermos interrompidos'. Para ser justo, ela estava tão frustrada por nossa interrupção nesta manhã.

Alice e sua necessidade delirante de manter as tradições. O primeiro dia de cada Winter Break todos nós levantávamos cedo, nos dirigíamos para a nossa colina favorita, para descermos de trenó e tubing* por horas.

_*Tubing eu não encontrei tradução, mas é literalmente uma boia inflável que desliza pela neve._

"Se agasalhe", eu instruí Bella quando ela girou a maçaneta. "Nós vamos para a neve." Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Ela me deu um olhar triste depois se virou para a porta e saiu. Fiquei ali por um minuto, ouvindo o CD que eu fiz pra ela e sonhando com a sensação do seu corpo no meu. Eu tinha ficado tentado a provocá-la, mas concluí que poderia ter ido muito longe nesta manhã. Então eu me comprometi em falar com ela depois, ela me daria uma boa resposta. Nós iríamos ter uma conversa brevemente do quão rápido queríamos avançar.

Eu rolei para o lado da cama, balancei as pernas um pouco mais e peguei minha camisa do chão. Vesti e saí do seu quarto para fazer um rápido café da manhã pra ela. Eu optei por um _Muffin Inglês_* com manteiga e geleia caseira que estava na geladeira.

*_Muffin Inglês é um tipo de bolinho pequeno, redondo, achatado (ou fino) feito com fermento, que é comumente servido dividido horizontalmente, torrado com manteiga (me lembra quase um pão de queijo achatado e aerado na forma, o gosto é diferente kkkk)_

"Edward?" Ela gritou do alto da escada.

"Aqui". Eu respondi enquanto colocava o muffin Inglês em um papel toalha e pegava um saquinho de Capri-Sun* da geladeira. Ela caminhou virando a esquina e parou, formando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

_* Capri-Sun: A Marca de um suco no saquinho com canudo_

"Aww, muito obrigada." Ela sussurrou, pegando o seu café da manhã, me dando em troca um pequeno beijo.

"Por nada." Eu respondi: "Mas você vai ter que ir comendo." Ela balançou a cabeça e fomos para a porta.

Tivemos que lutar colocando nossas botas. Ela abriu o armário do corredor e tirou o casaco de inverno roxo e marrom, que parecia novo e o puxou ao seu redor. Ela pegou um par de luvas e um gorro também. Eu já estava vestido neste ponto e peguei o gorro dela. Depois dela vestir sua jaqueta e tê-la fechado, eu deslizei o gorro preto em sua cabeça e para baixo sobre os seus olhos, em seguida, o dobrei nas bordas de modo que ela podia ver novamente.

Nós dirigimos para o local de encontro. O Dodge de Emmett já estava esperando, a fumaça do escapamento sinalizando que o carro estava esperando por nós. Nós saímos do meu carro e caminhamos na sua direção. Alice estava sentada no colo de Jasper no banco da frente, Rose no de trás. Bella e eu entramos e colocamos o cinto de segurança.

"Bom dia!" Alice guinchou do banco da frente.

"Sim, sim," Bella lamentou. "Vamos acabar com isso." Eu a envolvi em torno do meu braço puxando seu ombro para o meu lado, deixando um beijo em sua cabeça coberta.

"Oh, e vamos!" Emmett riu. "Será muito divertido! Mesmo que eu não esteja animado sobre acordar tão cedo!" Ele ligou a tração do jipe nas quatro rodas e tomou o caminho da velha trilha.

"Sim Bella!" Rose acenou com entusiasmo. "Emmett está certo. Será muito divertido! Tem estes materiais secos que nós inundamos com líquido inflamável, lenha e mais um pouco de gasolina. E nós ateamos fogo nele e depois andamos de trenó por horas sem sentirmos frio!"

Bella se animou um pouco com isso. Dei a Rose um olhar de agradecimento. Chegamos a certo ponto onde Emmett parou o jipe antes de estacioná-lo, todos saímos e nos reunimos nos últimos 50 metros. Todos pegamos os trenós que trouxemos.

Nós tínhamos um par de discos, um _innertube*_, uma comprida e plana prancha com as bordas arredondadas e uma ponta curvada (Trenó), um par de pranchas para bodyboard que eram feitas de um material e uma espuma rígidas. Emmett pegou alguns pedaços de lenha e a fumaça voltou a sair da parte de trás do seu jipe.

_*Innertube: As tais boias infláveis._

Quando chegamos ao ponto que Carlisle e Esme nos tinham mostrado quando nós éramos pequenos, nós imediatamente iniciamos a configuração. Jasper e eu procuramos pelo material inflamável e o soltamos no fundo do poço. Emmett jogou algumas peças de madeira no fundo dando uma pancada leve e depois derramou uma xícara de gás dentro, riscou o fósforo, o soltando lá dentro. A luz na parte inferior pode ser vista e o um pouco de calor começou a emanar.

Emmett pegou uma das pranchas de bodyboard e correu com força total para o declínio.

"Competição de descida Edward!" Ele riu quando se lançou.

"Não é justo!" Eu gritei para ele. "VOCÊ COMEÇOU ANTES!" Eu peguei a outra prancha e corri a toda velocidade em direção ao morro. Ele, claro, me venceu na corrida, se levantou e começou a tirar a neve de cima dele. Eu passei batendo em suas pernas, o derrubando para fora de seus pés e o enviei voando pelo ar.

"AHH-mmmph!" Foi sua reação tardia para o 'Boliche de Emmett' que ouvimos antes dele enfrentar as plantas na neve. "Mas que inferno!" Ele choramingou cuspindo com a boca cheia de neve. "Você é um homem morto!" Ele arrastou seus pés e eu já estava em uma corrida, de volta até o morro. Ele correu depois de mim. No momento em que eu cheguei ao topo, com a prancha na mão, e passei os braços ao redor do braço de Bella, ele estava na metade do caminho e deslizou de volta pra baixo.

"Aww bebê!" Rose choramingou. "Será que o Eddie deixou você nervoso?"

Ele parou e deu-lhe um olhar aguçado. "Edward trapaceiro, eu estou indo pra você." Rose fez um salto voando com o Tubing que ela havia posicionado em um local plano logo antes do declive e seu impulso a levou para baixo no morro, rindo de alegria por todo o caminho.

Passamos o resto da manhã e parte da tarde fazendo o circuito na colina até que o marrom da terra estava começando a aparecer na descida do morro. Bella, Alice e Rose tinham todo um jeito de se enfiarem no trenó fazendo o caminho até atingirem uma parte lisa, deslizarem e terminarem em uma pilha na parte inferior do morro, rindo muito forte para conseguirem se mover. Nós, os homens da tribo, nos entreolhamos, piscamos e fingimos ser _Baywatch*,_ escorregamos para encontrarmos com elas e começamos a fazer boca a boca nas nossas protagonistas.

* _Baywatch (SOS Malibu) - programa de televisão dos EUA sobre um grupo de salva-vidas que trabalham em uma praia na Califórnia_.

Em pouco tempo estávamos todos encharcados até os ossos, cansados e com fome, nós apagamos o fogo, e nos arrastamos de volta para o jipe, voltando para nossas casas para almoçar e nos aquecer.

"Bem", Bella se curvou jogando fora o prato de papel, e eu não pude me ajudar, além de ficar de boca aberta por um segundo. "Isso foi um grande almoço, Esme."

Esme endireitou na cadeira. "Eu vou te dar a receita do macarrão com queijo da minha avó, então." Ela riu.

"Estou explodindo, mãe." Emmett rosnou se inclinando para trás tentando libertar alguma tensão no seu estômago.

"Bem, é claro que você está." Jazz brincou. "Você comeu três pratos."

"Mamãe quase _nunca_ faz seu macarrão caseiro. É viciante!" Emmett fez as lamentações.

Eu estava levando o meu prato para o lixo e rocei minha mão pelas costas de Bella quando eu passei por ela no caminho. Ela sorriu pra mim e piscou.

"Você ligou para o Charlie?" Eu perguntei enquanto jogava o prato no lixo.

"Não", ela suspirou. "Ele provavelmente está ocupado com as colisões por causa da neve. Você provavelmente terá que me levar pra casa em breve."

"Ok," Eu acenei. "Nós podemos ir agora."

"Awww," Alice, Rose e mamãe cantarolaram, todas ao mesmo tempo. "Você tem que ir tão cedo?" Esme perguntou.

"Sim", ela assentiu. "São quase quatro horas. Charlie vai chegar em casa em breve e eu não quero que ele se preocupe."

"Ok," Elas cederam. "Diga a ele obrigada por nos emprestar você por um dia," Alice badalou.

"Eu direi." Ela balançou a cabeça quando nós caminhamos para o armário da sala para pegar nossos casacos e botas. Eles estavam menos gelados porque Esme os colocou perto do aquecedor, mas ainda estavam molhados.

Entramos no carro e o pensamento que eu tive nesta manhã passou pela minha mente.

"Bella", eu disse quando liguei o motor.

"Sim?" Ela respondeu, um calafrio correndo por ela quando o ar das aberturas bateram nela.

"Precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa." Ela congelou. Droga, palavras erradas. "Nada de ruim!" Eu a tranquilizei. Ela relaxou um pouco.

"Okaaay," ela me deixou saber que estava prestando atenção.

"Umm," Como eu começaria? "Você sabe, nesta manhã, quando, er... ardentes estávamos... uh... de estar juntos." Eu não sei porque eu estava lutando com isso.

"Sim," Ela me deu um sorriso sabedor.

"Bem", eu xinguei. "Eu sei que tudo ficou tão estranho e que você está mais confortável comigo agora do que você tinha ficado antes. Mas, hum, eu só queria que você soubesse que não temos que fazer nada muito rápido. Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada... só porque somos um casal novamente e agora que nossos sentimentos estão expostos e você sabe o quão atraente você é pra mim que nós devemos... ir tão longe."

"Edward Cullen", ela brincou. "Você está me dizendo que não se importa de esperar para dormir comigo?"

"Uh, sim," Eu fiz uma careta. "Algo como isso."

"Bem," Seu lábio desaparece atrás de seus dentes. "Eu aprecio isso. Mas, você é muito doce e honroso para o seu próprio bem. Eu não estou dizendo que devemos saltar diretamente pra isso agora, mas eu definitivamente não vou comprometer com nada disso."

Oh, obrigado ao bebê Jesus. Eu exalei com alívio.

"Um tanto aliviado?" Ela provocou a minha reação. Eu ri e a puxei através do banco do jipe para se juntar a mim. Ela suspirou com o contato e esticou seu pescoço até a minha orelha, sua mão descansando sobre minha coxa. Meus olhos rolaram para a parte de trás da minha cabeça com a sensação de seus dentes na minha orelha. O jipe desviou um pouco, pegando um pouco no gelo.

"Bella", eu puxei minha cabeça pra longe de seus lábios minuciosamente. "Não é que eu não amo o que você está fazendo, mas acho que não seria a melhor hora e lugar. Porque agora eu estou ao volante em condições escorregadias e perigosas". Eu apontei.

"É verdade," Ela puxou um pouco pra trás e agora eu gostaria de não ter dito nada. Paramos em frente a sua casa. Eu a levei até a porta, ela ficou na porta aberta e se virou pra mim. Suas mãos envolveram ao redor da minha cintura, meus braços ao redor dela.

"Eu gostaria de convidar você," ela murmurou. "Mas Charlie vai estar em casa e eu acho que é melhor não termos uma repetição da outra noite."

"Eu não posso concordar mais." Eu gemi quando me lembrei da estranha interrupção de Charlie, Jacob e Billy ao entrarem. "Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?" Eu perguntei.

"Mmhmm". Ela acenou com a cabeça. Me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente, seus planos eram diferentes. Sua língua varreu meu lábio inferior e eu concedi acesso a ela. O beijo começou a esquentar quando o "Boop-Boop" de uma sirene foi ouvido atrás de nós. Bella saltou um pouco e se afastou.

"EDWARD CULLEN", a voz de Charlie chamou saindo de um sistema de comunicação em voz alta. "TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS DE CIMA DA MINHA FILHA E DÊ UM PASSO DE DISTÂNCIA DA FRENTE DA PORTA."

Eu me desvencilhei e me virei para encará-lo. Os braços de Bella se apegaram a mim e o alto de sua cabeça descansou em meu ombro. "Não se preocupe." Sussurrou. "Ele está apenas brincando." Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e ele desligou a ignição e saiu.

"Ei crianças." Ele sorriu. "O que vocês fizeram, além de hóquei com as amígdalas?" Ele perguntou ao se aproximar da porta da frente. Bella revirou os olhos.

"Nós acabamos de voltar de andarmos de trenós por toda a tarde com Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice." Ela respondeu maliciosamente. "Eu tentei ligar pra você e te dizer, mas você não atendeu."

"Sim, sinto muito por isso." Ele bufou. "Tivemos alguns problemas importantes de tráfego hoje. Isto nunca deixa de me surpreender, é a mesma coisa a cada ano, as pessoas nunca entendem que você tem que diminuir a velocidade na neve."

"Bem, é melhor eu ir." Eu anunciei.

"Ok", Bella olhou para o pai intencionalmente.

"Esta é a minha deixa pra sair?" Charlie perguntou. Bella balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Te vejo depois, Cullen." Charlie acenou pra mim quando ele passou por nós e entrou na casa.

Eu olhei para trás nos olhos chocolate derretidos que olhavam para mim. "Bem", ela respirou. "Eu te vejo depois." Ela me deu um beijo na boca e se virou, eu não liberei seu pulso e a puxei de volta pra mim.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan." Eu sussurrei ao colocar mais um beijo suave em seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrou. Eu escovei o seu cabelo para trás e beijei sua testa.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde." Eu prometi dando um passo para fora da varanda. Ela entrou em casa e fechou a porta devagar enquanto eu ia para o carro, bêbado de Bella.

**BPOV**

Eu andei da porta, respirei fundo e sorri. Estava tão feliz que eu podia estourar. Eu nunca estive mais feliz. Retirei as camadas extras de roupa que me protegiam contra o frio durante o dia e as pendurei para secar sobre os ganchos ao lado da porta.

Quando entrei na cozinha, Charlie estava pegando uma cerveja na geladeira. Uh-oh, era o material de salvação. Ele teve um dia muito difícil, ou ele teria uma noite muito difícil.

Ele olhou pra mim, dando-me um olhar de culpa e retirou a tampa com o abridor de garrafas.

"Sente-se Bells". Ele fez um gesto para a cozinha. "Nós precisamos ter uma conversa." Oh merda, isso não pode ser bom.

"Okaaay," Eu olhei em volta esperando uma porta mágica aparecer pra eu escapar. Ele se sentou com um leve gemido, tomou um gole de cerveja, a definiu para baixo e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Você está fazendo sexo?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios. O olhar de horror que apareceu no meu rosto não foi suficiente para impedi-lo de continuar. "Vamos ser adultos sobre isto, Bells. Você está com quase dezoito anos. Edward Cullen é um garoto bonito o suficiente. Ele também é bom e respeitoso, mas vamos enfrentar isso, ele ainda é um adolescente. Eu já fui um homem robusto e jovem um dia, e eu me lembro de quando sua mãe e eu fazíamos..."

"PAI!" Eu gritei para detê-lo. "Oh meu DEUS!" Meu rosto ficou todo vermelho e eu enfiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, era uma coisa falar sobre sexo com seu filho, outra era compartilhar detalhes.

Ele deu outro gole e a definiu novamente. "Eu só estou dizendo." Ele colocou as mãos pra cima. "Isso se você estiver, não é da minha conta, mas eu quero ter certeza de que se você está que você saiba que pode confiar em mim o suficiente para falar sobre isso. Após a estranha noite de quarta eu tive uma impressão e depois agora ali na varanda, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu já vi o suficiente para definir a causa."

"Pai," eu tentei impedi-lo. Ele abaixou a mão por um segundo, tomou um gole de cerveja e a manteve suspensa esperando a minha confissão. "Você está certo." Eu respondi. "Não é da sua conta, mas eu entendo que você está sendo um pai preocupado. Eu... entendo... sinto que posso vir até você, se eu tiver alguma... preocupação. Mas até então, sabe que a mamãe teve esta conversa comigo no ano passado e eu sei sobre as precauções e seguranças, tudo isso."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, bebendo o resto da cerveja e sorriu. "Ok _baby girl_". Isso pareceu ser tudo o que ele pode dizer, pegando uma nova cerveja e saiu caindo no sofá para afogar seus pensamentos em um jogo.

Peguei meu telefone e enviei uma nova mensagem.

_Meu pai só tentou ter 'a conversa' comigo._

Eu a enviei para Edward. Poucos minutos depois recebi uma resposta.

_**Oh, divertido.**__**Meu pai fez isso comigo antes do Halloween.**__**Ele decidiu trazer as visuais ajudas médicas e começou a me mostrar também os efeitos colaterais da gravidez na anatomia feminina.**_

_OK, mas ele tentou se relacionar com você falando de suas experiências quando jovem e como ele fez no "encontro" com a sua mãe?_

_**Não, mas ele me mostrou como colocar corretamente a camisinha em uma banana.**_

_Você ganhou.__Eu me rendo.__Eu acho que Charlie__ foi menos indolor__._

**N/T**:_ Rolando de rir, minha barriga está doendo! Primeiro o megafone imagina isso? _

_Depois a conversa! A gente ri, mas Charlie cumpriu com seu papel muito fofo, quero ser como ele puxando como quando se retira um band-aid de uma vez! Sem rodeios, mas sem adicionar o "quando eu era jovem blablabla" isso é traumatizante pra não dizer outra coisa!_

_E então estou tagarela hoje, não sou muito assim, às vezes acontece._

_Diz o que achou!_

_Bjos _

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B:** _Esse Charlie é impossível! Essa do megafone me teve rindo muito kkkkkkk E a conversa? Pobre Edward, pobre Bella kkkkk _

_Nos deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_**N/T2:** Feliz Ano Novo... comentem bastante... que posto próximo terça que vem... bjos_


	26. Sozinho

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Sozinho**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**EPOV**

Durante a metade da semana passada Bella e eu não tivemos muito tempo juntos. Ela tinha sido contratada para ajudar durante as férias na Loja de Outfitters dos Newton. Eu levava o seu almoço e nós nos abraçávamos no banco de trás do meu carro e ouvíamos música, e depois de seus turnos eu ia até a casa dela para ajudá-la a preparar o jantar para Charlie.

Eu não me cansava de assisti-la cozinhar. Ela era tão adepta e habilidosa. Não só isso, mas essa paixão crua e a confiança que despertava nela, nada como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Era onde ela ficava segura de si mesma em um aspecto muito particular, isso acontecia quando usava sua habilidade para cozinhar.

Eu a assisti preparar uma lasanha que parecia ter vindo da própria Itália, com salmão fresco que teria conquistado cinco estrelas dos grandes chefs, e preparar sanduíches de carne de porco que fariam _Paul Bunyan_* chorar como um bebê. Como Charlie não tinha ganhado uns vinte quilos desde que ela se mudou pra cá estava além de mim.

* _Paul Bunyan- Um dos mais famosos e populares heróis folclóricos americanos do Norte, ele é geralmente é descrito como um gigante, bem como um lenhador de habilidade incomum, e muitas vezes acompanhado por histórias de seu companheiro animal, o Boi Azul_ .

Tínhamos ido para o _Winter Formal _*, que foi uma explosão. Bella estava tão linda em seu vestido que Alice e Rose tinham escolhido pra ela. Era um vestido tomara que caia vermelho e longo que ia até o chão com strass na parte superior. Ele tinha um corpete que modelava e desenhava uma linha na cintura assimétrica que fazia seus quadris se destacarem mais do que eu já tinha visto.

* _Winter Formal - inverno formais, também chamado de Winterfest ou Rainha dos corações dançantes, é uma festa realizada por escolas de ensino médio no Estados Unidos. Geralmente ocorre entre janeiro e março._

Mamãe e Carlisle insistiram em tirar foto após foto de todos os seus filhos e depois nós finalmente conseguimos sair. Eu estava um pouco apreensivo para ir ao baile por causa da experiência do último. No entanto, Rose e Alice fizeram questão de ir com ela ao banheiro. Acho que elas estavam um pouco nervosas sobre um possível ato de desaparecimento também.

Hoje à noite, contudo, seria muito divertido. Era a noite do Natal anual dos Cullen. Meus pais gostavam de convidar alguns dos homens de negócios e as mulheres importantes da cidade e suas famílias para um jantar agradável e troca de presentes. Alguns dos convidados tradicionais eram o prefeito Denali e sua família, Chefe Swan, Frank Hale, o Sr Newton, o Sr Webber e os Franciscos.

Bella tinha dito que ela e seu pai chegariam mais cedo para ajudarem na preparação. Eram quatro e vinte e os convidados começariam a chegar às cinco. Eu estava enrolando na frente da casa, fingindo limpar uma mesa de vidro pelos últimos 15 minutos e obsessivamente verificava meu relógio.

Eu ouvi o som de uma batida de porta de um carro e imediatamente corri para a porta. Bella e o Chefe Swan estavam caminhando para casa. Bella estava vestida com o mesmo vestido preto que ela usou na noite do Baile Mixer. Seu cabelo estava puxado para cima em um meio coque, permitindo que os fios soltos caíssem geralmente balançando em seu rosto, mas sendo contidos pelo comprimento que se enrolava descansando em seus ombros.

"Ei, você." Saudei Bella quando ela entrava pela porta, um grande prato de torta em sua mão. Eu peguei a torta dela.

"Ei você mesmo." Ela sorriu enquanto tirava seu casaco.

"Olá, Edward." Charlie me cumprimentou amigavelmente, com um grande tapa no meu ombro que quase me fez deixar cair a torta, mas eu a peguei.

Eu transferi a torta para a outra mão e tirei o casaco dela, abri o armário, à direita da porta e pendurei ele em um gancho. Aproveitei e peguei Bella pela mão e a levei para a cozinha.

"Emmett!" Esme chamou enquanto ela espalhava as batatas em uma peneira na pia.

"Mãe," eu interrompi. "Bella e Chefe Swan estão aqui."

"Ah, meu Deus." Esme repreendeu a si mesma. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Bem-vindos!"

"Obrigado Sra. Cullen." Charlie respondeu.

"Nós trouxemos uma torta." Bella ofereceu enquanto apontava para a torta que eu coloquei sobre o balcão. "É um manjar. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Oh, muito obrigada! Oh, bem, eu sinto muito sobre isso, mas você acha que você poderia me ajudar a esmagar isto?"

"Claro!" Bella deu passos para as batatas na peneira.

"Chefe Swan, Carlisle está lá fora no deck preparando o fogo, você acha que pode ajudá-lo?"

"Com certeza", Charlie acenou com a cabeça e caminhando até a porta dos fundos.

"Edward," Mamãe virou-se para mim rapidamente. "Por favor, vá encontrar seu irmão. Preciso dele para ajudar a mover alguns móveis ao redor."

Todos nós ficamos ocupados trabalhando para terminar de preparar a casa, deixando-a apresentável e pronta para os visitantes. Rose e Jasper chegaram com seu pai e a sua nova namorada.

"Deus", Rose bufou. "Eu quero dizer que é ótimo que o meu pai está deixando pra trás as coisas ruins e tudo, pois a mamãe morreu, mas sério?" Ela olhou para onde os pais estavam conversando, o riso da senhorita Johnson chiou em nós. "Ela se veste como uma vagabunda, ri como um _pássaro Dodo_* e se parece com um cavalo."

_*Bird Dodo – Pássaro do filme "Up" - é uma ave extinta._

"Bem," Alice deu de ombros: "Poderia ser pior. Lembra-se do ano em que ele ficou muito bêbado e acabou chorando?" Rose estremeceu.

"Esse foi o ano seguinte após a morte da mamãe." Respondeu Jazz suavemente. "Ele estava susceptível a essa bagunça."

"HA!" Emmett gargalhou. Nós todos olhamos pra ele como um burro insensível que era para rir disso. "Dodo". Ele cospe antes que possamos repreendê-lo. "É engraçado... porque eles estão extintos..." Ele deixou o comentário morrer e abaixou a cabeça percebendo que ele estava fora do momento, por um longo período.

A campainha tocou. "Eu vou atender essa!" Eu gritei para ninguém em particular. Andei apressadamente para a porta e a abri para ver o Sr. e a Sra. Denali, seguidos por suas três filhas. Todos com correspondentes vestidos, o que eu achava extremamente brega.

"Olá Sr. Cullen!" Sr. Denali apertou a minha mão. "Onde está o seu pai?"

"Na sala principal". Eu apontei na direção e acenei com a mão para eles entrarem; eles passaram silenciosamente, até Tanya decidir parar por um segundo, na porta. Eu não pude fechar a porta nela, seria rude e eu provavelmente teria problemas.

"Você vai entrar?" Perguntei a Tanya.

"Bem, se isso for um convite." Ela flerta, me dá um sorriso que eu acho que é supostamente para me seduzir e pisca os cílios. Eu olho pra longe e faço careta.

Fecho a porta enquanto ela analisa a entrada. Ela se vira de costas pra mim, puxa o cabelo para o lado, revelando o pescoço pra mim e deixa cair suas mãos em um movimento do tipo "tome meu casaco". Será que ela pensa que isto me faz querer ela? Eu interiormente rio de sua fraca tentativa.

"Deixe-me tirar o casaco pra você Tanya," Eu sarcasticamente e sem entusiasmo digo enquanto eu rolo meus olhos. Bella entra na sala e me vê tocando os ombros de Tanya. Eu lanço a ela um olhar de pânico, sem saber qual seria a sua reação. Ela parece bem, porque ela apenas sorri para mim. Aproveito e pego o casaco de Tanya e o jogo no armário, não me importando se ele caísse em um gancho ou não.

Tanya se vira pra mim e vai para beijar a minha bochecha, eu desvio o rosto e praticamente salto pra Bella. Bella me dá um olhar do tipo 'venha comigo nessa'.

"Oh, Edward." Ela diz um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. "Sua mãe quer que você me dê um tour no andar de cima. Ela nunca chegou a me mostrar lá. Estou muito interessada em como seu quarto se parece. Você disse que ia me dar o seu próprio tour pessoal ontem, se lembra?" Ela levanta as sobrancelhas, lambe os lábios e morde o lábio.

"Oh, é mesmo." Eu a puxo pra mim, minha mão enrosca no seu lado e descansa na curva da sua bunda. Eu a beijo e mordo o lábio que ela me provoca com tanta frequência. Ela puxa um pouco para trás, dessa forma o pequeno estiramento é visto na posição de Tanya. Ela se afasta do meu alcance um pouco e vai para a escada.

"Oh, Tanya." Ela inocentemente sorri. "Me desculpe, eu não vi você aí." Sim, certo.

"Tanya," Eu sorrio para o olhar de descrença e inveja que emana de Tanya. "Você sabe onde fica a sala de estar. Por que não se junta aos demais? Nós vamos descer daqui a pouco... bem... nós vamos descer antes do jantar." Eu pego a mão de Bella e corro as escadas antes de Tanya poder discutir. Bella solta risadinhas ao bater o patamar do segundo andar.

Eu lidero o caminho para o meu quarto e deixo a porta fechada atrás de nós.

"Acha que ela ficou chateada?" Eu provoco da porta.

"Eh, ela merecia, por tentar roubar meu namorado, aquela cadela." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Bem", eu respondo caminhando em sua direção. "Isso foi definitivamente excitante."

"Sério?" Ela ronrona. "Então você gosta de mim em uma linha defensiva?"

"Uh-huh". Concordo com a cabeça bruscamente, estreitando os olhos pra ela enquanto ela se senta na minha cama, e se arruma no centro, com as pernas esticadas, os braços dobrados no cotovelo apoiando-se. Eu descanso meu joelho na beira da cama e continuo a rastejar em direção à ela, meu corpo segurando-se acima dela, fora do centro, de modo que ambas as minhas pernas estão abrangendo uma dela.

Ela estica o pescoço para tentar me beijar, mas eu me afasto um pouco. Ela estreita os olhos e tenta de novo, eu mal a deixo tocar os meus lábios antes de me afastar novamente. Ela puxa pra trás, seu rosto parece feroz e ela praticamente rosna pra mim. Seu braço se lança ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxa em sua direção. Eu cedo e a beijo com força, tanto quanto eu posso reunir, a mão cai de volta para baixo e agora eu dou a ela o que ela queria.

Sua perna direita se enrosca em cima da minha panturrilha. Minha mão passeia em sua coxa empurrando a barra do seu vestido pra cima até que eu possa sentir a curva de seu quadril e as rendas de sua calcinha. Brinco com o delicado tecido, permitindo que ela entenda o que eu estou fazendo. Nossos lábios se soltam e eu passo a beijar o seu pescoço. Sua respiração está ficando em respirações mais rápidas enquanto eu me aproximo da área do seu decote.

"Edward", ela sussurra.

"Hum?" Deixei que ela saiba que eu estou ouvindo sem parar o meu desfile de beijos.

"Por favor." Ela choraminga. "Por favor, me toque." Eu puxo de volta, um pouquinho confuso. Ela encontra os meus olhos, um olhar que está rapidamente se tornando um dos meus favoritos, um de luxúria, necessidade e desespero, está gravado em seu rosto. Eu entendo quase instantaneamente. Ela quer um lançamento.

Minha mente guerreia com ela mesma. É Natal, isto seria um bom presente pra ela. Seu pai e meus pais estão lá embaixo. Do pouco que ela me contou sobre Drake eu digo que ela não teve um orgasmo com ele. Seria algo suspeito se descêssemos com nossas roupas todas desarrumadas. E se alguém entrasse?

"Edward", ela sussurra. "O que você está pensando?"

"Eu estou pensando que isso... é algo que você e eu definitivamente queremos, mas pode não ser o momento certo para fazer". Eu digo rapidamente e silenciosamente.

"Mas..." Ela argumenta: "Todo mundo está lá embaixo, e esta é a primeira vez que temos a chance de estar sozinhos desde que o inverno começou." Ela tem um ponto, ela sabe, e ela definitivamente leva vantagem nisso. Ela descansa a mão sobre a minha, que está congelada no seu quadril. Ela orienta para onde ela precisa mais e eu não posso discutir. O rápido toque dá um curto em meu cérebro e eu não posso evitar continuar de onde ela me deixou.

"Edward," Ela suspira enquanto eu continuo com as minhas ministrações.

"Bella", eu suspiro. "Você está tão... pronta."

"Isso é o que você causa em mim." Ela brinca. Sua cabeça cai ligeiramente pra trás, sua língua sai lambendo os lábios. Eu esmago os meus lábios na coluna de sua garganta e continuo a acariciar as partes do seu corpo que ficaram fora dos meus limites por tanto tempo. Os gemidos e os suspiros provenientes me ajudam a me guiar para onde ela quer mais de mim.

Eu mergulho meus dedos, esfrego, faço círculos, exploro e aprendo. Seu corpo começa a tremer e eu sei que ela está ficando mais perto. Eu nunca fui capaz de fazê-la ficar tão perto tão rápido. Suas mãos aderem à minha camisa, me puxando pra ela, seus quadris começam a se mover por conta própria, em busca dos meus movimentos.

Eu belisco sua orelha enquanto eu acelero meus movimentos. Ela arqueia as costas, a cabeça é jogada pra trás em cima da cama, ela quebra um suspiro alto através de seus lábios, eu continuo esfregando a pequena saliência que a enviou sobre a borda.

"Ed-ward", ela suspira quando outra onda rola através dela. "Ed-oooooh". Eu sorrio contra seu ombro enquanto ela empurra o peito contra o meu. Eu retardo meus dedos e massageio a carne macia ao longo de sua pélvis de volta para seu quadril. Ela deixa cair as costas na cama e exala um grande sopro. Seus olhos agarram-se aos meus.

"O que foi isso?" Ela pergunta surpresa.

"Você quer que eu explique ou você pode adivinhar?" Eu rio contra seus lábios.

"Bem, eu sei que isso foi nada comparado ao que eu já senti antes." Ela cora.

"Isso é bom, então, não é?" Eu questiono inteligentemente.

"Muito." Ela acena com entusiasmo.

"É melhor voltarmos." Eu sussurro, "Tanya provavelmente está levantando o fato de que eu te levei para um tour pessoal para todos neste momento."

"Mas," Ela agarra meu bíceps. "Você não... você sabe." Ela inclina a cabeça de uma forma sedutora e inocente.

"Está tudo bem." Eu respondo. "Eu fiz isso antes de você chegar aqui."

"O quê?" Ela pergunta se divertindo.

"Você me ouviu." Eu zombo. "Eu sabia que você estava vindo, e eu sabia que você provavelmente estaria vestindo algo que eu ficaria fantasiando a noite toda, então eu assumi este assunto com minhas próprias mãos, por assim dizer."

Ela ri e suspira novamente. Deixo mais um beijo em seus lábios e me empurro para longe dela. Ela reajusta o vestido se cobrindo novamente, e se arrasta para a beirada da cama. Eu arrumo um pouco o cabelo dela para ter certeza que não pareça muito fora do lugar e ofereço a minha mão para ajudá-la. Ela a toma, eu deixo um pequeno beijo em seus dedos e, em seguida, a ajudo a ficar de pé.

Nós caminhamos lentamente até as escadas, ela me dá olhares, sorrisos manhosos suaves e cora levemente por todo o caminho para baixo. Quando atingimos o patamar das escadas a campainha toca. Eu beijo sua mão novamente e vou atender. Eu abro a porta para receber o Sr. Francisco, sua esposa e seu filho Aro.

* * *

**N/T: **_Deixa eu registrar o fato do atraso do Emmett, eu ri muito, eu vivo fora do tempo também oh maldição, não tanto assim! Adoro Em_

_Safadinhos hum as coisas estão esquentando, eu adorei a bofetada, ops sem ser uma bofetada de fato na Tanya hahaha adoro_

_E como tudo mais vai se desenrolar hein?_

_Diga OOOIIIII_

_Até_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_BELLA! Amei ela dando um chega-pra-lá bem sutil (não tanto) na Tanya! HAHA ISSO AÍ BELINHA! Também ri do Emmett, e amei esse amasso no quarto do Edward, hehehehe. Já tá mais do que na hora desses dois avançarem um pouquinho. :P_

_Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	27. Presentes

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Presentes**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**BPOV**

Quando vi Tanya com um sorriso estúpido no rosto e Edward com um olhar de desgosto no seu, algo aconteceu comigo. Eu não podia ficar ali e deixar Tanya pensar que ela estava roubando Edward de mim, então decidi que era hora de bagunçar com ela. Eu nem sequer tive que fazer alguma coisa para conseguir levar Edward junto comigo.

Quando chegamos ao seu quarto, porém, algo diferente tomou conta de mim. Ele me provocou com beijos e não pude evitar esta nova emoção. Me senti feroz e possessiva. No momento em que sua mão estava no meu quadril brincando com o material do short fino de garoto que eu usava, me senti mais indefesa e carente.

Quando ele finalmente cedeu à minha necessidade, bem, vamos dizer que eu apenas vi muitas lindas estrelas. Ele começou devagar, deixando seus dedos explorarem um pouco, mas dentro de dez minutos ele estava deixando meus ruídos guiá-lo, e onde a maior parte o respondia. Não demorou muito para ele depois disso me fazer perder o controle do meu corpo, mente e voz. Eu não senti nada além de seus dedos e lábios, nada além do cheiro do seu spray corporal, não vi nada além do seu corpo aproximando e pressionando o meu.

Quando finalmente caí sobre a borda ele estava lá para me pegar. Ele nunca parou de me beijar ou tocar, suas carícias prolongando o sentimento de voo que estava abrasando por mim.

Enquanto acalmei minha respiração e frequência cardíaca e pude ver formas novamente, ele insistiu para voltarmos lá para baixo, alegando que não precisava de nenhuma 'atenção' como ele tinha se dado antes. Essa imagem fez piscar minha mente e de repente eu estava ligada novamente. Mas, ele estava certo, precisávamos descer antes de Tanya tocar o alarme e alguém vir procurar por nós.

À medida que descemos as escadas, a vergonha tomou conta da minha cabeça. Será que alguém sabe o que nós fizemos? Será que seria capaz de esconder isso? Houve uma batida na porta, Edward atendeu. É Aro e sua família. Bem, pelos menos não era James.

"Olá Aro." Eu digo enquanto ele anda até mim.

"Olá Isabella." Ele responde. Ele nunca me chama de Bella. Edward volta para o meu lado e envolve seus braços em torno da minha cintura. Os olhos de Aro saem dos meus para os de Edward e depois voltam.

"Oh." Ele diz. "Não nos admira não ter visto vocês nos últimos dias antes do recesso de inverno. Você e Sr. Cullen estão aqui..." Ele trilha me deixando preencher o espaço em branco.

"Namorando de novo," Eu assinto. Edward sorri para mim e me aperta contra ele um pouco mais.

"Oh, bem isso é... esplêndido." Ele responde batendo suas mãos. "Embora, tinha esperança de que você e Marcus ficassem juntos. Você teria feito uma adição muito boa ao nosso grupo. Teria nos feito parecer mais acessíveis, por termos mulheres da sua... estatura." Me contorci um pouco.

"Bem," Edward interrompe. "O jantar deve ser em breve, devemos ir para sala principal com todos?"

"Claro!" Aro sorri e vira a cabeça em direção onde os risos e conversas emanam.

"Idiota." Edward murmura.

"Eu quem o diga." Concordo. "Por quê Aro e sua família estão aqui?"

"Seu pai é dono do moinho de madeira serrada que mantém a maior parte dessa cidade fornecida com empregos."

"Oh ok," Aceno antes de mudar de assunto. "Um, preciso usar o banheiro."

Ele sorri um meio sorriso malicioso. "Eu preciso me lavar. Vou vê-la na mesa de jantar. Vou salvar um lugar para você." Ele me deixa ao pé da escada com um pequeno beijo.

Ando até o banheiro e tento abrir a porta. Está trancada. Espero em silêncio do lado de fora quando ouço sons como, choro. Escuto atentamente enquanto pequenos soluços e fungadas ecoam através da porta. Estendo a mão e bato em silêncio.

"Ocupado." A voz aguda de Tanya diz através da porta.

"Tanya?" Pergunto hesitante. Não consigo resposta. A porta se abre um minuto depois, o rosto de Tanya está um pouco vermelho, seus olhos um pouco inchados. Ela me olha de cima a baixo, não em crítica, simplesmente observando, como se estivesse me olhando pela primeira vez.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto calmamente.

"Eu não entendo," Ela admite, seus olhos vesgos como se tentasse ver através de uma névoa. "Por que você?" Eu sei ao quê ela está se referindo e não posso evitar, mas me sinto eufórica que Tanya está na verdade com inveja de mim.

"Confie em mim," zombei. "Às vezes fico apenas tão surpresa e confusa quanto você. Mas estou cansada de me sentir culpada e inadequada, então o que quer que você tenha para dizer, é melhor dizer enquanto ele não está aqui porque senão você _irá_ enfrentar outro turno de rejeição e humilhação."

Ela limpa seus olhos, endireita as costas e apenas quando penso que ela está prestes a começar, ela se vira e vai embora. Assisto ela indo embora sabendo que deveria me sentir feliz ou assustada; mas eu me sinto entorpecida. Entorpecida porque estou indiferente a tudo que ela pode estar planejando ou pensando ou dizendo às minhas costas. Balancei minha cabeça e entrei no banheiro.

Voltei para a mesa de jantar, Edward me chama para o seu lado. Deslizo no assento próximo ao dele enquanto Esme e Carlisle caminham com os dois pernis. Todos dizem 'oohs' e 'ahhs' como bons convidados.

O jantar passa com uma conversa bastante amigável, peguei Tanya me olhando um par de vezes e tenho certeza que a Sra. Johnson estava 'acariciando' Frank Hale pela maior parte do jantar sob a mesa. Edward me deu olhares lascivos e carícias suaves no joelho.

"Bem," Carlisle suspira. "Posso convidar alguns dos senhores para se juntarem a mim para um charuto no deck de trás?" Com isso os homens se retiram para fumar charutos; Esme, Alice, Rose e eu trabalhamos em limpar a mesa.

"Obrigada pela ajuda meninas." Esme disse enquanto termina de carregar os últimos pratos na máquina de lavar louças. "Bella, você pode buscar os meninos e homens e lhes dizer para se juntar a nós para a troca de presentes?"

"Claro." Me animo enquanto termino de lavar as mãos. Caminhei até a garagem onde Edward está encostado contra um balcão falando com Emmett, Jasper e Aro.

"Meninos," Eu anuncio. "Esme quer vocês lá dentro, vamos iniciar a troca de presentes." Eles acenaram, os olhos de Edward se acendem e ele está ao meu lado em um piscar de olhos.

"Eu estava esperando por isso durante toda a noite." Ele sussurra enquanto agarra minha cintura e me segue de volta para a casa.

Tomamos o caminho escavado mais longo em torno da parte de trás da casa. Os homens estão sentados em cadeiras dobráveis distantes em torno de uma pequena fogueira.

"Olá!" Digo enquanto chegamos perto. "Esme quer todos nós lá dentro, vamos iniciar a troca de presentes."

"Oh bom!" Carlisle bate as mãos e as esfrega juntas. "Vamos?" Ele oferece enquanto está de pé.

Nós todos assentimos, os pais tomaram os lugares mais confortáveis nos sofás enquanto nós, filhos, sentamos ao longo da parede, nas cadeiras de jantar que tinham sido movidas na sala e ao longo da borda na frente da lareira.

"Ok," Esme começou enquanto as conversas na sala começam a morrer. "Primeiro de tudo vou passar papel e canetas, todos irão escrever seu nome em um e depois iremos sortear um nome que sair do chapéu. A qualquer nome que você puxar você deverá apresentar um presente, então essa pessoa vai puxar um outro nome e apresentar o presente que eles trouxeram esta noite."

Um olhar de pânico apareceu em um par de rostos, mas ninguém mais do que a Sra. Johnson. Ela se inclina e sussurra no ouvido do Sr. Hale. Ele acena com a cabeça e senta de volta um pouco mais.

Edward se inclina para mim. "Vou escrever o seu nome se você escrever o meu." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

Olho para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada, dou de ombros e aceno com a cabeça. Ele sorri e então escreve o meu nome em seu papel.

Todo mundo coloca seus nomes no chapéu do Papai Noel e então Esme os mistura.

"Ok," Ela sorri, "Agora que todos têm seus nomes no chapéu, vamos todos nos revezar sorteando os nomes. Se você puxar o seu nome coloque-o de volta e agarre outro. O nome da pessoa que você sortear irá então puxar um nome até que todos tenham dado e recebido um presente. Todos entenderam?" Nós todos acenamos e ela segura o chapéu na frente de Carlisle.

"Vai nos fazer as honras, querido marido?" Ela provoca.

"Eu adoraria começar as festividades." Carlisle sorri e pega um.

Carlisle sorteia o nome de Alice e a premia com uma cesta agradável de filme, cheio de pipoca, cinco filmes diferentes e uma caixa de doces. Alice pega a Sra. Denali que recebe uma garrafa de vinho e uma seleção de queijos (tenho certeza que Esme comprou). A Sra. Denali pega Frank Hale, que puxa o nome de Charlie, que puxa o nome de Jasper, que puxa o nome do Sr. Frank, e continua até que finalmente Tanya puxa o nome da Sra. Johnson.

O olhar de pânico retorna ao seu rosto e ela gagueja. "Eu não fui capaz de embrulhar meu presente." Esme garante que está tudo bem e para ela escolher um nome. A Sra. Johnson sorteia o nome de Esme. Ela então abre sua bolsa e tira algo distorcido e rosa pink.

Uma cara divertida se torna uma cara de vergonha enquanto Esme percebe que o presente que ela acaba de receber da Sra. Johnson é um par distorcido de algemas rosa pink.

"Oh isso é... adorável." Esme luta pela palavra. "Obrigada."

Emmett gargalha alto e Rose lhe dá um soco no braço, Edward ao meu lado morde os nós dos dedos para se impedir de rir e uma onda de risos acanhados, vem ao redor da sala.

Como se não fosse humilhante o suficiente a Sra. Johnson então é voluntária, "Eu só usei uma vez, elas são novinhas apesar disso."

Edward se perde nessas palavras e se inclina para trás de mim para crepitar em risos. O Sr. Hale esfrega sua testa em aborrecimento e Rose lança olhares feios entre seu pai e a Sra. Johnson.

"Clássico," Emmett murmura.

Esme rapidamente muda a engrenagem e sorteia um nome. Ela sorteia Edward e lhe presenteia com um cartão de presente do iTunes de cinquenta dólares. Edward alcança o chapéu, estou perto o suficiente para ver que antes dele colocar a mão já há uma folha de papel na mesma. Ele puxa um nome e sorri.

"Bella," Ele olha para mim. Eu coro, sabendo que isso foi planejado. Ele alcança atrás dele e tira um pequeno pacote e entrega para mim.

"Obrigada." Coro enquanto desembrulho o pequeno pacote. É uma pequena caixa branca com letras de ouro escrita em palavras cursivas. Abri a tampa e ofeguei. É uma pulseira encantadora. Há quatro encantos nela. A primeira é o número 22 de prata. A segunda é um floco de neve azul de pedra preciosa. A terceira é um sol de ouro e a quarta é um pequeno coração vermelho com as iniciais E+B gravadas no centro.

"Oh Edward." Eu suspiro. "É linda. _Obrigada_." Me inclino e o beijo na bochecha.

"De nada." Ele sorri para mim enquanto a pega e prende no meu pulso.

"Mostre!" Alice deu gritinhos. Eu a levanto no ar e a seguro um pouco. Todos aplaudem, Charlie parece divertido, mas também agitado, Tanya nem sequer olha.

"Sua vez Bella." Esme segura o chapéu para mim, o alcanço e sinto ao redor, há apenas alguns pedaços restantes. Puxo um pedaço de papel e o desdobro. Na folha está rabiscado Aro.

* * *

**N/B: **_Que porcaria, era pra Bella tirar o Edward também e ser fofura. Aff. Edward trapaceando pra tirar a Bella foi MUITO amor s2s2s2 _

_Gostei do que a Bella disse à Tanya, espero que ela não seja um problema mais. E vocês, o que acharam?_

_Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	28. Confusa

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Confusa**

**BPOV**

Eu sorrio e anuncio o nome de Aro, depois olho para Edward desejando ter pensado em trapacear, de modo que o nome dele saísse para mim, como ele fez com o meu. No entanto, eu estava guardando seu presente para quando houvessem menos pessoas ao redor, muito menos pessoas, tipo nenhuma.

Levanto, entrego a Aro seu presente e assisto ele desembrulhá-lo. É uma cesta de biscoitos caseiros que fiz hoje. Tem de manteiga de amendoim, chocolate, aveia, passas e de manteiga e canela.

"Uau", Aro sorri. "Muito obrigado, Isabella. Você fez isso?"

"Sim", eu respondo. "Espero que você não tenha alergia a nenhum dos ingredientes."

"A menos que haja pelos de animais em alguma das bolachas, acho que estou seguro." Ele sorri.

As pessoas restantes dão e recebem os presentes entre si e café quente é servido para os adultos. As crianças decidem descer e brincar com alguns dos jogos na sala de jogos.

"Edward," puxo seu braço um pouco para que nos deixemos ficar para trás. "Eu tenho um presente para você."

"Tem mesmo?" Ele pergunta.

Aceno com a cabeça. "Você toca piano, certo?"

"Sim", ele responde, sorrindo: "Desde os meus quatro anos."

"Você acha que se eu lhe der uma partitura você poderia tocar uma música?"

"Tenho certeza que sou capaz." Ele brinca. Entramos na sala da frente, no outro lado da casa em relação a onde os pais estão na sala de estar. O sento na frente das teclas e pego a partitura que eu tinha escondido dele na minha jaqueta. Pego o violão pousado ao lado do piano, me sento no banco ao lado dele e faço sinal para que ele comece.

Tocamos as primeiras notas juntos, ele no piano e eu tocando a música que trabalhei bastante para memorizar durante esse mês que passou. Um flash de reconhecimento ilumina o rosto de Edward assim que eu começo a cantar os primeiros versos, tenho que fechar meus olhos para me concentrar.

_Vagando pelas ruas, em um mundo por baixo de tudo_

_Nada parece ser, nada tem gosto tão doce_

_Como o que eu não posso ter_

_Como você e do jeito que você está torcendo o cabelo_

_à volta do seu dedo_

_Hoje à noite eu não tenho medo de dizer-lhe_

_O que eu sinto por você._

_Vou reunir cada grama de confiança que tenho_

_e me atirar feito bala de canhão na água_

_Vou reunir cada grama de confiança que tenho_

_Por você eu vou_

_Por você eu vou_

_Perdoe-me se eu ga-gaguejar_

_De toda a confusão em minha cabeça_

_Porque eu poderia adormecer nesses olhos_

_Como em uma cama de água_

_Eu pareço familiar, me cruzei com você nos corredores_

_mil vezes, não quero mais me camuflar_

_Eu quero ser exposta, e não ter medo de me apaixonar._

_Vou reunir cada grama de confiança que tenho_

_e me atirar feito bala de canhão na água_

_Vou reunir cada grama de confiança que tenho_

_Por você eu vou_

_Você sempre quer o que não pode ter_

_Mas eu tenho que tentar_

_Vou reunir cada grama de confiança que tenho_

_Por você eu vou_

_Por você eu vou_

_Por você eu vou_

_Por você._

Acabamos de tocar as últimas notas, e eu finalmente abro os olhos e olho para ele. Ele põe a mão na minha bochecha e seu rosto se ilumina em um grande sorriso cheio de dentes. Ele se inclina lentamente para me beijar, mas antes que seus lábios alcancem os meus uma salva de palmas é ouvida da porta. Nos voltamos para ver Aro ali parado, sorrindo.

"Isabella!" Ele anuncia ao mesmo tempo que se afasta da parede. "Você tem escondido isso de mim. Não sabia que você tinha tanto talento." Um rubor explode na minha cara, eu não sabia que ele estava ali, era suposto ser apenas para Edward.

"Aro", diz Edward suavemente, mas com firmeza. "Você acha que poderia nos dar um minuto?"

"Oh," o rosto de Aro cai. "Claro! Sinto muito! Estou interrompendo, não estou?"

Nós dois apenas olhamos para ele na expectativa e aborrecidos.

"Falo com você depois, Isabella." Ele diz enquanto desaparece virando a esquina.

"Desculpe," Edward franze as sobrancelhas para mim. Eu peço pra deixar pra lá, embora fique realmente aterrorizada tendo de cantar na frente de outras pessoas.

"Bella", Edward diz de forma amorosa. "Foi perfeito. Eu não sabia que você tocava violão."

"Eu não toco." Digo rindo. "Imprimi a música e fiz Angela me mostrar como tocar apenas esta canção."

"Bem, então isso significa ainda mais para mim." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

Viro meu rosto para encontrar seus lábios nos meus. O beijo é tão suave como uma pena, mas contém mais emoção do que qualquer um dos beijos que trocamos até esse momento. Sua mão se aproxima e descansa em meu queixo, prendendo-o a mim. Sua outra mão envolve o fundo das minhas costas. Lágrimas começam a cair pelas minhas bochechas. O polegar de Edward as limpa enquanto nosso beijo continua alcançando minha alma e deixando uma marca permanente.

Ele se afasta ligeiramente, descansando sua testa na minha.

"Eu amo você, Isabella Swan." Ele suspira.

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen." Choramingo em resposta, a minha voz embargada pela emoção percorrendo meu corpo.

Ele não tem ideia do quanto eu quis dizer cada uma daquelas palavras. Eu faria qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para fazê-lo feliz. Continuamos ali sentados para uma quantidade não identificável de tempo, apenas trocando suspiros, medindo frequências cardíacas e transmitindo emoções não ditas com os nossos olhares, toques e beijos suaves.

Parecem ter passado apenas alguns momentos, quando Alice chega e me diz que Charlie está perguntando por mim. Edward pega na minha mão e me guia até a sala.

"Ei pai", eu respondo quando nos aproximamos dele.

"Hey Bells," Ele responde. "Edward". Ele sorri afavelmente para Edward. "Posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"Sim", eu respondo.

"Sozinha". Ele reitera.

"Claro", aperto a mão de Edward e vejo-o afastar-se.

"Que se passa, pai?" pergunto enquanto caminhamos até o deck das traseiras.

"Bem," Ele limpa a garganta. "Em primeiro lugar, eu estava pensando em ir embora daqui a pouco. Você quer ficar aqui mais um pouco ou ir para casa comigo?"

"Eu gostaria de ficar, se não houver problema." respondo. "Edward pode me levar em casa."

"Ok, o toque de recolher é antes da 1 da manhã." Concordo com a cabeça. Ele toma meu pulso, o que tem a pulseira. "Este é realmente um lindo presente, Bella." Ele admira. "Mas eu não tenho certeza do seu significado."

"Pai," eu suspiro. "É apenas uma pulseira. É uma pulseira de amuletos. Posso colocar amuletos nela que eu goste ou que tenham significado para mim. Já tenho algumas ideias para alguns que me fazem lembrar você, mãe, Jacob, a minha infância..." Divago, esperando que ele deixe cair o assunto.

"Esta não é uma daqueles 'pulseiras do sexo' é?" Ele pergunta com uma careta.

"O que é uma pulseira do sexo?" Pergunto-me em voz alta.

"Você sabe," Ele pressiona. "Uma dessas pulseiras que se você quebrar, você tem que ter sexo com o cara que deu a você..."

"Meu Deus, PAI!" Eu respondo. "Nós já tivemos essa conversa. Não é da sua conta. Mas, quanto a esta pulseira." Enfatizo o presente que Edward me deu. "Não! É simplesmente um presente de Natal. Que obsessão sua é essa com Edward e eu fazendo sexo?"

"Bem," Ele exala nervoso. "Honestamente?"

"Isso seria bom..." respondo.

"Bella", ele inspira. "Você é minha filha e eu te amo. Você é tão inteligente e bonita e estou tão feliz que você tenha encontrado o amor." Sua honestidade está começando a me assustar. "Eu simplesmente queria dizer, que confio em você. Você pode ser jovem e um pouquinho ingênua, mas você também é um pouco como eu. Você é uma Swan, e os Swan são monogâmicos. Então eu sei que se você está nessa relação com Edward é porque você está certa do que sente por ele. Tão certa a ponto de, possivelmente, fugir e se casar com ele como eu fiz com a sua mãe. Querida, se você decidir fazer isso, eu estou 110 porcento do seu lado."

"O quê?" Minha voz cai uma oitava, num tom sério e monótono.

"Você me ouviu. Carlisle, Esme e eu estivemos conversando sobre isso mais cedo e achamos que vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro. Já para não falar que eu estou morrendo de vontade de ser avô."

"PAI!" digo. "Você está me incentivando a casar e começar a ter filhos agora?"

"Sim. Está funcionando?"

"NÃO! Quando muito, isso me faz querer NÃO ter filhos e não casar!" Eu grito.

"Bom!" Ele esfrega as mãos. "Então vamos para dentro!"

"Woah woah woah!" Coloco minhas mãos para cima. "Você está me confundindo."

"Bom!" Ele passa por mim e entra pela porta.

O que foi isso? Primeiro ele me diz que quer que eu me case e tenha filhos e depois quando eu lhe digo que ele dizer aquilo que me faz não querer fazê-lo, a sua reação é "bom"? Quanto é que ele bebeu esta noite? Abano a cabeça, tentando eliminar a conversa que acabei de ter e caminho de volta para dentro.

Me dirijo para o porão onde um novo jogo foi iniciado e está fazendo Emmett gritar de frustração, enquanto Alice dá risadas de prazer. Pergunto a Edward o que eles estão jogando, aparentemente estão jogando um jogo chamado Halo e Alice está chutando a bunda de Emmett.

À meia-noite, os Denalis e os Franciscos já tinham partido. Rose e Jasper estão abraçando todo mundo, se despedindo e seguindo atrás de uma extremamente-bêbada Sra. Johnson, acompanhada por um ligeiramente-mais-sóbrio Frank Hale até ao carro.

"Edward, você me leva pra casa agora?" pergunto assim que Esme fecha a porta.

"Oh, Bella," Ela exclama: "A sua forma do bolo."

"Oh sim". Eu digo seguindo-a até a cozinha onde a forma de bolo agora vazia e limpa repousa sobre o balcão. "Obrigada Esme, por tudo. Foi uma noite maravilhosa e estou tão feliz por poder ter-me juntado a todos vocês."

"Bem, Bella", Esme elogia, "Nós amamos receber você! Veremos você em breve, tenho certeza." Ela pisca e se despede me abraçando.

"Vamos Bella." Edward me traz minha jaqueta e a envolve ao redor dos meus ombros. Sigo-o de bom grado até o carro. Deslizo para o banco do passageiro e me arrepio em resposta ao clima.

Edward dirige lentamente, se é por causa do gelo ou devido ao fato de querer prolongar nosso tempo juntos, eu não sei. Descanso minha cabeça contra o encosto de cabeça e subitamente sinto todos os acontecimentos da noite minando a minha energia. Está relativamente silencioso, exceto pelos sons do carro, não porque não temos nada a dizer, mas porque estamos confortáveis sem falar. O silêncio tem um efeito calmante, e seu toque no meu joelho está fazendo todo o meu corpo ganhar vida.

"Edward," solto um gemido quando a sua mão se move um pouco mais para cima na minha coxa.

"Eu não consigo evitar." Ele ri. "O olhar no seu rosto esta noite ficou preso na minha cabeça."

"Bem, então permita-me mudar de assunto." Eu provoco. "Acho que devemos ser menos severos com Tanya."

"O quê?" Ele fica tenso. "Se deixarmos que ela passe por cima de nós, ficaremos completamente fodidos, e não num bom sentido."

"Ela estava chorando esta noite no banheiro." respondo tranquilamente. "Eu não acho que ela vai querer armar mais uma briga com a gente. Acho que ela se rendeu."

"Você acha? Ou você espera?" Ele pergunta de forma sarcástica.

"Ambos". Eu respondo dando o braço a torcer, segura de que a direção que a conversa tomou diminui seu ardor.

"Estou um pouco preocupado com Aro." Edward diz. "Ele parece interessado em você. Não do mesmo jeito que eu", ele sorri. "Mas parece que ele quer que você se junte à banda dele."

"Sim, isso não vai acontecer." zombo. "Tenho dificuldades até em cantar só na frente de você, imagina."

"Obrigado novamente por isso." Ele responde. "Você tem uma voz linda e eu anseio por cada palavra que sai de sua boca. Você não tem ideia o quanto me magoava que você fosse tão tímida comigo no começo."

Isso me faz sorrir. "Ah, é?" Pergunto, esperta.

"Sim". Ele responde. "Eu tive que agir feito um idiota para tentar fazer você me ajudar com a Biologia. Lembra?"

"Sim" digo envergonhada. "Eu pensei que você só tinha se sentado comigo porque precisava de alguém para fazer todo o seu trabalho para que você pudesse manter sua média alta o suficiente e continuar a ser um atleta". Ele ri.

"Bem, eu posso dizer honestamente que não tinha nada a ver com isso."

"Obviamente". Eu zombo. "Te julguei totalmente errado. Bem longe da verdade."

"Pelo menos você admite isso agora." Ele responde suavemente enquanto seu polegar começa a esfregar pequenos círculos na minha coxa.

"Encoste o carro." Digo rapidamente.

"Por quê?" Ele pergunta olhando para mim. "Você está bem?"

"Encoste logo de uma vez!" Eu xingo.

Ele desacelera e estaciona em uma pequena área de parqueamento e eu abro a porta só para a seguir pular no banco traseiro. Ele me observa e depois se vira em seu assento para olhar para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu lhe faço sinal para se juntar a mim com um dedo e mordo o lábio ligeiramente. Sem nem esperar um segundo convite ele mergulha no banco traseiro.

Seus lábios estão nos meus, suas mãos acariciam a parte de trás das minhas pernas enquanto eu sento em seu colo. Ele geme enquanto meus dedos agarram seu cabelo e eu puxo um pouco. Quebro o beijo para recuperar o fôlego e seus lábios vão queimando uma trilha do meu pescoço até ao meu peito. Eu registro vagamente a música que está tocando no rádio, 'Mãos em Mim' da Vanessa Carlton... adequado.

Seu braço direito passa em torno das minhas costas e me puxa em sua direção, o outro braço abre caminho abraçando meus ombros e me pressiona sobre ele. Seus lábios aliciam meu corpo a se movimentar de uma forma sobre a qual eu não tenho controle. Eu consigo me afastar um pouco, ele geme, mas antes que ele possa reclamar minhas mãos estão descendo por seu peito.

"Bel-laaaa". Ele geme enquanto minha bunda roça contra sua virilha. Eu me atrapalho com o fecho das suas calças, mas suas mãos estão logo lá, agarrando as minhas.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Ele ecoa ao mesmo tempo que deixa cair a cabeça no meu peito.

"Que foi?" Pergunto timidamente. "Me deixa..."

"Ugh," Ele geme novamente. "Eu não posso fazer isso."

"O quê?" Pergunto, rindo do absurdo da situação.

"Eu não posso." Ele me olha nos olhos.

"Por que não?" Pergunto um pouco irritada.

"Bem," Ele suspira. "Não é que eu não esteja amando o quão confortável e confiante você está ficando comigo, mas eu nunca imaginei nossa primeira vez acontecendo na parte de trás do meu carro. Chame-me um romântico incurável, mas eu imagino velas, uma cama, mais de 40 minutos..." Ele dispersa.

E assim de repente eu me sinto extremamente culpada, vagabunda e rejeitada. Abaixo minha cabeça e envergonhada saio do seu colo.

"Bella..." Ele fala, sabendo que eu não estou a fim de ouvi-lo. "Não faça isso."

**EPOV**

Oh merda. Estou em apuros agora. Um minuto tudo está indo bem, no mínimo. Bella se roçando em cima de mim, seus seios perfeitos na minha cara, e no minuto seguinte, eu estou dando uma de cavalheiro pra cima dela.

"Bella?" chamo novamente. Ela olha para mim, com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto em seu rosto. "O que se passa?" pergunto.

"Você não quer transar comigo?" Ela pergunta sem rodeios.

"O QUÊ?" Oh merda, agora eu estava realmente em apuros. É claro que minhas ações de toda esta noite iriam fazê-la se sentir assim. "Não!"

"Não, você não quer transar comigo?" Ela pergunta, um pouco magoada.

"Não. Quero dizer, é claro que eu quero transar com você. Nós já conversamos sobre isso to-"

"Sim, mas parece que quando se trata de fazê-lo de verdade você congela. Primeiro em seu quarto esta noite, você não me deixou devolver o favor e agora..." Sua voz quebra e ela olha pela janela.

"Bella..." Coloco um joelho sobre o assento e pairo sobre ela. "Bella, olhe para mim." Ela se vira para me olhar nos olhos e está chorando. Eu aproximo meu rosto deixando-o apenas a um centímetro do dela.

"Você se lembra de quando estávamos em Spokane e eu confessei pra você que eu queria estar com você? Aquilo não se referia apenas aos aspectos pessoais e sociais. Eu quero você, Isabella Swan, mais do que você pode imaginar. E depois que fiquei sabendo sobre Drake, eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu nunca faria isso com você. Quando eu mostrar fisicamente para você o quanto você significa para mim, eu não quero que seja apressado e eu não quero que seja na parte de trás meu carro. Você consegue entender isso?"

Ela olha para mim, com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas e deixa escapar uma pequena fungada. Ela se joga em meu peito e enterra o rosto no meu ombro. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dos seus ombros e pouso meu rosto em sua cabeça.

"Eu entendo, Edward." Ela suspira. "E te amo ainda mais por isso também." Ela levanta a cabeça e me beija uma vez, duas e na terceira vez permite que seus lábios fiquem nos meus.

Depois de um minuto, subimos de volta nos bancos da frente e eu a levo para casa.

"Bella", a impeço de entrar diretamente em casa. "Podemos ir em num encontro? Tipo um encontro significativo, de verdade?"

"É claro." Ela sorri.

"Ótimo. Vamos fazer planos para a véspera de Ano Novo. Vou buscá-la às 6 da noite, antes dos fogos de artifício, ok?"

"Ok". Ela se inclina e a beijo antes que ela volte para casa.

Eu volto praticamente saltitando para o carro, me sentido como se estivesse flutuando. Bella e eu vamos passar um tempo significativo juntos, sozinhos, sem a necessidade de nos preocuparmos com a tensão sexual. Só nós, juntos, finalmente!

* * *

**N/B: **_Awwwn que capítulo fofo! Edward sendo um cavalheiro sem querer apressar a primeira vez deles, pfvr muito lindo. E Bella cantando pra ele também foi lindo *-* Esse casal me deixa suspirando de amor, e vocês?_

_Comentem e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_As reviews tem caído, assim volto a postar um por semana. A fic nem está totalmente traduzida, estamos apertando o passo para beneficio de vocês. _


	29. Fogos de artifício

Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Fogos de artifício**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**EPOV**

Tudo está pronto para o nosso encontro hoje à noite. Bella vai sair do trabalho em dez minutos e eu estou esperando do lado de fora em sua caminhonete. Esta noite é véspera de Ano Novo, eu vou passar o Ano Novo com Bella Swan. Eu não posso acreditar.

O sino acima da porta do Newton Outfitters toca e eu olho para cima, vendo que é o Mike. Ele me vê esperando na caminhonete de Bella e vem. Eu deslizo a janela manualmente enquanto ele se aproxima.

"E ai cara?" Saúdo enquanto ele se aproxima.

"Hey Edward", ele rebate. "Como está?"

"Até que bem." Eu aponto para o prédio. "Bella ainda está lá?"

"Sim! Ela estava rolando um par de sacos de dormir. Ela deve sair em um minuto."

"Legal, obrigado!" Concordo com a cabeça. Espero Mike sair, mas ele só fica lá sem jeito. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Peço estupidamente.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Ele murmura.

"Claro", eu respondo. "O que é?"

"Bella". Ele começa, Oh Senhor, do que se trata?

"Bella?" Eu digo nervosamente, a minha mão automaticamente cerrando o punho caso esta pergunta seja uma zoação à Bella ou à nossa relação.

"Bem," Ele limpa a garganta. "Eu notei que desde que você dois começaram a namorar, ela parece estar mais, errr, confiante. Ela é uma boa garota e eu acho que eu só estava me perguntando se você realmente gosta dela ou se tem outro motivo para sair com ela. Porque se for assim, então isso é realmente baixo."

"Do que... você está falando Mike?" Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu estou dizendo que se você estiver usando a Bella eu vou ter de chutar a sua bunda". Ele adverte.

"Bem, então é uma coisa boa que eu não estou usando ela." Eu rio vigorosamente."Ela significa muito para mim Mike, e eu deveria avisá-lo, se você fizer alguma coisa para tentar tirá-la de mim, eu vou chutar a sua bunda".

"Oh, você não tem que se preocupar com isso," Ele coloca as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Ela não é meu tipo."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu peço. Esse garoto está indo fora da trilha.

"Significa apenas que eu gosto de loiras," Ele dá de ombros. "E eu também gosto de meninas que são mais nerds. Você sabe, meninas com aparelho e óculos." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e tudo o que posso fazer é sorrir timidamente.

"Certo," Eu aceno. "Bem, te vejo por aí Mike."

"Até mais!" Ele acena enquanto caminha ao lado do prédio onde o Toyota está estacionado. Bem, esse vislumbre da cabeça de Mike me mostrou que ele é um tanto chato e interessante ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele só mostra que eu não sou o único cara que não gosta da imagem que a sociedade empurra na cabeça de todos.

O sino da porta dos Newton toca novamente e Bella sai. Ela está usando seu uniforme do Newton Outfitters, camiseta com o nome e calça caqui. Ela vem para o lado do passageiro, abre a porta e sobe dentro, se inclina e eu puxo ela para um beijo.

"Finalmente", sussurra. "Eu estava querendo estrangular o último cliente. Ele fez eu tirar uma dúzia de sacos de dormir diferentes e juntá-los para que ele pudesse ver o tamanho, a cor, a largura, o material, e tudo mais, então ele foi e comprou o primeiro que mostrei a ele."

"Huh, bem, pelo menos ele comprou um, certo?" Eu dou de ombros.

"Sim, eu acho." Ela suspira quando pega e abre sua bolsa. "Então, para onde estamos indo?"

"É uma surpresa!"

"Bem, então me diga," Ela pega duas camisas de sua bolsa. "Qual?" A primeira é uma xadrez de botão, azul, vermelha e branca, de algodão. A segunda é uma regata listrada de preto e cinza.

"Bem", eu pondero. "Apesar do fato de que a preta e cinza é uma regata e mostra mais pele, eu amo a xadrez de azul e vermelho e seria mais adequado e patriótico com o frio que está lá fora e é véspera de Ano Novo."

"Certo", ela dá de ombros e puxa sua camiseta de trabalho sobre a cabeça. Minha boca se abre e os meus olhos percorrem seu corpo, de cima à baixo admirando a cor de sua pele em comparação com o sutiã vermelho que ela está vestindo. Ela veste uma regata branca por cima do sutiã e escorrega os braços através da camisa. Ela puxa o cabelo do colarinho e fecha os botões rapidamente.

"Edward?" Ela pergunta enquanto eu tento me recompor. "Pronto?" O sorriso no seu rosto diz que ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo no segundo em que ela tirou a camisa. Pulo sobre ela, meus lábios se conectando com os seus enquanto minha mão tateia o material que cobre as esferas grandes e perfeitas que eu tinha visto há um momento atrás.

Ela ri e suas mãos agarram meu bíceps.

"Deus Bella," eu exalo quando eu me afasto dela. "Isso foi..."

"Eu sei", ela dá de ombros inocentemente. "Agora, vamos."

Eu volto para o volante e saio do estacionamento. Ela desliza para mais perto de mim, sua mão esquerda apoiada no meu joelho direito, traçando pequenos círculos no meu jeans.

Ela se inclina e liga o rádio, uma canção do The Verve Pipe enquanto nos vamos para a estrada que vai para Port Angeles.

"Então, nós estamos indo para Port Angeles." Ela afirma.

"Talvez." Eu respondo.

"Certo", ela se aconchega mais perto de mim enquanto eu dirijo os 40 minutos até o restaurante de Michael no centro de Port Angeles.

"Edward?" Ela sussurra de perto de mim.

"Hum?" Deixei ela saber que eu estou ouvindo.

"Por que você quer me levar para um encontro hoje à noite? Não que eu não queira ir, é só que eu quero saber por que você quer ir." Ela olha para mim, com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, um olhar plácido de curiosidade no rosto.

"Bem", eu respiro. "Nós não chegamos a passar muito tempo sozinhos desde que voltamos e o inverno começou, você está trabalhando e Jazz, Emmett e eu estamos trabalhando removendo a neve e mudando os móveis para as pessoas. Pensei que esta noite seria uma boa oportunidade para nós apreciarmos a companhia um do outro."

"Entendo," Ela inclina a cabeça para a direita, em seguida, retorna para sua posição original no meu ombro. "E Alice não vai ficar triste por que não estamos passando a véspera de Ano Novo com eles?"

"Não, eu disse a ela que estaria de volta a tempo de assistir a bola cair*." Eu aperto o seu joelho.

_*__ A bola de luz da Times Square que cai na véspera do Ano Novo é uma tradição que começou em 1907, uma bola brilhante cairá para marcar a passagem do ano em Nova Iorque. E é assistida por todo país, e é tão simbólico quanto os fogos de Copacabana para os brasileiros._

"Oh, vamos?" Ela pergunta, curiosa.

"Sim", eu respondo. "Os fogos de artifício em Port Angeles caem às 9, vamos embora depois disso."

_*Fuso-horário que dizer que em Port Angeles os fogos são soltos às 00h, que é 9h em NY. _

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela acena com a cabeça e esfrega seu rosto contra o meu braço.

**BPOV**

"Diga-me alguma coisa." Ele diz enquanto toma outro gole de coca.

"O quê?" Eu rio enquanto torço outra garfada de macarrão.

"Algo que você nunca me disse antes, algo que você nunca disse a ninguém."

"Ok," eu murmuro. "Meu filme favorito na verdade é Moulin Rouge?"

"Nunca vi esse. Diga-me algo mais." Ele balança a cabeça quando ele dá outra mordida em seu hambúrguer com queijo gorgonzola.

Eu pego uma porção e mastigo enquanto eu penso sobre o que eu quero dizer."Bem", eu digo antes de terminar com a boca cheia de macarrão. "Algo que eu nunca disse a ninguém?"

"Uh-huh". Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Ok, aqui vai." Eu coloco o meu garfo para baixo e os braços sobre a mesa. "Desde que eu tinha 12 anos, eu queria ser chef de cozinha." Eu respiro fundo e abro os olhos, sem nem perceber que eu tinha fechado. Edward está olhando para mim, com um sorriso sabido no rosto.

"Isabella", ele sussurra. "Isso é algo que eu já sabia desde o dia que você fez salada de taco."

"É mesmo?" Peço um pouco surpresa com a sua admissão.

"É claro", ele sorri levemente. "Quando você cozinha, Bella, você se torna uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Você se torna uma força a ser reconhecida, a confiança que você ganha sempre que cozinha é tão fascinante. A primeira vez que vi você cozinhar, Bella, foi o dia em que eu vi você por completo, e me apaixonei. Eu vi você passar de tímida a confiante e esperançosa tudo em uma tarde e cada parte de você era fascinante para mim."

Eu olho em seus olhos, as chamas jade me atraindo para ele. Eu toco sua mão e uno as palmas, a minha na sua. Seus dedos empurram os meus e ele entrelaça nossas mãos. Seu sorriso explode e irradia calor através de mim.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passa, mas a próxima coisa que eu percebo é o garçom nos perguntando se precisamos de algo, o que quebra o transe e as nossas mãos se separam, enquanto continuamos com as refeições.

"Eu tenho algo mais para admitir, Edward." Eu começo levemente.

"O que é?", Ele responde.

"O dia da reforma não foi o dia em que eu me apaixonei por você." Eu sorrio e ele ri.

"Ah, é?" Isso parece despertar o interesse dele. "Quando foi?"

"Você consegue adivinhar?" Eu provoco.

"Hmm", ele pondera. "Foi no show?"

"Não." Eu respondo friamente.

"Foi no Jeremy?"

"Não".

"Foi na sua casa? Depois que eu deixei o seu casaco e você decidiu exibir o seu presente de aniversário para mim?"

Eu bato a mão sobre meu rosto quando lembro. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu." Sussurro. "Isso tinha que ser a situação mais humilhante que eu já estive dentro, não, não foi neste momento em que eu me apaixonei por você."

"_Você_ ficou envergonhada?" Ele pergunta com sarcasmo. Ele abaixa a voz e, em seguida, admite, "Bella, eu tive uma ereção do tamanho do Texas, e é você que ficou envergonhada?"

"É mesmo?" Eu chio.

"SIM!" Ele quase grita. "Bella, você _não_ tem ideia. Por que você acha que eu tive que virar para longe de você e não responder? Eu não queria que você visse aquilo."

"Oh," eu rio, então gargalho, mas cubro a boca com o guardanapo para parar de chamar a atenção.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele pede confuso.

"É só..." Eu paro ainda tentando parar de rir. "Eu pensei que você se virou porque você não queria olhar para mim. Pensei que você estava com nojo."

"Por que você acha isso?" Ele pede com um pouco de raiva em seu tom agora. "Eu me virei e imediatamente te beijei e disse o quão bonita eu pensei que você é."

"Então," eu dou de ombros. "Eu ainda estava comparando você a Drake nesse ponto e ele tinha feito a mesma coisa para mim." Eu olho para cima para ver que seu rosto tinha um olhar de idiota sobre ele. "O momento que eu me apaixonei por você, porém, foi no restaurante, depois que eu lhe disse sobre Drake e você admitiu para mim que você queria mais do que apenas uma amizade."

Edward contorce o rosto para um de compreensão e eu sorri em resposta.

"Então, você já tinha decidido no jantar?" Ele pede pasmo.

"Sim", eu respondo e tomo um gole de chá gelado. "Eu simplesmente não estava pronta para admitir para mim mesma, muito menos para você."

"Você é uma provocadora do mal". Ele respira. Eu finjo um olhar de indignação e ele sorri em resposta.

"Bem, pelo menos você não me deixou esperando por muito tempo." Ele ri.

Edward olha para o relógio, me fazendo olhar no celular, são 8:15.

"É melhor irmos andando, se quisermos conseguir um bom lugar." Ele toma um gole de sua bebida, coloca ela sobre a mesa e chama o garçom. Ele paga a conta e voltamos para a caminhonete.

"Fique aqui". Ele me para na frente do restaurante. "Eu já volto." Ele vai para a caminhonete e está de volta alguns minutos depois.

"Aqui", ele mostra uma venda de olhos para mim. "Eu vou amarrar isto atrás de sua cabeça."

"Ok". Eu respondo quando ele coloca o pano sobre os meus olhos.

"Você pode ver alguma coisa?" , Ele pergunta.

"Não", eu minto. Eu posso ver um pouco do meu nariz.

"Bom," Ele pega a minha mão e me leva de volta para a caminhonete. "Cuidado com o degrau." Ele avisa antes que eu tropece na calçada. Ele me ajuda a subir na caminhonete, sua mão tomando a liberdade de roçar a minha bunda quando eu subo na cabine.

Nós dirigimos alguns minutos antes dele estacionar. "Espere aqui mais alguns minutos." Ele diz antes de sair da cabine. Sento-me em silêncio, tocando minhas mãos e ouvindo ele se movendo ao redor da caminhonete. Eu estico meus ouvidos tentando associar os sons com as ações. Ouço o som de algo sendo arranhado ao longe, seguido por um "tropeço" alto. Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo um farfalhar leve e assobios, eu sinto ele andando na parte de trás da caminhonete, mas tento não olhar.

A caminhonete treme um pouco quando ele pula da caçamba e eu ouço seus passos vindo ao redor da minha janela. Ele abre a porta e pega a minha mão.

"_My lady_". Ele me ajuda e me leva até a parte de trás do caminhão. "Pronta?"

"Sim", eu respondo um pouco sem fôlego com antecipação. Ele tira a máscara e eu demoro um momento para perceber o que ele fez. A porta traseira do meu carro está abaixada, a neve foi empurrada para fora e uma grande lona azul foi colocada em cima. Há três ou quatro almofadas empilhadas contra a parte de trás e das laterais, um refrigerante e um par de sacos de dormir que foram abertos e esticados.

"Agora podemos ver os fogos." Ele sussurra quando me empurra para mais perto da porta da caçamba.

Ele sobe primeiro e me oferece uma mão. Eu dou-lhe a minha mão esquerda, coloco o meu pé direito no canto do pára-choques que está espreitando debaixo da porta da caçamba e subo. Ele se senta e me puxa para perto dele, de modo que ficamos espalhados no saco de dormir. Ele pega o outro saco de dormir e coloca em torno de nós.

Eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito e aperto meus braços em torno dele. "Isso é perfeito." Eu suspiro de contentamento. "Obrigada."

"De nada, minha Bella." Ele inclina a cabeça contra o topo da minha.

Nós sentamos lá por um tempo tomando cidra de maçã espumante, embalados e comendo os biscoitos que ele tinha trazido para a sobremesa. Às 8:55 um silêncio cai sobre a multidão quando a antecipação do show se instala, logo as outras pessoas se aglomeram no estacionamento e começam a contar os segundos até que a bola cai em Nova York. Quando os segundos finais surgem, o primeiro fogo de artifício voa no ar, trazendo com ele uma rodada de gritos e aplausos.

"Feliz Ano Novo", ele diz, enquanto beija minha cabeça.

"Feliz Ano Novo". Eu digo em resposta quando coloco um beijo em seu peito. Edward e eu olhamos para o céu observando as trilhas de luz dos fogos antes do _boom_ de faíscas.

"Os meus favoritos são os que se parecem com palmeiras". Ele sussurra.

"Eu gosto dos que enviam uma onda de choque, fazendo com que a gente salte 10 segundos depois que ele estourou." Eu rio.

Os fogos de artifício acabam 15 minutos depois. Eu espero pela ligeira pausa então o fluxo repentino de linhas seguidas pelo farfalhar constante de luz e som fazem a minha respiração engatar e meu coração pular uma batida.

Quando a última rodada de fogos acaba, Edward me aperta para mais perto dele e eu derreto. Eu desvio os olhos do espetáculo e olho para o lado, seus olhos estão sobre mim e eu me inclino e toco meus lábios nos dele. Minha respiração fica embaraçada e meu coração para de bater, em seguida, o crack dos foguetes e as reverberações da explosão ecoam através de meu corpo, o que fazem o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço se arrepiar e uma risadinha escapa da minha garganta.

"Obrigada", eu sussurro de novo em sua boca. Seus lábios se movem contra os meus com mais entusiasmo, dizendo um 'de nada" que eu não precisava ouvir.

A multidão explode em aplausos e eu coro um pouco, esquecendo-me por um segundo que eles estão felizes pelos fogos de artifício saindo no céu, e não os da minha alma. Sento-me e reajusto o meu casaco. Está frio, mas não é tão insuportável assim.

Nós rolamos os sacos de dormir e guardamos tudo na lona. Nós saltamos da caçamba e subimos de volta na caminhonete para dirigir de volta para o Castelo Cullen.

* * *

**N/T**: _Preciso experimentar hambúrguer com queijo gorgonzola. Hahaha... fofos..._

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Pfvr que Edward fofo... Esse encontro foi puro romance. *suspira* _

_Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	30. Necessidade

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Necessidade**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

O resto do inverno passou rapidamente depois do Ano Novo. Edward e eu realmente tivemos uma comemoração na noite de Ano Novo com o resto dos Cullens. Nós assistimos a bola cair em sua casa, ele me beijou quando a canção de Ano Novo tocou e depois ele me levou pra casa, onde Charlie estava sentado com Billy, ambos desmaiados na sala de estar, depois da festa de Ano Novo da TV.

A escola recomeçou e, claro, todo mundo nos olhava novamente quando Edward e eu andávamos pelos corredores, provavelmente porque eles esqueceram que nós tínhamos voltado depois de termos terminados. Nossos novos horários entraram em vigor. Edward e eu tínhamos três aulas nas mesmas classes neste trimestre, Alice e eu tínhamos duas e Ângela e eu tínhamos duas aulas juntas. Eu estava feliz com isso, a classe que eu ficaria sozinha era só na aula de espanhol e a sala de aula de francês de Edward ficava do outro lado da minha sala, por isso não era um grande negócio.

Desde o momento tenso do Natal entre Tanya e eu, eu esperava que algo acontecesse, mas nunca aconteceu. Ela ainda olhava pra mim como ela sempre fazia, no entanto, ela não tinha se aproximado mais de mim. James e Victoria também, mesmo ambos estando comigo e Edward nas aulas de biologia.

Quanto ao Aro, ele havia se tornado ainda mais incomum. Certa vez, ele deixou a segurança de seu grupo e serpenteou até a nossa mesa no almoço para sentar e iniciar uma conversa. Eu fui simpática e respondi as suas perguntas. Não foi até que Edward identificou que todas as suas questões estavam relacionadas ao meu tempo no Arizona que eu entendi que ele estava tentando obter informações íntimas minhas sobre o meu passado. Ele fez perguntas como 'O que você gostava de fazer em Phoenix?', 'Que tipo de amigos você tinha?','Você quis fazer quaisquer atividades extracurriculares em sua antiga escola?"

Eu percebi que ele estava tentando descobrir de onde as minhas experiências tinham vindo, mas eu não ia deixá-lo arrancar alguma coisa de cima de mim, então eu só sacudia por quaisquer avanços da parte dele. Eventualmente, eu acho que ele percebeu que eu não ia sair aleatoriamente cantando isso na mesa do almoço e então ele não voltou a incomodar mais.

Antes que eu percebesse, janeiro passou e o Baile do Dia dos Namorados estava por vir. Rose e Alice me pediram para preparar um grande momento por amor a Edward e eu tinha relutantemente concordado, por isso estou aqui sentada na minha caminhonete diante da escola, certificando-me de que tenho tudo na minha bolsa daquilo que eu preciso para surpreendê-lo.

Eu decidi que a única coisa que precisávamos mais do que tudo neste Dia dos Namorados era de um tempo, sozinhos, sem ninguém nos esperando para estar em qualquer lugar. Havia uma coisa que eu queria compartilhar com Edward, algo que não tinha conseguido a chance ainda.Tínhamos chegado muito perto algumas vezes, mas depois seu telefone celular tocava ou o meu o faria e nós estaríamos de volta para onde nós começamos. Estava ficando muito frustrante.

Eu arrastei minha mochila para fora da caminhonete e afundei sobre meu ombro. Andar pela escola era como caminhar através de outro mundo. Tudo estava cheio de corações vermelhos, flores, balões, sinais de amor e doces. Meninas estavam gritando, caras estavam rindo enquanto eles empurravam seus amigos para as meninas que estavam tentando impressionar com os hormônios todos em fúria.

Eu passei por duas moças lutando no corredor cujo armário tinha uma caixa de bombons presa com a única inscrição: "Para minha querida".

"Bella!" Alguém chamou atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver Ângela vindo em minha direção. Eu sorri e parei, esperando ela chegar perto o suficiente para dizer Olá.

"Ei Ang," Eu chiei, "O que foi?"

"Você pode acreditar como tudo fica doido no Dia dos Namorados por aqui?" Ela exalou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e a roupa. "Ridículo".

"Sim", eu acenei de acordo.

""Ei," Seus olhos se iluminaram " Ben e eu estamos saindo para o Dia dos Namorados, você e Edward querem se juntar a nós?"

"Obrigada pela oferta, mas já temos planos."

"Okay," Ângela respondeu. "Eu tenho que ir, mas eu vou vê-la em sala de aula." Sem nem mesmo esperar para eu responder, ela se atirou pelo corredor em direção ao seu armário.

Eu volto para o meu destino, Alice.

"Alice!" Eu chamei a minha amiga mais próxima na Escola de Forks.

"Bella!" Ela gritou em resposta. "Aí está você! Estive procurando por você! Tudo está pronto para você se jogar no seu plano!"

"Ah que bom!" Eu exalei em resposta, um pouco nervosa com o que tinha planejado fazer. "Onde Edward está?"

"Ele teve que ir para a aula mais cedo, você ficará bem nos próximos vinte minutos, se você quiser ir fazer isso agora."

"Ótimo, venha me ajudar." Peguei em seu pulso e a puxei para fora das portas que levavam ao estacionamento.

**EPOV**

Eu não estava feliz em ter que ir meia hora antes para a escola para fazer um questionário, mas pelo menos o professor estava me deixando fazer. Não é difícil, em tudo. Eu literalmente acho que meus sonhos são mais informativos.

Quando eu terminei a última questão o sinal de aviso de cinco minutos tocou. Eu coloquei o teste na mesa do professor e dentro da bandeja da caixa de entrada. Voltei e tomei o meu lugar habitual, fiquei um pouco preocupado que Bella ainda não tinha chegado. Eu tinha uma surpresa preparada pra ela, mas ela não chegava.

Meus olhos estavam colados à porta. Quatro minutos. Três minutos. Dois minutos. Onde diabos ela estava? Um minuto. Trinta segundos. Quinze segundos. A porta se abre, assim que o sinal toca, Bella entra e abaixa o rosto, mordendo o lábio e cora. Meu coração disparou um pouco e eu sorri.

"Senhorita Swan", Senhora Smith a repreende. "Vamos rápido com isso."

"Sinto muito, Senhora Smith", Bella murmura. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

Ela tropeça e se senta ao meu lado. Eu alcanço e agarro sua mão dando um aperto de segurança. Ela pisca pra mim olhando debaixo dos seus cílios e o que eu realmente quero mais é agarra-la e beijá-la, mas alguns estudantes ainda estão olhando, bem como a professora.

Os anúncios da manhã começam e cinco minutos depois um garoto entra com um carrinho cheio de flores, doces e balões. Quando ele começa a passar colocando-os para fora eu tamborilo meus dedos na minha mesa. Bella olha para mim pelo canto do olho.

O menino passa e entrega a ela um cartão. Escrito com as palavras, _Olhe debaixo do seu assento._

Ela se vira pra mim, a boca se abre, então ela sorri. Ela se ajeita em seu assento e se apalpa ao redor. Quando seus dedos encontram o envelope liso que eu grudei lá ela sorri ainda mais. Ela o desgruda sob seu assento e o leva até seu rosto. Ela o rasga ao longo da lateral e tira o cartão 5x7 o puxando pra fora do envelope vermelho.

A aba frontal diz _'Cupons do amor* "_. Ela traça os dedos ao longo da borda e depois a vira abrindo para ver o primeiro cupom.

* _Para entendermos o que significa os Cupons do amor do Edward temos que compreender a __cultura americana de cupons de desconto. De um modo geral, a maioria dos estabelecimentos, sejam eles shoppings, outlets ou restaurantes, oferecem alguma espécie de vantagens aos visitantes. Para usufruí-las, que na maioria dos casos consiste em desconto, exige-se apenas um valor mínimo de compra e a apresentação do cupom referido.*_

_Este cupom dá o direito para ilimitados beijos, em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora._

Há uma imagem de nós dois em nossos trajes no Winter Formal, eu me inclinando para beijá-la no rosto. Minha mãe tinha fotografado na noite do baile e eu o tinha imprimido e colado no cupom.

"Eu estou usando este agora." Ela diz e se inclina e eu coloco um beijo em seus lábios.

Ela se afasta e volta a puxar o próximo.

_Este cupom dá direito a um filme de sua escolha no cinema._

Este tem uma foto de nós sentados lado a lado nos puffs na sala de TV assistindo a um filme. Ela foi tirada por trás de nós, provavelmente por Alice quando não estávamos prestando atenção, eu a encontrei quando eu estava transferindo as fotos do computador de casa para o meu laptop. A cabeça de Bella está repousando no meu ombro e meu rosto se inclina contra o seu perfeito cabelo.

Ela ri e vira o próximo.

_Este cupom dá direito a uma massagem nos pés ou nos ombros._

Há uma imagem em preto e branco que eu encontrei na internet com os pés de uma mulher que descansam em um travesseiro colado ao cupom.

"Hmm", Ela pondera. "Eu gostei deste." Ela passa para o próximo.

_Este cupom dá direito a uma pausa para respirar. Seja a respeito da escola, do seu pai, alguns obsessivos Tweets* ou só a vida em geral._

_*Tweets derivam da palavra Twitter, rede social famosa nos dias de hoje, tais tweets representam as mensagens que as pessoas postam em seu twitter_

Este tinha uma foto dela que eu capturei. É dela com os braços cruzados com um biquinho. A tirei quando ela não queria tirar uma foto e o olhar em seu rosto me fez rir, então eu não tinha sido capaz de resistir.

Ela gemeu, tenho certeza que é o fato dela odiar a imagem que eu escolhi. Eu me inclino e a beijo em seu templo para acalmá-la. Ela rapidamente salta para a próxima.

_Este cupom dá o direito a uma noite romântica com um jantar no baile do dia dos namorados._

Ela suspira e coloca a mão sobre sua boca. "Você comprou os bilhetes? Quando?" Ela olha pra mim.

"Algumas semanas atrás." Eu suspirei. Os bilhetes de 15 dólares não estavam surgindo do nada e também não eram uma coisa muito grande e eu queria um motivo para ver Bella em um vestido novamente.

"Bom!" Ela sorriu. "Muito obrigada Edward. Isto é tão perfeito. É o mais sincero e romântico do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter feito. Quero dizer, eu amo isso. Você é o melhor namorado do mundo". Ela se inclina e me beija outra vez.

Senhora Smith chama nossa atenção e todo mundo é obrigado a esquecer das surpresas do Dia dos Namorados deles e se concentrarem na aula. O dia passa rápido e logo Bella e eu estamos caminhando para o meu carro. Eu vejo algumas meninas se aglomerando ao redor do meu Subaru.

"Umm," eu paro. "Há algo de errado com o meu..." Minha respiração engata quando uma das meninas se move e eu vejo que todo o alarido é. "...CARRO!" Eu exclamo. Bella dá risadinhas debaixo do meu braço e cobre sua boca.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados," Ela guincha.

"Oh, Senhor", eu digo. As janelas estão cobertas com um marcador de vidros e o interior está cheio de balões em forma de coração. "O que na Terra?"

Quando nos aproximamos, percebo que as palavras na janela estão em uma certa ordem começando pelo lado do motorista. Eu deixo Bella próxima ao meio-fio e começo na primeira janela.

'FELIZ. DIA. DOS. NAMORADOS. EDWARD. Eu Amo Você.' Está escrito no sentido horário nas janelas. Eu volto para o lado de Bella e sorrio.

"Uau", eu respiro. "Isso foi inesperado."

"Bom ou ruim?" Ela brinca.

"Não tenho certeza ainda", eu respondo. "Depende se o marcador sai facilmente e o que há lá dentro."

"Bem, limpar isso é fácil." Ela aperta minha mão. "Aqui".

Ela me dá um pino, eu olho para aquilo e depois pra ela. "O que é isso?"

"Estoure os balões e descubra." Ela diz.

Eu voltei para o meu carro e abri a porta do motorista. Retirei o primeiro balão, aguardei por alguns segundos e em seguida, furei o balão com o pino. Eu vacilei com o pop e os confetes vermelhos, rosas e brancos, que explodiram por todo lugar.

"Não", ela alegremente brinca. "Próximo".

Eu continuei estourando balões até que restavam apenas três. Eu peguei um próximo ao chão e espetei o pino, nem mesmo reagi desta vez. O confete saiu, bem como algo pequeno e de metal. Eu o agarrei e o lancei na minha mão. Era uma chave. Meus olhos se arregalaram na compreensão do entendimento que o pequeno pedaço de plástico preso à chave explicou de onde aquilo vinha.

"Bellaaa?" Eu perguntei, confusão embargando a minha voz. "Isso é o que eu acho que é?"

"Uh-huh", ela ri.

"Por que você me deu uma chave para o The Hideaway Forks?"

"Porque," Ela cora. "Esta noite é a noite do baile do Dia dos Namorados e eu pensei que depois nós poderíamos ir lá para passarmos a noite."

"Como você...?" Eu deixei por isso mesmo, querendo saber, mas não querendo saber.

"Minha mãe," Ela corou. "Eu disse a ela que Ângela tinha recentemente terminado com o namorado dela e que ela precisava de uma boa noite de garotas para salvá-la de ter um terrível dia dos Namorados".

"Então espere," Eu balancei minha cabeça em confusão. "Como você sabia que eu ia te levar para o baile do dia dos Namorados? Eu contei pra você hoje."

"Promete não ficar bravo?" Ela fez uma careta.

"Sim".

"Rose me contou depois que Emmett contou pra ela." Droga, aquele filho da puta. "Foi uma coisa boa, Edward, porque eu fui capaz de planejar isso, para que a nossa noite não tivesse que acabar. Tudo funcionará porque seus pais estão fora da cidade em um refúgio romântico e meu pai acha que eu vou ficar na casa da Rose. Além disso, por eu já saber disto, eu tive muito tempo pra comprar um vestido novo."

Revirei os olhos e sorri. "Oh tudo bem." Eu digo. "Eu acho que isso funcionou."

"Só isso? Isso é toda a reação que recebo de todo esse planejamento?" Ela projeta o lábio inferior pra fora e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Claro que não, vem aqui, você é uma diabinha travessa." Eu envolvi meus braços em volta da sua cintura e puxei a sua boca rindo para a minha.

**BPOV**

Eu respirei profundamente enquanto caminhei até o topo da escada. Minha frequência cardíaca acelerava a cada vez que isso acontecia. Uma pequena parte de mim sempre ficava em dúvida com o fato de Edward poder não gostar do que iria ver. Todo o meu medo se evaporou quando ele se virou, seus olhos se arregalaram e a boca caiu um pouco.

"Oh aí esta você, Bella", Charlie disse. "Eu estava me perguntando se você tinha se perdido. Você está linda, minha boneca."

"Obrigada, pai," eu sorri.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais", Edward sorri ainda mais pra mim e eu não posso me ajudar, e me derreto um pouco mais.

"Vamos?" Perguntei um pouco nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo. Eu deixei claro mais cedo nesta tarde para Edward qual a minha intenção pra esta noite.

Eu tinha de alguma forma conseguido mentir bem o suficiente para fazer Renée acreditar em minha história e até se oferecer para pagar metade do quarto. Ela concordou e se adiantou. Eu tinha pegado a chave naquela manhã e o surpreendi depois da escola. Desde então eu tinha essa fonte inesgotável de borboletas no estômago. Eu estava esperando por esta noite desde o Natal, mas o momento era sempre adiado.

Eu entendia e concordava totalmente com a sua ideia de ter tempo, espaço e gestos românticos envolvidos neste... ato. Eu tinha parado de compará-lo ao Drake em cada pensamento do meu cérebro depois da noite em que ele havia me dito isso. Eu estava disposta na véspera de Natal que ele me levasse na parte de trás do seu carro, mas ele nos tinha parado e me explicado quais eram os seus desejos, o que me levou dois segundos para perceber que eu havia ficado emocionada com esta afirmação.

Eu ponderava sobre tudo isso no caminho para o baile e sei que ele podia sentir o pesado silêncio entre nós.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou pra mim do assento do motorista.

"Absolutamente". Eu sorri colocando minha mão sobre a que ele tinha tortuosamente deslizado ao longo do material que cobria a minha coxa.

"Bom". Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. Nós puxamos para o estacionamento da escola e entramos para o semi formal baile. Nós localizamos rapidamente Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice gritou "Eu _amo_ o seu vestido! Estou feliz que você está finalmente começando a compreender um pouco sobre moda! "

"Obrigada, Alice!" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para o seu tipo de elogio.

"Você estaria linda, mesmo se você estivesse usando um saco de papel marrom." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu envolvi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e pressionei um beijo em seus lábios, como ele sempre sabia o que dizer?

Nós dançamos as músicas do Dia dos Namorados, Run of the Mill, Unforgettable por Nat King Cole, Edwin McCain's com I'll Be (que detinha muito significado para nós, estava no CD que ele tinha feito pra mim), Taylor Swift com Love Story, Only Time por Enya e outras. As músicas lentas eram espaçadas por duas ou três músicas rápidas, alguns hip-hop, um pouco de rock, algumas pop também.

Eu tive que ir ao banheiro antes de sairmos e Edward, como sempre, tremeu quando eu avisava que ia ao banheiro, ele queria me seguir. Eu fui para o espelho, reajustei meu sutiã, reorganizei o meu cabelo, apliquei um pouco mais de gloss e me virei para ir embora. Eu senti uma estranha sensação de déjà vu, quando a figura de Tanya atravessou a porta. Sério?

"Oh, Bella," Ela maliciosamente me cumprimentou.

"Olá Tanya," Eu disse categoricamente.

"Como está indo a sua noite?" Sua voz era venenosamente doce.

"Ótima", eu respondi um pouco animada, "Edward é um encontro maravilhoso como sempre." Tome isso, cadela e morda sua língua.

"Tão bom como Drake?" Ela cuspiu friamente atirando a cabeça em minha direção. O que? Ela acabou de...

"O quê?" Perguntei um pouco sem fôlego.

"Eu analisei o seu arquivo na escola." Ela disse docemente venenosa novamente enquanto ela virava o seu rosto para o espelho. "Eu vi que a desculpa para você deixar a sua antiga escola foi bullying. Então, eu fingi ser a minha mãe, liguei na sua antiga escola, disse-lhes que estávamos tendo o mesmo problema aqui e eles soltaram alguns pedaços de informações pra mim. Eu liguei os pontos."

"Foda-se", eu cuspi. "Você não tinha o direito. Você não sabe da missa a metade Tanya. Você é uma puta invejosa que não consegue lidar com a derrota com graciosidade. Volte para a caverna fedorenta no inferno de onde você saiu rastejando." Eu virei em meus calcanhares e saí do banheiro, absolutamente furiosa. Edward estava lá nervosamente puxando seu cabelo com suas mãos, quando ele olhou pra mim e atacou.

"Bella, Bella. Está tudo bem? Vi Tanya entrar lá."

"Sim", eu respondi, a raiva penetrando em minha voz. "Podemos ir, por favor?"

"Diga-me o que aconteceu!" Ele exigiu.

"Eu vou, mas, por favor, podemos ir primeiro?"

"É claro", ele concordou uma vez, pegando a minha mão e me levando de volta à mesa para pegar nossos casacos. Quando estávamos perto da mesa Rose me viu, e cutucou Alice e as duas fitaram meus olhos notando o olhar no meu rosto.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim", eu cerrei através dos meus dentes. "Eu corri de encontro ao acidente de trem que Tanya é no banheiro, trocamos palavras."

"Uh-oh." Emmett disse capturando rapidamente. "Por favor, diga-me que houve, ao menos, uns puxões de cabelos!"

"Não desta vez Emmett, mas se isto alguma vez chegar a acontecer você terá os bilhetes da primeira fila, ok?"

"DOCE!" Emmett bombeou os punhos. "Eu colocarei meu dinheiro em você."

"Obrigada Em," Eu sorri fracamente.

"Pegou tudo?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, vamos."

"Vocês estão indo embora? Por quê?" Alice gritou em protesto.

"Porque eu preciso de um tempo sozinha com o meu namorado." Eu sorri em resposta e apertei a mão de Edward.

"Ela vai pensar que ganhou." Jasper ressaltou.

"Deixe-a, ela não sabe de nada e eu não vou dar-lhe a satisfação de pensar que ela o faz."

"Você está certa", Jasper acenou em aprovação.

"Vejo vocês amanhã?" Eu digitalizei seus rostos.

"Com certeza."

"Sim".

"Até mais!"

"Tchau!" Todos eles responderam.

Edward e eu andamos de braços dados pra fora indo para o seu carro, ele estava espiando-me com o canto do olho.

"Eu não vou dar nenhuma explicação sobre isso," Me dirigi pra ele e dei um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou firme nisto."

"Bom," Ele acenou uma vez e visivelmente relaxou, um pouquinho.

"Você pode destrancar pra mim, não é?"

"Claro", ele apertou um botão no controle e eu peguei a mochila que eu tinha escondido antes em seu carro.

"Você é uma maldita ninja". Ele balançou a cabeça com diversão. "Como você abriu meu carro antes?"

"Alice roubou a chave reserva na sua casa pra mim." Eu dei de ombros.

"É claro," Ele revirou os olhos e me deu um beijo enquanto ele abria a porta pra mim.

Em poucos minutos estávamos puxando para o _motel*. _Entramos no pequeno quarto, mas confortavelmente mobiliado. Havia uma cama de casal, uma televisão, uma pequena mesa e banheiro. A foto acima da cama era de uma praia local.

_*Motel: Nos Estados Unidos, um país altamente motorizado, motel é a contração de motor e hotel; ou seja, um hotel ao qual as pessoas chegam de automóvel, mas que fica à beira de uma rodovia, que serviria de alojamento àqueles que realizam uma viagem e estão longe de casa._

"Bella", disse ele se virando pra mim. "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Ugh, Edward, sim." Eu o beijei uma vez. "Agora, pare de ser um empata pau comigo."

Seus olhos se arregalaram com minhas palavras. "Você acabou de dizer pau?"

"Sim, sim, eu disse." Eu sorri.

"Isso é tipo, quente."

"Bom". Eu respondi puxando-o de volta pra mim. "Agora posso ir ao banheiro por um segundo?"

"Depende..." Ele deu de ombros levemente enquanto ele beijava a minha mandíbula. "Tanya não vai tentar se esgueirar lá, certo?"

"Não", eu rolei meus olhos. "A não ser que ela queira ficar com um olho roxo."

"O que ela disse afinal?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh," eu soltei. "Ela alegou ter descoberto a razão pela qual deixei Phoenix".

"Ela descobriu?" Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

"Eu não acredito." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ela sabe que Drake foi o principal motivo. Mas isso é tudo."

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele levemente empurrou minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu me aninhei nele e o deixei correr as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Não se desculpe", eu sussurrei contra seu peito. "Você não tem que sentir pena de nada. Tanya é uma cadela furiosa e eu sou o seu alvo. Não é realmente mais sobre você."

"Se eu não estivesse apaixonado por você ela não estaria atrás de você." Ele argumentou.

"Eu garanto que, mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos, ela ainda faria a minha vida um inferno." Eu me afastei e olhei em seus olhos escuros, com a falta de luz no quarto. "E você também sabe disso."

"Sim", ele concordou. "Ela tinha tomado conhecimento disso, mesmo antes que eu o tivesse."

"Vê? Então não vá se atormentar sobre nada disso. Agora, vai dar uma olhada na minha mochila e veja se você encontra alguma coisa interessante. Estou indo ao banheiro."

Com isso eu afastei os meus lábios e depois me separei de sua mão caminhando até o banheiro. Me dirigi para a porta e olhei pra ele, seus olhos não me deixaram. Eu lentamente fechei a porta enquanto nós ficamos ali despindo um ao outro com nossos olhos.

**EPOV**

Deus, é isso. Ela fez isso, pra mim, pra nós. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha essa sorte! Ela conseguiu um quarto pra nós ficarmos sozinhos para que eu pudesse mostrar a ela o quanto eu realmente a amo. Ao som dos cliques da porta sendo fechada me virei para a mochila que havia ficado sobre a pequena mesa. Eu abri o zíper do topo e a abri examinando o que ela tinha trazido conosco. Havia duas caixas de pequenas velas, uma pequena caixa de fósforos, um case de CD. Eu retirei o CD, através da capa eu me permiti ler a elegante caligrafia. _Com Amor, Bella_.

Eu abri a caixa e tirei o CD. Havia uma nota no case. _Toque-me_. Caminhei até a TV e abri o armário. Havia um pequeno aparelho de CD. O apanhei, liguei e iniciei o CD. A música Confidence de Teddy Geiger começou a tocar, isto imediatamente trouxe de volta a memória dela cantando e tocando guitarra no Natal. Eu sorri e me voltei para a mochila encantada.

Eu não precisei de instruções para saber o que ela queria me dizer com as pequenas velas. Eu defini algumas de cada lado da cama, algumas sobre a mesa e uma em cada lado da plataforma do aparelho de televisão. Eu tirei minha camisa sobre a cabeça e me sentei na beirada da cama, notando as pequenas cicatrizes e arranhões das práticas esportivas e por ajudar meu pai com as coisas ao redor da casa.

Ouvi o som do click da porta e minha respiração engatou; a luz de fundo iluminava a pele impecável de Bella, perfeitos cachos soltos e a sua figura voluptuosa. Ela clicou desligando a luz e ficou lá em seu vestido de cocktail semi-formal preto. Eu estava chocado, imóvel e sabendo que ela estava de pé diante de mim. A música chegou ao fim dando as próximas partidas, uma bonita peça instrumental.

Bella se virou de costas pra mim, puxando seus cachos longe de seu pescoço e sussurrou: "Você pode abrir pra mim?" Não precisando mais incentivo do que isso, as minhas mãos voaram pra ela. Eu mexi com o zíper tentando arrastá-lo para baixo, mas a guia era pequena e difícil de se obter uma boa aderência.

"Pronto", eu disse firmando o pequeno pedaço de metal finalmente, libertando-a dos limites do vestido. Bella deu risadinhas e deixou o vestido escorregar dos seus ombros, revelando as alças do sutiã preto. Eu beijei seu pescoço e a ajudei a puxar os braços através do material. Ela suspirou e deixou o vestido ao redor de seus pés em uma piscina. Ela estava usando um sutiã preto, calcinha-shorts preto e sapatos de salto alto preto. Eu gemi um pouco, eu fiquei a meio mastro à meia-noite rapidamente.

Bella se virou, fechou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou, lenta e suavemente. Eu puxei seu corpo alinhado com o meu, deixando minhas mãos percorrerem a extensão das suas costas. Minhas mãos encontraram o fecho do seu sutiã e eu parei. Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça e sua língua lambeu ao longo do meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi e comecei a me atrapalhar com o fecho. Isto era ainda mais difícil do que o estúpido zíper. Eu resmunguei um pouco em frustração. Ela riu e levou seus braços atrás das costas, em menos de um segundo ela o soltou. Ela moveu as mãos para trás e eu beijei seu ombro fazendo meu caminho para a alça delicada do sutiã.

Eu levei um dedo pra cima e o puxei pra baixo do ombro deixando-o cair até o cotovelo. Nós dois soltamos um suspiro quando seus seios ficaram totalmente expostos.

Ela nos virou de modo que o pé da cama estava em ambos os nossos lados. Ela descansou suas mãos no meu peito, deixando-as deslizar para baixo até estarem provocadoramente no topo do cós da minha calça. Era minha vez em acenar com a cabeça e beijar o meu consentimento pra ela. Ela correu a palma da mão ao longo do meu comprimento através das calças e depois desafivelou meu cinto. Ela me beijou lentamente enquanto abria o meu jeans e o empurrava pelos meus quadris. O volume em minhas boxers agora era muito aparente.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ela olhou pra mim, seus olhos de corça transmitindo mais emoção do que já fora dirigida a mim.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Perguntei silenciosamente. "Porque se você não tiver, podemos esperar."

"Não Edward," Seus lábios estavam em uma linha firme. "Eu quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já quis antes." Concordei com a cabeça de uma vez em afirmação, a firmeza de sua voz permitindo que a última das minhas dúvidas saísse da minha cabeça.

"Deite-se," eu dei um passo pra longe minuciosamente para permitir que ela sentasse na beira da cama. Ela puxou o corpo para o meio do edredom azul escuro, a definição da cor deixava sua pele de forma gloriosa. Eu me arrastei ficando por cima dela, sua respiração acelerou e eu sorri com a reação que seu corpo estava tendo assim como o meu também.

Eu corri uma mão ao longo da sua ampla coxa, a trouxe até acima do seu quadril para descansar no seu umbigo. Ela tremeu em resposta ao meu toque e eu arrastei as costas das minhas unhas no resto do caminho até os seus calorosos e perfeitos seios. Seus mamilos endureceram ao meu toque e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, eu fazia isso com ela.

Eu massageei a carne macia e tenra no centro de sua mama. Ela arqueou com meu toque e descansou as mãos na lateral do meu tronco tanto me afastando e me puxando pra ela. Eu abaixei a minha cabeça e tomei o pequeno ponto de prazer na minha boca. Ela gemeu e empurrou o peito ainda mais na minha boca.

Ela moía seus quadris contra a minha coxa e eu pude sentir um traço de umidade, eu gemi e deixei meus quadris pressionarem contra ela. Eu deixei a mão que cobria suas mamas vagarem seu caminho para o material que estava cobrindo o seu sexo quente. Sua respiração embaraçou-se um pouquinho enquanto eu puxava o material o suficiente para deslizar o dedo ao longo do lado de fora de suas dobras.

"Deus Bella," eu gemi, "Você está tão molhada pra mim."

"Oh, Edward, por favor..." Ela gemeu. Eu sabia o que ela queria e eu estava mais do que disposto a dar-lhe.

Eu mergulhei um dedo em sua entrada quente, ela suspirou e empurrou a cabeça pra trás no colchão. Eu adicionei outro e trabalhei lentamente dentro e fora dela. Ela miava e suspirava junto com o ritmo. Eu empurrei o polegar contra o cerne sensível que eu tinha acostumado ultimamente com as "descobertas" de seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos seus dedos se agarraram a mim quando ela subiu mais e mais, eu estava vagamente consciente da música When You Say Nothing At All de Ronan Keating tocando no fundo. Suas mãos afrouxaram o aperto quando ela oscilou sobre a borda e eu bati meus lábios nos dela enquanto ela gritou. Seus gemidos abafados contra meus lábios.

Eu trouxe a minha mão até a borda de sua calcinha. Eu empurrei e ela levantou a metade inferior um pouco, dobrando as pernas para que eu pudesse retirar completamente o material preto dela. Eu beijei seu calcanhar, o tornozelo, a panturrilha, o joelho, sua coxa e depois me empurrei de volta no seu corpo para o rosto dela. Ela levou suas mãos pra baixo e brincou com o cós da minha cueca.

"Você também", ela ronronou. Ela empurrou o algodão pra baixo sobre a minha bunda e então puxou seu pé a empurrando o resto do caminho.

"Camisinha?" Eu exalei.

"Pílula", ela confirmou. Concordei com a cabeça uma vez e me aproximei mais do preservativo que eu tinha colocado ao lado das velas no criado-mudo.

"É melhor prevenir do que remediar", eu disse quando ela me olhou. Isto também ajudaria a me dessensibilizar, eu não queria que isto fosse muito rápido. Ela sorriu e me beijou. Eu demorei alguns segundos para colocá-lo, seus beijos foram colocados nos meus ombros, assim como eu fiz. Uma vez que eu estava totalmente coberto eu tomei minha posição sobre ela.

"Diga-me se isto começar a ser demais, tudo bem? Eu não quero que você sinta uma enorme quantidade de dor."

"Eu direi," Ela acenou com a cabeça e me puxou pra ela. Eu aproximei nós dois e me guiei pra ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Eu amo você", eu a tranquilizei mais uma vez.

"Eu amo você também, ohh..," Ela deixou sair antes que eu começasse a empurrar lentamente pra dentro, ainda não havia nenhuma careta de dor, eu a deixei se ajustar um pouco, o que era muito difícil, porque eu só queria me enterrar nela e ficar lá pra sempre, ela era tão incrível. Eu empurrei um pouco mais. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e visivelmente tentou relaxar o que me fez parar.

"Vai Edward", ela insistiu. Eu não pude me ajudar e empurrei mais rapidamente. Seu corpo tencionou, seu rosto torceu um pouco e ela gritou antes de enterrar a cabeça no meu pescoço.

Eu não queria dizer nada, então eu beijei seu templo.

"Eu estou bem," Ela guinchou. "O pior já passou. Vai em frente." Eu retirei lentamente observando o rosto dela por qualquer sinal de que ela estava com muita dor. Ela estava apertando sua mandíbula e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela puxou as pernas ainda mais, abrindo-se mais amplamente pra mim enquanto eu me enterrava nela outra vez. Eu suspirei com a sensação de ser envolvido por ela.

"Bella", eu sussurrei. "Você é tão incrível." Ela inclinou-se pra me beijar, com os braços a minha volta.

"Obrigada Edward. Você fez esta noite ser perfeita." Não concordei com isso, ela orquestrou essa coisa toda, mas eu não queria aborrecê-la ou fazer isso parecer ser menos especial.

"Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo" Eu insinuei que era ela que o tornou perfeito.

Com isso, ela fechou os olhos e eu comecei a entrar e sair dela novamente. Eu deveria ter usado dois preservativos, já podia dizer que eu não iria durar muito mais tempo. A maneira como seu corpo se movia com os meus movimentos, a maneira como seu peito, barriga e coxas criavam esse efeito de travesseiro deixavam meus sentidos em sobrecarga.

"Bella... Bell..."

"Eu sei, deixe ir Edward." Ela me puxou pra ela e me beijou no rosto e com isso eu não pude me ajudar, e acelerei. Eu empurrei uma vez, duas e na terceira vez eu derramei sobre a borda, gemendo alto enquanto Bella suspirava e me puxava mais pra ela com as pernas.

Minha respiração foi alta e irregular quando eu caí para o lado dela, meu braço e perna esquerda por sobre ela. Ela riu e se virou pra mim, aninhando em meu corpo. Eu a puxei para mais perto e empurrei meu nariz em seus cabelos, ela ainda cheirava incrivelmente. Deus, eu sou tão sortudo de tê-la.

Ela cantou baixinho a música que agora estava tocando no CD player.

"Eu quero ficar perdido em algum canto de esquina, em uma cantina no México. Eu quero dançar na estática de um rádio AM. Eu quero embrulhar a lua em torno de nós e deitar ao seu lado pele com pele, fazendo amor até o sol nascer e até o sol se por novamente. Porque eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você. Como uma agulha necessita uma veia, Tal como Tio Zé, em Oklahoma precisa de uma chuva, Eu preciso de você, Tal como um farol na costa, Tal como o pai e o filho precisam do Espírito Santo, eu preciso de você*"

*_Essa música é I need you de Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill_

* * *

**N/T:** _Então quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão aiiii *minhas duas mãozinhas aquiii* _

_Adorei a ideia dos cupons do Edward, muito fofo_

_oown que fofo ela colocando a Tanya em seu lugar, levando o homem dela pra cama, foi ela quem levou minha gente hahaha_

_Conte-nos o que achou e o seu mais memorável presente de Dia dos Namorados_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Awwwn a primeira vez! *-* Lindo o que a Bella fez pros dois ficarem sozinhos, hehehehe. Ver ela, que era tão tímida e tal, tomando esse tipo de atitude é lindo. E eu A-M-E-I ela colocando a Tanya no lugar dela! Boa, Bella! HAHA_

_Contem-nos o que acharam!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	31. Mais Uma Vez

**Capítulo 31: Mais Uma Vez**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

A expressão brilho pós-orgasmo tomou um significado novo para mim nos minutos após o que Edward e eu _finalmente_ fizemos. Nós tínhamos compartilhado algo belo e perfeito. E ele estava certo sobre a parte da dor. Edward era, bem, grande, e ele estava ciente desse fato. Ele havia tentado ir devagar, mas eu percebi que isso estava matando ele, e francamente, estava me matando também. O negócio todo de ir lentamente era doce, mas só arrastava o necessário do inevitável.

Após a dor diminuir, ficou só um pouco desconfortável, mas eu fiquei bem. Edward quando faz amor é doce e sexy e me fez amá-lo ainda mais. Ele foi tão atento e mesmo que eu soubesse que ia ser impossível para mim gozar durante o ato, ele teve a certeza que eu gozasse antes.

"Adorei o CD", ele sussurra enquanto arrasta o nariz ao longo do lado de fora da minha orelha. "O que lhe deu esta grande ideia?"

"Oh, eu não sei", eu dou de ombros levemente. "Acho que foi porque eu adoro o CD que você me deu e aí eu pensei que deveria retribuir o favor?"

"Bem, é definitivamente perfeito." Ele beija meu templo e começa a cantarolar uma música da Norah Jones.

"É como se nós tivéssemos uma maravilhosa trilha sonora para o nosso amor." Eu provoco.

"Huh, sim. É mesmo. Isso só deixa tudo melhor. Agora toda vez que eu ouvir essas músicas no rádio ou tocando em um elevador eu posso pensar em você."

"Eu não poderia concordar mais." Eu digo e estico o pescoço para beijá-lo. "Umm, babe".

"Sim?"

"Eu preciso ir, err, tomar banho."

"Oh bem," Ele me libera.

"Eu vou daqui a pouco."

"Tudo bem. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Eu tenho tudo", eu digo saindo da cama. Edward assente com a cabeça e vai para o banheiro enquanto eu pego a bolsa que eu trouxe. Pego uma camiseta grande e o Tylenol que eu embalei e tiro minha calcinha do chão. Eu vou até o banheiro e encontro Edward na porta.

"Todo seu." Ele me beija quando eu passo por ele e dá um tapa leve na minha bunda, um hábito que pegou de praticar esportes, tenho certeza. Ligo a luz e gemo um pouco.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta do outro cômodo.

"Tudo bem", respondo. "Meus cabelos é que estão uma bagunça."

"Mas é uma bagunça bonita." Ele me tranquiliza e eu coro.

Eu pego uma toalha e molho a ponta. Passo em meus olhos para tirar o deliniador que escorreu e manchou. Então eu me viro e ligo a torneira da banheira. Sento no limite da banheira e encho a minha mão de água, passando ela entre as minhas coxas. Há uma pequena quantidade de sangue, mas não muito. Ainda está dolorido, mas isso é de se esperar. Alguns minutos depois saio para fora d'água e me seco, em seguida, me visto e pego um par de Tylenol.

Eu apago a luz e caminho de volta para o quarto. Edward está de boxers novamente, sem lençóis e está acendendo algumas velas. Eu ando por trás dele e passo meus braços em volta do seu peito, me apertando contra ele. Ele termina com a vela e se vira para me abraçar de volta.

"Você está cansada?", Ele pergunta.

"Não", eu argumento, mas sou traída por um bocejo.

"Eu acho que você está. Vem" Ele me empurra para a cama e eu o puxo comigo.

Enfiamos nossos pés no meio dos lençóis frescos e suaves e ele puxa os cobertores sobre nós. Espero ele se ajeitar até ficar confortável e então me moldo a ele, minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, o braço dobrado e descansando em seu estômago e minha perna estendida sobre a sua. Seu braço direito se enrola em torno de mim e esfrega pequenos círculos na minha lateral enquanto eu passo os dedos sobre sua barriga. Esfrego meus dedos dos pés contra seu pé soltando outro bocejo, embora o sono pareça estar longe.

"Bella", ele sussurra. "Diga-me uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa." Eu bocejo novamente, ficando vulnerável enquanto Secondhand Serenade começa a tocar no fundo.

"O que te fez mudar de ideia?"

"Sobre esta noite?" Pergunto um pouco surpreendida.

"Não, sobre nos dar uma chance, você sabe, após o fim de semana do show."

"Oh, Jeremy."

"Hein? Como ele te fez mudar de ideia?"

"Ele meio que me inspirou." Eu dou de ombros. "Em primeiro lugar, ele me disse sobre como você o apoiou quando começaram a acusá-lo de gay. E então ele me contou sobre quando ele se mudou para Spokane e mudou as coisas para si mesmo. Ele não deixou que a dor e a besteira do que aconteceu em Forks afetasse a forma como ele vive a sua vida em Spokane."

"Lembre-me de agradecer a ele." Ele então suspira e eu ouço o som do seu coração.

"Por que essa música?" Ele pergunta diminuindo a luz do abajur.

"Ela me lembra de quando você me disse que queria ser mais do que meu amigo, no dia da reforma do quarto." Admito e começo a cantar as seguintes linhas.

_Devagar garota você não está indo a lugar algum_

_Apenas espere por aqui e veja_

_Talvez eu seja muito mais_

_Você nunca sabe o que está por vir_

_Prometo que posso ser qualquer um, posso ser qualquer coisa_

_Só porque você foi ferida não significa que você não deveria sangrar_

_Eu posso ser qualquer um, qualquer coisa,_

_Eu prometo que posso ser o que você precisa_

_Me diga, me diga_

_O que faz você pensar que você é invencível_

_Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você está tão certa disso_

_Por favor não me diga que eu sou o único que é vulnerável_

_Impossível_

_* Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade_

Ele fica em silêncio quando a próxima música, Hero do Enrique Iglesias, começa a tocar. Sua mão para e se afasta um pouco.

"Obrigado", ele sussurra. "Por permitir que eu... por me deixar provar a você que eu era diferente, por nos dar uma segunda chance quando nós fodemos tudo, por nos dar esta noite inesquecível."

Eu o interrompi com um beijo e o soltei.

"Edward", eu sussurro. "Obrigada por você me aceitar e amar quando eu mesma não podia me amar, por me defender, por nos defender, por me fazer sentir como se eu não fosse grande. Você significa mais para mim do que você jamais poderá imaginar. Com o seu amor e apoio eu finalmente estou deixando o meu passado físico para trás. Sinto-me mais bonita, mais querida e mais forte a cada dia que eu estou com você."

"Minha linda Bella." Ele responde enquanto coloca mais um beijo suave em meus lábios. "Você está realmente se transformando em cisne. Eu vi isso o tempo todo, mas você está finalmente acreditando nisso agora e isso é o que faz toda a diferença."

Eu sorrio em resposta e ele escorrega para o lado. Eu viro as costas para ele e ele se aninha em mim. Ele passa seu braço sobre o meu, empurra o outro braço sob o travesseiro e beija as costas da minha cabeça.

"Eu nunca fui 'encoxada' antes ". Eu provoco para aliviar o clima.

"Bem, então me considere seu primeiro encoxador." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido. Sua voz envia um arrepio na minha espinha e eu rio.

A música You Picked Me da Fine Frenzy me acalenta e logo Edward está roncando levemente no meu ouvido. É tão doce que só me ajuda a adormecer mais rápido. Eu sonho com a música suave, toques íntimos, vestidos pretos e velas durante a noite.

~.~

Sou acordada por uma fresta de luz e torço o pescoço para ver que a cortina que amortiza a claridade está um pouquinho aberta, permitindo que a fresta deixe a luz do sol entrar. Eu verifico o relógio, 06:20. Eu levanto o braço que está sobre Edward e me espremo debaixo dele, minha bexiga gritando comigo para aliviar um pouco a pressão.

Sento e relaxo, um sorriso se espalha no meu rosto quando me lembro dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite. Quando me enxugo noto que a sensibilidade e a dor da noite passada diminuíram muito e minha diva interna sorri sedutoramente, hora de dar um alerta ao Edward.

Vou na ponta dos pés para o meu lado da cama e subo silenciosamente de volta, ele deixa escapar um pequeno ronco quando eu levanto o braço, mas fora isso ele dorme profundamente. Eu inspeciono seu rosto, sua boca se abre um pouco, seu cabelo é uma bagunça brilhante e ele parece tão tranquilo. Eu quase não quero acordá-lo, quase.

Eu coloco meu dedo mindinho perto da ponta do seu nariz. Nenhuma resposta. Eu faço isso de novo, esmagando seu nariz levemente. Mais uma vez, ele move a mão para golpear o que está lhe irritando. Eu faço isso um tempo até que ele abre os olhos. O preguiçoso sorriso torto ilumina seu rosto e ele empurra a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Que horas são?" Ele geme contra o travesseiro.

"Pouco mais de seis", eu sussurro. Outro gemido. Eu rio e corro meus dedos por seu cabelo. Em um movimento rápido, ele joga as cobertas sobre nós, se jogando em cima de mim e fazendo cócegas na lateral do meu corpo e pescoço.

"Você me acordou cedo? Talvez isso te ensine algo". Ele brinca alegremente.

"Tudo bem... bem... bem!" Eu grito e rio quando ele faz uma pausa em seu ataque. "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo que?" Ele brinca comigo fazendo mais cócegas. Eu rio e chuto, tentando combatê-lo, brincando. "Eu estou... arrependida... por acordar... você!" Eu digo entre as rodadas de riso.

"Bom", ele concorda, uma vez que ele para com seu ataque, "Como você dormiu?"

"Como um bebê." Eu choramingo.

"Mmm, eu também." Ele ronrona enquanto ele empurra os cobertores de volta para baixo dos nossos ombros e me envolve contra ele novamente. Eu me enrolo em Edward e cheiro o perfume de seu peito nu enquanto entrelaço as pernas nas dele.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele pergunta um pouco mais grogue agora.

"Maravilhosa", eu digo me estendo um pouco para dar ênfase.

"Bom", ele concorda e beija minha testa, com os olhos fechados.

"Umm, Edward." Sussurro. Aqui é onde eu perco um pouco da confiança em mim mesma.

"Hein?" Ele grunhe.

"Eu queria saber se a gente pode fazer aquilo."

"O que você quer fazer?" Ele brinca um pouco.

"Umm..." É tudo que eu conseguir dizer. Ele abre um olho e levanta a cabeça para que possa ver meu rosto.

"Sério?" Ele responde com um pouco mais de firmeza.

"Bem, você perguntou como eu me sentia." Reitero. "E eu quis dizer que _tudo está_ incrível."

"Okaaay", ele responde levemente confuso. Dane-se, se eu não estou fazendo um bom trabalho nesse negócio de dizer como eu estou, vou apenas mostrar para ele. Eu o beijo e deixo minha mão viajar por seu estômago até suas boxers.

Eu sinto que ele está meio duro, sabendo que este é apenas um sintoma normal para os caras de manhã.

Ele geme e me beija de volta com mais força. Meu toque torna-se mais ousado e eu mergulho no interior do material. Sinto o comprimento do seu eixo e pego ele no meu punho, alongando e dando um aperto longo da base à ponta. Ele suspira e puxa a cabeça para trás.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Ele sussurra.

"Sim", eu aceno. "Eu quero ir de novo."

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ele mexe os lábios de volta para os meus e lambe meu lábio inferior mordiscando o lábio superior. Eu abro minha boca para ele, que lentamente mergulha a língua na minha. Eu estou feliz que eu tenha escovado os dentes com um pouco de água antes de voltar do banheiro. Mas ele tem um gosto incrível e eu gemo um pouco.

Lembro-me da minha que mão que ainda está sobre ele, e bombeio mais algumas vezes. Ele geme e puxa a cabeça para longe da minha, arqueando as costas um pouco. Eu posso sentir a umidade na minha calcinha começando a se espalhar.

Eu passo a mão sobre a ponta e sinto uma pequena quantidade de pré-gozo sobre ela, eu pego com a palma e deslizo sobre seu comprimento.

"Ugh... Bel-laaah". Ele consegue dizer. "Isso é... ohh".

"Mmm," Eu cantarolo em resposta.

Em menos de um segundo eu estou de volta no colchão, e ele está acima de mim ofegante.

"Minha vez", ele sussurra perigosamente. Ele faz uma trilha de cócegas na minha cintura, coxa e joelho e se enrola ao redor de seu quadril. Ele se aproxima, deslizando dois dedos no meu calor.

"Você quer ir de novo", ele exala.

"Eu disse a você, ooooh", eu digo enquanto ele gentilmente empurra seus dedos na minha entrada. Incomoda um pouquinho, mas nada comparado com a noite passada.

"Tudo bem?", Ele pergunta.

"Sim", eu assinto com a cabeça e lambo os lábios. "É uma sensação boa."

Ele move seus dedos longos e hábeis para dentro e fora de mim lentamente, deixando-me esticar um pouco e me acostumar com a ligeira invasão. Eu cavo minhas unhas em suas costas e estimulo ele a continuar. Em pouco tempo eu estou gemendo e pedindo-lhe para continuar, mais forte, mais rápido. Ele consente e a queimadura lenta se intensifica.

"Venha para mim, Bella", ele sussurra. Aquelas palavras me fazem voar e arrebentar pelas costuras e eu estou empurrando meus quadris para ele e agarrando-o para mais perto de mim e jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele puxa os dedos de dentro de mim e empurra as mãos para cima do meu corpo, descobrindo meu torso.

"Eu quero ver você, amor." Concordo com a cabeça e me mexo para que ele possa me libertar da camiseta. Ele puxa ela sobre a minha cabeça efetivamente, abanando meu cabelo sobre o travesseiro. "Deus, eu nunca me canso de ver o seu corpo." Ele deixa um rastro de beijos do meu pescoço até o peito. Quando ele chega lá, ele arrebata cada seio como um homem faminto que viu um banquete.

Deixa quentes e molhados beijos de boca aberta, em cada uma das minhas meninas, e meus mamilos se animam com os movimentozinhos de sua língua. Eu choramingo e arqueio as costas, sentindo a umidade entre minhas coxas engrossar ainda mais. Dentro de um instante nossos últimos restos de roupas desapareceram e eu estou implorando.

"Edward, por favor. Eu preciso de você". Ele acena com a cabeça e chega até a cabeceira novamente. Ele empurra a camisinha sobre ele e em seguida, orienta-se na minha entrada. Eu lambo meus lábios e olho em seus olhos.

"Como ontem à noite," ele diz. "Me diz se doer, tudo bem?"

"Uh-huh". Concordo com a cabeça enfaticamente e mordo o lábio.

Ele empurra lentamente e solta um gemido longo quando ele tira um pouco. Minha boca se abre em um 'o' enquanto eu espero ele entrar totalmente. Meu corpo se estende para ele caber e há mais desconforto, mas, novamente, exponencialmente menos do que na noite passada. Eu nunca estive tão feliz do que agora, pelo meu corpo se curar rápido.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele dá voz docemente à sua preocupação.

"Deus... sim... Edward! Continue!" Instigo. Ele me beija e pega um ritmo lento. Dentro de algumas estocadas mais meu corpo está completamente ajustado e seu ritmo não é suficiente.

"Edward", eu ofego um gemido, "Vai mais rápido, por favor."

"Oh, obrigado, porra" Ele puxa o ar enquanto acelera automaticamente. Seu palavrão envia outra rodada de eletricidade através de meu corpo e eu puxo as pernas para cima ainda mais, o que lhe permite ir mais fundo.

"Oh merda", ele resmunga. "Bella, isso é incrível."

"Não pare, Edward." Eu imploro.

Ele continua enquanto eu subo mais e mais sentindo a ponta do início do meu orgasmo de novo. Porra? Eu não achava que isso era possível.

"Ed... Edw-aah... eu estou perto."

"Estou perto", suspiro e ele continua, pegando um pouco mais de velocidade.

"Tão... perto", eu digo entrecortado por entre meus dentes. Ele coloca a mão entre nós e esfrega pequenos círculos no feixe de nervos. Eu clamo e arqueio as costas enquanto luzes explodem na minha visão.

"É isso baby, Oh Deus, eu vou." Ele grita. E empurra uma vez, depois duas vezes e na terceira vez ele cai em cima de mim ofegante e esgotado. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele sentindo o suor nas suas costas.

Ficamos assim por um minuto, talvez mais e, em seguida, ele sai de dentro de mim. Ele se abaixa e retira a camisinha, jogando-a no lixo ao lado da cama. Rola de costas ao meu lado e solta um suspiro.

"Isso foi..." Ele começa.

"Sim", eu suspiro. "Como..." Eu solto.

"O quê?" Ele olha para mim preguiçosamente.

"Eu não sabia que eu poderia..." Eu coro profundamente.

"Você não achava que poderia gozar duas vezes quase seguidas?"

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Ele ri e estende a mão para pegar minha, levando ela até sua boca e deixando um beijo na palma da minha mão.

Ele solta minha mão, coloca as duas mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto um sorriso orgulhoso se arrasta em seus lábios. Viro e me aninho ao seu lado, descansando minha cabeça contra seu bíceps, arrastando minha mão ao longo de seu peito. Eu me sinto como a garota mais sortuda e mais bonita viva neste momento.

_**N/T ~**__ Mas demorou pra Bella "se sentir" né gente. 3333_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B** ~_ Mais do que na hora da Bella se sentir bonitona. Com um Edward desses caído os 4 pneus e o stepe por ela, pfvr né Bella. COF COF sortuda COF COF_

_Deixem reviiiewwws! *-*_

_Kessy Rods_

**_COMO DEVEM TER PERCEBIDO OS CAPÍTULOS DE SEGUNDA ESTÃO SUSPENSOS, ELES ERAM UM BÔNUS POR VOCÊS COMENTAREM, MAS COMO AS REVIEWS DE TODAS AS FICS QUE POSTO AQUI, CAÍRAM EM 2/3 EU CANSEI. SÓ NÃO DESISTO DA FIC, PORQUE ISSO SERIA INJUSTO COM OS POUCOS LEITORES QUE AINDA COMENTAM E COM A EQUIPE DE TRADUÇÃO MARAVILHOSA QUE VEM ME AJUDANDO AQUI. SE AS REVIEWS VOLTAREM A SUA MÉDIA DE NO MÍNIMO 30 REVIEWS, OS CAPÍTULOS DE SEGUNDA VOLTAM. TEMOS MAIS 12 CAPÍTULOS PELA FRENTE. BEIJOS E OBRIGADA A QUEM CONTINUA COMIGO._**


	32. Convidar

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

**Capítulo 32 – Convidar**

_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_

**BPOV**

Edward e eu tínhamos tomado banho (separadamente) e nos vestimos após a segunda rodada. Eu estava sentada ao lado da cama ligando para o escritório principal para expressar a saída.

"Ok, obrigada," Eu digo enquanto coloco o telefone de volta no suporte.

"Quem era?" Edward pergunta enquanto ele sai de uma nuvem de vapor flutuando do banheiro. Ele tem uma toalha enrolada na cintura e esfrega outra pelo seu cabelo para secá-lo. Perco o controle da minha capacidade de falar, Deus, ele está bem. Isso me faz querer pular em cima dele de novo, mas se eu o fizer nunca vamos sair daqui e Charlie terá que arrebentar a porta para nos tirar daqui, e essa é uma experiência que eu definitivamente posso viver sem.

"Umm," Balanço o nevoeiro da minha cabeça. "Recepção. Apenas acabei de avisar a nossa saída."

"Oh, bom." Ele diz enquanto lança a toalha de cabelo para o lado. "Nesse caso, que tal eu me vestir e depois vamos para o café da manhã?"

"Soa bom," Aceno. "Você quer que eu mande uma mensagem para Alice e Rose e convide os outros?"

"Claro," Ele dá passos mais largos. "Soa ótimo." Ele deixa um beijo nos meus lábios e passeia de volta para o banheiro para se trocar em suas roupas. Sorrio sonhadora depois dele, me recompondo rapidamente e procurando meu telefone.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos parando no estacionamento do café local. Estou cantando no topo dos meus pulmões uma música no rádio. "Vamos percorrer todo o caminho esta noite! Sem regras, apenas amor! Nós podemos dançar, até morrer! Você e eu seremos jovens para sempre! Você! Me faz! Sentir como se estivesse vivendo um sonho adolescente, do jeito que me excita! Não posso dormir, vamos fugir e nunca mais olhar para trás, nunca mais olhar para trás! Meu coração para quando você olha para mim! Apenas um toque, agora eu acredito baby! Isto é real, então pegue a chance e nunca mais olhe para trás, nunca mais olhe para trás*"

_*A música é Teenage Dream da Katy Perry. Link da música (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v=98WtmW –lfeE_

Edward ri enquanto estaciona e vira a ignição. "Você canta melhor do que Katy Perry canta Katy Perry."

"Quantas vezes você disse Katy Perry? Porque acho que você quebrou um recorde." Eu provoco.

"Oh, silêncio," Ele me xinga. "Vamos pegar um pouco de comida, estou morrendo de fome!"

"Parece bom para mim." Abro a porta e saio. Chegamos na frente do carro ao mesmo tempo e rapidamente nos alcançamos para pegar a mão um do outro.

"Espio com meu pequeno olho que temos quatro amigos quietos com uma infinidade de perguntas." Eu digo ao lado de Edward. Ele me olha interrogativamente enquanto segura a porta aberta para mim.

Entro e ando em linha reta até onde eu tinha visto Jazz, Alice, Rose e Emmett sentados na cabine de canto da janela de ferradura. Quando estamos perto eles rompem em aplausos. Emmett solta um assobio de dois dedos e então começa a gritar "Attaboy*!" no topo de seus pulmões. Um rubor se espalha pelo meu rosto enquanto mordo meu lábio e fixo os olhos nos meus sapatos.

_*Attaboy é uma palavra condensada da frase "Esse é o cara", que quer dizer que ele tem feito um bom trabalho em algo. _

Edward agarra minha mão na sua, eu o olho e ele me dá um sorriso tranquilizador e uma piscadela e uma confiança súbita me enche. Levanto meu queixo e os encaro plenamente. Deslizo ao lado de Alice e Edward desliza ao meu lado.

"Ok, ok." Ele empurra as mãos em um movimento para cima e para baixo, que significa que o grupo se acalme. "Isso é o suficiente." Ele se inclina para trás e envolve o braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Então derrame," Rose se inclina sobre a mesa com interesse. Meus olhos ficam largos, ela seriamente acha que vou lhe dar detalhes com Edward, Emmett e Jasper sentados bem aqui?

"Não sobre isso, sobre a coisa da Tanya." Rose esclarece. Eu relaxo imediatamente e solto um suspiro que eu estive segurando.

"Bem," Começo. "Ela veio e estava toda nauseamente doce, então ela perguntou como estava indo minha noite. Eu sabia que era uma incitação, então lhe disse que estava ótima e que Edward era um ótimo namorado, como sempre. Então ela era toda, 'Tão bom quanto Drake?'?" Eu uso o sotaque de menina do vale.

"Aquela vadia." Alice silva debaixo do braço de Jasper.

"Ela fica melhor," Lhe atirei um olhar penetrante. "Então é claro que eu estava confusa, em seguida ela esclareceu. Aparentemente tentar roubar meu namorado não é mais o suficiente para ela, a vadia intrometida pegou meu arquivo da escola, olhou meus registros de transferência e viu que fui intimidada na minha escola antiga. Então o que ela faz? Ela finge ser a mãe dela e telefona para minha velha escola para pedir informações sobre isso."

"O QUE?" Cada rosto único, até mesmo Edward, estão emplastrados com indignação.

"Sim, então ela descobre sobre Drake, mas não acho que ela sabe até mesmo meia merda que ela acha que fez. Ela apenas sabe que Drake era o líder de um grupo. Seu raciocínio era que ela só ligou os pontos, achando que eu tinha um histórico de seduzir um certo tipo de cara. Então agora ela tem na sua cabeça que eu seduzi Drake e consegui que viesse até mim e estou seduzindo Edward e ela vai ser a única a fazer da minha vida um inferno."

"POR FAVOR, diga-me que você disse alguma coisa." Rose lamenta.

"Eu disse a ela para se foder, que ela não tinha ideia do que aconteceu e algo sobre ser uma vadia ciumenta e para rastejar para o buraco de pia no inferno que ela veio." Dou de ombros.

"Caramba," Emmett elogia.

"Touché," Jasper me dá um movimento de chapéu inclinado.

"Bom, mas o que ela fez tinha que ser de três tipos de ilegalidade, pelo menos. Você deve denunciá-la."

"Eu não sei," Gemi. "Eu quero, mas ao mesmo tempo ela poderia entrar em _um monte_ de sérios problemas."

"Então," Edward chiou ao meu lado. "Ela está tão desesperada para conseguir alguma coisa contra você que vai cometer um erro, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você precisa alertá-la sobre isso, deixá-la saber que você não vai pegar as besteiras dela." Olho para ele de forma pateticamente desesperada, tenho certeza. Nunca pensei que Tanya iria recorrer tão sem sentido a fim de manter essa ameaça em cima de mim, mas ele tem um ponto. Ela precisa ser parada.

"Ok," Suspiro. "Eu não quero dizer a Charlie, embora. Não quero que meu pai saiba o motivo real por eu ter me mudado para cá. Ele pode permanecer abençoadamente ignorante como minha mãe foi. A quem eu devo contar?"

"A diretora?" Rose oferece o assunto com naturalidade.

"Oh sim, porque a mãe de Tanya iria acreditar que Tanya está fazendo pesquisas pelos arquivos privados e posando como ela a fim de encontrar sujeira em mim." Reviro meus olhos. "Eu podia vê-la tomando o lado de Tanya do que o meu."

"Bem," Alice deu de ombros. "Acho que ela não faria isso, e além disso, que outra escolha você tem?"

"Bom ponto..." Murmuro assim que a garçonete chega para pegar nossos pedidos.

"Então como é que vamos fazer isso?" Emmett pergunta enquanto a garçonete se afasta.

"_Nós _não fazemos nada." Eu indico. "Eu não preciso que vocês se lancem sobre o ônibus por mim. A carne de Tanya está comigo, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa."

"Bella-" Jasper começou.

"Não!" Levanto minhas mãos. "Eu vou simplesmente enviar um e-mail para a diretora dizendo que recebi um telefonema da minha antiga escola e que estão devolvendo o inquérito que eles receberam da diretora da minha nova escola. Quando ela perceber que era ela, bem, então espero que descubra isso."

"Isso poderia funcionar, mas o que você deve fazer é apenas dizer a Sra. Denali cara de touro que você está cansada de Tanya fodendo com você." Emmett chiou.

"Eu concordo." Edward levanta dois dedos em concordância.

"Se isso não adiantar, talvez. Mas por favor, por favor, não se envolva." Olho para Edward severamente. Ele acena com a cabeça ligeiramente e desvia os olhos. Eu não quero repreendê-lo na frente de todos então eu deixo pra lá.

"Em outra nota," Alice rapidamente desvia a conversa. "Como foi a noite de vocês ontem?" Alice nos olhou consciente e desconfiada.

Edward engasgou com o copo de água que ele havia acabado de tomar e eu coro e desvio os olhos para as mãos no meu colo.

A mesa se irrompe em gargalhadas. "Vamos lá, agora," Rose adiciona. "Vocês não podem manter isso de nós por muito tempo. Nós vamos conseguir saber, eventualmente."

Edward leva sua mão na minha e a leva até a boca e deixa um beijo reconfortante.

"Foi incrível," Ele diz sem tirar os olhos dos meus. "Perfeita, na verdade."

"Awww," Emmett arrulha. "Como foi para você Bella? É claro que foi ótimo para ele, sempre é para o cara." Quebro meu contato visual com Edward e me viro para Emmett.

"Foi exatamente como Edward disse que foi, perfeita." Alice e Rose fazem uma pequena dança da vitória e Jazz e Emmett reviram os olhos um para o outro. Nós quebramos nosso olhar quando a garçonete chega com a nossa comida.

"Bella!" Eu congelo ao som da voz do meu pai. "Como?" Olho para cima do meu prato para ver meu pai entrando pela porta da frente.

"Oh, oi pai." Eu entro na onda. Ele assume isso como sua deixa para vir e faz seu caminho até a nossa mesa.

"Hey crianças, como vão?"

"Por que você não pergunta a Edward e Bella?" Emmett grunhi suavemente.

"O quê?" Charlie se inclina para mais perto de Emmett para que ele possa ouvi-lo melhor.

Rosalie dá umas cotoveladas nas costelas de Emmett e em seguida o responde. "Oh, nada Chefe Swan, nós estávamos falando sobre a dança na noite passada e como foi divertido."

"Oh, bom! Fico feliz que vocês tenham se divertido crianças, uh Bella, posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"Claro pai," Eu respondo. Edward aperta a minha mão em conforto e então me deixa para o meu pai.

Charlie me leva para fora e até o seu carro. "Então, seu avô me ligou ontem."

_Oh merda._

"Ele quer vir para o jantar esta semana. Eu lhe disse que iria falar com você sobre isso e retornava para ele. Então, você estaria confortável com isso?"

"Pai," Eu suspiro. "Ele é o seu pai e não quero que nenhum relacionamento que você pode estar tentando manter vá para o ralo por alguns comentários fora de mão que ele faz sobre mim."

"Isso não responde a minha pergunta."

"Tudo bem. Ele é incorrigível e difícil, mas também é o meu avô e odeio perder qualquer relacionamento que se pode ter se ele decidir controlar-se. No entanto, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Atire," Ele assente.

"Estaria tudo bem se nessa noite Edward se juntar a nós para o jantar?"

"Hmm," Charlie alisa o bigode enquanto pensa sobre isso. "Acho que isso é permitido. Eu tenho vontade de ter um jantar com vocês dois por algum tempo e seria definitivamente bom ter Edward ali para aliviar algum tipo de tensão depois do último jantar com o seu avô."

"Bom, então vou falar com Edward para saber qual dia funciona melhor para ele."

"Ok," Charlie concorda. "Eu te amo garota, vá terminar o café da manhã com os seus amigos, estou me encontrando com Jimmy aqui, então não vou interrompê-la." Jimmy era outro delegado e um dos amigos de Charlie, jovem, mas bom em seu trabalho.

"Obrigada pai, te amo também." Com isso voltei e peguei meu lugar na cabine ao lado de Edward.

"Está tudo bem?" Os olhos de Edward estão em mim e diz em voz baixa para não interromper o resto, que agora estão discutindo toda a coisa da Tanya.

"Sim, Charlie que saber se você gostaria de vir para o jantar de família na minha casa. Antes que você diga qualquer coisa embora, deixe-me avisar que meu avô estará lá, e ele é ótimo em fazer as pessoas se sentirem desconfortáveis e tensas."

"Eu adoraria ir." Ele sorri. "Quando é?"

"Eu não sei, disse a Charlie que lhe dava um retorno com o dia que funciona melhor para você."

"Bem, qualquer noite depois das seis funciona ou nos finais de semana."

"O que acha de domingo?" Pergunto, "Dessa forma você pode vir e passar o dia me ajudando a arrumar e cozinhar."

"Soa ótimo!" Ele responde e não posso evitar, mas graças a Deus ele vai estar lá. Pelo menos com ele ao meu lado os comentários inevitáveis do vovô não vão se afogar no tão profundo. Afinal, Edward me ama por todos os meus recursos.

**EPOV**

Esta manhã tinha sido, incrível. Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-la. Bella tinha me acordado malditamente cedo, mas definitivamente valeu a pena e o olhar no seu rosto no orgasmo era requintado. Ela estava tão perdida no momento, toda a sua auto-dúvida se foi, todo o medo, todo o diálogo interior constante que eu tinha crescido acostumado a ver estampado em seu rosto se dissipou. Não pude evitar de sentir-me orgulhoso.

Nós nos juntamos com a turma para o café da manhã, e como se ele tivesse o radar 'Bella e Edward estão ficando íntimos', Charlie chega entra e a rouba. Eu estava suando frio esperando ela voltar, estava esperando que Charlie não soubesse o que aconteceu na noite passada... e nesta manhã, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Alguns minutos agonizantes mais tarde ela voltou e me convidou para jantar com a sua família. Ela parecia com um pouco de medo de eu ir para o jantar, mas eu queria de qualquer forma.

Bella e eu ficamos na porta da casa dela, é hora de deixá-la e deixar que as melhores doze horas da minha vida se tornem uma memória em vez de uma experiência no momento.

"Obrigada Edward," Ela suspira enquanto empurra o corpo contra o meu, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo.

"Obrigado você minha Swan," Eu reitero. "A noite passada foi tudo o que eu queria que fosse por causa de você."

"Bom," Ela se afasta e olha para mim. "Mas não quero que isso acabe. Sinto que uma vez que lhe deixar sair daqui então tudo vai mudar."

"Nada vai mudar. Eu amo você, a noite passada apenas ajudou a fortalecer e solidificar isso." Ela assente quase imperceptivelmente em concordância. "Agora, eu vou para casa, ver meus pais e te ligo mais tarde ok?"

"Ok," Ela sussurra enquanto se afasta mais. "Edward?"

"Sim?" Pergunto.

"Tem certeza de que quer vir para o jantar? Se você não está bem com isso, só quero que você não se sinta como se estivesse obrigado."

"Não Bella," Eu discordo, porque realmente queria ficar em uma página melhor com Charlie e não tenho tido a chance de conhecer seu avô. "Eu quero ir, quero que a sua família me conheça."

"Ok," Ela assente com a cabeça.

"Então eu vou falar com você mais tarde?" Pergunto.

"Absolutamente," Seu rosto irrompe em um grande sorriso. "Te amo."

"Eu também te amo," Me inclino e deixo um beijo suave em seus lábios perfeitos.

"Tchau," Ela sussurra enquanto vai para dentro.

Vou de encontro ao meu carro e volto para casa. Eu não ando trinta jardas antes do meu telefone estar vibrando.

"Alô?" Respondo sem olhar para ver quem é.

"Hey cara, o que está acontecendo?" É Jake.

"Oh, hey! Nada, só deixei Bella na casa dela." Não há resposta do outro lado.

"Jake?"

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Ele parece surpreso.

"O que?"

"Você dormiu com ela?" Oh merda.

"Umm..." Eu não sei como fazer isso. Devo mentir e apenas dizer a ele que encontrei ela no café da manhã? Ele iria descobrir de qualquer maneira, tenho certeza. Jake é infame para descobrir esse tipo de coisa. Ele tem um radar de sexo que de longe insulta Charlie.

"Não se incomode até mesmo de me dizer não. Já posso dizer que pela forma como fez uma pausa que você dormiu. Como você conseguiu acabar com isso?"

Deixo escapar um bufo exasperado. "De verdade Jake? Você está me perguntando sobre a minha vida sexual com a garota que é como sua irmã?"

"Merda, sim cara. Tenho que saber se você a faz feliz."

"Bem, ela está feliz, muito feliz. Ela me convidou para jantar com o pai e avô dela."

"Oh, você está fodido."

"Por que você diz isso?" Perguntei curiosamente, realmente espero que eu não que tenha que chutar a bunda do meu amigo.

"Charles Swan é um dos mais teimosos, bundões, idiotas insensíveis que já conheci. Eu o encontrei uma vez e espero nunca mais fazer isso. Ele não faz nada, mas reclama e minimiza os outros."

Este é um interessante e novo desenvolvimento. Se for esse o caso eu definitivamente não quero que Bella seja submetida a esse tipo de besteira, não com todo o progresso que ela fez com a sua auto confiança.

"Obrigado pelo aviso cara, mas eu posso lidar com isso."

"Claro, claro." Jake dispara de volta. "De qualquer forma, liguei para perguntar se você estaria livre para sair hoje? Estou entediado e pensei que poderia chutar sua bunda em algum Madden*."

_***Madden NLF**__é uma série de__jogos eletrônicos__de__futebol americano__desenvolvida pela__Electronic Arts__para a__EA Sports__. Seu nome é uma referência ao antigo jogador e técnico vencedor do__Super Bowl__, John Madden. Após sua aposentadoria como técnico, Madden vinha trabalhando como comentarista dos jogos de__futebol americano__, tendo passado pelas quatro maiores redes americanas, a__ABC__,__CBS__,__FOX__e até o fim de sua carreira, em abril de__2009__, pela__NBC__._

"Eu não estou em casa agora, deixe eu falar com a minha mãe ou pai e retorno pra você."

"Parece bom, mande uma mensagem de texto quando souber."

"Será o que vou fazer," Respondo e desligo o telefone assim que estou puxando para a garagem. Estaciono o carro e corro para casa.

"MÃE!" Eu grito assim que chego em casa.

"Jesus, estou bem aqui, não precisa gritar!" Ela diz da sala de estar. Ela remove seus óculos de leitura e coloca seu livro para baixo quando entro na sala.

"Oi mãe." Eu cumprimento. "Seria legal se Jake viesse por um tempo? Nós apenas estaremos aqui e jogando Xbox 360."

"Bem, ok, mas duas coisas. Primeiro, como foi a dança?"

"Oh, foi bom," Corro minha mão pelo cabelo e desvio os olhos. Eu juro por Deus, mães (como abelhas e tubarões) podem sentir o cheiro do medo.

"Apenas bom?" Ela sorri.

"Foi muito divertido. Bella estava linda, como sempre, e nós tivemos muita diversão com todos." Respondo com um pouco de incômodo no meu tom.

"Ok," Ela coloca suas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem. Agora, antes de Jake vir, quero que você faça algumas coisas acerca da casa. Primeiro quero que você arrume seu quarto, classifique a roupa suja e esvazie a lixeira da cozinha."

"Ok, obrigado mãe." Vou subir as escadas.

"Edward..." Ela me para.

"Hun?"

"Venha aqui e dê um beijo na sua mãe." Reviro os olhos em provocação e então caminho até ela. Lhe dou um beijo na bochecha e ela dá aquele sorriso adorável, o que eu usava para lhe dar quando era pequeno e fazia algo errado e queria sair daquilo.

"Te amo filho," Ela diz.

"Também te amo mãe!" Chamo sobre meus ombros enquanto subo a escada em dois degraus de cada vez.

Levo quinze minutos para concluir a limpeza do meu quarto e ordeno minhas roupas sujas. Desço a escada e vou para a cozinha para tirar o lixo. Quando estou andando pela garagem, onde é a lixeira, ouço o inconfundível gemido do VW Rabbit de Jacob. Fico parado lá, com as mãos no bolso enquanto ele estaciona e sai de trás do volante.

"Hey E!" Ele me cumprimenta enquanto bate a porta. A porta abre de novo e ele amaldiçoa. Ele puxa a manopla, bate a porta, em seguida solta a manopla. Isso funciona e ele se vira para mim.

"Coisa maldita," Ele murmura.

"O que você vai fazer?" Dou de ombros de uma forma 'isso-realmente-não-importa-de-qualquer-maneira'.

"O primeiro carro é suposto para ser como esse, certo?" Ele sorri.

"Fale por você. Meu bebê está em condições fantásticas."

"Bem, isso é o que você tem quando seu pai compra carros de médicos ricos que apenas o usam levemente por um ano antes de quererem um melhor." Ele bate no meu braço e eu rio. Os únicos carros novos que tínhamos eram o Nissan da minha mãe e o Mercedes de Carlisle. Era realmente a única coisa que ele se entregava, era aquele carro. Ele disse a Alice, Emmett e eu que se não cuidássemos dos nossos carros ou não fossemos responsáveis com eles, que eram um privilégio que poderia ser revogado.

"Está com fome?" Perguntei a Jacob quando entramos na dispensa.

"Não, estou meio que com sede embora. Tem alguma coisa para beber?"

"Claro," aceno. "Temos água, leite, suco de laranja, Coca-Cola diet, Mountain Dew*..."

_***Mountain Dew**__ou "Orvalho da montanha" é um__refrigerante__não-alcoólico, de característica cor verde-limão (diferenciando de outras bebidas), fabricada pela__Pepsi__nos__Estados Unidos__. Foto (retire os espaços): firm- guide wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 08/ Mountain- Dew. Jpg_

"Me dê um Dew." Ele responde enquanto entramos na cozinha.

"Dois Dews chegando." Eu digo enquanto puxo a geladeira aberta e pego um par de latas verdes.

"Onde estão todos?" Jacob pergunta.

"Mamãe está na outra sala-"

"Olá Jacob!" Ela chama pelo meu comentário.

"Olá Sra. Cullen!" Jake responde de volta e depois ri.

"Alice e Rose estão fazendo alguma coisa de líderes de torcida e Emmett e Jazz disseram algo sobre ir jogar paintball." Dou de ombros.

"Legal, legal." Ele acena. "O último que descer tem que ser o segundo jogador!" Ele vai em direção ao porão e não consigo me precaver.

"Arrume tudo, eu vou descer!" Eu chamo depois dele. Escavo meu telefone para fora do bolso de trás e checo minhas mensagens. Nada. Pressiono a discagem rápida e o trago para o meu ouvido.

"Alô?" Ela responde suavemente.

"Hey você," Respondo.

"Hey você mesmo," Ela responde no seu lado da nossa saudação tradicional.

"Só queria ligar para dizer que te amo e que estou feliz sobre ter um jantar com você e seu pai e seu avô no próximo domingo."

"Aww, isso é doce," Ela arrulha. "Eu te amo também e você não tem ideia do quanto estou aliviada que você virá."

"Bom, bem, Jake está aqui. Nós vamos jogar um pouco de Xbox, então eu te ligo mais tarde. Ou você pode me mandar mensagem de texto sempre."

"Ok," Ela responde. "Divirta-se, não chute a bunda dele muito forte. Vou falar com você mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, tchau." Eu respondo e espero por sua resposta antes de desligar.

"Tchau Edward." Ela desliga e suspiro enquanto aperto o botão FIM.

"Edward?" Minha mãe chama da sala de estar.

"Huh?" Respondo enquanto viro o canto.

"Acabei de ouvir que por acaso você está indo jantar no chefe Swan no domingo?"

"Sim, eu disse a Bella que iria. Seu avô é aparentemente difícil de suportar."

"Bem, você não pode ir nesse dia."

"O que? Por que não?" Pergunto um pouco alto.

"Você se esqueceu de que esse é o dia do jantar de aniversário do seu pai?"

"Oh merda!" Eu me bato na minha cabeça. Como eu esqueci disso? Ele estava fazendo 40 anos, estávamos planejando seu jantar por semanas. O que diabos eu vou fazer? Bella precisa de mim, mas se eu não ir para o jantar de família eu teria que enfrentar a ira de Esme e Alice.

* * *

**N/B: **_Uh-oh, Edward está com problemas de agenda, rsrs. Espero que ele resolva isso com a Bella sem nenhum desconforto, não é?_

_Bem, comentem bastante e até o próximo!_

_Kessy Rods_

_**N/T:** Bem vocês betaram a beta e até passaram, obrigado a quem comentou no 30._

_Irei viajar na sexta dia 8 só volto, dia 14, e nesse meio tempo vou ficar sem internet... MAS... se baterem a meta a Kessy posta pra mim :)_


	33. Desenvolvimentos

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Desenvolvimentos**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

Eu acordei com uma mensagem de texto no meu celular.

_Estarei aí logo._

Eu sorri e rolei pra fora da cama. Charlie tinha algum tipo de reunião com o prefeito e outro casal de funcionários da prefeitura. Ele teria saído depois das três, o jantar não seria até as cinco. Eu tinha convidado Edward para me ajudar a cozinhar o jantar. Não podia ser no domingo por causa de um jantar em família para o seu pai, então sábado foi o que foi decidido.

Eu peguei meu roupão e minha necessáire de artigos de higiene pessoal e tomei o caminho para o banheiro. Tomei banho rapidamente, me vesti e desci as escadas. Eu olhei para a geladeira, eu estava sentindo falta de alguns ingredientes. Nós vamos ter que fazer uma rápida parada no mercado. Eu ouvi a porta do carro bater e olhei pra fora da janela da cozinha, Edward estava aqui. Corri até a porta e a abri, sua mão estava enrolada em um punho como se ele estivesse prestes a bater. Ele estava usando sua jaqueta _Letterman*_, um par de _Docker**_ e uma camiseta branca.

_*__A Letterman, nos EUA alunos que tem bom desempenhos nos esportes, artes cênicas ou os universitários em geral ou estudantes de uma escola ou da faculdade que tem um determinado nível de participação ou o desempenho atlético de um time da escola, banda ou em outros desempenhos escolares tem suas atividades patrocinadas e o símbolo dos patrocinadores são bordados neste tipo de jaqueta._

_**Docker: Marca de calças_

"Uau isso foi rápido", ele riu.

"Eu vi você chegando" dei de ombros.

"Eu imaginei." Ele deu um passo e suas mãos foram para meus quadris me puxando pra ele. Ele se abaixou e colocou um pequeno beijo."Então, qual é o plano?" Ele perguntou enquanto se afastava.

"Bem, nós temos que ir ao mercado."

"Ok, mostre o caminho." Ele ficou de lado e me ofereceu um braço. Eu peguei meu casaco e as chaves, destravei e agarrei seu braço.

"Onde?" Ele perguntou enquanto ele se estatelava no banco do motorista.

"Apenas aquele mercado que fica no Pine." Eu cuspi ficando mais confortável.

"Tudo bem", ele ligou o motor e saiu correndo. "Então você enviou o e-mail para a Sra. Denali como discutimos?" Ele conduziu a conversa.

"Sim, eu mandei ontem." Eu respondi suavemente. "Espero que isso não volte a me morder na bunda."

"Bem, você tem a mim para suportar isso, e a Sra. Denali é muito justa quando se trata das disciplinas estudantis. Mesmo se isso envolva seus próprios filhos, você se lembra como Tanya ficou depois da coisa toda da guerra da comida."

"Sim, eu sei", eu bufei. "Eu só estou preocupada."

"Bem, não fique", ele pegou a minha mão na sua e a puxou até seus lábios. Eu adorava quando ele beijava a palma da minha mão, ele me lembrava da noite da primeira festa depois que eu saí aquela noite, seus sentimentos por mim tornaram-se mais evidentes.

"Então, o jantar de aniversário do seu pai será amanhã à noite hein?" Perguntei erguendo minhas sobrancelhas. "Quantos anos ele vai fazer?"

"Ele está girando nos 40, por isso é que era algo importante se eu perdesse. Então por que você recusou o convite de Esme de se juntar a nós?"

"Porque é uma festa de família. Jazz e Rose não irão." Eu pontuei.

"Bem, sim, mas Rose e Jazz vão a cada dois anos. Eles não podem este ano porque seu pai os está levando para acampar."

"Edward, eu vou ficar bem. Irei quando for uma festa, não uma comemoração tão íntima como um jantar de família. Mas eu comprei um cartão, eu posso entregar pra você levar pra entregar pra ele?"

"Isso foi bem lembrado, é claro que eu posso."

"Obrigada", eu disse quando ele puxava para o supermercado. Nós saímos do veículo e caminhamos de mãos dadas para a loja. Ele soltou minha mão para pegar um carrinho.

"Onde primeiro?" Ele perguntou entusiasmado.

"Hortifrute". Eu comandei. Ele empurrou o carrinho corretamente e nós caminhamos para o corredor dos produtos. À medida que viramos a esquina para a multidão de cores da seção dos produtos eu vi Ângela.

"Ângela!" Eu chamei. Ela olhou para cima da bandeja de maçãs que ela estava levando e sorriu.

"Oi Bella! Oi Edward!" Ela acenou de volta, com o saco de maçãs, o colocando em seu carrinho e deu mais alguns passos para nos encontrar. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

"Nós estamos comprando os produtos para o jantar", encolhi os ombros.

"Oooh divertido, pra quem?"

"Meu avô está vindo pra jantar esta noite e Edward irá me ajudar a cozinhar e manter a minha sanidade mental." A risada tilintante de Ângela foi contagiante.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. Você dois divirtam-se. Vejo vocês na escola no domingo!" Ela me trouxe para um abraço e depois seguiu para o caixa.

"Ok, onde estávamos?" Edward nos colocou de volta na pista. Terminamos de pegar o restante dos itens da minha lista de compras mental e nos dirigimos para a fila do caixa.

Quando nós descarregamos o carrinho eu olhei pra cima, James estava de pé no final do balcão com a caixa esperando por nossos artigos. Eu visivelmente tencionei e Edward seguiu o meu olhar. Ele apertou a mandíbula e deu um passo a minha frente. Ele e James se olharam ali mesmo no meio da loja. Eu coloquei minha mão no bíceps de Edward para trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

"Plástico ou papel?" James perguntou silenciosamente. Eu não detectei qualquer malícia ou veneno em sua voz.

"O de plástico está bom", eu respondi secamente.

O caixa idoso olhou de Edward para James e de volta enquanto ele passava os itens. Ele balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos em um 'garotos serão sempre garotos' por todo caminho. Eu me espremi entre Edward e o balcão, a fim de passar o cartão de débito de Charlie. Edward se moveu um pouco pra trás e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura protetoramente, sem tirar os olhos de James.

"Posso ajudá-los até o seu carro?" James ofereceu conforme a linha padrão e necessária da loja sem nenhum indício de má-fé ou tom.

"Não, obrigada", eu recusei. Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez e deixou o carrinho pra mim. Eu o empurrei pra fora, Edward olhou pra ele quando nós passamos, James olhou para o lado e para trás do balcão onde os itens do cliente que vinha estavam à espera por sua embalagem.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntei em silêncio.

"Eu estava simplesmente dando-lhe um 'nem mesmo pense em fazer uma cena' olhando pra baixo". Ele deu levemente de ombros, seu comportamento melhorando drasticamente uma vez que estávamos fora da loja.

"Bem, isso foi desnecessário, ele não parecia interessado em nós". Eu disse enquanto carregava as compras para a parte traseira do seu carro.

"Talvez, embora eu não entenda. Ele parecia determinado a fazer do nosso relacionamento algo que devíamos nos envergonhar, e então ele para? O que diabos?"

"Cullen! Swan!" Uma voz gritou atrás de nós. Nós dois nos viramos, e meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. James estava se movimentando em nossa direção.

"O que você quer, James?" Edward quase rosnou.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas." Eu pisquei algumas vezes em surpresa e olhei para Edward. Ele tinha uma expressão cautelosa em seu rosto e os seus olhos estavam estreitos.

"Sério?" Edward zombou.

"Sim, toda a merda que eu disse pra vocês, bem, eu fui pago pra fazer isso."

"E sobre a coisa do estacionamento?" Perguntei batendo meu pé em aborrecimento.

"Fui pago para assustá-los, porém não mais." Ele bufou com as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para os seus pés.

"Quem pagou?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele vinha com força ao redor do carro para ficar ao meu lado.

"Quem você acha?" Seus olhos se agarraram aos de Edward. "Tanya".

A raiva em mim se intensificou. "Oh meu DEUS! Você está brincando comigo?" Eu gritei quando eu joguei meus braços abertos.

"O que exatamente ela disse e fez?" Edward perguntou curioso.

"Bem, ela primeiro se aproximou de mim depois da guerra de comida. Ela me disse que me pagaria cinquenta dólares, se eu tentasse assaltar Bella no jogo de futebol. Então, quando isso não funcionou, ela me pagou mais cinquenta para tentar constrangê-la no corredor. "

"Quando ela se aproximou de você pela segunda vez?" Perguntei estreitando meus olhos.

"Foi um par de semanas antes do _homecoming*_, em meados de Outubro ou assim."

_*__ Homecoming: é um baile__tradicional para receber de volta__ alunos e __ex-alunos__de uma escola._

"O show." Eu olhei para Edward.

"Ela tem um desejo de morte." Ele cuspiu.

"Ela se aproximou de mim de novo depois do Natal e me pediu para entrar na sua casa. Eu disse a ela pra ir se foder, que eu não queria correr o risco de invadir a casa do chefe de polícia por míseros cinquenta dólares. Ela subiu a parada e me ofereceu cem. Eu fui embora. "

"Por que você está nos dizendo isso agora?" Perguntei um pouco irritada. "O que o fez mudar de ideia?"

"Bem, o meu melhor amigo não quer falar comigo agora. Laurent disse que ele não concordava com isto, que uma coisa era intimidar um casal de calouros, mas assaltar alguém e receber os nossos traseiros chutados era uma coisa totalmente diferente."

"Então, você não está em busca de vingança para a coisa toda do estacionamento?" Edward perguntou diretamente.

"Nããn. Fiquei chateado no início, mas eu percebi que era por minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter aceitado a oferta de Tanya. Então nós estamos bem agora?" Ele ofereceu sua mão. Edward provisoriamente atingiu e agarrou a mão de James.

"Eu acho que sim, mas deixe-me saber se Tanya vier atrás de você com todas as outras 'ofertas' de negócios?"

"Fechado." James concordou e eles apertaram as mãos. "Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, vocês dois tenham um dia agradável. Ah e Bella, eu realmente sinto muito."

"Obrigada", eu corei olhando para os meus pés. James voltou para a loja e Edward e eu voltamos para o carro.

"Bem, isso foi algo realmente interessante e inesperado." Sussurrei.

"Ela _tem_ que ser parada." Ele estava esfumaçando, suas mãos brancas apertando o volante. "Um e-mail não será suficiente neste momento."

"Edward, por favor, acalme-se." Eu lamentei. "James disse-nos que ele nos diria se ela viesse com mais alguma coisa. Após o e-mail ela não vai tentar nada por um tempo."

"Claro! Ela não vai parar Bella! Sua sorte na vida é colocar os outros pra baixo e eu estou cansado dela vir atrás de você! Ela precisa superar o fato de que eu não a quero e que você e eu estamos juntos!" Ele gritou. Eu o deixei se sentar em silêncio por um minuto antes de começar novamente.

"Eu vou deixar as principais partes saberem quando essa coisa toda se iniciar na escola, se isso não a impedir, eu não sei o que irá. Está tudo bem pra você?"

"Tudo bem." Ele cuspiu e bateu o pé no acelerador quando a luz ficou verde. Eu estendi a minha mão e esfreguei ao longo de sua perna pra tentar acalmá-lo. Após alguns minutos, ele se acalmou. Nós puxamos até em casa e ele soltou um grande suspiro.

"Eu sinto muito", ele sussurrou. "Eu não deveria ter ficado tão zangado." Ele se virou pra mim, um olhar em seu rosto que me fez lembrar de um menino que acabava de ser disciplinado.

"Edward," eu suspirei. "Eu entendo que você esteja chateado com isso, eu também estou. Entretanto, Tanya não irá parar simplesmente porque queremos que ela pare e eu não vou me abaixar ao seu nível, a fim de lhe ensinar uma lição."

"Eu sei." Ele olhou para as mãos, enquanto ele brincava com as cutículas. "Essa é mais uma razão do porque eu te amo." Ele olhou de volta pra mim.

"Deixe-me lidar com isso?" Reiterei. Ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância e se inclinou pra mim. Ele colocou um pequeno beijo no meu templo, e depois saiu do carro. Nós levamos os mantimentos pra dentro, depositamos nossos casacos nas costas das cadeiras da cozinha e descarregamos os mantimentos.

"Ok, o que você precisa que eu faça?" Ele disse alegremente, a nuvem de cinza da parte desta manhã tinha se dissipado.

"Nada por agora. Eu vou preparar a marinada dos bifes e então podemos assistir a um filme."

"Tudo bem", ele sorriu e se inclinou contra o balcão para me ver cozinhar. "Quanto tempo até seu pai estar em casa?" Ele perguntou em voz alta.

"Não até por volta das duas ou três." Eu respondi depositando os bifes em um recipiente de Tupperware rasa. Ele esticou o pescoço para o relógio.

"São onze agora." Ele olhou pra mim.

"Uh-huh". Concordei com a cabeça, esfregando a carne com uma mistura de sal e marinada.

"Pra onde ele foi?"

"Ele tinha algum tipo de reunião de Xerife esta manhã, em seguida, ele iria sair de lá para pegar o meu avô." Ele não respondeu, simplesmente continuou me olhando. Eu coloquei os bifes na geladeira pra descansar por um tempo e lavei as mãos.

Eu o senti atrás de mim quando eu depositei o sabão em minhas mãos. Ele gentilmente moveu o meu cabelo e beijou o meu pescoço levemente. Serpenteou suas mãos na minha cintura e empurrou sua pélvis contra o meu traseiro. Eu pude senti-lo crescendo rapidamente contra mim.

Eu ensaboei as mãos preguiçosamente e deixei as minhas pálpebras se fecharem. Ele mordeu a minha orelha e eu soltei um suspiro suave. Eu deixei minhas mãos sob a água por um segundo e, em seguida, fechei a torneira. Eu rapidamente me enrolei em seus braços, envolvi as mãos em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei ferozmente. Ele gemeu em minha boca e eu deslizei minha língua entre os seus lábios.

Suas mãos avidamente agarraram em meus quadris e cintura conforme ele me puxou para a longe da pia. Ele me apertou no balcão e eu me estiquei para atender melhor seus lábios. Meu bumbum estava abaixo da linha do balcão e ele se inclinou para agarrar as minhas coxas, me puxando pra cima a fim de que eu estivesse sentada no balcão.

Eu abri minhas pernas pra que ele pudesse pressionar seu corpo mais perto do meu. Eu deixei minhas mãos viajarem até seus ombros, peito e seu abdômen. Meus dedos coçavam para sentir os contornos da sua pele. Eu empurrei minhas mãos sob a camisa e esfreguei minhas mãos pra frente e pra trás através do seu estômago. Eu senti a ligeira umidade começar a acumular na minha calcinha. Suas mãos roçaram entre minhas pernas e em meu sexo. Eu gemi e suspirei ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella", ele respirou. "Eu quero você". Concordei com a cabeça e empurrei o balcão. Tomei sua mão na minha e o levei para o meu quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou seus lábios estavam de volta nos meus. Nós dois chutamos nossos sapatos enquanto nós fazíamos o nosso caminho para a cama. Sua camisa puxada sobre sua cabeça, minhas calças foram deixadas espalhadas ao lado da cama. Minhas mãos agarraram-se no zíper da sua calça sem sucesso.

"Está emperrado", eu amuei inutilmente. Ele riu e tirou a carteira do bolso de trás, descartando-a no meu criado-mudo e trabalhou ele mesmo. Soltando suas calças caqui passando em torno de seus quadris e com um movimento do meu pulso foram agrupadas em seus tornozelos. Ele trabalhou na minha camisa puxando pra cima por sobre a minha cabeça, a hesitação que eu sentia toda as vezes que isso começava acontecer logo foi eclipsada pelo olhar de devassa luxúria em seus olhos, meus medos foram contidos e eu me atirei a ele com entusiasmo.

Suas mãos passaram pelas minhas costas com carinho, procurando o fecho do meu sutiã. Ele ainda era terrível em desabotoar e rosnava em frustração. Eu ri e puxei a alça pra baixo do meu braço. Ele abandonou sua batalha com o material e me deixou puxá-lo sobre minha cabeça. Uma de suas mãos ficou em volta da minha mama, mas mesmo isso não foi o suficiente para contê-lo.

"Edward", eu sussurrei. "Eu quero tentar uma coisa."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou entre beijos.

"Deite-se". Eu o empurrei suavemente de volta para a cama. Suas pernas penduradas ao lado e ele se apoiou nos cotovelos. Eu deixei minhas mãos trilharem seu peito e me abaixei de joelhos. Seus olhos brilharam em entendimento e como reação seu comprimento cresceu na minha frente. Eu puxei sua cueca pra baixo de seus quadris e o liberei dos limites do algodão. Eu tive a visão dele e lambi os lábios. Eu queria tentar isso desde antes de nossa primeira vez. Eu tinha usado as mãos para trazê-lo à libertação, mas isto era muito mais... íntimo.

Eu pousei uma mão na lateral da coxa e deixei a outra envolvendo ao redor dele. Eu o trouxe aos meus lábios colocando um suave beijo na ponta. Sua respiração se embaraçou e eu sorri pra mim mesma. Eu deixei minha língua estalar entre os dentes e provoquei a pele sensível. Ele soltou um assobio e me incentivou a continuar. Eu tirei a cabeça dele da minha boca e o suguei como um picolé. Sua cabeça descansou pra trás e ele gemeu levemente.

Um outro lado de mim tomou conta e eu não consegui parar, eu dei uma longa lambida ao longo do comprimento do seu eixo, puxando outro belo som dele. Eu envolvi dois dedos na sua base e o levei em minha boca novamente, arrastando meus dedos enquanto a minha boca ia para baixo.

Ele cobriu seu rosto com o braço e gemeu. Sorri em torno dele e continuei com o movimento inverso de baixo pra cima ao mesmo tempo. Ele empurrou de novo e colocou a sua mão nos meus cabelos. Ele empurrou o meu cabelo pra trás e deixou sua mão em volta do meu pescoço. Meus olhos se encontraram seu olhar, dizendo pra que eu continuasse.

"Deus. Bella-ah. Isso é..." Ele deixou morrer quando fiz o meu trabalho com a língua ao longo da parte de baixo dele.

Eu lamentei um pouco e ele riu alto, seu corpo reagiu em fortes espasmos. Ele se levantou e agarrou o meu queixo com a mão se libertando da minha boca, eu pensei que eu estivesse fazendo algo errado.

"Bella, Bella..." ele disse sem fôlego. "Isso é muito bom. Não posso durar muito mais, se você continuar fazendo isso." Ele me puxou de volta pra ele e eu deixei ir por agora, haveria mais tempo para explorar isso mais tarde, eu tinha certeza.

Ele nos rolou de forma que ele estava se mantendo acima de mim, me beijando com profundos beijos famintos.

"Minha vez", ele sussurrou provocante, se arrastando em seus beijos no meu pescoço e colo. Ele fez uma pausa quando atingiu o vale entre meus seios. Escovou seus lábios para trás e pra frente através da pele superaquecida. Eu ri quando ele continuou no pico do meu mamilo. Ele passou sua língua ao redor do botão sensível. Eu lamentei e meu corpo involuntariamente arqueou contra ele.

Ele sorriu contra a minha pele e continuou seu desfile de beijos no meu estômago. Tremi ao seu toque e chupei a minha barriga, tanto quanto eu pude, isso ainda me causava um pouco de constrangimento na frente dele. Ou ele não percebia ou escolhia ignorar isso.

Seus dedos engancharam de cada lado da roupa íntima tirando a calcinha que eu tinha. Ele puxou pra baixo, passando as mãos ao longo das minhas coxas, joelhos e panturrilhas enquanto ele se puxava pra cima de mim. Ele deixou sua mão esquerda vagar de volta pra baixo da minha perna, mas sua mão direita fez uma pausa no meu tornozelo, segurando-o no ar. Ele estabeleceu um beijo no fundo do meu calcanhar e tortuosamente trabalhou o seu caminho de volta até o interior da minha perna. Ele colocou minha perna sobre seu ombro enquanto continuou sua descida.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me perdi na sensação de seus lábios em mim, a maneira como a mão roçava a carne no meu quadril. Seus lábios separaram meus joelhos e eu estava prestes a abrir meus olhos para ver o que ele estava fazendo quando um beijo na minha coxa, perigosamente perto de seu destino, me fez saltar um pouco.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou por entre minhas pernas.

"Uh-huh", eu chiei em resposta e soltei um suspiro.

Sua mão traçou pra debaixo da minha coxa e ele arrastou dois dedos por minhas dobras sempre umedecidas. Eu suspirei com o contato. Ele espalhou as pernas um pouco mais e se reajustou. Sem nenhum aviso a mais do que isso, eu senti sua língua quente em mim. Eu chorei um pouco, levando-o a acentuar sua ação. Mergulhando dois dedos em mim enquanto sua língua trabalhava no pequeno feixe de nervos um pouco mais ao norte.

Em poucos minutos eu estava ofegante e segurando os lençóis, meu corpo ficando tenso.

"Oh Deus, eu estou tão perto Edward." Eu o adverti. Ele cantarolou em resposta e as vibrações causaram a mesma reação no meu corpo como fizeram no dele. Eu chorei e suas mãos se moveram com mais determinação, sua língua me implorando por minha libertação. Eu apertei mais os meus lençóis na minha mão, meus dedos enrolaram e me deixei cair sobre a borda. Meus quadris subiram em resposta e ele continuou trabalhando seus dedos enquanto eu tinha o meu orgasmo.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos, seu corpo estava moldado ao meu, seus lábios pendurados no meu e o meu gosto nele era como um afrodisíaco.

"Espera, eu quero fazer uma coisa agora." Ele me deixou estendida na cama. Dobrei meus joelhos e enrolei meus braços em volta do meu estômago, o vi pegar seu iPod pra fora da calça descartada. Ele caminhou até a minha IHome e rapidamente conectou escolhendo uma música.

Os ecos da batida de bateria lenta soaram pelo quarto. Edward rapidamente se moveu pra trás de mim e cobriu meu corpo com o seu. Meu coração desacelerou combinando com a batida do tambor.

"Eu sempre quis fazer amor com essa música." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido provocando arrepios na espinha. Os violinos começaram enquanto ele me beijava suavemente. Eu envolvi minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço e enrolei minhas pernas em volta dele. Ele se moveu para a posição em cima de mim.

O repique começou e suas mãos percorrem toda a minha pele. Eu suspirei quando ele lentamente se orientava na minha entrada. Ele estabeleceu um beijo sedutor languidamente em meus lábios que se estendeu por todo o resto do repique. Na primeira batida dos pratos ele pressionou em mim. Eu choraminguei e ele continuou. Com cada bater dos pratos ele empurrava em mim, deixando o repique e violinos conduzi-lo de volta. Em seguida, os pratos pararam e depois de uma breve pausa, ele permitiu que o ritmo lento do tambor conduzisse seus movimentos.

Um estrondo mais alto do conjunto e a velocidade da batida baixa do tambor me fez choramingar alto com o aumento repentino do espaço de tempo. Eu senti como se estivesse queimando lentamente. De repente, o ritmo acalmou novamente e tortuosamente a lentidão foi retomada. Eu me apeguei a ele quando outro estrondo dos pratos sinalizou que ele aceleraria de novo e aumentaria a repetição, levando-o a aumentar sua força.

Logo o tambor cessou e os violinos assumiram, bem como um novo tambor. Ele definiu a batida do novo tambor e eu choraminguei ainda mais alto quando sua velocidade atingiu um novo patamar, assim como a sua força. Era tão bom que eu não podia me ajudar, mas agarrei minhas unhas em suas costas, o que pareceu só incentivá-lo mais. A música diminuiu, mas ele continuou com a sua velocidade, a velocidade dos violinos reassumindo o som. Eu gemi e suspirei arranhando minhas unhas um pouco mais. Ele empurrou pra dentro de mim com a mesma velocidade, mas com mais força quando a música cresceu mais alta.

Isto ia aumentando e aumentando e aumentando eu pude sentir a minha tensão se enrolando mais e mais. Sua respiração correspondendo ao ritmo de seus quadris. Eu pude sentir a mudança na música, uma ponta de desespero quase caótico me fez sucumbir. Eu comecei a empurrar os meus quadris nos dele, de encontro com seus golpes e golpes, nota por nota. Eu mordi meu lábio em antecipação.

A música atingiu um novo plano e certamente crescendo em um grande estrondo dos pratos nós dois choramingamos em êxtase. Meus olhos rolaram para trás e minha cabeça bateu no colchão. Minha libertação atingiu o seu pico com os últimos pedaços da música que decaíam para o término e eu voltei pra baixo quando o repique terminava as últimas notas.

Nós ficamos lá esgotados e ofegantes por um momento antes dele rolar para o lado. Meu coração disparado loucamente e uma risadinha irrompeu do meu peito, seguido de uma risada e depois de uma gargalhada. Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos antes de espreitar por entre meus dedos pra ele.

Ele tinha um olhar um pouco confuso, mas divertido no rosto.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele expressou um pouco autoconsciente.

"Nada! É apenas, wow... isso foi..." Eu exalei a minha respiração em um ritmo curto como Charlie fazia. "...Eu não posso nem formar palavras! Como é que surgiu essa ideia?" Eu acenei para o IHome.

"Bem", ele rolou pra trás pra mim, deixando um braço sustentar a cabeça e envolvendo outro braço em volta do meu estômago gordo. "Eu nem me lembro onde eu ouvi pela primeira vez essa música, provavelmente em um trailer de filme ou algo assim. Eu baixei e rapidamente ela se tornou uma música que eu ouvia quando estava estudando ou lendo. Então, um dia eu estava dirigindo em uma viagem pela estrada sozinho e a ouvi e, por alguma razão ou outra eu tive esse pensamento de que seria uma ótima música para... trepar. " Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de concentração e humor, eu me virei pra ele.

"Bem, boa ideia, porque essa foi classificada para as minhas cinco melhores músicas da minha lista de músicas favoritas." Eu me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Nós ficamos lá apenas nos beijando por alguns minutos antes de eu sentir a necessidade de tomar banho.

"Eu vou pular no chuveiro", eu sussurrei baixinho.

"Se importa se eu entrar?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. Eu endureci em resposta, ele queria tomar banho comigo? Isso era algo novo.

"Se você realmente quer..." Eu deixei a frase morrer.

"Ótimo, vamos." Ele pulou da cama e me puxou com ele. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta por trás de mim e andamos como pinguim até a porta. Eu a abri espiando fora, apenas no caso.

"Eu já estou aqui", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Não há necessidade de verificar se o caminho está livre. Eu realmente não posso te surpreender nua neste momento. Além do que você já está." Ele estabeleceu um beijo atrás da minha orelha e permitiu que suas mãos percorressem o meu corpo para enfatizar isso.

"Obrigada", eu sorri. "Espere". Eu removi suas mãos da minha cintura e peguei meu roupão e uma toalha de trás da porta. Eu entreguei a toalha pra ele e envolvi o roupão em volta de mim. Ele envolveu a toalha na cintura e caminhamos por todo o corredor até o banheiro.

Eu abri a água e a deixei aquecer antes de me despir e entrar, Edward rapidamente seguiu o exemplo e eu só olhei pra ele, sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava aqui, no meu chuveiro, comigo, o que viria depois? Ele passou o braço por trás de mim e me puxou pra trás, pondo xampu na mão.

"Bem, se vire", ele riu e girou o dedo em um círculo e eu fiz o que ele solicitou. Eu o ouvi esguichar o shampoo e o clique da tampa. Meus olhos seguiram sua mão, quando ele o colocava de volta na prateleira.

Suas mãos se esfregaram rapidamente, o espalhando entre as duas mãos. Suas mãos emaranharam no meu cabelo e ele o ensaboou, a espuma descia em minhas costas molhadas. Ele massageou meu couro cabeludo e eu inclinei a cabeça pra trás com seu toque. O jato de água no meu peito e o movimento lento de suas mãos através do meu cabelo me acalmava e relaxava. Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse me sentir confortável estando nua na frente de alguém.

"Como se sente?" Ele perguntou silenciosamente.

"Incrível", eu suspirei.

"Ótimo. Você tem um cabelo bonito Bella, eu poderia me perder nele." Eu ri levemente e coloquei minha cabeça de volta. Quando ele estava satisfeito com ele, ele deixou cair as mãos nos meus ombros e empurrou ao redor. Ele empurrou a minha cabeça sob o jato de água e retirou a espuma, a deixando deslizar ao longo para o ralo. Eu sorri e levei as minhas mãos pra cima também. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a dele e fizemos isso juntos.

Ele permitiu que seus dedos deslizassem pra debaixo dos meus e se arrastassem pelo meu rosto, os colocando em meu rosto, ele estabeleceu um beijo em meus lábios e em seguida, os puxou de volta. Suas mãos percorreram para baixo dos meus ombros, através dos meus seios, da minha cintura, no início das alças do amor. Eu tencionei um pouco e ele se apegou a elas.

"Bella, pare." Ele insistiu. "Isto", ele moveu as mãos para a carne da minha bunda, espalmando e puxando o meu corpo pra ele, "é como retroceder e isso é ridículo."

"Eu ainda não entendo o porquê." Eu calmamente miei.

"Porque há mais de você. Mais para segurar, mais amor, mais beijo, mais para se sentir." Suas mãos se moveram de volta para minha cintura e ele me puxou pra perto dele. "Eu amo cada centímetro de você, Bella."

Eu sorri um tímido sorriso, eu acho que isso estava bem como resposta.

**EPOV**

Bella e eu não conseguimos terminar nosso banho sem não ter contato físico. Nos tateamos, acariciando e beijando, principalmente da minha parte, mas eu não podia me ajudar.

Neste momento estávamos sentados em seu sofá assistindo alguma adaptação para TV de Spartacus, com o médico do Leste Europeu saído do ER. A cabeça de Bella repousava sobre um travesseiro no meu colo e sua respiração me dizia que ela estava dormindo. Eram quase quatro horas, seu pai e seu avô deviam estar aqui a qualquer segundo. Eu desliguei a TV e deixei meus dedos vaguearem pelos cabelos, a chamando para acordar.

"Bella", eu sussurrei baixinho. "Acorda amor, seu pai deve estar aqui em breve."

"Faça os macacos irem embora", ela murmurou através do seu estado sonolento. Eu contive meu riso, empurrando minha mão sobre a boca. Ela falava enquanto dormia, isto era algo novo.

"Por que tem macacos aqui?" Eu perguntei, tentando fazê-la falar mais.

"Eles querem a receita do pão de banana da vovó." Ela disse um pouco mais clara do que antes.

"Como devemos nos livrar deles?" Eu consegui dizer entre engasgos suaves.

"Jogue o pudim pra eles." Ela gemeu e se contorceu um pouco.

"Nós já fizemos de tudo." Eu ri em resposta.

"Nãããooo", ela levemente gritou. Eu não aguentava mais.

"Minha Bella Swan, acorda." Eu a sacudi um pouco e consegui morder meu riso.

"Hein?" Seus olhos se abriram e fecharam novamente enquanto ela se espreguiçava.

"Que horas são?" Ela guinchou.

"Pouco antes das quatro, seu pai deve estar aqui com seu avô em breve".

"Certo", ela balançou a cabeça e se moveu para se sentar. Espreguiçando-se de novo e meus olhos viajaram para os peitos que ela estava empurrando pra fora. Deus, eu não conseguia parar, eu nem sequer tentei. Ela era perfeita pra mim.

Ela me viu olhando e sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Meus olhos estão aqui em cima", ela apontou para o rosto dela.

"Eu sei, mas seus olhos não foram os que me chamaram a atenção neste exato momento." Eu disse sem tirar os olhos de seus peitos.

Ela se levantou e meus olhos seguiram como um gato acompanhando um rato. Ela riu e saiu, balançando os quadris um pouco. Meus olhos se transferiram para o seu traseiro robusto e eu saltei pra cima e a segui para a cozinha. Antes que eu pudesse apalpá-la, ela se virou e empurrou uma pilha de pratos pra mim.

"Se importaria de por na mesa?" Ela inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Eu me inclinei e beijei seus lábios rapidamente e em seguida, levei os pratos para a mesa de jantar. Eu os defini e voltei para a cozinha.

"Talheres estão na gaveta", ela apontou para a gaveta com a faca que ela tinha na mão. Eu peguei quatro de cada talher e os guardanapos de pano que ela tinha colocado no balcão acima deles. Eu terminei de arrumar a mesa e voltei para a cozinha.

"Sente-se ali", ela apontou para a cadeira da mesa da cozinha. Sentei-me e ela trouxe a lata de lixo mais pra perto, um descascador de legumes e um saco de batatas. "Pensei que você poderia descascar estas pra mim e colocá-las aqui nesta..." ela aproximou uma panela grande do balcão. "Panela?"

"Eu tenho certeza que eu posso lidar com isso", eu revirei os olhos e comecei a trabalhar. Trabalhamos descascando as batatas para preparar a salada em silêncio por um minuto ou dois, quando ela ligou um rádio-relógio pendurado em um dos armários. Ela apertou um botão e o rádio foi ligado. A cozinha se encheu com a voz de um homem acompanhado por um violão e um tambor. Bella parece conhecer porque ela cantou junto.

"Eu não padronizei, eu realizei. Estou perdendo e esta é minha vida real, Estou meio dormindo e eu estou completamente desperto, Este hábito é sempre difícil de quebrar, Eu não quero ser, o cara mal, Tenho me culpado e penso que você sabe porque, Estou matando tempo e o tempo está matando você, De qualquer maneira que eu faça." Ela levantou o pepino na boca, virou as costas pra mim e cantou pra ele.

"Você disse, Por favor, apenas me siga. Eu pensei que você me queria, Porque eu quero você toda pra mim, Eu posso tentar e estragar tudo, Eu apenas não estraguei isso, Faça-me sentir como outra pessoa!" Ela jogou o cabelo em volta e se inclinou, usando o seu corpo inteiro sentindo a melodia. Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e dei a ela uma piscadela, cantarolando a melodia cativante.

_(Nota: A música que ela canta é All to myself de Marianas Trench)_

Ela se virou e acabou cortando o seu microfone improvisado e saltando na ponta dos pés, juntamente com a batida. O som da porta se fechando nos alertou para o fato de que Charlie e seu pai haviam chegado. Bella alcançou o rádio e rapidamente baixou o volume.

"Ei pai!" Ela chamou. "Estamos aqui fazendo o jantar!" Eu olhei pra cima enquanto Charlie virava a esquina. Eu fiquei de pé e alcancei o pano de prato próximo. Limpei minha mão rapidamente e me endireitei quando o avô de Bella se aproximou por trás de Charlie. Ele era da altura de Charlie e Bella tinha seus olhos, isso me chocou um pouco, me fazendo perder o foco.

"Bem, você deve ser Edward Cullen?" Ele rispidamente afirmou.

"Sim senhor", eu acenei com a cabeça e me aproximei para apertar sua mão. Ele me ofereceu o seu cumprimento, sua mão se parecia com pedras pomes. Dei duas balançadas firmes, mostrando a ele que eu não estava intimidado. "Prazer em conhecê-lo finalmente Sr. Swan, eu já ouvi muito sobre o senhor." Nós libertamos nossas mãos e eu dei alguns passos pra trás para Bella.

"Da mesma forma", ele resmungou e se sentou em frente ao lugar em que eu tinha acabado de ocupar.

"O que teremos para o jantar, Bells?" Charlie perguntou curioso.

"Oh, um... bife, batatas e salada." Ela respondeu e se voltou para cortar os legumes. Eu voltei para o meu lugar e continuei a descascar as batatas.

"Ela colocou você pra fazer o trabalho?" Sr. Swan acusou descansando as duas mãos em sua bengala.

"Não é bem assim, eu estou feliz por ajudar." Eu respondi suavemente.

"Na minha época, as mulheres faziam o trabalho na cozinha." Ele grunhiu. Eu não sabia como responder, então eu só ri baixinho. Que porra eu diria?

"Eu suponho que na próxima vez você estará cuidando da lavanderia, hein?" Eu mordi minha língua e forcei um sorriso, não querendo dizer nada que eu pudesse me arrepender mais tarde. Jacob estava certo, ele era tipicamente um idiota.

Bella olhou pra mim e me deu um sorriso de desculpas e sua boca fez o movimento de 'Desculpa'. Eu pisquei pra ela e dei um sorriso tranquilizador, recomecei a descascar as batatas. Eu coloquei a panela no fogão e ela virou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim. Eu me inclinei e coloquei um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu me virei encostando no balcão.

"Então, eu ouvi dizer que você é um excelente jardineiro, Sr. Swan." Eu iniciei uma conversa.

"Sim, a maneira como um homem cuida de suas posses diz muito sobre ele. O quintal de sua casa, o seu carro, a maneira como são mantidos e cuidados essa ordem reflete sobre como ele é. Se você não pode manter as coisas organizadas ao seu redor você pode muito bem desistir das coisas, você pode querer sempre buscar as coisas fora da sua casa."

"Talvez seja daí que Bella tira a sua ética de trabalho." Eu sorri e pisquei pra Bella, que retornou meu sorriso.

"Eu duvido disso, se o fizesse, ela iria cuidar melhor de si mesma." Bella fez um barulho jogando a faca sobre a tábua de corte. Minhas mãos apertaram em cima do balcão, mas antes de eu ter a chance de dizer alguma coisa Charlie cortou.

"Pai, o que foi que conversamos no carro?" Ele cuspiu com força. "Diga mais uma coisa..." Ele moveu a cabeça pra trás e pra frente apertando os dentes.

"Sim, eu entendi isso." Grunhiu Sr. Swan e se recostou na cadeira estendendo as pernas um pouco mais. "Desculpe, Isabella."

Ela não disse nada, mas pegou sua faca de volta e continuou com seu descascar e cortar sistemático. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais perto dela, dando-lhe um encorajamento silencioso.

"Pai", disse ela. "Os bifes estão na geladeira, você vai esquentar a grelha para que possamos começar a prepará-los?"

"Claro que sim, baby", ele balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta de trás e me deixou com Bella na cozinha com essa merda de homem que eu estava rapidamente não gostando cada vez mais.

"Então, Edward," Ele começou de novo. "Ouvi dizer que você joga futebol e basquete."

"Sim senhor, e beisebol também."

"Em quais posições?"

"Eu sou um _running back*_ para o time de futebol, _point guard_** para o time de basquete e _first base***_ no beisebol."

*_Running Back - O principal papel de um running back é correr com a bola que pode ser passada pra ele pelo quarterback ou pelo snap direto do centro, sendo que ele também pode receber e também ajudar no bloqueio._

_** Point Guard - tem talvez o papel mais especializado de qualquer posição - essencialmente, ele é esperado para executar o ataque da equipe, controlando a bola e garantindo que ela fique com os jogadores certos no momento certo. Acima de tudo, o armador deve compreender e aceitar totalmente o seu plano ou o do seu treinador, desta forma, a posição pode ser comparado a um quarterback no futebol americano_

_***First Base - A primeira base é o jogador da equipe de defesa jogando campos que a área mais próxima a primeira base, e é responsável pela maioria das jogadas feitas na base._

"Nossa, parece que você é talentoso atleticamente." Ele avaliou, coçando o queixo enquanto dizia.

"Sim senhor, a minha família tem me dado muito apoio nos meus hobbies. Tenho um par de ofertas de bolsas de estudo no beisebol." Eu me gabei um pouco.

"Eu não sabia disso," Bella sorriu pra mim.

"Sim, elas são pequenas ofertas, nada muito grande." Eu respondi friamente.

"Bem, se eu fosse você, eu me concentraria neste ponto de sua vida. As ambições de um homem são importantes. Você não quer se amarrar em nada muito cedo na vida."

"Isso pode ser, mas minha verdadeira paixão é a ciência. Espero um dia ser um médico como meu pai."

"Um médico, realmente?" Seu rosto refletiu a sua admiração, ele pareceu impressionado. Talvez isso ajudaria a aliviar Bella um pouco. Charlie rompeu pela porta, chicoteando e abrindo a geladeira pegando os bifes. Percebi que ele tinha manchas pretas em seus dedos.

"Precisa de ajuda, Chefe Swan?" Eu ofereci.

"Nenhuma filho, obrigado, a churrasqueira e eu só tivemos uma diferença leve de opinião. Mas eu a venci por agora. Como você gosta do seu bife?"

"Mal passado", eu respondi.

"Bom, então todos ficarão prontos ao mesmo tempo." Ele falou e voltou saindo pela porta.

Eu me voltei pra Bella.

"Alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar?"

"Não, eu acho que eu tenho tudo preparado. Só tenho que colocar essas batatas no forno e deixar cozinhar e então deve ficar bom. O que você quer pra beber?"

"Hmm, tem leite?"

"É claro", ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar com um pouco de leite."

"Tudo bem, vovô se você quiser, pode ir se sentar na sala de jantar."

"Tudo bem", ele se ergueu puxando a si mesmo e foi para a sala de jantar.

Uma vez que ele estava fora do alcance da voz, Bella se virou pra mim. "Eu sinto muito, ele pode ser tão insensível às vezes."

"Não se desculpe por seus comentários. Você não tem nenhum controle sobre eles. Eu não posso acreditar que ele disse isso sobre você."

"Bem-vindo ao jantar com o avô Charles," ela deu de ombros. "Realmente isso não é ruim em comparação com o que eu já ouvi antes."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Ele me disse que se eu quisesse me casar, bem, eu teria que pegar um homem bêbado em primeiro lugar." Minha boca caiu aberta e meu rosto caiu. Que porra era essa? Como ele se atreveu!?

"Isso é horrível Bella, você não acreditou nisso." Ela encolheu os ombros e acenou com a cabeça. Eu envolvi minhas mãos em torno da sua cintura e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. "Você é linda, qualquer homem teria sorte de ter você. Eu tenho sorte de ter você, você está me ouvindo?"

Ela virou a cabeça e me beijou no rosto.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou. Eu angulei minha cabeça mais baixa e depositei um beijo lento, mas casto em seus lábios.

"Uh-hum", uma tosse rouca do Sr. Swan foi ouvida da porta. Nós dois viramos nossas cabeças em sua direção e eu me soltei de Bella.

"O que foi, vovô?" Bella perguntou silenciosamente.

"Se vocês dois não estiverem muito envolvidos em carícias, eu gostaria de uma bebida."

"É claro," Bella limpou as mãos num pano de prato e pegou uma taça no armário. "O que senhor gostaria?"

"Vou tomar um chá." Bella balançou a cabeça e puxou uma jarra do refrigerador. Ela derramou um copo e entregou pra ele. "Obrigado." Ele se virou e saiu da cozinha.

"MAL-EDUCADO," Eu sussurrei baixinho me encostando no balcão novamente. Bella soltou risadinhas enquanto ela pegava a tigela de salada, as pinças, sal e pimenta do balcão. Eu a segui para a sala de jantar. Ela depositou os itens e fez um gesto para eu me sentar. Sentei-me na cadeira mais próxima da cozinha e esperei por ela para voltar.

Ela voltou alguns minutos depois com o molho pra salada e dois copos de leite. Ela colocou um na frente do seu assento e outro na minha frente.

"Os bifes devem ficar preparados a qualquer momento, junto com as batatas. Eu já volto." Com isso, ela me deixou na sala e eu fiquei sozinho com o Sr. Swan novamente.

Eu limpei minha garganta e comecei a falar novamente. "Há quanto tempo você vive nesta região?" Eu perguntei.

"Desde meu nascimento", ele respondeu. "Minha família mora aqui, tanto quanto eu me lembro. Trabalhei na fábrica há um pouco menos de uma década."

"Uau, isso que é dedicação." Reconheci.

"Sim," Ele acenou uma vez. "Então me diga, um atleta, um homem inteligente e bonito como você que tem um grande potencial e todas as perspectivas que quiser. Por que você está desperdiçando seu tempo com alguém como Bella?" Minha boca caiu aberta antes deu batê-la fechada. Minhas mãos se enrolaram em punhos, minhas unhas cavando na palma das minhas mãos. Foda-se, eu tive o suficiente.

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, você e os outros podem pensar que eu sou louco ou bêbado ou qualquer outra desculpa que você queira usar para racionalizar nossa relação. Entretanto, eu amo a sua neta. Ela é carinhosa e inteligente e trabalhadora e intrigante e, pra mim, muito bonita. Você, de todas as pessoas, devia acreditar que qualquer diferença disso soa ridículo. Estou respeitosamente pedindo-lhe para parar com seus comentários fora de propósito, pelo menos na frente dela, e eu não os acho verdadeiros nem mesmo humorísticos, são condescendentes e palavras amargas que ela não merece, no mínimo. Ao dizer coisas como esta, você aliena qualquer possibilidade de tê-la em sua vida, o que é uma pena, porque ela tem a capacidade de iluminar a sua vida de forma inesperada, eu sei que ela tem porque faz isso na minha. Agora, se você me der licença, eu vou dizer a ela o quanto ela significa pra mim."

Com isso eu me desculpei e saí da mesa caminhando para a cozinha. Eu quase joguei a tigela sobre Bella, porque ela estava de pé na porta. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta do meu peito e se agarrou a mim.

"Você ouviu?" Murmurei em seu cabelo. Ela acenou com a cabeça no meu peito. Eu levantei seu queixo com meus dedos. "Eu quis dizer cada palavra." Eu disse e inclinei-me para beijá-la. Ela puxou um pouco pra trás.

"Obrigada Edward. Eu te amo tanto." Ela sorriu pra mim. "Se ele disser alguma coisa, eu vou lidar com isso ok? Eu quero que ele saiba disso, eu não vou mais aturar isso." Concordei com a cabeça rapidamente e ela pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Só espero que esta sua nova confiança a ajude a lidar com o ataque que vier com o problema Tanya.

* * *

**N/T: **_Oh Oh quem ai quer deixar o vovô Swan na cadeira de rodas? Quanta violência eu não sou uma pessoa violenta então esquece isso foi só o rompante, adorei a lavada do Edward e ele foi tolerante ao extremo hein._

_E você até onde vai a sua sede de sangue?_

_Bjos_

Mili YLJJ

**N/B: **_Lindo demais esse Edward o tempo todo reafirmando o quanto Bella é linda. Ela está começando a acreditar nisso! haha Amei o que ele falou pro avô dela. Alguém de fora tinha que colocar esse homem no lugar, vamos ver se ele se comporta agora._

_E vocês, o que acharam?_

_Comentem e bom feriado!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	34. Sorte

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Sorte**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

Edward me liberou assim que o bife estava pronto e o bip indicou que as batatas estavam prontas. Eu as coloquei sobre um suporte de panela no meio da mesa e sentei em frente a Edward. Ele me deu uma piscadela e um de seus sorrisos reconfortantes que me fazia querer desmaiar ou querer saltar em cima dele ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para o meu avô, que tinha os lábios em uma linha reta e sua testa estava franzida.

"Devemos dizer a graça?" Ele perguntou como se nada estivesse errado.

"A honra é toda sua", Charlie acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Meu pai e eu nunca oramos a menos quando o vovô está por perto, eu não acho que Charlie sequer soubesse por onde começar.

"Querido Senhor, hoje eu estou rezando por perdão." Ele continuou em uma longa pausa e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele iria continuar. Antes de eu ter a chance de olhar para cima, porém, ele continuou. "Isabella, eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse para você no passado. Se você puder acreditar, eu digo a eles, porque eu me importo. Eu quero que você seja forte; Quero que se esforce ao máximo para melhorar a si mesma. Eu sei, eu provavelmente só a prejudiquei no passado, fazendo aumentar o seu complexo. Acho que fiz a mesma coisa com o meu filho, Charlie. Ele tem sido uma benção como um filho e um excelente chefe de Polícia. Ambos significam mais pra mim do que eu jamais iria admitir, devido ao meu orgulho cego e teimoso. Ao pedir perdão eu também gostaria de agradecer a você, Senhor, por trazer Edward para a defesa da minha neta. Este homem respeitoso e jovem abriu os meus olhos e por isso eu devo a ele. Então, obrigado Senhor por minha família e eu vou tentar apreciá-los mais. Amém."

Abri os olhos e os mergulhei sobre o meu avô, que estava com a cabeça ainda baixa. Eu me virei para olhar para Charlie, cuja boca caiu e cujos olhos estavam acomodados para fora de sua cabeça. Edward tinha um sorriso orgulhoso, mas ainda simpático no rosto. Ele definitivamente saberia o quanto eu o aprecio e o amo mais tarde. Vovô olhou para cima.

"Vamos comer?" Ele resmungou e todos nós em um estalo entramos em ação, acenando e sorrindo e passando os alimentos ao redor da mesa.

"Passe a salada, por favor," Edward olhou para mim. Eu sorri e entreguei a salada, enquanto isso deslizando meu pé para fora do meu sapato e esticando minha perna debaixo da mesa. Meu pé encontrou sobre o seu tênis novo e os seus olhos saltaram enquanto ele se servia da salada e olhava para mim. Dei-lhe um sorriso brilhante e deixei meus dedos correrem para cima e para baixo em seu tornozelo. Ele me deu um sorriso lascivo e voltou a servir a salada.

O resto do jantar passou em uma conversa leve, principalmente sobre os esportes. Às seis horas, eu estava na cozinha limpando os pratos, Edward ao meu lado secando.

"Hey Bells," Charlie espreitou sua cabeça ao virar a esquina. "Somente pra que você saiba, eu estou levando seu avô em casa agora. Caso você queira dizer adeus."

"Sim", eu acenei com a cabeça e sequei as mãos no meu jeans antes de sair para a sala de estar.

"Ei, obrigada vovô, por vir." Eu acenei enquanto me aproximei dele.

"Eu estou feliz por vir." Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto vagueou sobre mim. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim em um abraço e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Eu gosto do seu jovem homem."

"Eu também, obrigada vô." Eu sorri enquanto me afastei e ele devolveu um sorriso.

"Vejo vocês em breve, Isabella?" Ele pediu alegremente.

"Espero que sim", eu acenei. Se esse novo avô e melhorado continuar então eu não me importaria de vê-lo mais. Mas se o bunda teimoso avô voltasse, bem, eu acho que não vou ser capaz de me segurar. Eu estava à porta e acenei enquanto meu pai se afastava do meio-fio. Depois eu voltei para a casa fechando a porta e corri para o Edward. Seus braços envolveram em torno de mim enquanto ele enterrou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

"Obrigada", eu disse enquanto puxava seus braços apertados em torno de mim.

"A qualquer hora". Ele sussurrou. "Você vale mais do que algumas palavras honestas, Bella."

"E você vale mais do que um jantar e alguns pratos." Eu disse enquanto me virava e o puxava para um beijo.

"Oh yeah", ele brincou. "O que estou valendo para você?"

"Hmm, além de uma boa transa?" Eu o provoquei de volta. Seu sorriso se transformou envergonhado e ele corou. "Você é o melhor namorado, de todos." Eu disse indo beijá-lo na ponta do nariz. "E você merece uma massagem no ombro."

"Hmm, eu vou cobrá-la." Ele disse enquanto se inclinava para me beijar novamente.

"Logo depois que eu terminar os pratos." Acrescentei enquanto eu me desembaraçava de seus braços e fui em direção à cozinha. Ele seguiu de perto e retornou para a posição à espera do próximo pote para secar. Eu sorri e dei-lhe uma leve mexida no quadril. Ele me balançou de volta e retornou um sorriso brilhante.

"Aparentemente seu avô parece ter sofrido uma troca de coração." Ele concluiu.

"Deus, eu espero que sim." Eu xinguei. "Se ele continuar com essa coisa de novo e melhorado avô, eu poderei convidá-lo para mais eventos da família." Edward riu e continuou com os pratos.

"Venha jantar amanhã?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Edwaaaard", eu lamentei. "Eu não quero me intrometer." Eu disse enquanto eu lavava o último prato e o entreguei pra ele.

"Por que você continua insistindo que está incomodando? Minha mãe convidou você e Carlisle perguntou se você viria também. Eles querem você lá, Bella."

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei novamente, ainda me sentindo insegura de mim mesma.

"Sim!" Ele gritou. "Dane-se Mamãe e Carlisle... Eu quero que você venha." Eu dei uma olhadinha para ele debaixo dos meus cílios e o olhar em seu rosto quase quebrou o meu coração. Ele estava fazendo beicinho como uma criança implorando por um cachorro.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Concordei e encolhi meus ombros.

"Perfeito!" Ele gritou enquanto me puxava para um abraço e beijos em cima da minha cabeça. "Vai ser muito melhor com você lá."

"Estou feliz que você pense assim. Agora venha, namorado, devo-lhe uma massagem no ombro por ter sido tão amoroso, carinhoso, uma pessoa incrível." Eu o puxei para a sala de estar e o forcei a se sentar na frente do sofá no chão e escolhi um programa na TV, enquanto eu trabalhei minhas mãos ao longo da tensão em seus ombros.

**EPOV**

"Você está pronta?" Eu perguntei quando ela atingiu a parte inferior da escada, vestida com um par de calças pretas e uma blusa branca.

"Acho que sim", ela olhou ao redor da sala como se estivesse procurando por algo ou tentando se lembrar de algo que ela tenha esquecido.

"Ótimo, então vamos lá!" Agarrei a mão dela e a levei para a porta antes que ela pudesse vir com uma desculpa do por que ela não podia ir.

"Ok," Ela bufou finalmente cedendo a vir comigo para o jantar de aniversário do meu pai.

"O que você está tão preocupada?" Perguntei de lado pra ela enquanto nós faziamos o nosso caminho através da cidade em direção à minha casa.

"Eu não sei. Eu sinto que estou me intrometendo em sua família." Sussurrou.

"Eu não entendo por que você se sente assim. Eles te amam e, além disso, _eles_ foram os que convidaram você antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance. Você não está invadindo em nada."

"Se você diz que sim", ela suspirou se inclinando mais para trás em sua cadeira e puxando a sua pulseira. Ela acrescentou mais charme nela, um peixe para representar seu pai. Eu me aproximei mais e evitei que ela nervosamente arrebentasse a pulseira delicada. Ela sorriu pra mim e se agarrou a minha mão em um esforço para impulsionar e deixar suas reservas de lado.

Ao chegarmos em casa, sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida. Honestamente, eu não entendo por que ela está pirando com isso tudo. Não é como se ela não tivesse conhecimento da minha família antes. Saímos do carro e caminhamos até a porta da frente, parando. Antes que nossos pés fossem colocados no topo da escada a porta se abriu para um aberto sorriso revelador de Esme. O aperto de Bella se soltou e ela sorriu de volta.

"Ah oi!" Esme cantarolou. "Estou feliz que você decidiu vir". Ela espalhou seus braços ao redor de Bella e a levou para um abraço. Bella abandonou a minha mão, a fim de devolver o carinho. Quando elas se soltaram, minha mãe se inclinou para mim e me deu uma bitoca na bochecha.

"Espero que vocês dois estejam com fome. Fiz o prato favorito de seu pai, costelas."

"Maravilhoso!" Eu respondi.

"Isso soa maravilhosamente." Bella respondeu também.

"Todo mundo está na sala de estar. Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa para beber?" Ela perguntou quando entramos na cozinha.

"Nada pra mim, obrigada." Bella respondeu. Eu balancei minha cabeça para minha mãe e levei Bella para a minha família.

"... E isso foi quando eu disse ao seu tio que era um tolo por investir em post-it. Acho que ele me provou o contrário." A sala irrompeu em risadas e gargalhadas quando entramos.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice se arrumou no sofá permitindo que tanto Bella quanto eu tomássemos um assento. Sentei-me em primeiro lugar e permiti a Bella se encostar no meu ombro enquanto eu armava meu braço sobre o encosto do sofá.

"Do que estamos falando?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, só um pouco da minha história familiar." Carlisle respondeu suavemente.

"Ah, é? Falando sobre o tio Alistair de novo?" Perguntei com curiosidade.

"Sim, eu recebi um telefonema de aniversário dele hoje. Ele está na França, de novo." Carlisle revirou os olhos.

"Ah, a vida de um eterno solteiro." Emmett brincou. "Será que ele nunca irá se casar?"

"Eu acredito que não. Ele está com 45 anos de idade e nunca teve um relacionamento sério. Ele não sabe o que está perdendo." Carlisle falou enquanto sua mão automaticamente fez seu caminho até a mão de Esme que agora estava arranhando levemente o seu ombro. Ele inclinou a cabeça pra cima e sorriu carinhosamente para minha mãe. Emmett fez um barulho de engasgo, mas eu simplesmente sorri. Carlisle, o amor da minha mãe, sempre impressionou e me intrigou. Ele olhou para ela com mais carinho e cuidado em seus olhos que o meu verdadeiro pai poderia sonhar. Eu herdei os olhos do meu pai, às vezes, quando me olho no espelho, eu vejo, mas então eu me lembro de que eu sou eu.

Como se pudesse ler minha mente, Bella olhou para mim por baixo dos cílios. Sua expressão correspondeu a da minha mãe e eu não pude evitar, voltando o intenso olhar que tinha aprisionado o meu. Eu me inclinei e a beijei levemente, em seguida a puxei para trás.

"Certo, todo mundo." Esme interrompeu. "O jantar está pronto, vamos nos dirigir para a sala de jantar."

"Tudo bem!" Emmett gritou pulando do assento cheio de amor e soltando foguetes em direção à comida.

Depois de todos terem se enchido com as costelas surpreendentes feitas pela minha mãe, todos limpamos a mesa, a sobremesa estava preparada. Carlisle não foi permitido em ajudar, era o seu jantar de aniversário, e a regra é que você não retira os pratos no seu jantar de aniversário.

"Mmmm," Carlisle gemeu para o bolo da mamãe, no topo tinham duas velas em forma de um 4 e um 0. "Chocolate alemão, o meu favorito."

"É claro que é. Eu sei as fraquezas de um homem na sua idade." Ela brincou. Ele fingiu receber um golpe no peito e tropeçou um pouco pra trás, em seguida, irrompeu com um sorriso largo e riu. "Não me chame de velho ainda."

"Por que não? Você atingiu um novo marco agora." Ela continuou.

"Eu vou dar a você um marco", ele sussurrou um pouco alto demais quando se aconchegou em suas costas.

"Ugh, asqueroso!" Emmett interrompeu. "Contenha-se, antes que eu vomite o jantar maravilhoso que eu comi!"

"Cala a boca Emmett!" Alice atirou de volta pra ele. "Eu acho isso bonito! Eles estão apaixonados, deixe-os em paz."

"Obrigada Alice." Mamãe mostrou a língua para Emmett, que revirou os olhos e continuou a guardar os pratos.

"Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão casados?" Bella perguntou olhando para cima da panela que estava enxaguando.

"Oh Deus," Esme soltou e seu rosto em concentração.

"Onze anos". Carlisle disparou rapidamente como se não precisasse pensar sobre isso. "Mas parece que ainda é recente."

"Eu não poderia concordar mais." Esme disse oferecendo um dedo de glacê para Carlisle lamber. Ele rapidamente livrou seu dedo da substância pegajosa e em seguida, foi para um beijo.

Você achava que as ações dos meus pais estavam atualmente envolvidas em atos desgostosos ou repulsivos para mim, mas eu estava tão acostumado a isso que eu realmente nem notava mais. A afeição entre eles nunca foi algo que faltava, mesmo nos tempos difíceis ou tensos, eles sempre mostraram cada pequeno lembrete do quanto eles se amavam.

"Edward me disse que vocês dois se conheceram antes disso." Bella disse terminando o último prato e se voltando para eles.

"Bem, sim". Esme acenou. "Carlisle e eu éramos amigos antes de qualquer coisa romântica."

"Bem, talvez para ela. Eu fiquei apaixonado por ela no momento em que a vi." Carlisle sorriu timidamente. "Eu não sei o quanto Edward disse a Bella, mas a minha primeira mulher, Deus cuide de sua alma, tinha morrido no parto de Alice e eu já caminhava com isso aproximadamente há anos. Eu realmente lutava com a criação de uma filha bebê e um filho de dois anos de idade. Tirei um tempo me afastando do trabalho, a fim de encontrar eu mesmo, e lidar com a minha dor e me concentrar em meus filhos. Quando Alice estava com cerca de um ano e meio eu decidi voltar a trabalhar. Foi quando eu conheci Esme."

"Foi quando ele veio correndo pra cima de mim." Mamãe o corrigiu. "Eu estava fazendo malabarismos com um Edward chorando, uma carga de papelada e uma sacola de compras no braço enquanto eu estava indo do trabalho para casa quando, de repente, eu fui praticamente ceifada por este homem lindo com uma envelope na mão."

"Sério?" Bella deu risadinhas.

"Sim, eu larguei toda a minha papelada, que caiu por toda parte." Esme riu de suas lembranças.

"Eu a ajudei a pegá-las, é claro, pedi desculpas profusamente. Então, quando eu finalmente consegui olhá-la nos olhos eu fiquei atordoado e sem palavras." Carlisle soltou.

"Eu acredito que as suas exatas palavras foram: 'Eu sinto muito senhorita... linda'." Esme ofereceu.

"Aww," Bella inclinou a cabeça e eu voltei para o lado dela, puxando-a para mim um pouco mais.

"Sim, eu praticamente galanteei ela pelo resto da nossa troca, até que ela saiu da porta. Então eu continuei tendo que inventar desculpas para ir até o seu andar para vê-la novamente." Carlisle riu. "Eu tive algumas ótimas escolhas de frases."

"Eu acho que a minha favorita foi: 'Como faço para que a minha filha use o penico?' Ou talvez, 'Pra quando está previsto o enema do 415?' "Esme brincou.

"Eu sabia que ela era casada. Quero dizer, o anel e o garoto estava meio óbvio. E eu não queria ser um destruidor de lar ou qualquer coisa disso. Então eu fiz uma amizade para aconselhamento parental". Carlisle admitiu. "Eu ia na maior parte pra ela com perguntas sobre coisas de criança."

"Isso foi bonito." Bella sorriu muito.

"Sim, eu tive sorte." Esme suspirou se virando para pegar o bolo do balcão. "Agora, todo mundo está pronto para o bolo e os presentes?"

"Mais do que pronto!" Emmett soltou. Nós seguimos de volta a minha mãe até a sala de jantar. Ela colocou o bolo sobre a mesa e todos nós formamos um semicírculo em torno de Carlisle, que estava radiante.

Nas últimas linhas de 'Feliz Aniversário' saídas do vozeirão de Emmett, Carlisle fechou os olhos, tomou uma respiração e facilmente extinguiu as duas velas. Uma salva de palmas foram para cima e Carlisle lentamente abriu os olhos.

"Olha para isso, o meu desejo já se tornou realidade." Ele riu.

"Oh, você..." Esme o puxou e o beijou completamente. Eu sorri e puxei Bella mais perto do meu lado quando Alice começou a cortar o bolo e Emmett a fazer pilhas com os presentes na mesa.

Após os presentes serem abertos e o bolo ser metade comido, Bella e eu voltamos para o carro.

"Foi tão ruim quanto você pensou que seria?" Eu provoquei. Bella me lançou um olhar mortal que me fez rir ainda mais.

"Não", ela bufou deslizando para o banco do passageiro. "Sua mãe e Carlisle são tão adoráveis, tão apaixonados. Eles me lembram de Phil e Renée, a não ser que já estão casados há mais de uma década."

"Sim, o amor que meus pais têm um pelo outro me espanta. Eu não posso imaginar ter um casamento sem tanta dedicação e amor como o que eles têm." Eu respondi olhando para Bella com o canto do meu olho. Ela se estabeleceu ainda mais em seu assento, se voltando para a rodovia e fechando os olhos. Eu me aproximei e peguei a mão dela para correr meus lábios sobre suas juntas. Ela cantarolou contente e me olhou.

"Obrigada Edward." Sussurrou. "Foi muito bom ver como sua família interage. Isso me ajudou a entender mais sobre você, entender porque você é tão amoroso, protetor, uma pessoa perfeita." Eu sorri em resposta refletindo sobre o quanto eu sou sortudo pela bilionésima vez esta noite.

* * *

**N/T**: _Eu me questionei se Vovô Swan realmente se redimiu! Esperamos que sim_

_Com o fim deste capítulo eu fiquei me perguntando por que dizer Porra! E outros parecidos saem mais fácil nos lares do que uma simples frase como Eu te amo? Se este sentimento é tudo o que queremos nas nossas vidas, eu não sou de xingar mas realmente vou dizer mais eu amo você aqui em casa!_

_Muito romântica hoje hein!_

_Obrigada meninas_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Uau, esperamos que Vovô Swan realmente tenha aprendido a lição e mudado pra valer, hein. E esse jantar super lindo com Carlisle e Esme super românticos? Awww. Lindíssimos. Quero um casamento assim também, apenas dizendo._

_E vocês o que acharam? Deixem sua opinião!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	35. Confronto

**Capítulo 35 – Confronto**

_Tradutora - Solfiane_

**BPOV**

Eu acordo cedo na segunda de manhã, devido aos nervos que andam às voltas na minha cabeça e estômago e que me levaram a desenvolver uma espécie de síndrome de pernas inquietas. Hoje é o dia em que irei enfrentar o e-mail que escrevi pra Sra. Denali, o e-mail que vai, finalmente, mostrar ao mundo todo este discurso de Tanya.

Passei as últimas duas horas tomando banho, vestindo-me, limpando a casa, tratando da roupa suja, tomando café da manhã, esfregando o chão da cozinha, limpando o pó, aspirando, fazendo basicamente qualquer coisa para conseguir manter minha mente longe do confronto que eu tenho certeza que será inevitável hoje.

Olho para o relógio pela milionésima vez esta manhã e suspiro alto. Não posso atrasar mais minha ida para a escola. Edward e todos os outros estão esperando por mim. Pego minhas chaves e minha mochila perto da porta de entrada e de má vontade avanço em direção à minha caminhonete. A Besta ganha vida e resmunga ruidosamente quando saio da entrada em direção à estrada.

Ao entrar sorrateiramente no meu local de estacionamento começo a hiperventilar ligeiramente. Eu olho no retrovisor e vejo Edward caminhando em direção a mim do outro lado do estacionamento. Quando chega à minha porta, ele me olha através da janela. Olho para ele com uma expressão que espero que se assemelhe a um sorriso, mas ele não parece acreditar, porque puxa e abre a porta de repente.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta enquanto agarra a minha mão.

"Tudo bem", eu respondo de forma quase inaudível.

"Você está preocupada com a Tanya, não está?" Deus, ele me conhece muito bem.

"Talvez," Dou de ombros, enquanto deslizo para fora da caminhonete em direção aos seus braços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele puxa meu rosto de encontro a seu peito e acaricia minhas costas. "Você vai ver. A Sra. Denali é uma das pessoas mais objetivas, justas e honestas que eu conheço. Ela não vai deixar isso passar em branco." Não consigo formar palavras e por isso me limito a acenar em com a cabeça em seu peito.

"Vamos para a aula." Diz ele. Assinto com a cabeça e enfio minha mão no seu bolso de trás, o braço dele passa em volta da minha cintura, enquanto caminhamos em direção à primeira aula. Entramos junto com o resto dos alunos e ocupamos nossos lugares. A campainha toca e meus olhos estão colados ao relógio, esperando o início dos anúncios da manhã.

A mão de Edward aperta a minha tentado me transmitir confiança e eu aperto de volta. Meus olhos deslizam até a mesa da professora quando o telefone toca. Oh merda, oh merda, é para mim. Eu sinto, estou prestes a ser chamada ao gabinete da direção.

"Alô?" Atende a professora. "Sim, eu vou encaminhá-la até aí agora." Ela desliga o telefone e observa a sala rapidamente, até que seu rosto encontra o meu. Me levanto, não necessitando de mais nenhuma informação.

"Bella, você foi chamada ao gabinete da direção." Abano a cabeça e me volto para Edward.

"Boa sorte", ele sussurra e eu dou um pequeno sorriso em troca. Com isso eu me encaminho para fora da sala, em direção ao meu fim. Passo por alguns estudantes atrasados no final do corredor e, finalmente, chego à porta do escritório da administração. Abordo a Sra. Cope, a assistente, e sorrio.

"Posso ajudá-la?" Ela oferece educadamente.

"Estou aqui para ver a Sra. Denali". Respondo sem fôlego.

"Ah, sim, vá diretamente para o seu escritório. Ela está lá." É claro que está, provavelmente com Tanya.

"Obrigada." Consigo responder, enquanto me esquivo ao redor da mesa e marcho em direção à porta. Bato duas vezes.

"Entre!" A voz soa de volta. Eu abro a porta devagar e espreito para dentro. Ela está em sua mesa, nem sinal de Tanya.

"Você queria me ver?" Pergunto calmamente.

"Isabella, sim. Por favor sente-se." Ela me indica uma das cadeiras. Me espremo para dentro, fecho a porta e me sento. "Você sabe por que eu chamei você aqui?"

"Sim", respondo, engolindo o nó na garganta.

"Bom, então você se importaria de esclarecer algumas coisas para mim?" Ela tira seus óculos de leitura da ponta do nariz e os coloca sobre a mesa.

"Claro", eu assinto.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu liguei para sua antiga escola. Eles nunca contactaram com ninguém daqui. Na verdade, eles se lembravam de uma chamada minha, mas eu tenho certeza que eu nunca fiz tal ligação." Concordo com a cabeça. Bem, fui pega nessa mentira. "Então por que você me enviou um e-mail dizendo que eles ligaram pra você?"

Respiro fundo para me acalmar. "Eu não queria colocar ninguém em apuros." Abaixo a cabeça e olho para as minhas mãos, me distraindo com a minha pulseira.

"Quem você colocaria em apuros?" Ela pergunta, com um olhar de compreensão estampado no rosto.

"Não acho que eu deva contar pra você." Respondo.

"Por quê? Porque acha que eu não irei acreditar em você ao invés da minha filha?" Ela afirma sem rodeios enquanto levanta e se move em torno de sua mesa para se encostar na frente da mesma.

"Sim", aceno em resposta.

"Eu preciso da verdade, Isabella. Sou diretora em primeiro lugar. Eu vejo cada aluno aqui de forma igual. Não mostro favoritismo, nem preferência. Vou lidar com isso segundo o que está estabelecido no código de conduta e nas regras pelas quais esta escola se regula. Você entendeu?"

"Sim", aceno fracamente de novo.

"Bom, então por favor. Não tenha medo de ser honesta comigo." Eu respiro fundo e aceno antes de olhar para o rosto da Sra. Denali.

"Você sabe que eu me mudei para cá depois de ser ameaçada na minha antiga escola." Decido explicar tudo com calma para ela porque, apesar do fato de ela ser a diretora, ela também é mãe. Receber a notícia de que sua filha tem agredido verbalmente outro aluno não pode ser fácil para qualquer mãe.

"Bem, quando cheguei aqui decidi tentar manter a minha cabeça baixa, não incomodar ninguém. Isso acabou não resultando em nada, pois acabei estando diretamente envolvida naquela enorme bagunça da luta de comida. Coloquei um grande alvo nas minhas costas a partir disso. Quando Edward e eu começamos a namorar, o alvo só ficou maior. Sabia que estava fazendo o oposto do que tinha planejado, mas eu não consegui evitá-lo. Tanya parecia sentir que eu estava me tornando uma ameaça para ela socialmente. Quer dizer, eu não sei se ela achava que ela e Edward estavam namorando, mas ela parecia pensar que tinha algum tipo de direito sobre ele. Quando eu comecei a me aproximar mais dele, ela decidiu que não estava gostando disso." Faço uma pausa, para tomar mais um longo fôlego, para manter firme a minha voz. Olho para a Sra. Denali cujos olhos estão brilhando com curiosidade. Ela me dá um leve sorriso e acena com a cabeça para que eu continue.

"De qualquer forma, este fim de semana eu descobri que ela tinha convencido James a tentar assustar-me. Ela o convenceu a tentar assaltar-me no estacionamento do campo de futebol para que eu não viesse para mais nenhum jogo. Quando isso não deu resultado, ela tentou me ameaçar pessoalmente. Isso também não funcionou, então ela fez James, mais uma vez, tentar me envergonhar nos corredores. Tudo o que fez foi fazer com que Emmett e outros me defendessem. Depois disso, ela decidiu que tentar com que outras pessoas fizessem o seu trabalho sujo não era suficiente, da mesma forma que não eram suficientes as ameaças vazias e os nomes rudes. Ela me encurralou no Baile do Dia dos Namorados e admitiu que tinha ligado para a escola fingindo ser você, que tinha reunido informação suficiente acerca de mim para usar o meu passado e me machucar." Calei minha boca e olhei de novo para as minhas mãos.

"Por que agora? Pelo que você contou isso vem acontecendo desde a luta de comida, mas você só está me contando isso agora. Por quê?"

"Quando contei aos meus amigos sobre o que aconteceu, eles me incentivaram a vir contar pra você. Eu não podia deixar isso continuar. Já cansei de deixar as pessoas passarem por cima de mim." Admito em voz alta sem realmente pensar sobre o que estou dizendo. Assim que as palavras saem da minha boca, porém, é como se um peso enorme tivesse sido levantado do meu peito. Eu me preocupo mais comigo mesma e com os meus sentimentos do que com o tentar ser invisível. Algo dentro de mim faz um click e eu me sento mais direita, de cabeça erguida e olhando nos olhos da Sra. Denali.

"Ótimo. Obrigada por me informar sobre este assunto Menina Swan. Vou tratar disso. Você está dispensada de meu escritório e pode voltar para a aula. No entanto, gostaria que você passasse por aqui na hora do almoço. Por favor sinta-se livre para trazer consigo o Sr. Cullen também."

"Obrigada, Sra. Denali". Respondo e fico de pé. Saio de seu escritório, enquanto ouço ela pegar o telefone e iniciar uma ligação.

Tomo um grande e revitalizante gole de ar quando alcanço o corredor. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir melhor ou mais viva do que quando Edward olhava para mim, mas agora, este novo sentimento de orgulho, sentimento de realização, sentimento de confiança em mim faz todo o meu corpo se agitar num grande formigueiro.

Caminho pelo corredor, com um sorriso no meu rosto, balançando os meus quadris. Não baixo a minha cabeça, não desvio o olhar das pessoas quando elas olham para mim. Eu chego à porta da minha sala e a abro. Entro e procuro o rosto de Edward. Ele olha para cima, largando o quer que estava fazendo, e seus olhos se arregalam. Ele consegue notar a mudança. Avanço com confiança a passos largos ao longo da parede e escorrego em meu lugar.

"Oi pra você.", ele sussurra.

"Oi pra você também." Eu respondo de volta com uma piscadela.

**EPOV**

Assim que os anúncios começam, Bella é chamada à administração. Ah, como eu gostaria de poder ir com ela e apoiar sua história. As ações de Tanya recentemente têm sido ridículas. Já para não falar dessa coisa toda com o James. Se eu pudesse socar uma menina na cara, seria Tanya.

Fico ali sentado durante os próximos 20 minutos, à espera que Bella volte. Estou tentado a pedir ao professor para ir ao banheiro e tomar o caminho mais longo para poder tentar ter um vislumbre e certificar-me que Bella está bem. Olho para baixo para o livro de história e leio a mesma linha uma e outra vez, enquanto tento me concentrar. A porta se abre e meus olhos imediatamente se fixam em Bella.

Seu queixo está erguido, o peito para fora e ela sorri quando seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu acho que isso significa que tudo correu bem. Ela se dirige até o seu lugar e desliza para a cadeira.

"Oi pra você" sussurro para minha nova e melhorada namorada.

"Oi pra você também." Ela me joga uma piscadela.

O professor começa a aula e nós dois fingimos prestar atenção. Abro meu bloco de notas e escrevo uma nota rápida para ela.

_Correu tudo bem, eu suponho?_ Eu deslizo a nota para ela e ela lê discretamente. Sua mão desliza ao longo do papel e ela o passa de volta para mim.

_Foi tudo bem. Ela sabia que eu menti acerca da escola ter me ligado. Ela quer encontrar nós dois em seu escritório na hora do almoço._ Eu li rapidamente e, em seguida, olho para ela. Ela sorri e pega a minha mão dando um aperto.

_O que ela quer comigo?_ Escrevo rapidamente e deslizo o bloco de volta para ela.

_Que você corrobore minha história, provavelmente._ Ela responde e o empurra de volta quando o professor está olhando para longe. Concordo com a cabeça e me concentro de novo na história da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quando a campainha toca eu volto a nossa conversa.

"Então, o que ela disse?" Pergunto enquanto coloco minhas coisas de volta em minha mochila.

"Ela disse que contactou a escola e que lhe disseram que ninguém de lá tinha ligado pra alguém, que foram eles que receberam um telefonema dela. Ela sabia que isso não era verdade e me pegou na minha história." Eu seguro a porta aberta para Bella quando saímos para o corredor. "Ela me fez contar tudo o que aconteceu. Senti-me mal porque mesmo ela sendo a diretora desta escola em primeiro lugar, ainda deve ser difícil ouvir que sua filha é capaz desse tipo de atitudes e que tem agido dessa maneira."

"Sim, quero dizer, eu sei como isso é. Se um de nós em criança sofresse um acidente e acabasse no hospital, Carlisle não estava autorizado a nos assistir medicamente porque estaria envolvido emocionalmente. Obviamente, nesta situação, não está em jogo a vida de ninguém, mas ainda assim, Tanya é sua filha e ela não vai ser capaz de deixar seus sentimentos de lado completamente." Eu digo enquanto andamos até nossa segunda aula juntos.

"Exatamente. Enfim, ela me perguntou por que só agora eu estava contando para ela. Perguntou por que eu não fui ter com ela mais cedo e o quê mudou a minha decisão."

"Eu também gostaria de saber a resposta para essa pergunta." Declaro quando paro e a encaro, curvando minha sobrancelha.

Ela exala um grande sopro e começa. "Eu disse a ela que não só meus amigos me ajudaram e me incentivaram, mas que finalmente eu tinha cansado de me preocupar mais com outras pessoas do que comigo mesma. Quero dizer, claro que eu me preocupo com os outros, mas eu preciso colocar os meus sentimentos à frente disso um pouco mais. Não posso deixar que as pessoas passem por cima de mim de novo." Ela encolhe os ombros e olha diretamente nos meus olhos.

FINALMENTE! Ela estava começando a se defender! Isso é o que eu estava esperando! Eu ficar defendendo ela não ia ser o suficiente para sempre, ela finalmente decidiu falar por ela mesma! Me lanço na sua direção e jogo meus braços ao redor de seus ombros em um abraço exuberante.

"GRAÇAS A DEUS!" Eu praticamente grito. Ela ri e me abraça de volta.

"Uau!" Ela diz quando se afasta. "Não sabia que o aumento da minha autoestima deixaria você tão animado."

"Bem, me deixou! Confiança é sexy!" Ronrono em seu ouvido enquanto me inclino para beijar sua bochecha. Antes de eu ter a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa, um grito alto corta através do silêncio.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Tanya vem voando do meu lado e vai de encontro a Bella. Antes que eu consiga entender o que está acontecendo, ambas estão batendo com força nos armários. O corredor ainda está cheio e alguém grita "LUTA DE GAROTAS!" Imediatamente as pessoas circundam Bella e Tanya, efetivamente me empurrando para longe da luta em que minha namorada está envolvida.

Tento ao máximo passar através da parede de pessoas, mas o hall está muito lotado. MERDA!

**BPOV**

"GRAÇAS A DEUS!" Ele anuncia triunfalmente enquanto me envolve num abraço no meio do corredor. Todo o meu corpo com vibra com a sensação de realização. Edward está feliz que eu esteja ganhando confiança. Ele me beija na bochecha e quando se afasta para me beijar de novo eu vejo um rosto assassino atrás dele, Tanya.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Ela grita imediatamente antes de se lançar na minha direção. Coloco meus braços para cima para me defender, mas suas mãos me empurram para trás, de encontro aos armários. A próxima coisa que percebo são corpos, uma parede de corpos em volta de mim e as mãos de Tanya no meu cabelo enquanto ela o puxa. Ela me puxa para ela, e depois me afasta e a dor aguda no meu couro cabeludo me faz voltar a realidade.

Estendo as minhas mãos e agarro a primeira coisa que alcanço, sua blusa. Puxo o tecido e um rasgão se ouve a alto e bom som. Continuo tentando agarrar mais um pouco. Eu sinto algo duro e metálico, puxo e as contas do colar dela voam por toda parte e nós duas começamos a escorregar sobre elas.

Suas mãos largam do meu cabelo quando ela cai no chão. Minhas pernas são puxadas de baixo de mim e estamos ambas no chão. Ela chuta e eu sinto uma pancada na perna. Me desembaraço e consigo me colocar em cima dela. Ela está batendo e chutando como um paciente tendo um ataque epilético. Eu consigo agarrar os seus pulsos e prendê-los acima de sua cabeça.

"Sai de cima de mim sua GORDA!" Ela grita. "Sua gorda vagabunda! Você me arruinou! Se eu estou indo abaixo, você vem comigo!" Com isso, ela ergue a cabeça para cima e lança um projétil com a boca. Sinto uma bola de chiclete e saliva aterrar bem no topo da minha cabeça. Ah não, ela não acabou de fazer isso!

"Garota, qual é o seu problema?" Eu grito quando ela tenta me chutar novamente.

"Bate nela! Bate nela!" Um garoto da multidão em torno de nós grita.

"BELLA!" Eu ouço a voz perfeita de Edward chamar por mim. "BELLA!"

"VOCÊ É MEU PROBLEMA!" Tanya grita. "Você arruína a minha blusa! Me faz pegar detenção! Rouba o menino que eu gosto! Coloca minha própria mãe contra mim! Me faz ser suspensa da escola e expulsa da torcida! EU TE ODEIO! Se eu não posso ter nada disso, você também não pode! " Com isso, ela solta seus pulsos minúsculos do meu aperto e consegue agarrar o meu cabelo de novo.

Eu arranho e esbofeteio em resposta, tentando fazer com que ela me solte. Consigo deitar a mão ao grande brinco de argola que ela está usando e dou um puxão. "Solte meu cabelo ou, Deus me ajude, mas eu vou arrancar essa coisa de sua orelha!" Ameaço. Suas mãos se aquietam quando ela registra a dor e olha para mim com os olhos semicerrados.

Um apito metálico agudo soa sobre o barulho da multidão e antes que eu perceba o que está acontecendo, mãos fortes estão me puxando para longe de Tanya. Suas mãos se soltam do meu cabelo e eu relutantemente abro mão do aperto em seu brinco. Olho para cima e vejo Emmett, de rosto carrancudo, levantando Tanya do chão.

Me viro e pouso a cabeça no peito de Edward. Ele alisa meu cabelo pelas minhas costas em longos movimentos suaves. "Está tudo bem, está tudo acabado. Sinto muito Bella, eu não conseguia chegar até você." Ele diz enquanto a minha respiração continua alterada.

Dou a volta e olho para Tanya novamente. "Vadia psicopata!" Resmungo sob a minha respiração.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sra. Denali quase grita enquanto seu olhar furioso passa de Tanya para mim e de novo para Tanya.

"Ela arruinou a minha vida!" Tanya fazendo uma nova tentativa de chegar até mim, apenas para ser mantida no lugar por Emmett.

"Eu não fiz nada com você! Você armou esta vingança pessoal contra mim, simplesmente por eu estar aqui! Não vim aqui com a intenção de arruinar sua vida! Você já fez isso a você mesma!" Disparo de volta enquanto dou um passo em direção a ela. Os braços de Edward envolvem a minha cintura e tentam me segurar, embora eu não tenha verdadeira intenção de saltar sobre ela novamente.

"Vocês quatro. Meu escritório. AGORA!" Sra. Denali grita enquanto aponta para Edward, Emmett, Tanya e para mim. "Todo mundo de volta para as aulas!" Ela anuncia para os espectadores.

Com isso a Sra. Denali vira as costas e lidera o caminho até seu escritório. Edward e Emmett me separam de Tanya enquanto andamos pelo corredor. Roubo um olhar na direção de Tanya, seu rosto está cheio de raiva, medo e frustração. Meus olhos vagueiam até Emmett, que tem um olhar sério mas divertido no rosto. Edward olha para mim ao mesmo tempo que aperta minha mão.

Seu rosto reflete preocupação, bem como outra coisa que eu não consigo identificar. Lhe ofereço um sorriso tranquilizador quando a procissão tensa continua a avançar em direção ao gabinete da administração. Finalmente alcançamos o escritório da diretora. Assim que nós quatro estamos dentro da sala, ela fecha a porta com força. Ela se coloca na frente de sua mesa, com os braços cruzados.

"Sr. Cullen." Ela se vira para Edward. "O que aconteceu?"

Edward para, olha para mim, depois para Tanya, e então de volta para a Sra. Denali. "Eu não sei exatamente. Num minuto eu estava abraçando Bella, no minuto seguinte Tanya estava espancando ela contra um armário."

"Você está consciente do que está acontecendo, não está?"

"Bem, sim". Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez. "Eu sei o que Bella me disse e testemunhei alguns dos comportamentos de Tanya nos últimos meses."

"Por que você não fez queixa?" Edward olha para o lado na direção de Tanya e volta a olhar em frente de seguida.

"Bella me pediu para não fazer. Estava respeitando a decisão dela."

"Então você deixou sua namorada lidar com ameaças e bullying durante meses a fio sem dizer nada?" A cabeça de Edward cai quando ele murmura um sim silencioso.

"E tudo isso era justificado em seus olhos?" Edward balança a cabeça cuidadosamente e seus dedos apertam a ponte de seu nariz.

"Pare com isso!" Eu falo. "Deixe-o fora disso. Foi minha decisão. Eu deveria ter vindo falar com alguém na noite em que fui atacada por James e Victoria." Edward continua de cabeça baixa e eu me chego para mais perto dele, tentando me manter forte por ele, por nós, tal como ele foi desde o primeiro dia.

"Você deveria mesmo. Lutar dentro da escola é proibido. Posso não ser capaz de fazer nada acerca daquela noite, mas quanto a hoje é outro assunto e imperdoável. Tanya, sua suspensão vai agora ser prolongada por mais uma semana. Isabella, você vai ser colocada na detenção por duas semanas." Ela se move para se sentar em sua cadeira atrás da mesa.

"Emmett, você está dispensado. Volte para a aula." Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, se vira para mim, pisca e sai. Dou uma espiada em Edward. Ele está apertando a ponte de seu nariz ainda, com a cabeça ainda encarando o chão. Eu quero me aproximar e confortá-lo, afastar sua dor e dúvida com meus beijos, mas agora não é o momento para isso.

"Tanya, você pegou suas coisas do seu armário?" Sra. Denali fala por cima de sua mesa.

Tanya nega com a cabeça, seus olhos estreitados, braços cruzados. "Vá pegar seus livros e volte." Com isso, ela corre pra fora e quase bate a porta.

"Senhorita Swan, Sr. Cullen, vocês estão dispensados pelo resto do dia. Estou ligando para suas famílias para dizer-lhes que esperem vocês em casa." Aceno com a cabeça e me dirijo para fora do gabinete, arrastando Edward comigo. Quando entramos no corredor, agora vazio, Edward parece ganhar alguma compostura.

"Ela está certa." Ele diz com uma voz cavernosa. "Eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, deveria ter feito algo para impedir que isso chegasse neste ponto. Deixei você aguentar e continuar aguentando com isso quando nada disso deveria ter acontecido em primeiro lugar."

"Pare com isso, bem aí." Resmungo forçando ele a parar. "Nós já concordamos que não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito para evitar que Tanya viesse atrás de mim. Ela me viu como um alvo desde o primeiro dia. Isso é algo que você vai ter que aceitar. Se eu não tivesse sido tão covarde e fraca, eu poderia ter feito frente para ela há muito tempo. Não se atreva a colocar as culpas disso em você, Edward Anthony Cullen." Eu respondo vigorosamente.

Ele olha para mim com os olhos de pena. "Bella..." ele murmura. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele e puxo-o para mim, esmagando minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Droga, Edward." Resmungo. "Não agora, não desista de nós agora. Não depois de tudo o que passamos. Se você fizer isso, se você começar a duvidar de você mesmo, você está duvidando de nós. Quando você começa a fazer isso, Tanya ganha. Não deixe que ela vença. Nós somos mais fortes do que isso."

Ele repousa seu rosto na minha cabeça, me puxa para mais perto e ri. Eu me afasto e olho em seus olhos.

"Não tem graça. Estou falando sério aqui." Respondo bruscamente.

"Eu sei." Edward sorri. "É um alívio vê-la lutando por nós também. Pensei que estava sozinho nesse departamento."

"Não, só levei algum tempo para acompanhar você. Sinto muito se alguma vez deixei que você duvidasse dos meus sentimentos por você, por mim, por nós. Eu te amo. Edward."

* * *

**N/B: **_Mas menino, olha a Bella se defendendo! Adorei! E a Sra. Denali arrasando com a Tanya, amei também. A pessoa ser justa é outra coisa. E o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Comentem bastante!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_

_Faltam 7 pro final, mas se não comentarem, vou passar a postar 1 a cada 2 semanas. _


	36. Inquisição

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 36 - Inquisição**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**EPOV**

"Vamos sair daqui." Eu disse enquanto liberava minha Bella dos meus braços. Ela acenou com a cabeça e pegou a minha mão. Nós colocamos nossas cabeças pra fora da porta da frente e caminhamos até o estacionamento. Nós não andamos 10 metros antes do telefone de Bella vibrar em sua bolsa.

"É o meu pai." Bella suspirou enquanto ela pegava seu telefone. Ela apertou o botão de atender e o colocou em sua orelha.

"Ei pai...", ela o cumprimentou.

"O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" Bella se encolheu e puxou o telefone longe da sua orelha com a explosiva saudação. Ela pressionou o botão do viva voz ao chegarmos a sua picape.

"Pai, acalme-se. Acho que precisamos conversar." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"INFERNO QUE SIM, NÓS PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!" Ele gritou. "ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGORA?"

"Estou com Edward. Estamos saindo da escola. Você quer que eu te encontre em algum lugar?"

Meu celular vibrou no bolso. Eu fiz o movimento para Bella e ela balançou a cabeça e desligou o viva voz. Eu atendi o telefone e caminhei para o outro lado da picape.

"Oi mãe." Eu respondi à minha irritada mãe.

"Edward? Você está bem? Onde você está? O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou às pressas.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. Estou com Bella. Estamos saindo da escola agora." Eu soltei beliscando a ponta do meu nariz.

"Ótimo. O que aconteceu? Por que você não nos disse nada?"

"Edward..." Bella sussurrou perto de mim.

"Um minuto, mãe." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o telefone. "Sim, baby?"

"Meu pai quer falar com seus pais." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, só um minuto," fiz um movimento pra ela pedindo um segundo e respondi de volta para a minha mãe. "Mãe, Chefe Swan quer falar com você e com o pai."

"Ah, tudo bem. Quando?"

"Quando?" Eu me dirigi a Bella.

"No almoço de hoje?" Ela perguntou pra mim e para seu pai ao mesmo tempo. Eu esperei pela resposta de seu pai. Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto seu pai dava uma resposta a ela. "12:15 ok?" , ela perguntou.

Concordei com a cabeça e voltei para a minha mãe com os planos. "Chefe Swan pode almoçar às 12:15."

"Nos encontraremos no Café Sandy." Sussurrou Bella ao meu lado.

"No Café Sandy." Eu adicionei a resposta para minha mãe.

"Eu posso fazer isso, deixe-me ligar para o seu pai e te retorno."

"Ok mãe. Falo com você em breve." Eu respondi antes de desligar e olhar de volta para Bella, que ainda estava ao telefone.

"Sim pai. Sim, eu sei. Ok, eu entendo. Okaaay. Vejo você daqui a pouco." Ela forçou para desligar o telefone antes que ele obtivesse a sua atenção novamente. Ela respirou fundo e suspirou alto.

"Ugh, isso tudo está uma bagunça." Ela revirou os olhos e inclinou as costas contra a porta da sua picape, deixando a parte de trás de sua cabeça descansar na janela. Dei um passo em direção a ela e deixei meu corpo se moldar ao dela enterrando meu nariz em seu cabelo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em torno de sua cintura e eu a ouvi engatar uma respiração, o seu corpo respondendo ao meu.

"Eu sinto muito." Sussurrei. O sentimento de fracasso e culpa passando através de mim novamente. Eu a decepcionei. Eu poderia ter parado isto desde o momento em que Tanya a ameaçou no corredor. Eu deveria ter ido a diretoria mais cedo. Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado. Os problemas de Bella com a autoestima e confiança poderiam ter sido resolvido há meses. Estava tão focado nesses pensamentos que eu não percebi que eu apertava o tecido de sua camisa em meus punhos.

Suas mãos quentes correram até meu peito e pescoço, tentando me convencer junto com a cascata de cachos que emolduravam seu rosto. Eu resisti, não querendo que ela visse a minha fraqueza. Suas mãos se tornaram mais urgentes. Ela puxou um pouco a cabeça para que ela pudesse ver o meu rosto.

"Edward...", ela respirou.

"Não..." minha voz pausou. "Ouça. Sinto muito, Bella. Pensei que eu pudesse protegê-la dela, protegê-la de ter que lidar com toda essa besteira. Mas eu não pude, e agora você está sendo punida por algo que você nem mesmo começou."

"Eu não me importo se eu não iniciei. Mas eu teria concluído, se a Sra. Denali não tivesse aparecido. Eu teria arrancado o brinco da orelha daquela cadela. Cheguei ao ponto de ebulição. Eu não estou tolerando essa besteira mais. Ela pode dizer o que diabos ela queira, mas é melhor ela saber que terá consequências. Se eu ouvir uma palavra a mais da sua língua de cobra eu vou bater nela." Eu espiei em seu rosto e seus lábios perfeitos estavam definidos em uma linha firme e havia um fogo em seus olhos que eu nunca vi. Era tão... caramba... quente.

Em um instante a minha boca cobriu a dela e toda a raiva que estávamos sentindo com toda esta situação fodida saiu em erupção. Nossas bocas lutaram mais ferozmente e sua língua passou traçando meu lábio inferior. Eu concedi o acesso e nossas línguas colocaram para fora todas as nossas frustrações não ditas.

Nossa respiração se tornou frenética e meu corpo moía no dela, buscando contato tanto quanto eu podia ter. Minhas mãos apertaram no seu delicioso corpo.

"Edward...", ela suspirou quando ela rompeu o nosso beijo febril. "Temos duas horas até encontrarmos os nossos pais."

"Eu sei." Eu assobiei em seu ouvido. "Onde?"

"Neste momento, eu não poderia me importar menos. Basta entrar na picape." Ela me empurrou para longe da porta, abrindo e subindo, me arrastando logo atrás dela. Ela me deu as chaves e eu virei para colocá-las na ignição. Seus lábios procuraram minha orelha e ela beliscou e sugou enviando arrepios na minha espinha e um gemido saiu dos meus lábios.

"Merda Bella, isso é incrível." Ela sorriu contra a minha pele quando eu coloquei a picape em marcha ré e pisei no acelerador. A picape tremeu em desafio ao decolar. As mãos de Bella correram sob minha camisa e ao longo da minha pele enquanto eu deixava minha mão executar círculos ao longo de sua coxa.

"Foda-se..." Eu rosnei quando ela levou sua mão até a minha virilha em cima do meu jeans. Eu desviei entrando em um beco e estacionando atrás de um decrépito armazém abandonado.

Mal pude estacionar a picape e Bella lançou uma perna sobre ambas as minhas e sentou em mim, continuando nossa sessão necessitada e urgente no estacionamento. Eu nos ajeitei de forma que sua bunda não forçasse o volante e deixei minhas mãos ter acesso completo ao seu posicionamento, amassando e puxando as coxas, a bunda e a cintura. Ela gemeu quando mergulhei a mão no tecido de seus jeans e em sua calcinha para melhor sentir sua pele.

Suas mãos constantemente trabalharam nos botões da minha camisa, abrindo-a, e eu gemi em sua boca. "Deus Bella! Você está tão sexy! Adoro esta nova confiança".

"Mmm..." foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de puxar para trás e retirar sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Meus olhos ficaram em seu volumoso peito e eu retirei uma mão para poder puxar para baixo a alça do seu sutiã. Deslizei o último tecido revelando a pele mais escura do seu mamilo e eu coloquei a minha boca nele. Minha mão puxou a outra alça pra baixo, liberando os braços e retirando a ofensiva peça de roupa, e ela pode envolver as mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu chupei avidamente e deixei cair as minhas mãos em sua cintura para ajudá-la no encaixe do seus quadris e na moagem do seu calor contra o meu colo. Em pouco tempo a falta de roupas abaixo da cintura tornou-se muito para ela também. Ela desembaraçou as mãos do meu pescoço e se abaixou para desfazer os botões em seus jeans. Eu liberei sua cintura para fazer o mesmo com o meu.

Quando seu zíper foi aberto, ela plantou uma mão na parte de trás do assento e um pé no chão da picape. Ela levantou-se do meu colo e arrancou sua calça jeans e calcinha dos quadris. Eu me arqueei e deslizei minhas calças para baixo ao redor dos meus joelhos também.

Ela se reposicionou voltando para cima de mim, o pé atingiu o rádio ligando-o em alguma estação de músicas antigas aleatória. Eu mal registrei esta interrupção, até que, finalmente, as letras me alcançaram.

_**And I was changing;  
All I see is you; All I feel is you for me!**_

_**And I would really like to watch you ride;  
And always feel you by my side;  
I would really like to watch you ride  
All on me!***_

_*A música é Watch Her Ride de Jefferson Airplane_

_E eu estava mudando;__  
Tudo o que eu vejo é você, tudo que eu sinto é você pra mim!_

_E eu realmente gostaria de ver você conduzir**;__  
E sempre te sinto do meu lado,__  
eu realmente gostaria de ver você conduzir__**__  
tudo em mim!_

_**A tradução se perde um pouco, mas na verdade a referência é montar que autora coloca (a posição que Bella está)._

"Isso é estranhamente coincidente." Bella soltou risadinhas.

"Com certeza..." Eu sorri e enrolei minha mão ao redor do seu pescoço para puxar seus lábios nos meus novamente. Ela se fundiu com o meu beijo, suas mãos deslizaram sobre meus ombros, segurando e soltando e apertando novamente. Minha outra mão envolveu ao redor de sua cintura e a puxei para mim. Quando eu esfreguei a minha ereção ao longo de suas dobras molhadas ambos engatamos as nossas respirações.

"Eu realmente gostaria de ver você _montar_." Faço minhas as palavras da canção e ela riu em resposta antes de levantar-se um pouco. Eu me posicionei e a deixei se orientar sobre mim. Nós dois gememos com a sensação de plenitude.

_**And you are shining;  
All I see is you; All I feel is you for me!**_

_E você está brilhando;__  
Tudo o que eu vejo é você, tudo que eu sinto é você pra mim!_

Ela começou a se mover, recuando um pouco no início, em seguida, empurrando para frente. Suas ações eram leves e cautelosas.

"Está tudo bem, Baby." Eu gemi. "Deus, você é incrível! Vai mais rápido!"

"Eu não quero machucar você." Ela respondeu ofegante.

"Confie em mim," eu ri um pouco. "Você não vai me machucar." Ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez e levou seus movimentos para o próximo nível, puxando mais para trás antes de mergulhar seus quadris para baixo e para frente.

_**Times don't change; Times don't ever change for me;  
And I know that you could be the only thing in my world,  
The only thing that my mind would find;  
For love, for love and peace of mind, for me, for me.**_

_Os tempos não mudam; os Tempos nunca mudam pra mim,__  
e eu sei que você poderia ser a única coisa no meu mundo,__  
A única coisa que minha mente encontraria;__  
Por amor, por amor e paz mental, pra mim, pra mim._

"Oh Deus..." Ela sussurrou jogando a cabeça pra trás e começou a se mover ainda mais rápido.

"Isso Baby." Eu moía enquanto assistia os seios saltarem na frente do meu rosto. Eu aproximei minha mão espalmando, enrolando e apertando ligeiramente. Minha boca se dirigiu ao pescoço e sua garganta.

_**My mind, and my mind it comes alive with you;  
It's all that I can do to sit here and let you blow my mind;  
Ah! My mind,  
You're so fine, in my mind you're so fine, in my mind you're so fine.**_

_Minha mente, e minha mente tornam-se viva com você,__  
É tudo o que eu posso fazer sentar aqui e deixar você excitar minha mente,__  
Ah!__Minha mente,__  
Você é tão boa, na minha mente, você está tão bem, na minha mente, você está tão bem._

"Isso foi Jefferson Airplane com Watch Her Ride." O locutor da rádio diz e Bella continua seu empurrão firme e urgente. "Em seguida teremos Johnny Cash Ring com Fire ". Minha atenção foi atraída de volta para Bella quando ela arqueou o corpo pra longe do meu. Sua mão permaneceu em meu ombro, mas o cotovelo e ombros esmagaram-se contra o painel permitindo que seu corpo se abrisse mais e eu me aprofundasse nela.

"Oh, merda!" Eu clamei involuntariamente. "Tão bom!"

"Ahhh..." Ela gemeu em resposta. "Perto... tão perto." Ela choramingou.

"Eu também!" Eu disse quando ela bateu novamente.

"Edward, me toque...", ela disse. Isso era novo, ela nunca pediu nada assim de mim antes, geralmente sou eu que tenho que pedir para tocá-la. Deus, esta nova Bella era tão sexy. "Por favor... sim!" Ela gemeu quando deixei minha mão rastrear seu estômago e pélvis, até que finalmente esfreguei o feixe de nervos logo acima onde nós estávamos unidos. Me sentindo deslizar para dentro e para fora dela.

"Santo inferno!" Eu amaldiçoei. "Bella baby, sente isso." Eu puxei agarrando a sua mão no meu ombro e a levando até onde nós estávamos conectados. Seus olhos se abriram.

"Puta merda!" Ela guinchou. "Isso é..."

"Eu sei!" Eu respondi e ela manteve o ritmo acelerado.

"Oh Deus! Edward!" Ela choramingou.

"Toque-se para mim, baby. Quero ver você." Ela mordeu o lábio e deixou sua mão viajar até seu clitóris. Ela esfregou círculos leves e o visual me fez ir mais forte.

"Sim amor, é isso." Exortei tentando resistir meus quadris de empurrar com mais impulso.

"Ohhh... Ooooooohhhh..." Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto seus dedos esfregaram com vigor. "Ed-waaaard!" Ela gemeu enquanto ela arqueou as costas e seu empurrão se tornou mais caótico. Eu continuei a jorrar contra ela com seu clímax aumentando mais e mais. Quando seu orgasmo diminuiu, ela descansou para a frente e preguiçosamente continuou seus movimentos.

"Venha pra mim, Edward." Ela engasgou e eu não pude me segurar mais. Meu corpo ficou tenso e depois eu derreti enquanto liberava nela. "Mmm, sim." Ela suspirou me beijando no rosto e correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Eu levemente a beijei no seu ombro e deixei meus braços envolverem em torno de seu corpo farto, puxando-a para mais perto de mim.

"Obrigado..." Eu suspirei em sua carne.

"A qualquer hora". Ela riu em resposta com as mãos levemente coçando a cabeça. "Umm Edward, onde estamos?"

"Eu... não tenho ideia." Eu respondi enquanto eu tentava olhar através da chuva que agora era derramada. "Eu acho que é um depósito de papel antigo."

"Romântico". Ela provocou, apertando seus lábios nos meus.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois de fazer uma parada em sua casa para nos refrescar da picape, nos dirigimos para o estacionamento do Café Sandy. A viatura de polícia de Charlie já estava aqui, bem como os carros de Carlisle e Esme. Eu lentamente entrei no estacionamento e virei a chave, desligando o motor. Bella olhou para mim e eu olhei para ela.

"Vamos acabar com isso...", ela suspirou saindo da picape. Abri a porta pra ela e nós procuramos nossos pais. Eles estavam sentados juntos, de um lado o Chefe Swan, do outro lado Carlisle e minha mãe. Charlie acenou para Bella, que agarrou a minha mão. Nos dirigimos com pressa para a cabine, Bella tomou um lugar ao lado de seu pai e eu me sentei em uma cadeira que empurrei até a borda da mesa.

"Ok, o que no inferno está acontecendo?" Charlie praticamente rosnou tanto para Bella e eu.

"Bem", Bella bufou. "Pai, há algumas coisas que você devia saber antes que eu entre em qualquer assunto recente". Ela fez uma pausa e estudou a expressão de seu pai. Ele parecia estar esperando por ela para continuar, o que ela fez. "Eu realmente não me mudei pra cá por causa da mamãe e do Phil. Vim para cá porque eu não poderia mais viver em Phoenix. Mudei porque na minha antiga escola eu fui provocada e intimidada violentamente até que eu não aguentei mais."

"O quê?" O rosto de Charlie caiu. "Quando isso aconteceu? Quem? Como?"

"Oh, Bella, isso é terrível, querida. Sinto muito por isso." Esme a consolou.

"Era um cara chamado Drake e ele era um idiota. Eu estou bem agora, Forks é muito melhor que Phoenix". Charlie acenou laconicamente e aguardou por mais informação por estarmos todos aqui.

"Forks _é_ melhor do que Phoenix, mas parece que eu ainda estou enfrentando o mesmo problema. " Bella suspirou. "Eu já atrai uma intimidadora, até agora. Você provavelmente já ouviu falar de Tanya Denali." Ela olhou seu pai e eu levei minha mão debaixo da mesa para dar-lhe um aperto no joelho dando segurança. Ela apertou a mão sobre a minha de volta.

"Sim, eu ouvi algo disso. Então, em vez de contar a alguém você decidiu bater nela? Isso não é muito Senhora ou adulta vindo de você."

"Não foi culpa dela." Interrompi. "Tanya se aproximou de Bella e a encurralou."

"Eu não quero ouvir isso de você, jovem." Charlie disparou em mim com raiva. "Você deixou isso acontecer com a minha filha. Por que não disse ou fez alguma coisa?"

"Pai," Bella tentou responder antes de meu pai colocar a mão para detê-la.

"Chefe Swan". Carlisle clamou enquanto os olhos da minha mãe se ampliaram e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. "Eu entendo que você esteja chateado que Bella esteja sendo alvo de intimidadores da escola. No entanto, culpar o meu filho não ajudará na situação. Ele é um menino bom e honesto e eu não vou tolerar ninguém dizendo de outra forma, mesmo você sendo o xerife." Eu cerrei os dentes e depois soltei. Eu fiquei feliz por Carlisle me apoiar, mas eu concordava com Charlie nesta situação.

"Se eu puder..." Eu repliquei. "Eu aceito a responsabilidade por toda esta situação. Você está certo em dizer que eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa. Eu me culpo por quanto essa coisa toda ter crescido."

"Mas ele também é a razão por eu tentar me defender!" Bella gritou fixando os olhos em todos na mesa. "Edward é um modelo, um cara doce, maravilhoso, inteligente e honesto. Tornou-se meu amigo e me fez sentir acolhida em Forks. Então ele me fez sentir especial, bonita e forte. Se não fosse por Edward eu provavelmente teria sugerido ir viver em Port Angeles alguns meses atrás, a fim de evitar o assédio público que Tanya tinha me submetido de qualquer maneira. Não há nada que poderia ter sido feito para fazer Tanya não me atingir. Eu estava triste, uma nova menina solitária e empurrando-me ainda mais para baixo, isto não teria feito eu me sentir melhor. É por isso que ela faz isso, porque Edward está comigo e não com ela, não porque eu tenho mais amigos agora do que eu já tive, mas porque ela não acha que isso seja digno."

Ela continuou a olhar para baixo antes de retomar.

"Pai, eu devia ter contado há um tempo atrás. Você é meu pai e merece saber disso. No dia da guerra de comida, Tanya apostou na reivindicação de ter Edward e como eu não recuei, ela contratou um aluno para tentar me atacar no estacionamento da escola, após o jogo de futebol. "

"O QUÊ?" O rosto de Charlie ficou roxo e seus bigodes mexeram violentamente.

"Sim, ela contratou dois caras para tentar arrancar as chaves de Alice de mim para que eu ficasse com muito medo de ir aos jogos de futebol. Ela não se antecipou que Jacob e Edward iriam aparecer e chutar a bunda deles. Depois ela os contratou novamente para fazer um espetáculo comigo no corredor. Mas, novamente, Edward _e_ Emmett... " Ela olhou para Esme. "... Estavam lá para me defender deles. Então ela acabou, inadvertidamente, dizendo algo que eu ouvi, o que me fez separar de Edward. O bullying parou um pouco depois disso."

"Mas ele recomeçou de novo?" Carlisle empurrou.

"Sim", Bella balançou a cabeça e olhou para a mesa. "Depois de Edward e eu voltarmos, ela decidiu que ia ter que lidar comigo ela mesma. Então, ela fingiu ser sua mãe e ligou para a minha antiga escola para descobrir meus segredos. Ela descobriu sobre o bullying e decidiu tentar usá-lo contra mim. Acho que eu superei isso porque não me afetou. Enfim, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett me convenceram a finalmente falar com a diretora sobre o que a filha dela tinha sido capaz de fazer. Enviei um e-mail na sexta-feira e hoje ela me chamou ao seu escritório. Ela foi muito atenciosa sobre ele e me disse que iria lidar com isso. A próxima coisa que eu soube, Tanya estava gritando e puxando meu cabelo. " Todos os três pais estavam boquiabertos para Bella.

"Então, como você foi a única que pegou detenção?" Esme encontrou sua voz primeiro.

"Bem, quando a Sra. Denali se deparou com a cena onde eu estava em cima de Tanya e ameaçando arrancar o brinco de sua orelha." Bella ficou vermelha e desviou os olhos.

"Oh, entendi. A Sra. Denali não sabe que Tanya foi quem começou?"

"Sim, mas bater é proibido na escola. Peguei detenção por duas semanas e ela pegou uma semana extra de suspensão."

"Mesmo você defendendo a si mesma?" Charlie praticamente gritou.

"Sim". Bella bufou. "Mais uma vez, eu não estava exatamente apenas me defendendo e fugindo. Eu estava batendo."

"Ah, isso é besteira!" Charlie sibilou. "Desculpe a minha língua." Ele se desculpou a minha mãe.

"Não, você está certo. Isto é besteira." Ela acenou para Charlie. "Tanya Denali e suas duas irmãs são fedelhas mimadas, enquanto Bella é uma das mais belas garotas que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Você não merece isso Bella." Ela estendeu a mão para Bella e agarrou a outra mão.

"Obrigada Esme." Bella sussurrou.

"Bella, depois do almoço nós vamos até a escola e eu vou ter algumas palavras com a Sra. Denali". Charlie disse.

"Pai, você não tem que fazer isso."

"Sim, eu tenho!" Ele interrompeu. "Bella, querida, eu posso ser o xerife e ser meu trabalho proteger a cidade. Mas, você é minha filha, portanto, você é prioridade. A justiça precisa ser mantida em qualquer situação, isso é certo." Bella acenou com a cabeça e beijou o pai dela na bochecha.

"Obrigada pai." Sussurrou.

"Ok, bem Carlisle... Esme... Edward", Charlie acenou para cada um de nós. "Bella e eu temos que ir conversar com a diretora. Obrigado por nos ajudar a esclarecer isso. Vamos nos falar mais tarde."

"Obrigado Chefe Swan". Carlisle estendeu a mão e Charlie a balançou firmemente. "Eu vou ligar mais tarde."

Com isso Bella caminhou saindo em direção ao pai.

"Eu já volto mãe e pai." Eu disse pegando a mão de Bella. "Eu só vou com Bella até seu carro." Eles concordaram e eu a levei até a porta.

"Eu não sei o que minha mãe e meu pai vão me perguntar." Eu sussurrei pra ela. "O que eu devo dizer?"

"Diga-lhes a verdade." Ela deu de ombros. "Nossos pais merecem saber que podem confiar em nós."

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi. Chegamos ao limite e eu passei meus braços em volta de seus ombros. Ela me abraçou ao redor do meu peito.

"Eu te amo". Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Eu também te amo Edward." Ela disse enquanto se afastava. "Nós vamos passar por isso." Eu não pude responder, eu apenas acenei e me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente.

"Pronta para ir Bells?" Charlie chamou do outro lado do veículo.

"Sim". Ela suspirou se libertando completamente de mim e abrindo a porta do carro de polícia. Eu os assisti sair antes de voltar de má vontade e enfrentar meus pais.

**BPOV**

"Pai, realmente, eu posso lidar com duas semanas de detenção depois da escola. Eu pagaria até três vezes a mais se eu pudesse bater no rosto daquela garota."

"Bella, não é assim que você lida com as situações."

"Bem, isso é o que ela merece." Murmurei sob a minha respiração. "Além disso," Eu disse em voz firme "nada mais tem funcionado com ela. Sua mãe tentou falar com ela, Alice ameaçou expulsá-la para fora das líderes de torcida, Edward lhe disse inúmeras vezes que ele iria até os diretores. Ela não escuta pai, eu não entendo como você vai mudar isso."

"Eu não estou aqui para ter certeza que Tanya seja punida." Charlie respondeu. "Estou aqui para garantir que você seja tratada de forma justa nesta situação. Você não é a antagonista neste cenário." Eu xinguei e cruzei os braços, obviamente, não havia nenhum ponto em discutir isso, então eu apenas me sentei em silêncio enquanto dirigimos pelo caminho restante para a escola.

O sexto período estava saindo quando nós entramos no estacionamento. Os alunos estavam reunidos em grupos, conversando animadamente. Por alguns gestos das mãos eu diria que a notícia de Tanya e eu lutando no corredor se espalhou. À medida que caminhávamos alguns dos conversadores pararam de falar e começaram a olhar pra mim.

"Ela está viva!" Alguém gritou.

"Time Bella!" Outro gritou. Eu corei ferozmente e dei um sorriso leve.

"Nós pensamos que você era um caso perdido Swan!" Eu ouvi a voz baixa de Emmett.

Meu pai me levou para dentro do prédio e para o escritório principal.

"Por que você não se senta aqui Bells". Charlie me deu um sorriso semi-tranquilizador. "Eu só vou demorar um pouco."

"Ok". Concordei com a cabeça, e me sentei. Charlie desapareceu no escritório da Sra. Denali e eu tirei meu telefone. Tinham seis novas mensagens de texto. Realmente? As duas primeiras eram de Ângela querendo saber se eu estava bem. Emmett aparentemente ganhou 20 dólares com a minha luta. Alice me enviou uma foto borrada de Tanya e eu arrancando cabelo uma da outra.

Assim que eu terminei de ler o resto das mensagens, a porta do escritório principal se abriu. Rose chegou irrompendo com uma câmera de vídeo na mão.

"BELLA! Graças a Deus te encontrei! Você tem que ver isso!" Ela choramingou se sentando ao meu lado.

"Sheeeesh Rose, o que está acontecendo?" Pedi às pressas.

"Você não vai acreditar no que eu tive que fazer a fim de obter esta câmera de Eric Yorkie." Ela bufou persuadindo a coisa como sua vida dependesse daquilo. "Eu tive que ameaçar o pervertido. Ele realmente pensou que eu ia mostrar-lhe as _guloseimas*_. Eu disse a ele que eu iria contar ao Emmett sobre isso e se ele ficasse bem eu mostraria e então ele me deu esta coisa estúpida. Ok, aqui está." Ela empurrou a tela anexo para mim e eu recuei para trás antes de me concentrar na imagem.

_*Guloseimas aqui são os seios_

Eric estava aparentemente fazendo algum tipo de registro no corredor para a sua aula de jornalismo. O filme começa com pessoas no corredor e depois faz uma pausa em Edward me abraçando. Ele se inclina para beijar a minha bochecha. Por trás dele Tanya está alinhada diretamente em nós. Assim que Edward se afasta um pouco, ela me atinge, empurrando-me para longe dele e contra o armário e Edward fica em estado de choque. Eric grita "Luta de Garotas" que faz com que todos se aglomerem ao redor de Tanya e eu. Eric consegue levantar a mão sobre a cabeça de algumas meninas e recebe o dinheiro das apostas, o filme mostra Tanya e eu nos engalfinhando uma com a outra. Quando eu quebro seu colar e nós duas caímos no chão e o resto é o seu grito estridente. A coisa toda é mais uma confusão de cabelos e mãos, você realmente não pode ver muito mais do que isso. Em seguida, um apito é ouvido e todos se dissipam.

Eric aparentemente se esconde atrás de uma parede, porque ele consegue fazer a imagem de Tanya, Edward, Emmett, eu e Sra. Denali. Depois de desaparecer pelo corredor ele vira a câmera para si mesmo. "Esta história aqui vai para o YouTube! Filme da luta do corredor!" A tela da câmera fica azul e eu pisco algumas vezes.

"Puta merda". Eu amaldiçoo enquanto preguiçosamente entrego a câmera de volta para Rose.

"Sorria você foi pega pela câmera da verdade!" Rose solta gritinhos.

Antes que eu possa entrar mais em pânico meu pai vem marchando para fora do escritório da Sra. Denali.

"Vamos Bells, estamos indo embora." Ele responde com firmeza.

"Mas..." eu tento impedi-lo. O que está acontecendo? Será que tudo se resolveu?

"Sem mais. Casa. Agora". Oh merda, uma palavra por frase. Ele não está feliz. Eu aceno um pouco para Rose, ela me atira um sorriso lamentavelmente apologética. Eu sigo Charlie para fora das portas da frente e para o carro. A maioria dos alunos se dissipou por agora. Nós entramos no carro rapidamente e ele sai.

"O que está acontecendo pai?" Peço silenciosamente, não querendo deixá-lo mais irritado.

"Você ainda terá que cumprir a detenção."

"Eu imaginei." Eu respondo tranquilamente.

"Sra. Denali tem o vice-diretor a apoiando em sua punição. Ambos concordaram que você estava tão envolvida na luta quanto Tanya estava. Então eu lhe disse que a próxima vez que eu encontrar Tanya bêbada na rua ou em meio a um comportamento lascivo na parte de trás do carro de um imbecil eu vou levá-la até a delegacia, em vez de levá-la para casa."

Minha boca cai um pouco aberta, em seguida, eu a fecho. "É justo," dei de ombros. "Depois de tudo, você está apenas fazendo seu trabalho não é?"

"Certo". Charlie concordou. "O meu só acontece de ter mais poder disciplinar". Ele quebrou o contato visual com a estrada e olhou para mim fazendo a dança das sobrancelhas. Eu ri e sorri.

"Obrigada pai." Sussurrei timidamente.

"Ninguém mexe com a minha menina e fica ileso disso." Ele franziu a testa. "É melhor essa pequena princesa manter o nariz limpo a partir de agora."

* * *

**N/T:** _Então, comecinho quente, nada como aliviar as tensões após uma briga hein?_

_Os pais agora sabem de toda a armação da sociopata da Tanya eu queria muito um Pov do Charlie pegando ela e levando pra delegacia, eu lavaria a alma depois disso (eu não sei se isso acontecerá já antecipo eu não li a Fic toda)_

_Deixe uma review_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Hm, então temos todos os pais sabendo da história e Charlie não ficou nada feliz com Tanya. Também queria um pov do Charlie pegando Tanya e levando ela pra delegacia, seria tããão legal... *risada maligna*_

_Que jeito bom de aliviar as tensões, hein Bella e Edward? Hohohoho safadênhos _

_Bem, comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	37. Planos

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 37 - Planos**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**EPOV**

Eu ando lentamente de volta para o café para terminar de falar com meus pais. Deslizo para dentro da cabine onde Charlie e Bella tinham acabado de sentar.

"Você está bem filho?" Carlisle me pergunta enquanto eu esfrego minha testa.

"Sim, apenas frustrado e cansado e me sentindo culpado," Admito.

"Edward, querido, por quê você se sente culpado?" Minha mãe pergunta com nada além de preocupação em sua voz.

"Eu não sei." Xingo. "O Chefe Swan está certo. Eu poderia ter feito mais para evitar isso. Eu deveria ter dito a vocês, ou a Sra. Denali, ou ao pai da Bella, para alguém. Eu deixei isso acontecer e agora Bella tem detenção por brigar, que vai estar permanentemente em seu registro e pode afetar sua capacidade de entrar na faculdade." As repercurssões por essa simples ação podem afetar toda a sua vida.

"Edward eu dificilmente duvido que Bella não vai entrar na faculdade apenas porque ela estava em uma pequena briga. Você ficaria surpreso com o que as escolas tendem a negligenciar ou ignorar."

"Eu sei." Respondo. "Mas na verdade não foi tudo culpa dela! Ela foi atacada por Tanya! Eu vi a coisa toda! Ela não disse ou fez qualquer coisa!"

"Infelizmente isso não importa," Esme balançou sua cabeça. "Ela agrediu de volta, não que alguém possa culpá-la. Mas ainda assim... ela brigou." Esme deu de ombros e pegou minha mão. Peguei sua pequena mão na minha e lembrei-me da época em que eu costumava pensar que a mão das mães eram enormes.

"Eu estive lá, Edward." A voz de Esme fica pesada e sei sobre o quê ela está se referindo, mas continua. "Quando seu pai me batia, eu levei e levei, sabendo que se eu dissesse alguma coisa ele poderia entrar em um monte de problemas. Eu não achei que eu valia mais de uma vida do que isso. Eu só sabia que pegava aquilo que você precisava. Mas então ele começou a gritar com você, ou dizer comentários ofensivos sobre você e eu sabia que você seria pego no caminho da destruição também. Foi somente quando cheguei a um ponto de quebra que eu era capaz de detê-lo. Claro que ele merecia, mas havia consequências que tive de enfrentar também." A voz de Esme se quebra e uma lágrima escapa do seus olhos. Carlisle envolve o braço em torno do seu ombro e beija seu templo.

"Filho," Carlisle começa. "Sua mãe está certa. Bella chegou no ponto dela. Ela parece ter mudado. Agora, o que ela precisa agora é que você seja solidário e ajude ela. Você estava lá por ela quando ela não tinha outra pessoa, assim como eu estava lá para sua mãe. Então pare de se sentir culpado sobre o que você poderia ter feito e comece a se sentir grato pelo que é agora." Eu entendi o que eles disseram. Eles tinham estado nessa situação antes e eles conseguiram. Bella e eu podemos também.

"Obrigado mãe, obrigado pai." Eu sorrio e fujo do meu assento enquanto ambos fogem também. Esme me envolve em um abraço e eu enfio a cabeça dela sob o meu queixo enquanto Carlisle me dá tapinhas na costa.

"Nós amamos você, Edward." Ela sorri.

"Eu amo vocês também." Eu digo.

Dez minutos depois estou chegando na minha casa. Tudo o que quero é deitar na minha cama e esperar pela ligação de Bella. Subo as escadas até o meu quarto e caio na minha cama king-size. Eu devo ter caído no sono porque a próxima coisa que tenho conhecimento é de alguém batendo na minha porta.

"Entre!" Eu grito grogue. A porta é aberta e Rose entra.

"Edward? Posso falar com você por um segundo?"

"Sim," Respondo enquanto esfrego o sono dos meus olhos e me sento. Danço até a beira da cama e Rose senta-se ao meu lado. "O que foi?"

"Bem, eu quero que você saiba o que eu fiz." Ela sussurra.

"Oook," Respondo, levemente confuso, mas principalmente curioso.

"Bem, antes de Bella voltar com seu pai para escola, o pai dela foi lá e falou com a diretora e venho procurado por Bella porque eu tinha encontrado algo. Aparentemente Eric Yorkie fez um vídeo da demonstração pública de afeto e capturou toda a briga em sua câmera. Quero dizer, a partir do ponto onde você está abraçando Bella até Tanya atacando ela até a Sra. Denali levando vocês ao escritório."

"Sério?" Pergunto, subitamente em alerta. "Isso é ótimo! Você mostrou isso para a Sra. Denali?"

"Bem, eu tentei." Rose deu de ombros. "Mas quando fui pressionar o play acidentalmente apaguei ele do cartão de memória."

"O QUÊ?" Eu grito.

"Sinto muito Edward! Eu não queria! Eu estava tentando provar a inocência de Bella, mas o pequeno botão de poder apagar está ao lado do botão play e antes mesmo de eu saber o que aconteceu foi apagado." Rose deixa cair a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Bem," Eu dou de ombros. "Está tudo bem. O que está feito está feito. No entanto, obrigado por tentar Rose, você é uma boa amiga."

"Obrigada Edward. Não faz me sentir muito melhor, mas obrigada por tentar."

"Heh, eu sei como você se sente." Respondi.

"Vou te dizer o seguinte Edward. Se você parar de se bater sobre essa situação toda então eu irei."

"Fechado." Eu sorrio para Rose. Ela me abraça e depois se vira para sair.

"Hey Rose," Eu a chamo antes dela sair do meu quarto. "Diga ao meu irmão que ele é um idiota por fazer apostas em lutas de garotas, mesmo que ele tenha apostado na minha namorada."

"Acho que Tyler Crowley está um pouco chateado que Bella aparentemente cresceu um esqueleto quando ela brigou."

"Tyler Crowley pode comer merda." Respondo. Rose ri e segue pelo corredor.

**BPOV**

As coisas não se acalmaram desde o fiasco da briga de garotas por mais uma semana. Era tudo que as pessoas falavam ao redor da escola. Mantive minha cabeça baixa e reportada para minha detenção todo dia depois da escola, não querendo entrar em mais problemas ainda.

Pelo que estava sendo vazado pelas outras duas irmãs Denali, Tanya estava em um mundo de dor com a mãe. Ela tinha seu telefone, carro e laptop tirados e foi forçada a oferecer seu tempo em uma casa de repouso local durante os dias.

Na próxima semana as pessoas perderam o interesse em mim e mudaram para o último escândalo. Algo sobre um dos motoristas de ônibus estar saindo com uma estudante. Francamente eu não me importo, desde que o calor esteja fora de Edward e eu.

Ultimamente, porém, tudo o que está sendo falado é sobre o baile de formatura. Este é o tema da conversa quando nos sentamos à mesa no almoço.

"Como chefe da comissão de formatura é meu trabalho chegar em um tema. Alguma ideia senhoritas e cavalheiros?" Alice pergunta com o caderno e caneta na mão.

"Sob o mar?" Emmett oferece. Todas as meninas reviram os olhos e ignoram ele. "O QUÊ? Estou apenas tentando ajudar." Ele resmunga.

"Eu sei baby." Rose beija seu templo. "Mas suas ideias são terríveis. Isso não é sua culpa, você é um cara. Você não entende."

"Que tal o tema dos anos cinquenta?" Jasper oferece.

"Melhorou, mas ainda clichê e exagerado." Alice balança sua cabeça. "Mais alguém? Bella? Edward?"

"Não olhe para mim!" Edward coloca suas mãos no ar em sinal de rendição.

"Nós poderíamos fazer algum tipo de tema de filme." Alice oferece. "Como um tipo de tema Moulin Rouge."

"Sabe o que eu sempre pensei que seria legal para ir?" Pondero em voz alta. "Mascarados, como em O Fantasma da Ópera. Trajes luxuosos e máscaras elegantes. O tema todo em preto e branco é muito clássico e elegante também." Termino meu lançamento e lanço mais um pedaço de abacaxi na minha boca antes de olhar para cima.

Os olhos de Alice ficam grandes e ela está olhando através de mim, como se visse algo que não está lá e você pode até ver suas engrenagens girando. A mesa inteira está calma um pouco antes de Alice finalmente rachar em um sorriso enorme.

"Isso seria incrível!" Alice trilha. "Não acho que isso já foi feito antes. O elemento da máscara seria divertido de fazer. Oh, e a coisa preta e branca tem minha mente cheia com ideias de decoração! Bella, você é genial!"

"Obrigada." Respondo enquanto o vermelho se arrasta pelo meu rosto. Antes de qualquer outra pessoa poder dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, Lauren e Angela vêm até nossa mesa.

"Você ainda não ouviu?" Lauren pergunta para Alice.

"Ouvi o quê?" Alice responde.

"Que eles estão contemplando reduzir o baile este ano!" Angela termina.

"O QUÊ?" Alice grita. "Quem disse isso? Quando? Por quê? O QUÊ?"

"Apenas ouvi a Sra. Cope falar sobre isso. Eles aparentemente estão funcionando lentamente nos fundos e aos poucos tem deixado ir para o anuário. Então em vez de ir todos para fora como no ano passado eles irão para o barato."

"NÃO! Eles não podem fazer isso por mim? Será que eles têm alguma ideia do que eu acabei de planejar?" Alice lamenta enquanto joga a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Apenas sendo a palavra operativa." Edward murmura. Dou uma cotovelada em sua costela. Alice parece realmente muito abalada com isso.

"Existe uma maneira que podemos arrecadar o dinheiro?" Pergunto tentando ter Alice calma e de volta à realidade.

"O que?" Ela olha para mim. "Como vamos fazer isso?"

"Um leilão?" Rose oferece.

"Que tipo de leilão?" Jasper pergunta.

"Algo que vá receber muito lucro e talvez alguma influência da área ao redor." Rose carrilha.

"Pfft, isso é fácil." Emmett interrompe. "Leiloar encontros com alguns dos solteiros mais cobiçados da Forks High School." Todos na mesa olham para Emmett em silêncio.

"Isso é..." Rose começa.

"Não é uma má ideia." Alice termina.

"Sério?" Emmett pergunta surpreso. "Quero dizer, é claro que é!"

"Sim, poderíamos convidar meninas das escolas do ensino médio ao redor, colocar nossos homens para um encontro, sem compromissos." Lauren oferece.

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice começa freneticamente a reunir suas coisas. "Eu tenho que ir falar com a Sra. Cope, AGORA!" Ela joga tudo em sua bolsa de ombro e a coloca sobre seu ombro.

"Vamos lá meninas!" E apenas com isso, Alice 'O Redemoinho de Vento' Cullen está economizando para o baile.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Edward respira.

"Eu vou dizer." Emmett grunhe. "Quem sabia que Alice iria cair por algo tão estúpido. E bonito! FINALMENTE, eu tenho que mostrar algumas das minhas jogadas!" Rose olha para ele de lado e zomba.

"Apenas não deixe que isso suba à cabeça. Eu odiaria por você pensar isso muito quente de merda. Eu não gosto da ideia de você estar em disputa por cadelas skanks*."

_***Skanks**__ é alguém que é uma mulher suja que trai e dorme com outros homens._

"Oh babe," Emmett joga um braço carnudo sobre o ombro de Rose. "Você sabe que apenas reservo meus movimentos extras especiais para você." Ele afocinha seu ouvido e ela ri e se inclina para capturar seus lábios.

"Você não vai deixar essas cadelas skanks ter quem você ama?" Edward sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Absolutamente não." Eu provoco. "Eu sou a campeã peso pesado que vai para casa com seu prêmio."

"Bom." Edward afocinha meu pescoço e eu suspiro. Só espero que Tanya não ache que ela pode se manter contra mim.

* * *

**N/B: **_Tenho que confessar, ver o tema do baile de formatura até me deu vontade de ir! Imaginem que lindo? HAHAHAHA E Bella "campeã peso pesado" partindo pra cima das vadias que querem tomar seu homem. HAHAHAHA Adoro essa Bella confiante, e vocês?_

_Comentem!_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	38. Leilão

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Leilão**

**BPOV**

"Bella, aqui!" Rose chama por mim do outro lado da sala. Eu contorno as cadeiras e faço meu caminho até a mesa dos leiloeiros. "Você acredita nisso?" Ela exclama efusivamente. Balanço minha cabeça e levanto as sobrancelhas.

Quando Alice decide pôr em andamento alguma ideia, ela vai até ao fim. É incrível o que a pequena duende é capaz de fazer. A sala local de reuniões serve de espaço pra esse evento e está cheia. Colocamos os anúncios em Port Angeles, na Reserva e em algumas cidades vizinhas, a fim de conseguir que as pessoas viessem. Aparentemente funcionou. No início, o leilão era apenas para ser de caras da nossa escola, mas quando Jacob soube de tudo, ele próprio quis se voluntariar. Tinha ficado solteiro recentemente e estava tentando fazer ciúmes em Leah, por terminar com ele. Conseguiu até que mais alguns dos seus amigos participassem também. Então Esme pensou na ideia de leiloar um grupo local de pai solteiros, como Frank Hale e Charlie, se eles se mostrassem interessados. Assim, nós fizemos a proposta e eles aceitaram. Logo, tínhamos opções não só para as meninas mais novas da área, mas para as divorciadas também.

Examino o espaço rapidamente. O bar que foi instalado de um dos lados da sala está mais cheio do que o Walmart na Black Friday, e sinto pena dos barmans. O leilão silencioso de rapazes cestas de presentes está montado ao longo da parede oposta e parece estar recebendo uma quantidade razoável de tráfego. Espero que a minha cesta de produtos de padaria venda bem.

Esme se aproxima carregando um monte de raquetes numeradas para o leilão.

"Oh Bella! Aí está você! Bom!" Ela expira. "Você está fazendo falta nos bastidores. Os meninos estão tendo problemas com o guarda-roupa. Podia até pensar que eles nunca tinham visto um laço antes."

"Estou a caminho." Respondo, encaminhando-me até a porta que leva aos bastidores improvisados. Entro na sala e sou imediatamente cercada por homens seminus todos vestindo jeans e laços de cores diferentes. Essa foi a indumentária escolhida por Emmett e Alice. Uma mistura de Chippendales (N/T: _Magic Mike penso que seria uma referência mais atual_) com Cowboys.

"Mulher na área!" Emmett me vê e grita sobre o riso.

"Ei Em," aceno para ele. "Eu ouvi que estou sendo requisitada."

"Ouviu bem. Ajude Mike lá. Ele está prestes a fazer um cisne de origami a partir da porra de uma gravata."

"Tudo bem." Respondo enquanto me espremo pelo meio da multidão até perto de Mike. "Hey Mike!" Cumprimento quando chego perto o suficiente para que ele possa ouvir a minha voz.

"Oh meu Deus, graças a Deus alguém do sexo feminino! Bella, você pode por favor me ajudar com esse laço?" Ele pergunta.

"É claro." Respondo.

"Obrigado." Ele me dá um sorriso bobo e um pouco embaraçado. Aliso o material ligeiramente mutilado da peça, coloco certinho ao redor de seu pescoço e começo o processo simples de dar o nó na gravata.

"Já viu Edward?" Mike pergunta.

"Não, onde ele está?" Pergunto eu.

"Estava mais além, atrás da cortina do vestiário da última vez que o vi. Andou correndo de um lado para o outro fazendo recados pra mãe dele até alguns minutos atrás."

"Obrigada. Então, como você está Mike?" Pergunto.

"Estou bem. Quer dizer, estou um pouco nervoso. Me sinto como um pedaço de carne. Espero não receber um monte de lances de meninas desesperadas atrás de mim."

"Bem, mesmo que você receba, certifique-se de fazer com que valha a pena o dinheiro que elas gastaram."

"Ah, eu vou fazer valer a pena cada centavo." Mike ri.

Reviro os olhos e ajeito o nó perfeito em seu pescoço.

"Você está prontinho." Digo sorrindo.

"Obrigado, Bella!" Mike diz entusiasmado enquanto inspeciona a gravata.

"Não tem que agradecer!" Eu respondo encaminhando-me até à cortina do vestiário. Antes que eu dê dez passos porém, uma mão repousa no meu ombro.

"Oi querida." A voz rouca tosse. Viro-me para ver meu pai sorrindo timidamente em seus jeans de pesca e uma gravata preta. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito peludo e posso dizer que ele está tão constrangido com essa situação como eu.

"Esme me disse que havia problemas com o guarda-roupa para resolver, por isso aqui estou." Dou de ombros e desvio os olhos para o chão.

"Ah, estou vendo. Bem, o show vai começar em breve. É melhor você ir se você quer conseguir bons lugares e primazia nos lances sobre o seu rapaz." Ele levanta a sobrancelha e eu dou uma risada.

"Obrigada pai. Estava apenas indo procurá-lo antes do show começar. Saio já daqui a pouco."

"Tudo bem, Bells." Ele balança a cabeça e dá um tapinha no meu ombro antes de se virar para ir separar dois rapazes que estão armando confusão. Tento mais uma vez fazer o meu caminho até a cortina do vestiário que fica no canto dos bastidores.

"Bells!" Jacob suspira no meu ouvido, me fazendo saltar e levar as mãos até meu coração em estado de choque. Viro-me na sua direção e o atinjo no braço. Ele está usando uma gravata borboleta vermelha e o que parecem ser uns jeans novos.

"Não faça isso!" Eu o repreendo.

"Desculpe", ele bufa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ugh, Esme me enviou aqui para ajudar com laços e outras coisas de última hora. Pode ser?"

"Sim, só perguntando. Ei, como estão as coisas lá fora?"

"Uma loucura. Mulheres de uma ponta à outra da sala. O sonho molhado de qualquer cara solteiro." Balanço minha cabeça e reviro os olhos.

"Leah está lá fora?" Ele pergunta mais calmamente.

"Eu não a vi, mas penso que ela virá sim. Todas as outras garotas estão aí."

"Não diga a ela que eu perguntei." Ele sussurra com o canto de sua boca.

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Nada funciona melhor para uma garota perceber que ela ainda quer você, quando ela vê que outras garotas querem você também." Eu o tranquilizo.

" Obrigado Bells." Ele sorri. "Agora vá encontrar seu homem."

"Obrigada." Reviro os olhos e com mais determinação caminho direto para a cortina creme.

Agarro o material com a minha mão e puxo-o um pouco pro lado antes de me lançar sobre ele. Ouço um som de asfixia que se transforma em um murmúrio de prazer.

"Ei linda." Seus braços me envolvem e seus lábios encontram minha orelha.

"Ei pra você também." Sorrio. "Pensou que eu fosse um cara qualquer vindo aqui para comparar tamanhos ou algo assim?"

"Eu ganharia sem problemas. Mas antes isso do que ser mais uma garota." Ele ri. Empurro ele por um segundo e dou uma olhada na sua indumentária. Ele está usando um par de jeans e uma gravata borboleta verde. Corro minhas mãos desde seus ombros até seus quadris, observando cada detalhe.

"Você gosta?" Ele pergunta.

"Mmhmm". Respondo ao mesmo tempo que meus dedos brincam com a cintura da calça jeans dele.

"Bom, mãos fora da mercadoria até que você pague por ela." Ele brinca enquanto remove as minhas mãos e beija cada palma. Meu rosto se contorce em um beicinho e ele se inclina para beijá-lo. "Quantas mulheres estão lá fora?"

"Dezenas". Eu respondo revirando os olhos. "Vocês rapazes terão uma noite difícil."

"Caramba, de verdade?" Pergunta ele com um vinco se formando na sua testa.

"É. Acho que cada menina da nossa escola e suas mães estão aqui. Já para não falar das mulheres de Port Angeles e da Reserva".

"Caramba, tem homens suficientes para todas elas?" Edward pergunta.

"Eu não estou preocupada com todos os homens. Só com o meu. Espero ter trazido dinheiro suficiente para ter certeza que ele vem para casa comigo."

"Você e eu baby." Edward concorda enquanto envolve ambos os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Ok, bem, eu tenho certeza que Carlisle vai estar aqui em um segundo para colocar todos em posição. Melhor eu ir para fora." Suspiro.

"Tudo bem," Ele bufa. "Certifique-se de conseguir uma mesa bem na frente. Estarei desfilando tudo isso para você."

"Oh, não se preocupe, Alice nos reservou logo a primeira mesa." O tranquilizo.

"Acho bom". Ele acena com a cabeça e me beija mais uma vez antes de puxar a cortina e nos levar para a sala cheia de testosterona. Me esquivo por entre a confusão, Edward segurando minha mão com força. Quando chegamos à porta, esta se abre para revelar Carlisle com uma prancheta.

"Bella. Edward." Ele sorri. "Nós estamos começando."

"Ok," Eu aceno e aperto a mão de Edward antes de deslizar através da porta. Olho pra trás e pisco pra ele antes de desaparecer.

"OK PESSOAL! OUÇAM!" Carlisle grita quando a porta se fecha. Me viro e constato que as mesas estão enchendo rapidamente. No bar estão ainda alguns clientes mais reticentes e Alice está ajustando o microfone no palco. Eu corro para conseguir um assento na mesa de frente com Rose, Angela, Jessica e Lauren.

As luzes se apagam e Alice finalmente desiste e puxa o microfone do suporte. Um sorriso ilumina seu rosto.

"Bem-vindas senhoras, à arrecadação de fundos para o Baile da Forks High School!" Uma rodada de vaias, aplausos e assobios a faz sorrir ainda mais. "Temos uma excelente seleção de itens à espera de lances, e temos também alguns itens no leilão silencioso." Ela sorri.

"Agora, antes de começarmos, vou chamar atenção para a Patrulha da Embriaguez ao longo da borda da sala." Ela aponta para dois dos oficiais casados de Charlie de pé em cada entrada da sala. "Estamos aqui para nos divertirmos um pouco, mas se você se deixar levar em demasia eles vão retirar você. Quanto às regras de licitação, cada mulher aqui tem uma raquete. Se você vir algo que você gosta, eleve sua raquete. A licitação vai aumentar em parcelas de 10 dólares; o valor mínimo foi fixado em 30 dólares".

"Todas as vendas são finais. Certifique-se de que você leu as regras e os limites que foram dados a você quando você recebeu a sua raquete. Se você não recebeu uma cópia, há algumas disponíveis em cada mesa."

Eu pego o panfleto no centro da nossa mesa e dou uma olhada. Basicamente diz que, mesmo que você compre o cara, você não está comprando direitos e liberdades. O leiloado tem o direito de estabelecer limites. Contato sexual/físico não é um privilégio garantido na compra de um cara. Pouso o folheto e olho de novo para Alice.

"Se não há dúvidas..." Ela continua. "Então, sem mais delongas, apresento a vocês, os homens de Forks!" As luzes se apagam e as holofotes que estão sendo controlados por duas senhoras do clube de leitura da Esme são focados na porta por onde os caras vão entrar.

Os alto-falantes enchem a sala com o barulho de sirenes e um solo de guitarra. "Ah, sim!" A cantora começa quando a porta se abre e os meninos entram em uma linha, Emmett na liderança. Eles preenchem o palco e formam uma linha de frente para o público. A quantidade de gritos e cantadas das mulheres faz com que as paredes tremam.

Há cerca de 50 homens no total. Edward está no meio da multidão, de pé entre Jasper e Jacob. Eu coloco meus dedos na minha boca e solto um assobio estridente. Todos os caras têm sorrisos em seus rostos, alguns tem olhos do tamanho de pires quando percebem a quantidade de mulheres na sala. Charlie se encontra no fim da linha e sobe as escadas rapidamente. Seus lábios formam uma linha fina enquanto ele dá um sorriso desconfortável. Se eu pudesse ler sua mente ele estaria dizendo algo como 'No que diabos eu fui me meter?'

Seus olhos encontram os meus e eu faço sinal com os polegares para cima. Ele me dá um leve sorriso e mexe a sobrancelha. Coloco a mão sobre a boca para abafar o riso. A música aumenta e os caras encostam na parede. Os holofotes repousam em Emmett enquanto ele toma o centro do palco. Alice apresenta-o enquanto ele faz um movimento do quadril ao estilo Michael Jackson e depois aponta e pisca para Rose. Rose revira os olhos e solta um assobio.

Cada indivíduo é introduzido por Alice e passa à vez pelo centro do palco, alguns mais confortáveis do que outros. Alguns deles dão um pequeno aceno e depois voltam pra trás. Alguns dos mais ousados fazem um giro ou algum tipo de movimento da dança. Quando os holofotes chegam ao Jazz, ele faz uma pose e faz beicinho. Algumas meninas soltam gritos. Jasper regressa ao lugar e Edward dá um passo à frente. Ele faz um giro rápido e murmura a letra da música. "Corra, corra, fuja baby antes que eu lance meu feitiço em você!" Ele aponta para mim e eu coro violentamente. Então ele volta ao seu lugar na fila fazendo o moonwalk.

Jacob avança até a luz. Ele pisca e se agacha antes de saltar e fazer um mortal. Outra rodada de gritos e assobios ressoa enquanto ele estala os dedos e cede o lugar para que as apresentações continuem, linha abaixo.

Quando é finalmente a vez de Charlie, ele dá dois passos rígidos até ao centro e dá um pequeno sorriso antes de fazer uma reverência. As últimas palavras ressoam. "É melhor você correr, correr, fugir baby!"

As luzes se apagam e a sala irrompe em aplausos. Quando as luzes se acendem novamente uma nova música começa, mas mais calma. "_Eu posso ser uma aberração, eu posso ser uma aberração, eu posso ser uma aberração cada dia de cada semana_." A canção entoa.

Emmett recua até ao centro e Alice lê a partir de uma prancheta enquanto ele mostra seu material. "Emmett é um sênior na Secundária de Forks. Ele é lateral esquerdo no time de futebol americano, é um estado lutador estadual classificado e joga como receptor no time de beisebol. Ele gosta de se libertar ouvindo música e assistir a qualquer filme de Chuck Norris alguma vez feito. Caso você dê um lance nele, ele diz que gostaria de passar a noite fazendo a festa. A licitação começa em 30 dólares. "

Imediatamente Rose coloca sua raquete no ar. "40". Alice anuncia. Aparentemente, Rose não é a única a manter um interesse em Emmett. Algumas pás depois fazem o total subir até "70!" Emmett flexiona o peito e faz sinal com os polegares para cima. Rose sobe novamente para 80 e depois de outros dois lances a licitação aumenta até cem. Emmett sorri, mas incentiva lances maiores novamente. Um par de outras meninas levantam os braços e sobem a oferta até 130. "Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas..." Alice oferece. Emmett acena e premia o público com uma dança de bunda, fazendo com que Rose levante a sua pá e grite "150!". "Vendido por 150 dólares!" Alice anuncia. Uma gargalhada brota da boca de Rose quando Emmett aponta na sua direção e pula do palco para lhe fazer uma breve _lapdance_* antes de voltar para os bastidores.

_*é tipo uma dança "no colo", tipo que strippers fazem em algumas casas, etc._

Os caras que se seguem vão até ao centro do palco e fazem o que têm que fazer. Nenhum deles é vendido por mais de 100. Agora é a vez de Jasper. A música Lookin' For a Good Time dos Lady Antebellum soa nos alto-falantes. Ele faz alguns movimentos loucos tipo cowboy que deixam as senhoras excitadas.

"Jasper é um sênior na Secundária de Forks. Ele é o zagueiro do time de futebol americano e goleiro no time de futebol. Ele gosta de andar a cavalo no luar e de deitar ao lado de um fogo quente. Se você oferecer um lance por este bonito cowboy ele ficaria feliz em te levar pra cavalgar um touro.." Alice ri e começa a licitação em 30. Logo Jasper é vendido por 120 a uma líder de torcida que Alice subornou para licitar por ela. Jasper pisca para a líder de torcida e depois para Alice e sai pela porta lateral.

Sento-me um pouco mais direita assim que meu prêmio toma o seu lugar no centro do palco. A música More do Usher é a música que foi escolhida para ele dançar. Eu rio quando ele faz um tipo de dança de robô e então começa a erguer o punho como os idiotas de Jersey Shore. Eu sei que ele odeia o show e está apenas tentando fazer troça dele.

"Edward é um júnior na Forks High School. Ele joga como defesa no time de futebol americano, poste no basquete e primeira base no beisebol. Ele gosta de tocar piano e dirigir seu Subaru WRX tão rápido quanto puder. Se você der um lance nele ele gostaria de passar a noite aprendendo tudo sobre você." Edward balança o corpo ao som da batida enquanto Alice lê a sua introdução e inicia a licitação. Ele sorri para mim e eu levanto minha raquete para aumentar o lance para 70.

"Eu tenho 70 aqui. Ouço 80? 80 lá atrás. 90? Alguém quer ele por 90? 90... 100... 110!" Licitações voam em rápida sucessão. Começo a ficar nervosa. Ergo minha pá para 150, e os lances acalmam. "Eu tenho 150 para a adorável senhora na fila da frente." Alice sorri e Edward aponta para mim quando mexe os quadris. Mordo meu lábio e depois mando um beijo para ele. "150 vai uma vez... 160 lá atrás!" Alice grita e Edward estreita os olhos para tentar ver quem está oferecendo lances por ele. Eu estico o pescoço para ver quem ainda está competindo comigo mas não sem antes levantar minha pá novamente. "170 aqui..." Alice ",... e 180 lá atrás!" Sério? Que se dane!

"200!" Grito enquanto levanto minha pá. "_Mais!_" a música grita.

"Woah! Nós quebramos um recorde!" Alice anuncia. Edward sorri para mim.

"210!" A menina da parte de trás grita.

"220!" Eu grito. "_Mais!_" A música ecoa de novo.

"230!" Ela grita de novo. Eu me levanto e encaro a parte de trás da sala. As luzes estão em meus olhos e eu não consigo ver quem está licitando ele.

"300!" Eu atiro de volta, sabendo que esse é o último lance que eu posso oferecer. Eu só trouxe 300 comigo esta noite. Eu viro para olhar para Alice e Edward com um olhar exausto e frustrado em meu rosto.

Alice pisca e antes que outro licitante possa reagir ... "VENDIDO! Por 300 para a moça linda na frente!" Com que a música acaba. "_Vou levá-lo ao limite de dar-lhe mais!_"

Me deixo cair no meu lugar exausta, mas um sorriso se arrasta sobre o meu rosto. Eu sabia que havia uma razão que faria valer a pela todos os turnos extras na loja dos Newton. Caramba, quando eu penso que poupei até no meu vestido para o baile.

Edward parece estar aliviado quando se dirige para fora do palco. Eu expiro profundamente e me acalmo enquanto Jacob se levanta e dança ao som de I Like That dos Static Revenge & Richard Vission. Ele faz alguns de seus movimentos de taekwondo e aumenta o volume de propostas consideravelmente. Jacob é vendido por 200, não sei a quem.

Angela compra Ben por 110. Jessica compra Mike por 100 e Lauren compra Tyler por 100.

"Ok, atenção a todas as mães gatas na sala!" Alice grita. "Temos alguns homens maduros para levarem para casa com vocês esta noite!"

Dito isto, a música muda de músicas atuais para canções mais antigas. Jimmy, um dos policias mais jovens de Charlie dança ao som de Bad de Michael Jackson e acaba sendo vendido por 120. Frank Hale dança com a música War de Edwin Starr, demonstrando com abundância movimentos de quadril e habilidades com a pistola e é vendido por 140. Depressa chegamos ao último voluntário da noite.

"Ok senhoras!" Grita Alice. "Nós guardamos o melhor para o fim! Tire uma casquinha do melhor galã de Forks! O chefe de polícia... Charlie Swan!"

Solto outro assobio agudo para o meu pai enquanto a batida do funk faz com que todo o mundo comece a balançar a cabeça. Uma cadeira arrasta do meu lado e uma pessoa se senta.

"Boa, não perdi!" Edward bufa.

"Não perdeu o quê?" Eu pergunto.

Ele sorri de forma radiante ao mesmo tempo que aponta em para o meu pai que agora está deixando se levar pela batida Disco dos anos 70, movendo seu corpo. Assim que a letra começa ele imediatamente entra em ação.

_Meu bebê se move a meia-noite, vai direto para o amanhecer._

_Minha mulher me leva mais alto, minha mulher me mantém quente._

Minha boca cai aberta e eu estou chocada. Olho para todas as mulheres mais velhas e todas eles parecem ter sido transportadas de volta para a década de 70, e as mais jovens também. Meu pai está encenando a dança da música You Should be Dancing dos BeeGees, tal qual John Travolta no filme Febre de Sábado à Noite.

Ele começa com os movimentos do pulso e depois aponta para todo o público. Ele, então, começa girando o pulso e quando ele chega no movimento do quadril já só ouso vê-lo por trás da segurança das minhas mãos sobre meu rosto.

"Seu pai é gato!" Lauren grita para a multidão. "Eu não sabia que ele dançava tão bem!"

"Vamos começar a licitação!" Alice grita enquanto meu pai continua dançando de pé em pé. "Sugiro que comecemos em 50 por este menino maroto!"

Em trinta segundos o meu pai está sendo leiloado por 120 dólares. Quando ele inicia os rodopios os lances disparam até aos 200. Assim que ele solta os movimentos de joelhos para cima e para baixo as mulheres enlouquecem e ele passa 300.

"Vamos senhoras conseguimos chegar aos 350?" Com isto o meu pai faz um abaixamento tocando os próprios pés e uma mulher, um par de mesas mais adiante, pula no ar. "500!" Ela grita e acena com seu talão de cheques.

Meu pai termina com a pose clássico do disco, quadril para o lado e braço direito no ar, a outra mão na cintura ao mesmo tempo que Alice grita "VENDIDO!" Toda a sala se ergue numa ovação de pé e Charlie faz mais uma reverência e depois corre para fora do palco em direção aos bastidores.

**EPOV**

"Obrigada a todos por esta noite maravilhosa! Esperamos que todos vocês tenham se divertido e agradecemos o apoio ao Comitê de Organização do Baile da Secundária de Forks! Espero que passem bons momentos em seus encontros! Ah, e para todas as senhoras que não vão para casa com um gato pelo braço, vamos distribuir algo para adoçar sua noite. A Sra. Crowley foi o suficientemente generosa para preparar um pequeno saco de trufas caseiras para todos os participantes! Obrigada mais uma vez!" Alice termina o seu trabalho como apresentadora e desaparece do palco fazendo seu caminho de volta para a mesa do leilão para terminar de organizar tudo.

Me viro e olho para Bella que está completamente vermelha e tem a cabeça ainda enterrada em suas mãos tentando se esconder em seu assento. Isso me faz rir e me sento de novo ao seu lado.

"Você está bem baby?" Pergunto calmamente em seu ouvido.

"Ah meu DEUS!" Bella geme. "Eu não sabia que meu pai era capaz disso, muito menos que faria isso na frente de uma sala cheia de mulheres com os hormônios aos saltos!" Rio ainda mais.

"Não foi tão ruim assim." Tento acalmá-la. "Ele foi realmente impressionante! Ele tem charme para um cara da idade dele!"

"Você sabia que ele ia fazer isso?" Ela levanta e olha para mim no que eu assumo ser o seu olhar mais severo.

"Não sabia que ele ia fazer isso especificamente. Mas sabia que ele tinha pedido essa canção a Carlisle e que ele tinha um plano."

"Ah. Meu. Deus!" Bella sussurra. "Acho que a pior parte é que eu finalmente entendo por que minha mãe se apaixonou por ele. Isso e o fato de ele ter mantido o bigode pornô dos anos 70 por tanto tempo." Ela balança a cabeça para trás e para a frente enquanto eu uivo de rir e quase caio da cadeira.

"Quem foi que comprou ele de qualquer maneira?" Ela pergunta e começa a olhar ao redor. Não consigo responder porque estou rindo demais. "Ah, por favor Edward. Não tem tanta graça assim."

"Oh, eu diria que se classifica bem lá em cima a par com você tentando expulsar gelatina de seu sutiã aos saltos." Consigo falar através de lágrimas de riso. Ela bate no meu braço e bufa.

"Falando sério. Quem pagou por meu pai?"

"Acredito que eu fiz isso." Uma voz responde atrás de mim. Me viro e dou de cara com uma mulher de meia idade nativa da Reserva. Seu cabelo é curto e ela está vestindo skinny jeans e uma camisa que realça o tom avermelhado de sua pele.

"Sue?" Bella pergunta. "Você comprou meu pai?"

"Comprei sim." Ela sorri. Bella tinha me contado sobre como Sue tinha começado a aparecer mais lá na casa dela desde o Natal. Seu marido morreu no ano passado e eles se conheceram numa noite em que Charlie estava na casa de Billy quando Sue passou para deixar Leah. Pelo que Bella me contou Sue e Charlie são apenas amigos.

"Bem, eu acho que isso responde a sua pergunta." Eu ofereço. "Agora, é tempo de você reclamar seu prêmio." Ofereço minha mão para Bella e ela a toma e se levanta.

"Benditos 300 dólares." Ela sorri.

"Eu tenho que ir reclamar o meu prêmio também." Sue acrescenta e nos acompanha até a mesa extremamente povoada.

Quinze minutos depois, Bella desembolsou 300 dólares e eu sou oficialmente seu par por essa noite. Sue está pagando sua licitação quando o Chefe Swan se aproxima.

"Olá crianças." Ele sorri timidamente.

"Ei Chefe Swan!" Saúdo-o com um aperto de mão. "Bom show! Aquilo foi incrível."

"Sim pai!" Bella fica vermelha. "Onde você aprendeu aquilo?"

"Eu nunca esqueci." Ele admite. "Sua mãe sempre teve uma queda por John Travolta. Vi essa parte do filme umas 50 vezes antes de eu chegar lá. Lembro-me de levar sua mãe em uma escola de dança dos anos 70, para tentar impressioná-la. E se eu não me engano, essa foi a noite em que você foi concebida."

"Ugh, pai! Informação demais!" Bella coloca as mãos sobre os ouvidos e se encolhe. "Estamos indo embora! Divirta-se no seu... encontro." Ela sulca sua testa e me conduz para fora da sala pela mão. Antes de chegarmos à porta, porém, somos bloqueados por nossa arqui-inimiga, Tanya, a Medusa Intrometida.

"Oh, olha quem são eles." Tanya pronuncia lentamente.

"Fugiu da prisão domiciliar Tanya? Seu guarda sabe onde você está?" Bella cospe de volta.

"Minha mãe, se é a ela que você está se referindo, sabe que eu estou aqui. Ela anda por aí também."

"Bem, então que tal você sair do caminho e deixar Edward e eu passarmos antes que ela veja que você está me perturbando novamente?" Bella dispara de volta. Tanya estreita os olhos e fecha os lábios numa linha antes de deslizar dois centímetros para a esquerda. Bella a empurra ao passando por ela e eu lanço-lhe um olhar rancoroso.

"Não a suporto!" Bella sibila por entre os dentes. "Provavelmente era ela que estava competindo comigo na licitação por você."

"Na verdade não, era uma mulher bêbada. Talvez alguém de Port Angeles, porque eu nunca a tinha visto antes. Parecia que ela estava na casa dos 40."

"Mas que p...? Por que ela estava licitando você?" Ela pergunta estupidamente.

"Ela estava bêbada... e eu sou um gato." Respondo depreciativamente ao chegar ao meu carro.

"Isso é verdade." Bella sorri enquanto ela entra no lugar do passageiro.

"Então, para onde vamos?" Pergunto galantemente. "Você pagou, agora é livre para colher sua recompensa."

"Bem, eu não como desde esta manhã. Vamos pegar o jantar. Surpreenda-me quanto ao lugar."

Pondero sobre isso por um momento antes de decidir. Faço marcha a ré e arranco do estacionamento como qualquer outro casal naquele momento. Bella mexe com o rádio até encontrar uma estação que está tocando You Should be Dancing dos BeeGees. Ela se encolhe e rapidamente desliga o rádio. Eu rio e agarro sua mão parar depositar um beijo em seus dedos.

Pouco tempo depois, estaciono em frente ao Dairy Shack.

"O Dairy Shack?" Bella pergunta.

"Sim, foi o primeiro lugar em que estivemos sozinhos e onde pude começar a conhecer você." Dou de ombros, sabendo que isso é meloso.

"Ah, isso é brega e fofo." Ela se inclina sobre o console e deposita um beijo na minha bochecha. Quando saímos do carro noto que quase todos os casais da escola estão aqui também. Lauren, Tyler, Jessica e Mike estão todos sentados em uma das mesas, rindo. Alguns dos caras da equipe de futebol estão por aqui também com os respectivos pares noutra mesa.

Me inclino no ouvido de Bella e sussurro. "Parece o refeitório da escola." Ela ri e balança a cabeça.

"Você pode tirar os alunos da escola, mas você não pode tirar a escola dos alunos."

Nós caminhamos até a janela, pedimos a comida e arranjamos uma maneira de conseguir uma mesa assim que um casal se levanta para ir embora. Bella ri quando eu puxo a cadeira para ela sentar.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Pergunto divertido.

"Esta é a mesma mesa em que sentamos naquele dia a que você estava se referindo. No dia em que nos reunimos para discutir o projeto e em que eu desapareci." Olho em volta e percebo que ela tem razão.

"Huh. Bem, isso é engraçado. Ei, você nunca chegou a me contar porque você desapareceu assim tão de repente. Eu consegui seu número e pensei que estava sendo todo suave, puxando seu cabelo pra trás da sua orelha e depois você se virou e saiu correndo."

"Sim", Bella concorda e abaixa a cabeça de com vergonha. "Foi por causa do que você disse."

"O que eu disse?" Questiono tentando vasculhar meu cérebro em busca da lembrança.

"Você disse que não era igual aos outros caras. Você estava tentando me provar que era diferente, mas o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra".

"Por quê?" Pressiono.

"Porque Drake tinha usado essa mesma frase comigo antes e naquela época eu não sabia por que você estava interessado em mim. Ainda estava comparando você ao Drake e a memória dele me irritou e me assustou completamente." Bella bufou.

"Ah." É tudo o que eu consigo responder. Antes que algo mais possa ser dito a comida chega e começamos a comer. Bella tira a tampa do seu batido e mergulha uma batata lá dentro eu a olho como se ela fosse louca.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto.

"É bom, experimente!" Ela empurra uma batata coberta de batido na direção do meu rosto. Eu me inclino pra trás e a olho como que perguntando 'você ficou louca?'. "Apenas prove Edward. Prometo que é bom." Abro meus lábios timidamente e levo a batata a boca. O frio misturado com o quente, e o salgado com o doce, me pega de surpresa. É bom. Mastigo com mais entusiasmo e ela me lança um sorriso. "Vê? É bom hein?"

"É muito bom." Respondo antes de dar uma mordida no meu hambúrguer. Terminamos de comer e depois jogamos fora nosso lixo.

"Para onde a seguir?" Eu pergunto.

"Hmm..." ela brinca. "Não há realmente muito a fazer em Forks. Mas nossas escolhas são, o Penhasco, para onde todos os outros casais estão se dirigindo, provavelmente." Ela está se referindo ao local pitoresco onde todos os casais estacionam. Nunca a levei lá antes por causa de sua experiência com estacionamento em lugares pitorescos. "Acho que nós já perdemos a hora do filme para 'O Metrô.' O único cinema da cidade. É em situações como esta que eu dava tudo para viver numa cidade grande." Ela bufa.

"Já sei." Respondo.

"Sabe?"

"Sim".

"O que vamos fazer?" Pergunta ela.

"Não posso contar." Balanço minha cabeça enquanto abro a porta para ela e a deixo deslizar para dentro do carro. "É uma surpresa."

* * *

**N/B: **_Esse leilão foi super engraçado kkkk E eu jurava que tinha sido a Tanya a fazer os lances no Edward, mas enfim. Pelo menos a Bella ganhou! Yay! haha E o que Edward está aprontando? Veremos._

_Comentem! Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	39. Celestial

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 39 - Celestial**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

"É uma surpresa." Edward respondeu enquanto ele me colocava no banco do passageiro. Revirei os olhos enquanto ele corria ao redor da frente do carro. Eu verifiquei o meu telefone neste momento. Era um pouco após as 8.

Ele entrou no carro e puxou para fora do estacionamento do Dairy Shack. "Nós temos que fazer uma parada na minha casa. Aqui". Ele tirou a gravata verde floresta que estava em torno de seu pescoço. "Coloque isso nos seus olhos."

"O que é?" Perguntei estupidamente.

"Eu quero fazer uma surpresa." Encolhi os ombros e amarrei o pedaço de tecido de seda sobre meus olhos. Ele virou a esquerda rapidamente e depois à direita, em seguida, puxou uma meia-volta depois fez um par de voltas. "Já está confusa?"

"Umm, sim?" Eu lamentei.

"Bom". Ele respondeu enquanto continuava. Logo estávamos reduzindo. Ele estacionou o carro e minha respiração tornou-se irregular porque eu não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo. Eu saltei um pouco surpresa quando eu senti sua mão traçando sobre a minha anca direita seguida por seu hálito quente no meu rosto. "Fique aqui e não olhe." Ele pediu. Eu não pude responder então eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Ele suavemente escovou seus lábios contra o meu rosto e, em seguida, com a mesma rapidez ele saiu do carro e eu fiquei em silêncio.

Eu torci minhas mãos nervosamente, mas não fiz nenhuma tentativa de tirar a venda ou mesmo tentar espreitar por baixo. Depois de alguns minutos eu me obriguei a relaxar. Eu saltei de novo quando o porta mala se abriu e se fechou enquanto ele depositou alguma coisa. Ele fechou a porta e alguns segundos depois, estava de volta no assento do motorista e o motor ronronou de volta à vida.

"Você olhou?" Ele perguntou.

"Não", eu respondi secamente. "Você me pediu para não olhar, se lembra?"

"Só para ter certeza." Ele respondeu a sua mão encontrando meu joelho e ele continuou traçando pequenos círculos no meu jeans.

"Pode me dar uma dica?" Sussurrei.

"Nope". Ele reforçou o 'p'. Eu lamentei cruzando os braços e afundei mais no assento. Ele deve ter entendido que eu estava frustrada porque ele lentamente esfregou minha coxa no que ele provavelmente pensava que era um gesto reconfortante, mas isto só estava reforçando este sentimento por ele. Ele entrou em uma estrada de terra, eu sei disso por causa da forma como os solavancos balançam o carro passando sobre os buracos. Pequenas pedras voam e batem na lataria fazendo ruídos.

Eu ri porque o carro continuou balançando ao meu redor e isto fez eu me sentir como em um passeio de montanha-russa.

"Espere baby." Edward riu. Eu cheguei a ouvir um 'oh merda' e percebi que o carro deslizou através do que parecia ser uma poça gigantesca. Eu ouvi a 'lufada' de água que caiu sobre o carro e o barulho dos pára-brisas tentando limpar a sujeira. Depois de um minuto de cambaleamento através dos buracos ele desacelerou e parou.

"Eu acho que isso é o máximo que nós podemos avançar." Ele respondeu da escuridão. "Fique aí". Ele saiu do carro, pegou suas coisas do porta-malas e abriu a porta pra mim. Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para fora do carro, tendo a certeza que eu não bateria com a cabeça no teto.

"Mantenha o controle na minha mão. Vou liderar o caminho." Concordei com a cabeça uma vez. Ele me deixou com um beijo rápido antes dele me puxar junto. Ele manteve um ritmo administrável. Obviamente que a minha incapacidade de ver qualquer coisa fez com que ele mantivesse um ritmo mais lento do que seria necessário se eu não tivesse uma estúpida venda.

Eu pude ouvir o som da brisa que atravessava as árvores e os piados das corujas nas árvores próximas. É assustadoramente assustador e eu cheguei a agarrar os bíceps de Edward, o puxando para perto de mim. Ele riu e apertou minha mão em segurança.

"Tudo bem, fique bem aqui." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se desembaraçar de mim. Eu choraminguei quando não pude mais sentir a sua presença e passei meus braços em volta do meu peito para tentar me consolar. O ar é fresco, mais para frio. Eu ouvi os movimentos de Edward por perto e eu me concentrei neles, sabendo que ele estava perto me impediu de arrancar esta irritante venda do meu rosto e correr em linha reta para seus braços.

Suas mãos envolveram em torno da minha cintura e ele me puxou para a frente alguns metros girando em torno de mim. Ele chegou perto por trás e reduziu, parando e nos levando ao chão. Ao invés de sentir a dureza fria da terra, eu senti um tipo de pano, um material quente. Suas mãos deslizaram ao longo dos meus braços e ombros até que ele atingiu o nó na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Seus dedos hábeis ergueram o material à parte, mas o manteve no lugar. Sua outra mão alcançou ao redor do meu queixo e apontou a minha cabeça para cima. Ele rapidamente arrancou o tecido para longe de meus olhos e de repente eu vi estrelas. Literalmente, milhares de estrelas envoltas em uma fita de luz verde.

"Bem-vinda à minha galáxia, Isabella." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"É lindo". Eu sussurrei com a minha boca aberta. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim mais apertado, ambos os nossos rostos voltados para o céu. "Essa é a aurora boreal, certo?" Eu ofeguei perguntando.

"Sim", ele respondeu. "Felizmente para nós o sol esteve super ativo ultimamente." Assim que ele diz isso um raio de luz entra e sai do céu em um piscar de olhos.

"Estrela cadente!" Eu exclamei.

"Faça um desejo." Ele sussurrou. Eu fechei meus olhos com força e fiz um pedido com todas as minhas forças.

"O que você desejou?" Ele perguntou alguns segundos mais tarde.

"Eu não posso te dizer ou não irá se tornar realidade." Eu respondi o cutucando um pouco.

"Tudo bem." Ele deu de ombros. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, mergulhados em nossos próprios pensamentos enquanto nós olhamos para o céu da majestosa noite. Sua respiração quente no meu pescoço e seu corpo pressionado perto do meu me fez tremer.

"Você está com frio?" Ele disse com preocupação na voz.

"Um pouco". Eu menti, não querendo revelar realmente que era só ficar perto dele que meu corpo reagia desta forma.

"Espere". Ele se afastou de mim um pouco e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter dito qualquer coisa. "Se levante rápido pra mim." Eu fiz o que ele pediu e percebi no que é que estávamos sentados, um saco de dormir. Ele puxou revelando um outro que tinha sido colocado junto. "Ok volte aqui." Ele me puxou enquanto ele deslizava no saco de dormir. Eu o segui, me ajoelhando ao lado dele enquanto ele se deitava e se ajustava para ficar confortável. Depois que ele estava confortável eu me deitei ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele puxou a parte superior do saco de dormir sobre nós dois para nos proteger do ar frio de Abril.

"Melhor?" Perguntou ele, esfregando as mãos ao longo do comprimento do meu braço.

"Muito". Concordei com a cabeça e beijei seu peito. Ele me apertou com força. Aproveitei a oportunidade para olhar ao nosso redor. Nós estávamos em uma clareira, preenchida com o que parecia ser flores silvestres que não começariam a florescer ainda. "Que lugar é esse?" Perguntei silenciosamente.

"Não é nenhum lugar em particular. Está fora em uma estrada que não está no mapa." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu o encontrei com Jazz e Emmett quando viemos aqui com a picape de Emmett. Estávamos fazendo off-road e paramos para o almoço. Fui explorar e encontrei este lugar. Deve ter sido em junho, havia mais flores. Isto me surpreendeu. Eu só vim até aqui algumas vezes desde então, mas nunca à noite. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui."

"Obrigada Edward. Isso significa muito mais agora." Virei-me e deslizei um pouco em cima de seu corpo para que meus lábios pudessem capturar os seus. Nosso beijo começou doce e suave, mas rapidamente se aprofundou. Eu coloquei minha perna entre as dele e senti o óbvio inchaço em suas calças. Ele gemeu quando eu levemente passei com a minha coxa sabendo o que isto faria. Ele se empurrou em cima de mim e eu passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos.

"É hora de fazer seu dinheiro valer a pena." Ele sorriu contra meus lábios. Eu suspirei um pouco, suas mãos suavemente descompactando o meu casaco de lã. Logo minha jaqueta estava descartada e meus jeans estavam abertos. Seus lábios estavam viajando pelo meu corpo, seus dedos trabalhando para desfazer os botões da minha camisa. Ele empurrou a camisa de algodão roxa para longe do meu peito e deu beliscões ao redor dos meus seios acima da borda do meu sutiã rosa.

"Deus, você tem seios lindos." Ele admirou fazendo um movimento com a sua língua enfatizando o seu ponto. Eu choraminguei e agarrei seu cabelo em meus punhos, arqueando ele. Ele riu contra a minha carne superaquecida e continuou me beijando entre os meus seios até a curva do meu estômago. Sua cabeça desapareceu sob o saco de dormir, ele continuou, mais e mais. Eu ri e contornei sua forma sob o saco de dormir, mas fui rapidamente interrompida por suas mãos insistentes puxando a minha calça jeans pelas minhas pernas.

Eu levantei a borda do saco de dormir e espreitei dentro para vê-lo lamber os lábios e olhar de volta pra mim. Eu mordi meu lábio tentando reprimir o gemido que estava borbulhando na minha garganta. Com isto, ele agarrou minhas coxas em seus braços e então se inclinou para deixar um beijo direto sob o feixe de nervos no meu centro. Eu gritei e larguei o saco de dormir para arrastar as minhas mãos por meu cabelo.

Seus lábios não se moveram de onde ele os tinha ligado. Ele continuou a lamber e chupar e as minhas mãos agarram o saco de dormir, eu estava me esfregando contra seu rosto. Ele empurrou o cotovelo e o antebraço na minha coxa e as abriu ainda mais quando ele usou a mão para conter meus quadris agitados. Isso disparou um lançamento através do meu corpo que fez com que a minha cabeça fosse para trás e olhando as estrelas acima de mim elas giravam como um caleidoscópio.

Eu estava vagamente consciente de Edward saindo debaixo do saco de dormir quando o meu mundo parou de girar. Eu trouxe o meu rosto para frente para procurar o seu e o encontrei em cima de mim. Ele retirou o seu casaco e sua camisa e estava ajoelhado diante de mim, olhando pra mim com uma vigorosa libertinagem, um fundo de esferas celestes estava atrás dele. Minha respiração engatou e meu coração doeu com sua forma como ele é lindo.

Eu me aproximei e agarrei o cós da sua calça jeans com minhas mãos para que eu pudesse trabalhar no botão e a retirar. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e suas mãos desceram em cada lado do meu corpo, seus lábios encontrando o meu ouvido.

"Você é tão linda pra mim, Isabella. Seu corpo é tão voluptuoso e sedutor. Sua pele tem um gosto tão suave, tão deliciosa." Aquelas palavras me fizeram aumentar a minha necessidade desesperada por senti-lo, todo ele contra mim.

Eu consegui tirar seu jeans fora dos seus quadris e desci até o meio do caminho passando por sua bunda antes dele finalmente começar a ajudar. Ele passou a mão entre nós e puxou sua boxer de algodão, aliviando a sua constrição. Ele se levantou e em um movimento rápido revestiu-se em mim, me fazendo chorar e anexar meus dentes em seu ombro para me calar. Ele assobiou com a minha ação carnal e retraiu os quadris só para empurrá-los de volta em mim mais duramente.

Ele tirou a cabeça do meu ombro e olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu posso ver as estrelas refletidas em seus olhos. Isto as torna muito mais bonitas." Eu sorri e me inclinei para capturar seus lábios em um beijo suave. Seus quadris se deslocaram devagar e ele começou a me amar, lentamente e com tudo o que ele tinha. Não demorou muito para ele me ter gozando, quatro ladainhas em palavra saíram dos meus lábios enquanto ele continuava empurrando mais e mais em mim.

Ele nos rolou rapidamente, me colocando acima dele. Eu lentamente comecei a me mover, deixando meu corpo descer do alto enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris enquanto ele me puxava pra ele e então me empurrava. Devagar e entendendo o significado de mover meus quadris na forma como ele me guiava. Ele parecia confiante em como eu estava me mexendo acima dele, porque ele permitia que suas mãos vagassem, nas minhas coxas, por cima do meu estômago e para os meus seios. Ele gentilmente empurrou as taças do sutiã para baixo, uma para cada mão, ele rolou e apertou cada um.

Eu decidi dar a ele mais, dobrando pra frente, continuei me movendo pra frente e pra trás permitindo-lhe lavar meus seios com beijos e sugadas. Minha camisa, que eu não consegui descartar completamente, travou de cada lado dele. Eu lamentei em voz alta enquanto ele levava cada mamilo em sua boca quente e depois os liberava fazendo com que o ar frio provocasse arrepios por todo meu corpo.

"Oh, Bella", Edward choramingou enquanto ele se separava do meu peito e se concentrava em minha garganta. "Baby, mexa-se mais rápido." Eu cumpri seu pedido sem parar, movendo os quadris contra ele com mais urgência. Sentindo meu terceiro orgasmo começar a construir, me movi para poder sentir ele bater naquele lugar dentro de mim que me fez cair sobre a borda uma vez mais.

"Oh, Bella," Edward gemeu. "Tão sexy." Ele começou a mexer os quadris, empurrando pra dentro de mim, eu caindo de volta contra ele a cada retração. Minhas mãos curvaram ao redor do seu estômago, segurando em sua suada e brilhante pele.

"É isso baby." Ele gemeu. "Você está aqui?"

"SIM!" Eu gritei ao mesmo tempo que meus impulsos tornaram-se mais erráticos e meu corpo começou a convulsionar com a força do meu orgasmo.

"Oh foda-se!" Ele gritou enquanto suas mãos avidamente puxaram minha bunda contra as suas estocadas fortes. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta e gemendo enquanto ele se libertava em mim. Meu coração doía com a expressão de êxtase da sua libertação contorcendo seu rosto. Foi a experiência mais erótica e a melhor já realizada na minha vida.

Eu caí em cima dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto nós dois tentávamos desesperadamente controlar as nossas respirações ofegantes, as mãos subindo e descendo por minhas costas.

"Isso fez valer cada centavo." Eu o provoquei me afastando do seu pescoço para beijá-lo.

"Vale a pena cada estrela no céu pra mim." Ele sussurrou rebatendo.

"É o que você diz." Eu suspirei rolando para o seu lado e acariciando ele, puxando o saco de dormir em torno de nós dois com força.

"Não é só isso". Ele balançou a cabeça. "É verdade." Nós dois olhamos para o céu. Olhando para os milhares e milhares de pontinhos cintilantes de luz, eu me senti pequena e insignificante. "Eu trocaria todas as estrelas do céu, para ficar ao seu lado." Ele ofegante sussurrou.

Minha respiração engatou. "Como você sabe exatamente o que deve dizer?" Eu perguntei baixinho, o apertando em mim.

"Porque eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan". Ele respondeu com confiança.

"Eu também te amo Edward Anthony Cullen."

**EPOV**

Duas horas depois da nossa incrível experiência sob as estrelas, eu e Bella caminhamos de volta para o carro, de mãos dadas. Esta noite estava perfeita e eu estava muito grato por ela não ter retesado. Eu disse a ela que não era por Tanya, o que era verdade, mas não era por uma mulher velha e bêbada de quarenta anos também. Eu só não queria que ela ficasse com ciúmes ou nervosa sobre quem realmente era, então eu contei uma mentira branca para tranquilizar a sua mente. Eu tinha toda a intenção de contar a ela, mas não agora.

Nós colocamos os sacos de dormir no banco de trás e eu a acompanhei ao redor do carro até a porta. A deixei se sentar e fechei a porta antes de voltar para o meu lado e cair no assento do motorista. Eu consegui ligar o carro e voltar para a estrada esburacada até voltarmos para a rodovia. Depois de alguns minutos nós estávamos entrando na rua de Bella.

Ela suspirou enquanto eu estacionava o carro.

"Eu também não quero que seja o fim, amor". Eu respondi à sua exasperação sem palavras.

Ela olhou a minha volta e para a entrada da garagem. "O carro do meu pai não está aqui. Gostaria de entrar e assistir a um filme?" Ela ofereceu, batendo os cílios como uma boa medida de convencimento. Como eu podia recusar? Eu ri e saí do carro. Ela rapidamente fez o mesmo. Eu esperei por ela para vir ao redor do capô do carro antes de estender a mão e pegar sua mão.

Entramos na casa escura e Bella acendeu a luz. Nós ouvimos um abafado 'Oh merda' seguido de urgentes sussurros provenientes da sala de estar. Bella olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados e cheios de confusão. Tenho certeza de que meu rosto refletia a mesma coisa. Ela acenou com a cabeça em direção à sala de estar, um pedido silencioso para que eu liderasse o caminho. Eu fiz dando dois passos em direção à sala de estar, o corpo quente de Bella em meus calcanhares. À medida que viramos a curva para a sala a minha boca caiu aberta. Eu tentei virar para parar Bella para ela não ver, mas era tarde demais.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela guinchou diante da cena de Sue e Charlie desgrenhados e extremamente confusos. Havia uma garrafa aberta de vinho depositada na mesa de café. As calças de Charlie estavam abertas e sua camisa não estava a vista. As calças de Sue estavam lá em processo de abotoamento. Sua camisa torta, fazendo com que seu seio direito não estivesse à mostra, mas o seu esquerdo estava cerca de um centímetro aparecendo.

"Bella! Edward!" Charlie murmurou. "Vocês chegaram cedo em casa."

"Não realmente. Toque de recolher é entre onze e já são onze e dezenove." Bella respondeu desviando os olhos de seu pai enquanto ele terminava de abotoar a calça jeans.

"Desculpe por isso, Chefe". Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso desculpando-me tanto por tê-la deixado aqui tão tarde e, ao mesmo tempo por não mantê-la longe o suficiente. "Nós não vimos a sua viatura na garagem. Nós não achamos que havia alguém em casa."

"Umm, isso está certo. A emprestei para Jimmy, ele vai deixá-la amanhã." Ele tossiu. Sue ajustou sua camisa e pegou seu casaco da La-Z-Boy. Ela se voltou para Charlie por um momento.

"É melhor eu ir. Me liga?" Ela perguntou dando-lhe um olhar penetrante.

"Claro." Ele balançou a cabeça e a beijou uma vez. Sue passou correndo por nós.

"Tchau Bella!" Ela fez uma pausa. "Espero que você tenha tido uma noite divertida."

"Eu tive. Boa noite, Sue." Bella engasgou. Ela girou para seu pai, enquanto a porta da frente se fechava.

"Onde está a sua camisa pai?" Bella perguntou intencionalmente.

"Bem, eu certamente não vou dizer que tinha uma aranha sobre ela." Ele respondeu maliciosamente, emitindo um corar rosado na face de ambos Bella e eu.

* * *

**N/T**: _Eu aqui toda animadinha com o olhar para as estrelas! Literalmente eles viram estrelas neste capítulo *cof*cof_

_E então Bah que foi esse flagra em um Charlie bem animadinho hein kkkk_

_Deixe-nos um oi_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Esse flagra do Charlie foi engraçadíssimo! E ele dizendo que não ia dizer que tinha uma aranha na camisa foi ÓTIMO! kkkkkkkkkk Ai ai E essa noite sob as estrelas hein? Edward, pq tão perfeito? *suspira*_

_Deixem reviews! ;)_

_Kessy Rods_


	40. Estreias

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - ****Estreias**

_Tradutora ~ Mazinha Martins e Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

Sênior Hit tinha começado a infectar todos os estudantes diplomados neste ano. Menos alunos estavam na biblioteca e mais foram matar aulas.

O Show de Talentos da Primavera tinha sido cancelado devido à falta de financiamento, típico.

Quanto ao baile, ele ainda estava forte graças principalmente a Alice, Jessica e Lauren. Aquelas três garotas haviam tomado para si o arrecadar de fundos, organizar e divulgar todo o caso.

O tema Máscaras estava tendo bastante sucesso entre os estudantes até o momento. Tendo informações privilegiadas sobre o tema, o meu vestido tinha sido guardado com segurança no meu armário no último mês e eu fiz a minha máscara na semana passada. A única coisa que eu ainda estava à espera de Edward era de perguntar.

Tivemos uma semana antes do baile de finalistas, e ele não tinha me pedido formalmente, o que é atualmente a causa de minha frustração enquanto nós caminhávamos para a nossa próxima aula.

"SIM!" Uma menina gritou baixo no corredor. Eu olhei melancolicamente para um cara que entregava um buquê de flores para ela. Ela envolve seus braços em volta dele para um abraço, então ela se afasta para admirar e cheirar sua recompensa.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward me trouxe de volta para a conversa na mão.

"Hein?" Eu pergunto não prestando atenção.

"Vamos nos encontrar no refeitório após a aula, certo?" Ele me olha atentamente por um momento.

"É claro," Eu aceno de acordo.

"Ok, então vou vê-la depois." Ele me puxou para um beijo rápido antes de se esquivar para sua sala de aula em frente a minha. Eu suspirei silenciosamente e entrei na minha aula de espanhol.

Eu sentei e morguei durante a aula, nem mesmo ciente de que o professor estava dizendo. Não é até que Angela se inclinou e sussurrou me fazendo sair do meu estado hipnótico.

"Ele não perguntou ainda?" Ela sussurra sob o som alto ecoando dos alunos enquanto eles repetiam a instrução da Senora Green. Eu balancei minha cabeça com firmeza.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Ela acenou com a mão dela. "Eu tenho certeza que ele vai quando você menos estiver esperando." Eu dou de ombros, não querendo desarrolhar a barragem de frustração que ameaçava transbordar.

Finalmente a aula terminou e todos nós arrumamos. Eu andei com Angela para o refeitório para o almoço. Ela está conversando suavemente sobre sua carga de trabalho de casa, obviamente, evitando o assunto delicado de baile, porque ela percebeu que era o que estava perturbando-me no momento. Nada do que ela estava dizendo exigia uma resposta minha então eu fiquei quieta. Quando estávamos virando a esquina ela parou completamente cortando a frase.

Eu olhei para cima para ver toda a equipe de basebol em posição com correspondentes camisetas brancas com letras negras sobre cada uma. Leva-me um segundo para compreender o que eles estavam soletrando.

V-O-C-Ê V-A-I A-O B-A-I-L-E

Não foi até eu chegar à última camisa que o meu sorriso irrompeu. Edward estava de pé no canto direito com uma camisa que dizia "Comigo?'' sobre ela. Ele estava segurando uma única rosa vermelha, lembrando-me da noite de dezembro, quando ele apareceu na minha porta.

Quando eu abro a boca para dar a minha resposta os meninos saem em um zumbido baixo. Todo o refeitório estava tranquilo exceto pelos 14 meninos. Todos os 14 começam a encaixar-se em uma linha e fazer uma espécie de mistura com os pés. Edward caminhou para o centro e começou a cantar, não muito bem, eu poderia acrescentar.

_"__Eu tenho o brilho do sol_

_Num dia nublado_

_Quando está frio lá fora_

_Eu tenho o mês de maio_

_"Bem, você vai me perguntar o que me faz sentir desse jeito?"_

_"Minha garota__" _Acompanhado pelos cantores de back-up "M_inha garota_ _minha garota._"  
_"Minha garota, estou "falando" da minha garota." " Minha Garota!"_

Eu corei violentamente quando ele caminhou até onde eu estava.

Angela, assim como o resto das meninas no refeitório, estavam rindo, como as meninas fizeram quando uma companheira está sendo publicamente proposta por seu namorado. Eu tentei não focar nelas e me ligar somente em Edward. Os meninos continuaram seu coro de "minha garota" na parte de trás, Emmett agora liderando o grupo.

Edward ficou bem perto de mim, ajoelhou-se em um joelho e moveu a rosa em minha direção. "Isabella, você vai ser meu par para o baile?" Ele pediu doentiamente docemente.

Eu não pude formar palavras, devido ao fato de que eu estava a ponto de explodir, então eu apenas acenei entusiasmada e dei-lhe um sorriso. Ele sorri e se põe de pé quando eu tomo a rosa dele. Ele me envolve em um abraço, e o refeitório começa a bater palmas.

"Demorou bastante." Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto as pessoas começavam a se dissiparem e passarem para o próximo reconhecimento público de outro casal.

"Isso só me levou tanto tempo porque nem todos os rapazes estavam sempre aqui quando eu precisava deles para estar. Eu não me sairia muito bem aparecendo com um cartaz que dizia "VOCÊ VAI AO BAILE Comigo?" Eu ri e beijei-o, de modo que ele soubesse que eu não estava chateada. Bem, não mais de qualquer maneira.

"Oh bom!" Alice gritou quando se aproximou. "Você finalmente conseguiu perguntar a ela. Agora que isso está resolvido, vamos passar para o resto." Alice agarrou meu braço e me puxou para longe de Edward para continuar a tortura como foi durante toda a semana.

A noite chegou finalmente, o que foi um alívio e um fato desesperador.

Foi um alívio, porque isso significava todo o trabalho duro que Alice nos fez fazer durante toda esta semana finalmente terminou. Ou será um grande sucesso, ou será um fracasso. No entanto, com base no fato de que foi Alice, e nunca nada dá errado quando ela o quer perfeito, eu sei pelo fato de que tudo estará na posição perfeita para esta noite ser inesquecível.

Rose e eu tínhamos passado a semana toda com Alice, escolhendo enfeites centrais, toalhas de mesa, fazendo listas de reprodução para o DJ, organizando os assentos e plantas, decorando o ginásio, certificando-se de que o fotógrafo viria, se os acompanhantes (vulgo pais contratados) foram informados das suas funções, se as bebidas estavam no lugar, se as luzes de corda estavam penduradas, se a cabine de votação não poderia ser adulterada, e assim por diante. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma única coisa que Alice não tinha coberto.

A única coisa que me restou para ficar nervosa foi o fato de que meu pai era um dos acompanhantes.

Ele conseguiu de alguma forma esta noite fora do trabalho. Eu mal fui capaz de convencê-lo de não levar Edward e eu na parte de trás da viatura. Isso não é como eu queria chegar ao meu baile. Graças a Deus por Esme. Eu disse a ela de planos de Charlie, ela conseguiu acalmá-lo em uma espécie conselho de pai para pai de passagem.

Atualmente, eu estou olhando para mim mesma no espelho, através dos furos da minha máscara.

Eu mal me reconheço. Meu cabelo está enrolado em cachos longos, que foram fixados cima e para trás, permitindo que os inferiores fluíssem livremente sobre meus ombros, mas os mais elevados para fonte estabelecem-se nas costas e nuca.

Minha máscara foi aplicada utilizando um tipo de adesivo e descansa delicadamente acima do meu nariz, a borboleta de lado acentuando o direito do meu rosto.

Meus ombros estão nus e elegantes. Meus peitos estão perfeitamente redondos, levantados e separados.

O azul escuro, azul claro e branco reunidos no tecido fizeram minha pele parecer ainda mais como porcelana. Os resíduos incrustrados de joia do Império caíram em uma saia longa, branca, e o fundo da qual é adornada em um intrincado padrão bonito de borboletas azuis. O momento que eu vi esse vestido eu sabia que era perfeito, eu não percebi o quão perfeito.

Eu respiro fundo, levantei o tecido suave e delicado uma polegada ou algo assim para revelar meus brancos envoltórios saltos peep toe e sai do meu quarto.

Desci cada degrau com cuidado segurando no corrimão, tendo certeza que eu não escorregaria e cairia. Ao chegar e virar a esquina eu agarrei, a moldura da porta para impedir-me de perder o equilíbrio. Eu mencionei estes saltos eram maiores do que qualquer outro que eu usei até hoje?

"Pai, você está pronto?" Pergunto depois que eu me assegurei que eu não estou em perigo de cair.

"Sim." Ele gira em torno da tentativa de descobrir como funciona sua nova câmera digital que ele comprou ontem, ele decidiu que precisava para documentar a noite para si mesmo. Ele congela quando me vê. "Uau minha garotinha." Ele suspira. Eu coro sob seu olhar perspicaz. Um olhar sobre o seu rosto que nunca vi antes. Seus olhos ficam distantes, como se ele estivesse olhando para mim por algum tipo de filtro.

"Você parece tão crescida. É difícil de acreditar que você é minha garotinha." Ele sussurra enquanto se atrapalha sem jeito com a câmera na mão. Eu sorrio.

"Eu vou ser sempre sua garotinha pai." Eu respondo, caminhando e abraçando-o. Minha cabeça enfia em seu ombro. Suas mãos envolvem meu corpo e ele me aperta com força. Eu me afasto e sorriu para ele. Ele tosse sem jeito, antes de arquear sua sobrancelha. Eu ri e dou um passo para trás.

"É melhor irmos para os Cullen. Esme me disse que eu tenho que chegar lá exatamente às 7:15. Temos dez minutos."

"Ok". Concordo com a cabeça enquanto pego seu braço para me estabilizar. Ele me leva até a porta e agarra a meu casaco. Enquanto ele o mantém aberto para mim, eu deslizo meus braços nas mangas. Eu puxo o capuz sobre a cabeça porque está começando a chuviscar e eu não quero que o meu cabelo fique molhado e desmorone.

Nós dois seguimos através da neblina da chuva, eu mais lenta e com mais cautela devido ao vestido e os saltos, e entro rapidamente na viatura.

Charlie aciona o motor e nós dirigimos no limite de velocidade, exatamente para a casa dos Cullen.

Quando ele estaciona, Alice está esperando por nós na porta. Ela grita efusivamente. Eu balanço a cabeça e caminho em direção a varanda, Charlie me segue de perto.

"Bella, você está sexy!" Alice arrulha.

"Não tão sexy quanto você!" Eu rio enquanto ela movimenta, o vestido roxo, sem alças de Sininho que somente ela poderia usar em sua formatura.

Se eu achava que meus sapatos eram altos, os de Alice são o Monte Everest e sua máscara é do tom exato do seu vestido. As flores peroladas no lado direito da testa criam a base da plumagem roxa grande que se projeta sobre o rosto.

"Bem, obrigado!" Ela mostra a língua para mim. "Você, eu e Rose serão as mulheres mais admiradas, COM TODA CERTEZA!" Ela some rapidamente pela porta, como se os sapatos fossem apenas uma extensão dela. Eu olho para o Charlie e ele sorri e dá um rolar de olhos.

"Chefe Swan e Bella estão aqui!" Alice chama gritando para as escadas para ninguém em particular. A debandada e os sons dos corpos sendo jogados em paredes são ouvidos acima de nós.

"Emmett! Pare com isso!" Ameaça Edward de forma abafada, mas ecoa até nós apenas quando outra batida sacode as paredes, seguido de um tapa.

"Emmett!" Esme chama. "Deixe o seu irmão ir!"

A luta final soa e Edward tropeça para o patamar no topo das escadas esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça e fazendo uma careta. Emmett gargalha e bate as costas, ganhando uma cotovelada na costela de Edward em troca.

"Babaca..." Edward resmunga para Emmett, e depois ambos descem as escadas correndo.

Rose entra atrás de Esme e minha boca se abre um pouco com sua roupa. O vestido de seda sem alças é rosa framboesa, que causa um efeito suave. Uma fenda até o lado revela todo o comprimento de sua perna esquerda. Sua máscara é da mesma cor e emoldurada com lantejoulas douradas. O lado direito oscila entra lantejoulas e penas salientes a partir do topo.

Eu me sinto um pouquinho autoconsciente antes de me virar para olhar para Edward. Seu rosto espelha o olhar sobre o meu, mas esse olhar é para mim. Eu sinto o familiar corar se espalhar no meu rosto e no peito. Eu nunca irei me cansar de vê-lo olhar para mim assim? Acho que não.

**EPOV**

Tenho a sensação de que eu vou precisar de um programa de doze passos* para lidar com esse vício que é a minha namorada. Quando eu a vi em seu traje de baile eu fiqueipasmo, e eu ainda estou chocado quando nossa mãe nos alinha na escada para tirarmos fotos.

_*Programa de 12 passos foi criado pelos alcoólicos anônimos para a pessoa largar o vicio. _

"Emmett, fala sério! Este é o seu baile de formatura! Você nunca se esquecerá disso!" Ela repreende, ele enquanto posiciona meu irmão mais velho no topo das escadas.

"Então, por que nós temos que ter um milhão de fotos para lembrar?" Emmett brinca.

"Porque assim eu posso mostrar para minhas sobrinhas e sobrinhos futuros que seu pai não foi sempre tão feio." Eu atiro de volta.

"Você acha que meu namorado é quente demais?" Rose dispara de volta. "Eu não sabia que você gostava disso assim Edward."

"Parem com isso vocês três." Bella me cutuca. "Quanto mais cedo terminarmos isso, mais cedo poderemos chegar lá."

"Bom ponto." Jasper concorda na frente de Bella.

"Tudo bem, todos digam x!" Ouvimos os gritinhos da Esme enquanto ela dispara o flash. Eu dei o meu sorriso mais genuíno enquanto descanso as mãos na cintura de Bella, dando um pequeno aperto de ênfase. Ela ri levemente fazendo o meu sorriso se alargar um pouco.

"Perfeito!" Minha mãe jorra enquanto a buzina da limusine é ouvida.

"Tudo bem! LIMO!" Emmett grita antes de levantar Rose em estilo homem das cavernas e correndo escada abaixo em direção à porta da frente. Rose grita e bate em suas costas em um protesto fraco.

"Vamos?" Eu ofereço o meu braço para Bella e ela se enrosca ao meu redor e me beija no rosto.

"Claro". Ela pisca.

Damos um pequeno passeio em uma das mais luxuosos limos de Forks (o que não quer dizer muito), e então todos nós descemos em frente a Forks High School. A fila é longa, ridiculamente longa.

"Bem," Alice cantarola. "Vamos pular essa linha e passar pela entrada VIP?"

"Sério?" Rose zomba. "Claro!"

Nós todos rimos e começamos a ignorar a fila, mas quando estamos andando ouço alguém chamar meu nome.

"Edward? EDWARD!" Um grito não identificado do sexo feminino. Bella e eu paramos e eu me viro para olhar ao redor.

Estou orando e pedido pra não ser quem eu penso que é, mas Deus não deve ter ouvido a minha oração, porque mais cedo do que imagino, eu a vejo. A voz em questão é proveniente de uma menina loira que está usando um vestido preto com roxo, fluindo mechas verdes e brancas subindo pela bainha do vestido. Ela está segurando uma máscara de pavão, mas remove ela para mostrar seu rosto. Ela está acenando diretamente para Bella e para mim com um grande florescer acena mais. Eu coloquei um sorriso forçado e seguro o punho da Bella.

Ela sorri para mim e começa a dirigir para a jovem. Eu a sigo, logo atrás até chegamos à menina que agora está sorrindo e parou de acenar com a mão.

"Quanto tempo Edward!" Ela estende a mão e me dá um grande abraço, fazendo com que Bella soltasse a minha mão. Eu a abraço de volta roboticamente enquanto eu começo a suar frio. Eu esperava poder ignorar esta experiência.

"Faz mesmo, muito tempo." Eu respondo mecanicamente enquanto me afasto dela rigidamente. Ela sorri e olha entre Bella e eu. E também olha para mim com expectativa.

"Oh, desculpe-me," eu tusso. "Esta é a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, essa é a Meg".

**BPOV**

Meg? Como a Meg da sua "primeira vez". Por que ela está aqui? Eu achei que ela vivia nas **Tri-Cities**. Uau, ela é bonita. Por que ela está aqui? Eu não consigo responder, embora eu saiba que é a minha vez. Ele disse alguma coisa, o que ela disse.

"Bella?"Edward sussurra ao meu lado. Eu saio do transe e respondo.

"É um prazer te conhecer a Meg."

"Obrigada, adorei o seu vestido." Ela me elogia enquanto eu olho, mas parece ela que saiu diretamente de uma revista. Sua máscara do tipo que você segura na mão ao invés de prender sob o cabelo está ornamentada com penas de pavão torcidas e acentua seus cabelos cor de mel dourado.

"Como você está Edward?" Ela pergunta, e eu acho que eu só estou imaginando o tom sugestivo em sua voz.

"Ótimo", ele responde friamente enquanto enrosca meu braço em volta dele. Ele dá a minha mão um aperto tranquilizador, mas eu acho que eu estou em choque demais para registrar isso. Sua primeira namorada, não realmente namorada, está na nossa frente, flertando com ele. Tudo bem, não está flertando, mas ainda assim... ele é meu namorado agora! É o nosso baile! A vida é uma filha da puta, às vezes.

Eu sorrio de forma simpática enquanto tento e prestar mais atenção ao que está sendo dito.

"... E quando eu vi você no leilão eu tinha que fazer meus lances. Quero dizer foi ótimo da última vez que saímos." Ela ri baixinho e tenho a súbita vontade de estrangulá-la. Foi ela quem tentou me passar a perna tentando uma noite com Edward no leilão.

Estou fervendo neste momento e qualquer esperança de seguir a conversa desaparece. Como ele se atreve. Ele me disse que era algum bêbado de anos 40 de idade, e não uma surpreendente e estarrecedora loira com quem ele dormiu por todo o verão antes de me conhecer. Estou internamente furiosa, mas mantenho o maior sorriso forçado que posso reunir no meu rosto enquanto eles terminam a conversa.

"Bem, vejo você lá dentro." Meg pisca de forma paqueradora. "Foi um prazer conhecer você, Bella."

"Você também." Vadia, eu digo essa última parte internamente. Isso é quando eu percebo que não posso estar pensando isso. Tenho certeza de que ela é uma boa pessoa. Quero dizer Edward é muito atraente para seu próprio maldito bem. Ela deve ter sido puxada em seu raio de gostosura também. Edward me puxa para fora do transe e assim que estamos fora do alcance da voz dela, ele começa.

"Bella, eu sinto tanto. Eu não sabia que ela vinha" eu o cortei com um olhar. "Bella?"

"Não".

"Mas..."

"Edward, eu estou muito chateada agora". Eu respondo secamente enquanto nós caminhamos para a entrada lateral. Nos juntamos rapidamente a fila crescente para fotos com o resto do nosso grupo. Alice e Rose olham para mim e decidem dar Edward e eu um segundo sozinhos.

"Ela é um atraente mulher de 40 anos." Eu sibilo para ele.

Edward me dá um olhar chocado antes de puxar a minha mão aos lábios. O gelo derrete em minha mente um pouco enquanto ele começa a implorar.

"Bella, por favor, eu não disse a você porque eu não queria incomodá-la. Ela não significa nada para mim. Foi coisa do momento."

"Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso agora." Eu o interrompo com um olhar aguçado. "Eu só quero desfrutar do baile, isso é pedir muito?"

"Não." Ele suspira enquanto permite que suas mãos caíam. Concordo com a cabeça rígida e volto ao grupo em tempo suficiente para Emmett não perceber que nos afastamos. Ele fala animadamente sobre a cara de pedra do Edward. Aproveito este momento para olhar ao redor.

Admiro alguns dos trajes das pessoas estão entrando, alguns estão com máscaras genéricas para combinar com o esquema de cores dos casais. Uma máscara capta minha atenção, é uma máscara de diabo vermelho e preto. Ela cobre tudo, desde até os lábios da pessoa por trás da máscara que está olhando de volta.

Por alguma razão, eu o vejo olhando para mim e não desvio o olhar. Nos encaramos pelo que parecem horas antes de eu sentir Edward puxar minha mão levemente, sinalizando-me que a fila está se movendo. Eu olho para trás e o homem com máscara e chifres desapareceu.

Eu me movo e continuo a mergulhar na conversa com Alice e Rose com fofocas sobre alguns dos outros vestidos e trajes.

"Você viu Tanya Denali?" Rose sussurra para que só Alice só e eu possamos ouvi-la.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não.

"Oh meu Deus! Primeiro de tudo, ela e suas irmãs estão com o mesmo vestido, mas de cores diferentes. Quão brega pode ser isso? E todas as três têm a mesma máscara. Tão ridículo. "

"Como seus vestidos se parecem?" Eu pergunto.

"Eles têm corpetes com estampa de animal, apertados que se alargam para fora em saias pretas. Pesado." Ela revira os olhos. "Sem mencionar as máscaras de gato."

"Eu não achei que elas estavam tão ruins." Alice responde docemente. "O vestido ficaria bem em qualquer outra pessoa que são nelas e tal." Nós todos explodiu em gargalhadas antes de sermos chamadas para tirar as fotos formais.

Após fazer quase 300 poses para as fotos caminhamos para o ginásio. Ele foi transformado em um cômodo elegante e luxuoso. E eu me sinto pisando em uma cena de O Fantasma da Ópera. Tudo é preto e dourado e muito elegante.

"Alice você fez um trabalho incrível!" Tanto Rose quando eu jorramos.

"Eu sei...", ela suspira enquanto aceita os elogios de seu trabalho.

"Vamos Jazz! Vamos dançar". E assim Alice sai. Jasper, Rose e Emmett a seguem.

"Bella?" Edward agarra a minha atenção.

"Hum?" Eu digo. Eu ainda estou chateada e ele sabe disso. Eu meneio em direção a nossa mesa, quando vejo os cartões com os nomes. "Eu estou..." Ele começa, mas para quando vê o olhar no meu rosto.

"Eu estou indo buscar alguns drinques." Edward suspira, aparentemente cortando o que quer que seja que ele ia falar.

Eu sento e assisto Edward se esquivar agilmente através dos outros alunos enquanto ele caminha em direção a mesa de bebidas do outro lado do ginásio.

Eu suspiro e me viro, pegando meu celular para verificar a hora, 8:12. Eu não estou sendo irracional, estou? Quero dizer Meg é realmente bonita, e Edward teve sua primeira vez com ela, tem de haver algum tipo de conexão entre eles. Eu guardo o celular e pego um copo de ponche que para na minha frente.

"Isso foi rápido" Eu começo antes de olhar para a pessoa me entrega a bebida. É ele. O cara com a máscara de chifres vermelhos que eu vi olhando para mim antes. Eu tensiono e faço uma careta.

"Umm, Olá". Meu tom de voz muda de claro e glamoroso para tenso e confuso. "Posso ajudar?"

Ele não faz nada, mas oferecer-me a mão e arqueia, como em um convite.

"Oh, umm. Estou com alguém. Estou esperando ele voltar da mesa de bebidas." O estranho simplesmente balança a cabeça e se abaixa para pegar minha mão. Ele puxa meu braço suavemente e por razões que eu não consigo entender o seu toque é estranhamente familiar. Eu deixei ele me puxar até que eu estou de pé. Ele acena com a cabeça em direção à pista de dança. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e travo uma guerra comigo mesmo sobre dever ou não fazer isso.

Uma dança vai doer? Quer dizer, eu estou chateada com Edward, com certeza. Mas eu não estou traindo ele. Isso só vai lhe deixar com ciúmes, uma troca justa pelo ciúmes que eu estou sentindo da Megan e então paro com a guerra. Uma dança não vai doer. Eu covardemente deixo este estranho me levar para a pista de dança.

Nós nos perdemos no centro da multidão quando Duffy começa a cantar Warwick Avenue e acalma os dançarinos que se movem em um ritmo lento. Me envolvo nas estranhas mãos fortes em torno da parte inferior das minhas costas.

Isso não parece certo, mas eu estava esperando? Quer dizer, as mãos de Edward são as que eu amo quando estão em mim. Eu tenciono e mantenho o comprimento de um braço de distância, as mãos descansando sobre seus bíceps. A seda preta de sua camisa é legal e faz meus braços parecerem fortes.

Sua máscara cobre o rosto dos lábios para cima, e a falta de luz no ginásio me impede de discernir a cor dos olhos dele. Elas parecem escuros e observam o meu corpo de cima a baixo. Seus lábios se enrolam em um sorriso sarcástico e isso me deixa desconfortável.

Eu tenciono ainda mais e ele percebe isso, movendo seu corpo para mais perto tentando me acalmar. Isso tem o efeito oposto. Minha respiração torna-se rápida, com um leve pânico. Eu quero parar de dançar, mas a parte curiosa da minha mente assumiu. Eu quero saber quem é esse cara.

"Quem é você?" Eu gaguejo.

"Você não se lembra de mim?", Pergunta ele, sua voz é como a consistência de uma massa, grossa e untuosa. Os sinos de alarme estão tocando no meu cérebro, porque eu posso dizer que ele está disfarçando a voz.

"Eu devo?" Eu chio.

"Eu espero que sim. Parece que seu corpo se lembra. Você está praticamente hiperventilado com o quanto está emocionada." Minha respiração se embaraça e eu congelo. Minhas sobrancelhas se unem em um olhar irritado.

"Isso não é está me emocionando. Isso está me irritando. Quem você pensa que é?" Eu quase grunho.

Ele ri de apreciação. "Oh, olha quem está bancando a tímida agora. Venha você não se lembra de mim nem um pouco."

"Não, nem um pouco". Eu cuspo quando eu retiro minhas mãos de seus bíceps e empurro suas mãos de minha cintura.

"Claro que você se lembra. Ninguém se esquece a primeira vez Jelly Belly". Ele murmura e chega por trás de mim para agarrar minha bunda e me puxar para ele. Meu corpo inteiro trava e eu não posso me mover, lutar ou gritar.

A única coisa que eu consigo engasgar é "Drake?

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Alguns probleminhas técnicos me fizeram atrasar essa fic, mas a Mazinha me ajudou e aqui estou eu _

_Temos só mais 2 pela frente e eles já estão prontos, então comentem que eu apareço._

_Feliz Páscoa, bjos Lary_


	41. Amor

**Capítulo 41: Amor**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

**BPOV**

Meu corpo grita comigo em revolta e eu começo a violentamente tentar a afastá-lo, lutando contra ele, conforme eu me esforço para escapar. "Fique longe de mim!" Eu grito pra ele.

Consigo me mexer para longe, mas meu vestido fica enrolado no meu tornozelo e eu tropeço na bainha. Eu me estatelo na pista de dança.

A multidão de dispersa e eu luto com meus pés. Me viro, apenas para ver Drake sendo sarcástico comigo. "Olhe pra onde você vai e o que faz Geleia Belly ".

Ele se inclina para me ajudar no restante do movimento para eu me levantar, mas eu bato na sua mão. "Não se _atreva a_ me tocar. " Eu fervo.

"Bella!?" A voz de Edward morde forte sobre o meu assobio. Esquecendo-me de todo os sentimentos de inveja e ressentimento que eu senti, eu me jogo nele e enterro meu rosto em seu peito. Suas mãos enrolam firmemente em torno de mim e meu medo começa a se dissolver.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele pergunta ofegante. Tudo o que posso fazer é balançar a cabeça em um desgosto enorme de mim mesma. "Baby fala pra mim."

Percebo minha respiração ficando em soluço e olho em seu rosto mascarado. Seus inconfundíveis olhos verdes são suaves, mas alertas e preocupados.

"Drake". Eu aceno com a cabeça para o demônio que neste momento esta vaporizado ao lado dele também.

"Oh, Bella, parece que você conheceu o meu encontro." Tanya pronuncia lenta e docemente enquanto enrola seu braço com o de Drake.

"Seu ... seu encontro?" Eu tropeço, não acreditando no que estou ouvindo. Há esta altura um círculo se formou ao redor de nós quatro. Um par em confronto parece ser o novo entretenimento da noite. Eu me empurro ligeiramente para longe de Edward, mantendo o contato que eu ainda preciso para me manter forte, mas também tentando ganhar alguma compostura.

"Não se preocupe Geleia Belly ", responde Drake suavemente. "Há muito de mim para repartir." Tanya atira-lhe um olhar aguçado.

Drake sorri em escárnio e muda-se um pouco antes, dele continuar. "Embora eu saiba de fato, que há mais de você para se repartir."

Há uma crescente raiva na minha alma, mas antes que eu possa fazer algo sobre isso, o punho de Edward já faz contato com a mandíbula de Drake. A máscara de diabo voa para o meio da multidão enquanto Drake tropeça para trás com um gemido ilegível.

A aparência de Drake não mudou muito desde a última vez que o vi. Seus olhos escuros ainda são selvagens e seu cabelo esta alisado com algum produto, ele poderia se encaixar como os caras do _Jersey Shore_*.

_*__**Jersey Shore**__ é um __reality show__produzido pela __MTV__norte-americana que segue oito pessoas que moram em uma mesma casa, seguindo seus afazeres diários._

Ele se recupera rapidamente e faz uma investida, batendo no abdômen de Edward, enviando nós dois estatelados para trás no chão duro do ginásio. Ouço um grunhido de Edward quando Drake leva um soco. Eu reajo rapidamente, arranhando Drake, tentando, em vão, desalojá-lo de cima de Edward.

"Saia de mim, sua puta" Ele cospe conforme ele desvia sua atenção para me afastar. Um empurrão me faz perder o equilíbrio em meus saltos e eu caio. Sinto uma dor aguda em meu tornozelo torcido.

Quando eu olho, no entanto Edward ganhou a posição superior. Ele prende Drake pelo pescoço e dispara um bom soco antes de outro corpo aparentemente aparecer do nada.

O rosto vermelho de fúria, da face bigoduda assustadora do meu pai aparece sobre a luta. Ele rapidamente pega o punho descendente de Edward e impede o seu próximo golpe de pousar em algum lugar entre o pescoço e a cavidade ocular de Drake.

"Isso é o suficiente Edward." Charlie diz quase demasiadamente calmo. "Vou assumir a partir daqui." Edward balança a cabeça uma vez, deixando o punho perder a tensão, mas não desaloja a mão que tem enrolada na camisa de Drake.

Ele se inclina e diz alto o suficiente para apenas os poucos que nos cercam ouvir. "Você não é bem-vindo aqui. Caso você tente olhar para Bella novamente, eu juro que você terá que comer as refeições através de um canudo pelo resto da sua vida."

"Vamos filho," Charlie enrola os braços nos ombros de Edward.

Edward dá a Drake um olhar venenoso e ameaçador uma última antes dele empurrar Drake com força ao chão e rapidamente se levantar. Ele faz o seu caminho até mim eu enterro meu nariz em seu peito, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura e me seguro a ele como por minha vida. Eu estou tão orgulhosa e envergonhada e revoltada e assustada e tudo isso vem rugindo através de mim como um trem desgovernado.

"Tudo bem, o show acabou!" Eu vagamente ouço Charlie dizer. "Dispersar!"

Edward me abraça ainda mais apertado conforme eu volto minha atenção para o meu pai. Ele tem um aperto na nuca de Drake e está tendo uma conversa muito aquecida, muito unilateral com ele. Drake olha para ele em completa placidez, como se estivesse deixando a maior parte da conversa entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro.

"Bella!" Rose e Alice imediatamente estão ao nosso lado.

"Oh meu Deus, quem é aquele babaca?" Rose começa.

"Eu não acredito que ele disse isso de você!" Alice finaliza.

Eu me encho de vergonha e desvio meu olhar.

"Isso é o Drake." Edward responde por mim.

"Fodidamente que não!" Emmett responde em descrença. "Por que diabos ele está aqui?"

"E por que Tanya esta lá idolatrando ele?" Jazz observa. Nós olhamos para encontrar Tanya ligada ao seu lado, aproximando-se dele e alimentando seu ego demasiadamente grande.

"Eu vou ver isso." Emmett responde. Ele faz o seu caminho até o grupo. Tão logo ele chega, a Sra. Denali se junta ao grupo, juntamente com a Sra. Francisco.

Há um monte de dedos apontados, o que parece palavras acaloradas e Emmett joga as mãos no ar em um "Que-tipo-de-porra-é-essa' ao que parece.

Charlie finalmente libera Drake soltando a sua nuca, um pouco forçado por Sra. Denali. Sra. Francisco delicadamente coloca seu braço em torno do ombro de Drake e o orienta para ir à sala ao lado. Tanya obstinadamente o segue.

Alice e Rose ainda estão tentando me erguer buscando respostas, mas eu mal notei a conversa delas, porque eu estou muito focada no que está acontecendo a 20 metros de distância. Emmett, Charlie e Sra. Denali estão marchando até Edward e eu. Edward percebe e me trás mais apertado pra ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele finalmente pergunta quando os adultos nos alcançam.

"Você vai ter que vir comigo." Sra. Denali responde suavemente. Edward acena com a cabeça, como se estivesse à espera para ouvir a sua resposta.

Edward tenta se separar de mim, mas eu intervenho. "O que Drake faz aqui?"

"Ele está frequentando a escola aqui agora. Parece que ele tem família aqui em Forks e se mudou com eles."

"Família? Quem?" Eu febrilmente a questiono.

"O Franciscos. Aro e os pais dele." Meus olhos se arregalam de surpresa com sua resposta.

"Sr. Cullen, eu vou precisar ter uma conversa com você e com Senhor. Higgins. Poderia vir comigo, por favor,"

"Estou indo também." Eu interrompo.

"Bella, não. Você não tem que fazer isso." Edward responde fortemente. "Você não tem que lidar com ele. Eu sou o único quem deu o primeiro soco. Você deve saber tão bem quanto eu que não deve haver qualquer briga dentro da propriedade da escola." Ele me dá um sorriso torto e escova uma mecha do meu cabelo despenteado do meu rosto.

"Ele está certo Bella." Responde Charlie. "Você e eu temos assuntos a discutir."

Concordo com a cabeça uma vez e pego a minha frustração. Edward se inclina para frente e me beija suavemente.

"Não se preocupe", ele sussurra. "Você vale tudo isso."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu engasgo. Ele abre a boca para me interromper, mas eu coloco meus dedos sobre sua boca. "Me desculpe, eu explodi com você por causa de Meg. Tenho que aprender a não deixar as minhas inseguranças assumirem o controle de mim. Sinto muito que você teve que lidar com Drake. Eu não deveria ter seguido ele até a pista de dança."

"Bella, nós vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde." Ele sorri para mim. "Confie em mim, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Eu não posso formar palavras eu apenas aceno. Ele beija meu templo suavemente. "Eu te amo". Ele diz.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurro antes dele se dirigir com a Sra. Denali.

Eu o vejo ir embora antes de me voltar para o meu pai e o resto do nosso grupo.

"Bells, temos que conversar." Charlie corta antes que qualquer outra pessoa tenha a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu aceno com a cabeça e agarro seu braço. Ele me leva até uma mesa no extremo mais distante do ginásio e nos sentamos ao lado um do outro.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta, inspecionando meu tornozelo.

Concordo com a cabeça, enquanto eu levanto meu vestido. Os sapatos estão um pouco desgastados, mas a dor no meu tornozelo diminuiu consideravelmente. "Eu não acho que nada esteja quebrado, apenas um pouco torcido. Vou ficar bem."

Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez e aperta os lábios e os olhos na direção da porta, onde o grupo desapareceu atrás.

"Esse era o garoto do Arizona." Ele diz não precisando da minha resposta, que eu dou de qualquer jeito.

"Sim".

"E ele está fazendo você de alvo novamente."

"Se parece com isso."

"E ele está namorando Tanya."

"Eu acho que sim".

"MERDA!" Ele amaldiçoa sem fôlego. "Eu sinto muito Bella. Parece que não importa o quanto eu tente eu não posso estar lá para protegê-la. Só se eu começar a seguir você ao redor da escola."

"Pai, eu não preciso do meu pai me protegendo 24/7*. Eu amo e aprecio o fato de você estar lá por mim no caso de que eu venha precisar, mas chega um ponto em que eu preciso me defender por mim mesma. Parece que o tempo é agora. "

_*24 horas 7 dias da semana_

"Você já foi tão longe desde que você chegou aqui. A Bella introvertida e autoconsciente, que se apresentou em setembro se foi e eu sei que Edward tem uma grande parte a ver com isso."

"Ele tem, pai, mas ele também não pode me proteger em cada momento. Honestamente, se ele não tivesse batido em Drake, eu teria dado um tapa na cara dele primeiro. Eu posso me levantar por mim também sabia?"

Charlie acena uma vez e olha para a porta onde o grupo está agora saindo. "Você quer sair ou você quer ficar."

"Depende se Edward foi expulso ou não, eu acho."

Edward caminha para nós e olha entre meu pai e eu. "Posso ter o meu encontro de volta?" Ele pergunta a Charlie.

"Ela é toda sua." Charlie acena de onde ele está. "Cuide bem dela, mas lembre-se, eu estou de olho."

"Sim, senhor." Edward balança a cabeça enquanto Charlie me joga uma piscadela e caminha em direção a Sra. Denali.

"Posso ter esta dança?" Edward pergunta me oferecendo sua mão. Eu sorrio brilhantemente para ele e descanso minha mão na sua.

"Sempre", eu me levanto, ele leva a minha mão aos seus lábios, deixando um beijo no interior do meu pulso. Isso é diferente de qualquer outro momento que ele beijou a minha mão. De repente eu me sinto como se eu não quisesse estar em um grande ginásio cheio de pessoas, mas em um quarto privado onde pudéssemos explorar e beijar outros lugares íntimamente.

Eu balanço a névoa em minha mente para longe e o deixo me levar. Nós não vamos para a pista de dança, mas em direção à saída para o pátio.

"Ah, não, você foi chutado pra fora?" Eu lamento.

"Não", ele ri. "Eu notei que a pista de dança tem pessoas demais. Será muito mais reservado aqui fora."

"Mas essa área deveria ser apenas para os idosos." Eu sussurro sob a minha respiração.

"Por sorte, eu conheço o porteiro." Ele sussurra de volta. Eu olho para a porta para ver Charlie lá com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Ele vira a maçaneta da porta e nos deixa passar.

"Obrigado senhor," Edward acena com a cabeça em direção ao meu pai.

"Divirta-se vocês dois", responde Charlie antes de nos dar uma piscadela. Eu sorrio para ele e deixo Edward me atravessar através da primeira porta.

Todo o pátio esta transformado. Luzes em cordas revestem as paredes do edifício. As mesas foram envoltas em tecido, assim como as cadeiras. Candelabros estão colocados no centro de cada mesa. A pista de dança improvisada foi criada na beirada, perto de onde o campo se encontra com o concreto. Um bonito dossel branco foi levantado para proteger os dançarinos como proteção da Mãe Natureza, caso comece a chover.

Edward me leva diretamente para a pista de dança, onde a maioria dos idosos estão, inclusive Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice.

Nenhum de nosso grupo de amigos faz qualquer movimento para fazer um milhão de perguntas, felizmente, eles parecem estar muito envolvidos um com o outro. Ou eles são apenas amigos incríveis e estão dando a Edward e a mim um momento de paz depois da nossa infernal chegada aqui.

A música nos alto-falantes ligados soa pelo interior. A música? Uma das nossas, minha e de Edward é claro. Eu sorrio enquanto as notas suaves de Brook Garth "Make You Feel My Love' começam. Edward lança suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxa para perto eu estico meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e caio em seus braços.

Estamos em silêncio por um par de passos, mas então eu não posso me ajudar.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele responde um pouco rígido. Eu coro e apoio minha cabeça. "Por que você estava na pista de dança com ele?" Ele pergunta um pouco com força.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondo suavemente.

"Não é o suficiente." Ele bufa. Lágrimas ameaçam transbordar, mas eu as contenho. "Bella você ficou absolutamente chateada comigo porque Meg estava aqui quando eu não tinha qualquer conhecimento de que ela estaria. E quando eu a deixo para se acalmar e pegar alguns drinques, eu a encontro na pista de dança com Drake. Agora eu sei que nada aconteceu, mas como você acha que isso pareceu para mim?"

"Eu sei, eu sei." Eu quase soluço. "Eu estou tão tããõoo arrependida. Eu não tinha ideia que ele estaria aqui. Eu nem sabia que _era_ ele até que estávamos na pista de dança. Então ele ficou todo invasivo e não mantendo suas mãos pra si e eu o empurrei. Eu teria batido nele se você não tivesse lhe dado um soco."

Edward riu sem entusiasmo antes de se tornar sombrio novamente. "A sua primeira dança foi com ele" Ele diz com tristeza. Eu exalo uma respiração, uma pontada de dor antes de responder.

"Eu não penso nisso. Eu prefiro deixar isso esquecido. Fiquei chateada e magoada e com ciúmes e eu pensei que eu poderia fazer você sentir essas mesmas coisas. Foi infantil e bobo. Sinto muito. Vou passar cada segundo deste baile me odiando por isso. "

"Não faça isso." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Eu quero que você aproveite o baile. Não se odeie o tempo todo. Vou dançar com Meg se isso nos equilibrar." Ele brinca. Eu sorrio levemente, mas espero que ele entenda que o meu apertado aperto sobre ele é a minha resposta. "A verdade é Bella. Eu não gostaria de estar aqui com mais ninguém. Se você não tivesse vindo para Forks, eu provavelmente não teria vindo ao baile este ano."

"Se eu não tivesse vindo para Forks eu não seria quem eu sou agora." Eu respondo. "Conhecer você e me sentir assim sobre quem eu sou Edward são sinônimos. Você me ajudou a crescer e ter quem você vê na sua frente. Há uma razão por eu ter escolhido esse vestido." Olho em seu sorriso e olhos fascinados.

"Eu entendo." Ele acena antes de empurrar seus lábios nos meus.

"Eu prometo". Eu digo quando eu quebro o beijo. "Eu vou ter cada dança a partir de agora com você."

"Eu vou cobrar isso de você Swan". Ele responde quando ele me beija novamente. Nós terminamos nossa dança sabendo que o resto deste ano e do próximo, pelo menos teremos um ao outro para nos apoiar e amar.

_As tempestades são furiosas sobre o mar agitado,__  
pela estrada do arrependimento.__  
Os ventos da mudança sopram selvagens e livres,__  
Mas você não viu nada bem como eu._

_Não há nada que eu não faria,__  
Ir para os confins da terra por você,__  
te fazer feliz, tornar seus sonhos realidade,__  
Para fazer você sentir o meu amor._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ainda bem que tudo se encaixou no lugar novamente! Ciúmes é o pior conselheiro o duro é que algumas vezes urgh!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_O próximo é o ÚLTIMO :') _

_Comentem e eu volto bjos_


	42. Epílogo - Formatura

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

_Esta fanfic pertence a TrueFan20 e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Epílogo - Formatura**

_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_

"Bella! Edward! Bem aqui!" Nós ouvimos a voz de Esme nos atrair. Eu puxo a mão de Edward em direção onde sua mãe, pai e irmã estão sentados. "Estávamos nos perguntando onde vocês estavam! Achei que vocês se perderam no caminho para a própria escola!"

Eu rastejo para Edward um olhar culpado e astuto. "Sim, sinto muito. Nós tivemos... um... problema." Edward se atrapalha com uma desculpa.

"Pelo quê?" Esme pergunta.

"Eu derramei café na minha camisa..." Eu dou uma mãozinha para nossa desculpa.

"Oh, coloque peróxido de hidrogênio nela antes de lavá-la, Bella. A mancha sai." Esme oferece docemente enquanto se vira para atrás do palco.

"Desde quando você bebe café? Pensei que você preferia chá." Alice me dá um sorriso em conhecimento.

"Poderia calar a boca." Eu assobio baixinho para ela. Ela coloca as mãos para cima em rendição simulada e também se vira para olhar o palco.

"Então nós temos formação de aranhas para o café?" Edward ri ao meu lado.

"Você também, senhor. Se você não parecesse tão divino em uma gravata eu não teria saltado em você." Eu murmuro e arco ele.

"O mesmo de volta para você." Ele pisca e eu coro um pouco. Este é o primeiro vestido que usei desde que eu tinha 8 anos e tenho que dizer, eu me sinto... bem nele. Edward deixa sua mão repousando no meu joelho e dou um aperto leve antes de esfregar pequenos círculos na pele exposta.

Inclino-me e descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto as primeiras notas da marcha de formatura começam.

Os estudantes começam a fazer a entrada por trás de uma cortina arrumada no lado sul do ginásio. Mesmo na fila aparentemente interminável de estudantes, Emmett se destaca. Ele é facilmente uma cabeça mais alto do que todos os outros estudantes na fila.

Nós gritamos e berramos, apenas como qualquer outros pais e família de outros formandos. Esme clica em sua câmera como louca capturando momentos milagrosos. Então Rose e Jasper surgem de trás da cortina e renovam a nossa vigorosa torcida e Esme fotografa desesperada. Alice deixa sair um assobio agudo e prolongado com os dedos que quase explode meus tímpanos.

"Esse é o meu namorado!" Ela canta triunfante. Os três dos nossos formandos nos encontram imediatamente e acenam de voltam antes de pegar seus assentos.

Sra. Denali se levanta e toma o pódio, limpando a garganta antes de começar seu discurso.

"Senhoras e senhores, este foi um ano marcante para essas jovens pessoas." Sua linha de abertura me faz pensar sobre onde eu estava há um ano atrás. Me lembro de ter sido vaiada nos corredores, meu cadeado sendo marcado, os sinais sendo colocados nas minhas costas e contando o dia até que eles acabassem.

Lembro-me de ter repulsa de estar no meu corpo, desviando o olhar de qualquer coisa refletiva, evitando balanças a todo o custo, constantemente tentando esconder meu corpo com jaquetas e 95% de suor mais a temperatura, chorando até dormir porque a única coisa que eu estava esperando por mim eram mais provocações e xingamentos. Eu estava deprimida. Estava insegura. Eu era uma concha de quem eu sou hoje.

Me mudar para Forks foi uma das melhores decisões que já fiz. Posso não ter sentido isso na hora. Lembro-me de me sentir que era como um castigo. Eu estava punindo a mim mesma a vida em uma cidade atraente. Eu estava me tirando do sol, do calor, de qualquer coisa que eu _podia_ desfrutar em Phoenix.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma pista que o que eu achava que era uma das piores coisas que poderiam acontecer comigo, era na verdade a melhor. Vir aqui, conhecer Edward, encontrar o amor, me aceitar, aprender a lutar por mim e quem eu sou... esses são os presentes mais estimados com os quais eu poderia ter sido abençoada.

Sim, Drake está de volta. A pessoa que sozinho me arruinou encontrou seu caminho de volta para minha vida. Sem mencionar, sua nova skank* inferno-de-viciada namorada, que provavelmente estão conspirando contra mim agora, mas não vou deixar eles me baterem. Eu serei mais forte; pelos meus amigos, pelo meu pai, por Edward, mas principalmente... por mim. Eu não posso deixar que as palavras dos outros me segurem de tudo que eu quero fazer.

_***Skank**__ é alguém que é uma mulher suja que trai e dorme com outros homens._

O baile foi um exemplo perfeito disso. Eu fui com a intenção de me divertir. Algumas circunstâncias ajustaram a noite para ser terrível. Edward quase foi expulso, mas em vez disso foi dado detenção pelo resto do ano escolar. Drake ainda não era um estudante, como ele foi matriculado para o ano seguinte, então a Sra. Denali chutou ele e sua própria filha para fora do baile.

Edward e eu acabamos trabalhando por meio da última das minhas grandes questões juntos naquela noite também. O nome dela é Meg e ela está de volta também. Como Edward me informou, ela está de volta e matriculada na escola para o próximo ano também. Ele também me convenceu mais tarde naquela noite que eu sou a única garota que ele ama... duas vezes.

A cereja no bolo é o fato do meu pai, em seu caminho para casa de acompanhante do baile, prendeu um casal de menores em posse de álcool, exposição indecente e atos públicos de perversidade. Esse casal não era ninguém além de Drake e Tanya. Eu fiz uma pequena dança de felicidade na minha calcinha enquanto cantei a música "Mean" da Taylor Swift na manhã seguinte quando descobri.

Eles não foram presos durante a noite, mas ainda assim, eles fizeram seu caminho em torno da escola – para não mencionar a cidade – ser circuito de fofocas. Eles adoraram, é claro. Qualquer dia em que Tanya é o tema da conversa, mesmo se o que está sendo dito é que ela é uma vagabunda, é um bom dia para ela. Palavra é, ela ainda está em prisão domiciliar pela vadiagem. Sem mencionar os caras que estavam dando tapinhas nas costas de Drake no dia seguinte por suas duras tentativas de transar na noite do baile.

Edward me cutuca, efetivamente acordando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Huh?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu disse," Ele ri. "Você está ansiosa para estar ali no próximo ano?"

"Hmm..." Eu pondero. "Acho que quando eu chegar lá, sim, mas agora estou gostando muito de estar aqui com você."

"Boa resposta." Ele sorri antes de me dar um selinho nos lábios.

"E agora, eu apresento a vocês, os formandos de 2011 da Forks High School! PARABÉNS!" Sra. Denali termina o discurso com um monte de chapeis de formatura sendo arremessados, seguido pelos aplausos de uma centena de estudantes e uma multidão de pessoas.

"Vamos crianças, vamos parabenizar nossos formandos." Carlisle nos reúne e nos introduz em direção a àrea dos encontros. O mar de pessoas lá fora é enorme e caótico, mas nós conseguimos encontrar Emmett, Rose e Jasper.

Estou a poucos metros de distância e espero minha vez de lhes dar um abraço. Enquanto estou sorrindo para meus amigos bobos, uma cotovelada aguda me tira o equilíbrio. Me viro para me encontrar com o rosto de Tanya, o mesmo velho olhar de limões de adagas sugadores me encarando.

"Oh, sinto muito. Sua bunda enorme estava no meu caminho." Ela zomba friamente.

Eu sorrio verdadeiramente de volta para ela. "Está tudo bem, Tanya. Seu cotovelo ósseo não desinfla minhas curvas."

"Huh," ela zomba. "Vou tentar mais na próxima vez."

"Você tenta isso," Eu respondo tranquilamente.

"_**Embora eu desejo que você não o faça," A voz de Edward ressoa perto do meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos envolvem em torno do meu meio. "Suas curvas s**_ão perfeitas." Ele beija meu pescoço suavemente enquanto sorri presunçosamente para Tanya.

"Eu não sei como você pode dizer isso." Drake responde enquanto ele se materializa a partir do nada. "Eu estive lá, e tive que imperdir-me de vomitar."

"Isso é porque você não aprecia uma mulher de verdade." Edward responde rapidamente.

"Caso você não tenha notado, ele está com uma mulher." Tanya morde de volta.

"Oh Tanya," Eu sorrio brilhantemente. "Eu não sei se você está informada, mas a média de tamanho de calças para mulheres na América é 48. Acho que é claro que as _verdadeiras_ mulheres... têm curvas, não coloca pontos na figura e bordas. Aquela aparência anoréxica que você está ostentando saiu na década de 90, juntamente com Courtney Love e Spice Girls."

E antes que ela possa responder eu me viro, meus braços em volta do pescoço do Edward e o beijo com tudo que tenho. Deixando todo o resto cair, sabendo que com ele, eu nunca vou me sentir como há um ano atrás, nunca mais.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic. Obrigado, leitores, tradutoras, beta e autora._

_Amei fazer essa história, pq foi a primeira de "gordinhos" que vi, apesar de que agora conheço várias. _

_Mas acho que o diferencial dessa é que a Bella se aceita como é, cada um tem seus complexos e eu não vou me intrometer, mas essa não ser aquela Bella que vai pro spa e volta linda foi o diferencial que me encantou. beijos e até uma próxima._

**_Lary Reeden_**

**N/B: **_"Seu cotovelo ósseo não desinfla minhas curvas". TOME NA CARA PUTANYA! MWAHAHA_

_Cara, que orgulho da Bella! Que. Orgulho! E o quanto ela cresceu hein? *sorri de orelha a orelha* Amei esse último 'embate' dela com a Tanya, ela arrasou com a cara da vadia! HAHAHAHA_

_Ai gente, sumi os últimos dois capítulos por problemas técnicos, mas fiz questão de betar esse aqui e mandar pra Lary antes dela postar. Amei ajudar com essa fic, e espero que vocês tenham curtido também._

_Beijos e até,_

_Kessy Rods _


End file.
